Cyberse Jaune
by York Lane
Summary: When Jaune Arc, thinks he's just down on his luck a mysterious set of cards come to help him, with the power of the Cyberse and the speed of his Duel Runner on his side can anything stop him?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all it's York Lane, this one's been going around my mind for a while, so I decided to do it.**

 **Disclaimer I do not own either of these, they are the products of Konami and Roosterteeth.**

 **PS. I am not differentiating Japanese and English.**

Chapter 1

Jaune walked through the streets of Vale, he had quit Beacon, during the breach, Pyrrha, Nora and Ruby were injured, Jaune thought of it as his fault, he told Ozpin about his transcripts and then quit quickly leaving, only taking Crocea Mors, walking along the street he just kept thinking it was his fault.

He should have never tried to get into Beacon, not only had he casued so many problems but he had ruined someone else's chances, someone could have worked all these years to get into Beacon while he had cheated his way to get in, he felt even more miserable thinking of that.

Even worse when it started to rain, but then he felt something, turning he saw a bright light and a rectangle that was there, curious he walked towards the rectangle _''hello Jaune''_ said a high pitch cybernetic voice _''we chose you''_

''me?'' asked Jaune.

 _''yes you… we see it you always fight no matter what, you're the one who give us hope, not specifically the people but us, you give us hope''_ said the voice _''please help us''_

''o-of course I will'' said Jaune ''what do I need to do?''

 _''just take the card''_ said the voice.

Jaune reached out and grabbed the card and a bright flash erupted, a little sphere with eyes and triangles floating on its sides appeared in front of Jaune and then everything went black.

-LINE BREAK-

Jaune woke up in a bed looking around, the room he was in was fairly standard, he saw a box that would contain a deck of cards on a table beside his bed, ''huh must have been hallucinating and then blacked out'' said Jaune to himself.

Jaune picked up the deck of cards and looked through them, he quite liked them, they all looked very… cool… to him at least, he smiled until he saw one in particular, it looked to be the one that brought him hear ''Bitron?'' Jaune asked.

 _''hey you called?''_ asked a voice.

Jaune jumped and turned to see the little, robot thing from the card ''ok it's official I've gone crazy'' stated Jaune.

 _''no you haven't''_ stated the little robot _''I brought you hear to the Satalite''_

''satalite?'' said Jaune ''where's that I haven't heard of a Satalite place in Remnant''

 _''that's the thing your not in Remnant''_ said Bitron _''this is a world named earth''_

''w-wait what?'' asked Jaune ''y-y-you took me from Remnant''

 _''yes we did''_ said Bitron.

''h-how could you!'' cried Jaune.

 _''I'm sorry''_ said Bitron.

''why me then why pick me I'm nothing'' cried Jaune.

 _''you think too little of yourself''_ said Bitron '' _look at me, I have little attack points and no effect but I have other qualities that make up for it, so do you''_

''w-what, what about me though, I don't know anything about this new world!'' cried Jaune.

 _''you will learn but as a token of apology for taking you from Remnant, I have downloaded four important skills I think you'll need, I downloaded mechanical skills, Japanese, hacking, swordsmanship and martial arts, unfortunately you'll need to figure out dueling by yourself''_ stated Bitron.

''how does that help!'' snapped Jaune.

 _''I'm worry, but you'll have to make due''_ said Bitron _''I'm sorry but I need to leave you for a while, don't worry we've given you a deck and everything you need to get through''_ and with that Bitron disappeared.

''wait no you can't do this!'' cried Jaune but it was too late, Jaune screamed and yelled and wrecked the place, before calming down, his cards had been dealt, he'd just need to play them now.

Picking up the box that held the deck of cards which was on the floor now ''I guess I gotta make things work hear'' sighed Jaune, he stood up and he Jaune Yu Arc was ready to take on this world.

 **So there, I hope that was ok, next chapter there's gonna be a timeskip, why is because I kinda want this to read out like 5D's and Vrains where we learn more about the protagonist's past as the series goes on, like how we learned about Yuseis and are learning about Yusaku's, I'm going to try and combine the two series together, you'll see how later… maybe.**

 **Jaune will have a rival and he will be a mix of Seto Kaiba, Jack Atlas and Revolver, why is because I feel these are the best Rivals, they pushed protagonists to go to the limits and beyond to win so yeah these are the best rivals to me.**

 **Please note I held back I was going to give Jaune a ridiculous hair style, being that on the left side was blond and spiked and the right side was blue and laid smooth, if you want that to be his hair style go ahead.**

 **Hope you enjoyed and I'll try to write more soon.**


	2. Jaune's Deck

**Jaune's Deck:**

 **'**

 **Normal monsters:**

 **'**

 **Bitron** **×2**

 **'**

 **Effect monsters:**

 **'**

 **Backup secretary**

 **Cyberse wizard**

 **Stack reviver**

 **Lockout guardna**

 **Defect compiler**

 **Draconnet**

 **Linkslayer**

 **RAM clouder**

 **Launcer commander** **×2**

 **Effect veiler**

 **Swift scarecrow**

 **Turbo booster**

 **Healing Wave Generator (I had a hard time deciding between this and sonic chick)**

 **'**

 **Spells:**

 **'**

 **Battle buffer**

 **United we stand**

 **Security block**

 **Card rotator**

 **Double summon**

 **Domino effect**

 **Effect cowl**

 **Cynet universe**

 **Half shut**

 **Release restraint wave**

 **Fighting Spirit**

 **Forbidden lance**

 **Monster reborn**

 **'**

 **Traps:**

 **'**

 **Scrap iron scarecrow**

 **Three strikes barrier**

 **Link Restart**

 **Equip shot**

 **Parallel port armor**

 **Recoded alive**

 **Mirror force**

 **Defence Draw**

 **Confusion chaff**

 **Secret blast**

 **Heavy storm duster**

 **'**

 **Extra deck:**

 **'**

 **Decode Talker**

 **Encode Talker**

 **Excode talker**

 **Link spider (not sure how useful this thing might be but am going to throw it in anyways)**

 **Trigate wizard**

 **Linkuriboh**

 **Honeybot**

 **Link bumper**

 **Firewall dragon (to be acquired later like Stardust Dragon)**

 **'**

 **Please tell me if you can see any flaws to this deck that could be fixed also I did these up since one will be needed and the other was just something that bugged me:**

 **†**

 **Speed World Cyber**

 **Effect:**

 **Once per turn during the standby phase a both players gain one speed counter (12 max) by paying speed counters players may activate spell effects:**

 **'**

 **Normal: costs 1 speed counter to activate.**

 **Continuous: costs 2 speed counters to activate and costs 1 to maintain.**

 **Equip: costs 3 speed counter to activate and costs 2 to maintain.**

 **Quick play: costs 1 speed counters to activate on the players turn and 2 on the opponents turn.**

 **Field spell: costs 5 play and 3 to maintain (felt this one should cost the most)**

 **Ritual: costs 1 to activate.**

 **'**

 **And by paying an amount of speed counters you may activate one of these effects:**

 **'**

 **2: both players draw one card (thought this might mix it up a little)**

 **5: deal 800 points of damage to the opponent**

 **10: destroy a card on the field**

 **'**

 **(yeah this ones gonna be a pain in the neck to operate properly)**

 **†**

 **Steam warrior (yeah this is the one that bugged me, it's probably not going to appear I just needed to get it out of my system)**

 **Level: 6**

 **Type: warrior/Synchro/effect**

 **Attack: 2400**

 **Defense: 2000**

 **Effect: when this monster sucsessfully deals damage your opponent must discard one card from there hand and an effect triggers based upon the card:**

 **'**

 **Monster: your opponent is dealt 500 damage.**

 **Spell: your opponent must discard the top card from there deck.**

 **Trap: your opponent must destroy one of there cards.**


	3. Chapter 2

**This is my first duel chapter and I gotta say I took these for granted, this was hard, those who write these, I will never take you for granted again.**

Chapter 2

Neon City, a city that strived for progress, the city had fully embraced both virtual and reality, cybernetic's and flesh, there city was a shining example of that **(you know the city from Ghost in the Shell… yeah that)** and nothing was a better example that there dueling lanes and dueling stadium which incorporated everything into speed dueling, which is where we start.

''Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the challenger, the tyrant king who's mean army of viscous prehistory beasts will tear you limb from limb… TOYOYAMA!'' roared the announcer ''and I give you our champion the king of speed, the master of faster, the dragon lord of the next age… JACE MAGNUM!'' the Fans cheered for both of the two duelist.

While this announcement Jaune was testing out the newer model of his Runner, he was dressed in his same gear, his jeans were slightly ripped but everything else was ok, to say the least, he wore a black shirt, black hoodie and ripped up jeans, the test he was taking with his Runner was not going so good, he had to build it out of old scrap and malfunctioning parts, but he had made it work so far, he was glad that one thing that was downloaded into him was 'mechanical skills' along with 'hacking', 'swordfighting' and 'martial arts'

Jaune had pretty much accepted everything at this point, he decided there were two choices the first denial and just throw a fit, second accept this and try to live hear.

Results were rather disappointing though, so Jaune decided to head back to his secret base, he was quite well known, he was known around satalite as 'the Lawbreaker' because he frequently broke the law, stealing from the people of Neon city and giving to the people of the Satalite and he fought off the security force that frequently took innocent people, to the people Jaune was a hero.

When he got back he saw two of his friends, they didn't notice as he came in because they were too busy watching TV, the pro dueling circuit, originally Jaune thought this was all ridiculous, the idea of the world basically being run by card games and now he loved all this, he would definatly take cards over Grimm any day.

Jaune started to work on the runner he actually based the design off Yang's bike only it was blue and white and he had added some touches of his own, it also had a storage compartment for Corcea Mors, the shield was collapsed into a sheath and was slotted in with the sword, he had done a few upgrades to the shield.

When Jaune started working that's when his frineds, Boil and Tank, noticed he had come in ''oh whoops sorry Jaune'' said Boil.

Boil was a lanky man who looked like your typical homeless person, he was quite muscular as well though and had a shaved head but a thick stubble, he had a mark on his face it was a straight line across his face, luckily Jaune had hacked the mark and rendered it useless it was now pretty much just a face tattoo.

''no it's fine keep watching if you want to'' said Jaune.

''nah its fine man I mean, the duel was pretty much already over'' said Tank, another friend of Jaune's.

Tank looked a bit like a bulldog, he had a thick fat face and was pretty fat himself, though Jaune didn't know how he was though since they barely got anything to eat, he suspected that Tank raided Security's food every now and again and that's why he was so fat, Tank wore cloths that couldn't fit him and were worn out, like Boil he looked like a homeless person, Jaune liked Tank, but he was a bit of a perv.

''but wow Jace was amazing the way he-'' Tank was going to go on but was interrupted by Boil.

''he dosen't want to hear us talk about how great Jace Magnum was'' stated Boil.

''he's right I don't'' said Jaune not bothering to look away from what he was doing, he still felt bitter.

''wh- oh right… well look on the bright side he made a total ass of himself on TV again'' said Tank.

''what else is new'' said Jaune.

''yeah I don't see why the girls like him'' said Tank ''I mean if it wasn't for him that money, fame, women, you know all that would be yours''

''Tank!'' growled Boil.

''what I'm just saying if Magnum never stole Jaune's old Runner it would be him with all those girls right now'' said Tank dreamily ''oh I can just picture it now''

''you would you freaking perv'' groaned Boil.

''it's fine I don't care for that stuff… there only one real girl for me'' Jaune said thinking about a certain red head.

''your runner right?'' joked Boil.

''heh yeah'' said Jaune joking along.

Jaune liked his small group of friends, like the rest of Satalite they were either born hear or shipped hear because of the fact they were poor or wrongfully charged.

For Boil it was the opposite he was dating this very pretty girl, he thought they might get married and when he proposed it turned out she was cheating on him, he got drunk that night and… well he can't remember what happened that night, but the next mourning he was being shipped to the Facility and then the Satalite, but he felt pretty bad for whatever he did, he was never told, Tank however was born in the Satalite, currently they were missing one other member.

''Jaune'' called a voice.

''hey Rowan'' said Jaune.

''hey little buddy'' said Tank.

Ah hear they were, it was Rowan, Rowan was dressed in a baggy torn up shirt, and pants, he didn't have shoes, they all offered to give him shoes but they didn't fit so he just went barefoot, he had dirty messy brown hair, Rowan was from a poor family that was shipped to satalite because they were poor, running up to Jaune he had something in his hands.

''Jaune I found this, it's the newest kind of the X-180 chip, the model X-189'' stated Rowan.

''wait that chip looks rather new where did you get it?'' asked Boil.

''I just found it laying around'' said Rowan

''you should know better by now Rowan'' scolded Tank ''that chip could be bugged!''

''yeah besides don't take what doesn't belong to you'' said Boil.

''calm down guys'' said Jaune ''that might be what I needed''

''oh well good job maybe'' said Tank.

''Tank'' scolded Boil ''look Jaune you might want to burry the past Jaune''

''but he took everything including Jaune's best card'' said Rowan.

''look I know but you know how the people of the city think of us'' said Boil.

''yeah and Jaune has been fighting them for us for years'' said Rowan ''Jaune's showed us we need to stand up sometimes''

''yeah and besides Magnum didn't stay why should I stay?'' asked Jaune.

''look it was just a card-'' started Boil.

''NOT TO ME!'' snapped Jaune surprising them all ''I'm sorry, guy's but that was more than just a card to me, I don't know why I liked it so much it was just… different… better… like it was part of me and I'll never give up getting it back, I'm not giving up until I get it back, now let me see that chip Rowan''

Rowan passed the chip and Jaune looked at it for a few munities ''jackpot'' said Jaune grinning, he quickly started to work on putting the chip into his dashboard **(look I'm not a mechanic so I'm guessing most of this)**

''yes!'' cheered Rowan ''I knew you'd love it''

''w-wait are you sure that's a good idea Jaune?'' asked Boil.

''well as a great man once said 'there is no life without risk''' stated Jaune.

''who said that?'' asked Tank.

''I did just now'' said Jaune ''besides if this thing is bugged I loaded a program into my Runner that I made a few months ago, the program basically removes any virus or any kind of bugs anyone try's to put on me, it'll take some time though''

''how long?'' asked Boil.

Just then security appeared with helicoters and everything they didn't want to take any chances.

''not long enough'' said Jaune.

''what do we do boss?'' asked Boil ''don't worry I'm using the program now, I'll have them chase me while you guys get out through the tunnels''

''what about you?'' asked Rowan.

''don't worry I can do this, I'll just take this out for a test drive'' said Jaune driving off.

''well you heard the man come calvery we'll try and reinforce him… later'' said Boil.

''right behind you'' said Tank running behind with Rowan on his shoulder being carried in a fireman's hold.

-LINE BREAK-

Jaune's plan was working security was more fixed on tracking him down than anything else, one chaser was coming particularly close, he knew that was the squad leader and he was hoping to isolate him, therefore he could pull off a plan he had.

''you there pull over I have you now Lawbreaker'' he called on a megaphone.

Jaune did as he said seeing as they were alone, the cop stopped as well and said ''good now surrender and come back with-'' Jaune cut the cop off.

''what's your number?'' asked Jaune.

''3223'' stated the guard.

''alright then 3223, call of your men and duel me'' said Jaune.

3223 chuckled for a while ''now why would I do that?'' he asked.

''because if I win I go home free'' said Jaune.

''how does that benefit me it just benefits you'' said 3223.

''that's because you didn't let me finish'' snapped Jaune angrily ''and if you win, you bring me in, you bring in 'the Lawbreaker' just imagine the promotion you might get''

3223 grinned at that and got on his walkie talkie ''squad back off I got this'' he said ''so where do we duel?''

''hear'' said Jaune turning his Runner around, to face a lane, he had been down it before and he knew where it headed.

''ready?'' asked 3223.

''always'' said Jaune.

''then you won't mind me activating 'Speed World Cyber' then?'' asked 3223 activating the card.

''first one who makes the curve goes first'' said Jaune.

''got it'' said 3223 ''when do we start?''

''hows this I say 3, you say 2 and we keep going in that order till we get to go'' said Jaune ''3''

''2'' said 3223.

''1'' said Jaune

''go!'' they both cried.

The both of them bolted forwards, with 3223 taking the first curve ''ok you can go first'' said Jaune.

''thank you now I draw'' stated 3223.

 **Speed counters:**

 **Jaune: 1**

 **3223: 1**

 **life points:**

 **Jaune: 4000**

 **3223: 4000**

''and I'll start by summoning Assault Dog in attack mode'' stated 3223, slapping a card in the main monster zone, a blue portal opened and out jumped an armoured hound growling fiercely at Jaune.

 **Assault Dog:**

 **Type: beast**

 **Level: 3**

 **Attack: 1200**

 **Defense: 600**

''then I'll end the turn with two face downs'' said 3223 ''your move''

''ok then I'll draw'' stated Jaune.

 **speed counter:**

 **Jaune: 2**

 **3223: 2**

Jaune looked in his hand he had Cyberse Wizard, Backup Secretary, Stack Reviver, Monster Reborn, Scrap Iron Scarecrow, Jaune drew his next card, the card was Linkslayer, Jaune wanted to save this card he had dueled the standard decks Security had before, he could calculate this easily.

He decided against his normal move of summoning Linkslayer, security did update their decks every so often ''I'll start by summoning Cyberse Wizard in attack mode'' stated Jaune.

 **Cyberse Wizard** :

 **Type: Cyberse**

 **Level: 4**

 **Attack: 1800**

 **Defense: 800**

A portal opened and a man wearing white leather stylized robes, he had green eyes and green hair, he was holding a metal staff and was surrounded by glowing blue orbs.

''then using it's effect I'll special summon Backup Secretary in attack mode'' stated Jaune.

 **Backup Secretary:**

 **Type: Cyberse**

 **Level: 3**

 **Attack: 1200**

 **Defense: 600**

with those words a woman appeared she was quite cute **(I'm sorry I just think she's kinda cute)** she had purple hair and wore business attire with a cape while holding a data pad of some kind.

''now Cyberse Wizards effect activates and Assault Dog is switched to defense mode'' said Jaune as the hound turned blue ''on top of that when my monsters attack your pooch the difference between attack and defense comes out as damage, go on Secretary call the pound on that dog… wait that dosen't work I don't think, eh whatever just attack''

Backup Secretary then fired a blast of puple energy from her hand, which hit Assualt Dog in the side and destroyed it.

 **3223: 4000 – 400 = 3600**

but then another Assualt Dog appeared ''ha, my Assault Dog's ability is to have another dog replace it'' stated 3223.

''oh good Cyberse Wizard wanted a play mate too'' said Jaune as his wizard blasted the other dog.

 **3223: 3600 – 600 = 3000**

but then another Assault Dog appeared ''jokes on you I have three'' said 3223.

''well they say you can't teach and old dog new tricks hopefully this one will learn it's lesson, I'll set a facedown and end my turn'' said Jaune.

''my move then I draw'' said 3223.

 **Speed counters:**

 **Jaune: 3**

 **3223: 3**

''I'll start by sacrificing my Dog to summon Handcuff Dragon'' stated 3223.

 **Handcuff Dragon:**

 **Type: Dragon**

 **Level: 5**

 **Attack: 1800**

 **Defense: 1800**

Handcuff Dragon was a serpent creature with wings and two large tusk things on the end, they looked to be pincers, one at the end of his tail and one on his face.

''now destroy Backup Secretary'' stated 3223.

''then I'll activate my Scrap Iron Scarecrow'' stated Jaune, the scarecrow appeared and blocked the monster's attack ''with that done it's my turn right?'' 3223 nodded ''ok then I draw''

 **speed counters:**

 **Jaune: 4**

 **3223: 4**

''alright then I'll change Backup Secretary to defense mode'' said Jaune ''I'll also throw a card face down and end my turn''

 **speed counters:**

 **Jaune: 5**

 **3223: 5**

''alright then I draw and then I'll send three monsters to the graveyard to summon my Montage Dragon'' said 3223, a purple three headed dragon then appeared and released a threatening roar ''now my dragon gains 300 attack for each level the monsters I discarded had I discarded 3 level 3's so that's 3000 attack points''

''ok that's a card I didn't know about and it's quite a card at that'' said Jaune to himself.

''time to finish this'' said 3223 ''Montage Dragon attack Cyberse Wizard'' the dragon then fired three beams of light obliterating Cyberse Wizard.

 **Jaune: 4000 – 1200 = 2800**

''now Handcuff Dragon will attack Backup Secretary'' said 3223.

''sorry but I'll defend with Scarp Iron scarecrow'' said Jaune.

''then I'll activate trap jammer'' grinned 3223 as another card flipped face up, the Scarecrow started to rust and corrode before being destroyed, the dragon then started to crush Backup Secretary until it was destroyed.

''damn, sorry Secretary'' said Jaune ''well guess he's not to smart, couldn't end it this turn''

''grr, fine next turn is your end it's your turn but you might as well just give up you can't win now'' said 3223.

''as long as I still have cards, as long as I still have life points and as long as I can still ride, I can still win'' said Jaune ''Now I draw!''

 **speed counters:**

 **Jaune: 6**

 **3223: 6**

''now since you have more monsters than me I can summon Linkslayer without a cost'' stated Jaune, summoning a man in golden armour with a blue cape, his helmet made it look like a lion was eating his and he had two wrist mounted laser blades.

''then I'll play monster reborn to revive my Cybverse Wizard'' said Jaune his speed counters dropped by one as a familiar wizard appeared ''then I'll summon Stack Reviver in attack mode''

a little robot that looked a bit like a square microphone head with cord arms and yellow eyes.

''and now the fun really begins'' said Jaune ''the conditions have been met, now I'm going to have Linkslayer, Cyberse Wizard and Stack Reviver to make a circuit to the future! I set Linkslayer, Cyberse Wizard and Stack reviver as the link markers'' the monsters flew into the arrows in a burst of light ''come forth- DECODE TALKER!''

A blue armoured warrior appeared holding a large sword, his armour was blue and had golden outlines, it stood behind the moon in the same stance as it was on the card.

Just then a bright flash came from the side of Jaune's runner, from the compartment where his sword was kept, the light died down soon enough.

''oh trying to distract me with a flash bang are you?'' sneered 3223.

''no I don't know what that was'' said Jaune making a mental not to check on his sword later see if anything had happened to it ''but I do know that Stack Reviver's effect activates and I summon back Cyberse Wizard in defense mode'' as Jaune said that Cyberse Wizard reappeared.

''oh you just love your magician don't you'' growled 3223 who was quite frankly tired seeing the wizard.

''well he's hear for two purposes first he's linked to Decode Talker, this gives my monster an extra 500 attack points, oh and he's also linked to your Montage Dragon so that's 1000 attack points'' said Jaune as Decode Talker powered up.

 **Decode Talker: 2300 + 500 + 500 = 3300**

''damnit'' growled 3223.

''next I will activate my equip spells 'United we stand' this gives my monster another 800 points for every other monster I have so now he has a grand total of 4100 attack points'' stated Jaune he lost his remaining speed counters but he could win the game now.

''Decode Talker destroy his Handcuff Dragon'' ordered Jaune, the warrior then slashed the snake like dragon in half.

 **3223: 3000 – 2300 = 700**

''ha, now my dragons ability activates, it equips itself onto your Decode Talker'' said 3223 as the monster reappeared and coiled itself around Decode Talker and cuffed Decode talkers arms and legs together ''ha, ha, ha, now its my turn''

''actually it isn't because I still have one more move'' said Jaune ''and that's my trap card Equip Shot, this allows me to equip your Handcuff Dragon to your Montage Dragon''

Decode Talker freed one arm and grabbed Handcuff Dragon around then neck and ripped it off him and then threw it at Montage Dragon, the snake like dragon wrapped around Montage Dragon.

''you can't use my monsters effect against me!'' exclaimed 3223.

''I just did, but don't worry, Decode Talker now gets to battle your dragon'' stated Jaune ''now Decode Talker end his suffering, slay the dragon''

 **Montage Dragon: 1200**

 **Decode Talker: 4100**

Decode Talker charged forwards and stabbed his sword through Montage Dragons chest.

 **3223: 700 – 2900 = 0**

3223's Runner was then immediately forced to stop since he lost.

Jaune grinned, stopping in front of 3223 ''just remember, what you think is trash I think is treasure, we all do hear, I don't think you'd understand because you people are spoilt, I was spoilt too for a while, but looking at this experience I see the meaning of 'one man's junk is another man's treasure', so don't underestimate any card, because any card has its purpose''

With that Jaune sped off, he had backup bases, there was something he needed to check out, arriving at one he noticed everyone was there.

''Jaune your back, how did the new chip work?'' asked Rowan exited.

''yeah it worked great, look Rowan we'll talk about that later for now I need to check on something'' said Jaune he opened the storage compartment for Corcea Mors and found something that was surmising he pulled out the sheath which was by itself and the sword which now completely resembled 'Decode Talkers' Sword.

''is that your sword?'' asked Boil.

''yeah'' replied Jaune star struck.

''I thought it was a regular sword, h-how did it change?'' asked Boil.

''Boil, I am being totally honest with you when I say that I have no idea'' said Jaune.

 **and yeah were going to end it there, I know there's probably a plot hole of 'for all the time he's been dueling this only happens now!?'**

 **but I hope you enjoy this, I know for the moment its more 5D's than Vrains, but I'm thinking of some ways to get Vrains more involved than just Link Monsters.**


	4. Chapter 3

**two things I want to make noted before we get into this, one thanks to the first reviewer I have decided yes Jaune will have that ridiculous hair style, see chapter one the note at the bottom to see what it is, because really it's not** **Yu-Gi-Oh unless we have a protagonist who's hair is quite frankly ridiculous.**

 **two, I forgot to say what Jaune's duel disk looks like, basically it's Yusei's duel disks main body with Yusaku's Blade, it's not digital like Yusaku's its made of metal, but it looks like Yusaku's** **, it can connect to the front of Jaune's Duel Runner, like Yusei's could leaving Jaune with a Wrist Dealer.**

Chapter 3

The next few day's Jaune spend tuning up his Runner and testing the changes, he had also been adjusting to his new sword, it was a bit difficult to get a hold of because it was larger and heavier, but Jaune eventually learned how to wield the weight.

The blade could cut through practically anything, true it was a bit troublesome to wield and he now needed to make two holders for his sword and shield which by the way could barely work with it anymore, but it was working for him kinda, he did discover that the blade may be made of hard light now or something like that, as he could now click a button on the side of the handle and the blade would somehow go into the handle, how Jaune had no idea, so he assumed that it was hardened light or something.

Currently he was running through a test and just thinking to himself 'I'm coming for you Jace and I'll settle the score, heh I can remember back when' he thought 'you were one of the first people I met when I arrived hear and we learned to duel together, back then we were so bad we could barely hold our cards properly, but we adjusted and found others, we became like brother, but that changed and now I need to settle the score'

As he finished he saw Rowan holding the stop watch ''Jaune that's your best time'' commented Rowan excitedly, Jaune smirked he enjoyed Rowan's exitment it reminded him of Ruby and Nora slightly.

''well little buddy I think I'm all ready'' said Jaune ''but I better change the oil and do a full systems check first'' kneeling down he started to change the old oil by putting it in a bucket.

''hey we should name it, like how Jace calls his, 'The Bullet' so what do you think we should name it?'' asked Rowan, getting.

''how's 'Cyber Stream' sound?'' asked Jaune.

''that sounds pretty good'' said Rowan.

''well for now 'Cyber Stream' it is'' said Jaune standing up holding a bucket of the used up motor oil, not realizing how close Rowan was he accidentally bumped into him spilling the oil on himself.

''oh I'm sorry Jaune'' said Rowan.

''nah it's fine I should have been more careful'' said Jaune wiping some of the oil off his face with his hand ''hey can I trust you to change her oil while I take a shower? I installed one last month''

''sure'' said Rowan.

Jaune quickly walked up the steers and proceeded to go to the shower, Rowan quickly changed the oil and proceeded to do a full systems run, Jaune had taught him, as he was finished Boil and Tank walked in all beat up.

''Oh are you two ok?'' he asked.

''Yeah were fine'' groaned Boil ''just a few bruises, picked a fight with a bully''

''You win?'' asked Rowan.

''No we got our asses kicked'' said Boil.

''I didn't even say anything and they just started beating me up'' said Tank.

''Well guess what me and Jaune did some tests and he's ready, he's ready to get to Neon City'' said Rowan.

''Really?'' asked Tank.

''Yeah'' said Rowan.

''Hey where is Jaune anyways?'' asked Boil.

''He accidentally bumped into me, spilt some oil on himself in the middle of an oil change, so he's went in the shower'' explained Rowan.

''Well we told his friend to take over as the Lawbreaker for a bit you know cause Jaune's going over for a bit'' said Boil and as he finished that they heard

''THAT IS IT! I GIVE UP!''

The voice that roared this was clearly Jaune's as he left the shower, a towel around his waist, which showed his muscular form, he had been working out and from the workout had given him a six pack, still wet from the show, the blond side of his hair still spiked and stood up and blue side smooth as ever ''GEL, WATER, HAIR SPRAY, SHAMPOO AND NOW I TRIED TO SHAVE HALF MY HEAD AND NOTHING I GIVE UP! MY HAIR WON'T STAY DOWN!''

Boil patted Jaune on the shoulder to comfort him, but was curious so decided to ask ''Jaune I don't want to pry but how come shaving half your head didn't do anything, did you try in the past and it just grew back the same?''

''no just recently and look'' said Jaune.

Jaune passed him something, Boil saw it was a broken ''man that is one tough do'' said Boil to himself.

''Hey I think it looks kinda cool'' said Tank.

''Well I think it looks freaking ridiculous'' said Jaune before sighing ''never mind, I'm going to get dressed and then I better get back to making sure all systems are go''

''Don't worry about it already did a full check'' said Rowan.

''Thanks little buddy'' said Jaune patting Rowan's head ''now I'm going to get dressed''

After a few minutes Jaune walked back in fully dressed, in a backup hoodie and jeans ''ok I'm ready now'' stated Jaune ''I'm going to try to get into Neon City tonight, got my best time today and it's all thanks to you little buddy'' Jaune patted Rowan's head.

''thanks Jaune'' said Rowan meekly.

''Ok I'm not trying to be a downer I'm just curious how are you planning to do that?'' asked Boil.

''Hears the plan, there's a sewage pipe which they pump garbage through, however at Sunday from 12am to 1am they clean it out, it's the perfect opportunity'' explained Jaune.

''yeah that sounds like a perfect plan to get in'' said Boil.

''yeah it is'' said a voice ''it's like all of you, stinks of garbage and full of shit''

Then three figures walked out of the shadows, Jaune recognized the one in the front he often helped his mother, she was often worried for the guy in the front and didn't really like his friends, from what he learned they were poor so they were shipped to the satellite, ''shades'' growled Boil at the one in the front.

'Shades' was called 'Shades' because he was wearing shades, he had died his hair green, he wore a vest showing his tattoos, he wore denim ripped up jeans and scuffed baseball shoes.

The other two looked just like plain thugs, one of them had a grin that made him look like the joker, the other was a skinhead with shades.

''oh I know you'' said Jaune pointing to the one with died hair ''I met your mother, I helped her out with her grocery's, I saw you there Jimmy right?''

Boil and Tank and the two guys behind him started laughing started laughing ''wait your names Jimmy?''

''n-no… well- ok yeah it is'' said Jimmy, the two guys behind him burst out laughing, until he roared ''SHUT UP!'' and they quieted down ''thank you now, we came hear because your fat friend scuffed my shoes''

''ay you tripped me'' protested Tank.

''but I think we can settle with the Runner'' stated Jimmy.

''back off Jimmy the Runner's not for sale'' said Boil ''and you most certainly aren't being given it either''

''oh what you gonna do fight me, I kicked your ass last time, if you don't remember'' said Jimmy.

Boil growled, Jaune just glared he had enough of people like this! enough Cardin Winchesters! Jaune took out his sword and glared ''get out now!'' he ordered stabbing the sword straight into the ground, this scared the thugs to a degree, but they regained there balls and stepped forwards again, the skin head grabbed Jaune by the collar and spat in his face.

''oh so you think your a tough guy don't you!'' he growled.

''hmm nice grip hears mine'' said Jaune before grabbing the guys arm and quickly breaking the guys hold on him, Jaune quickly twisted the guys arm behind his back before shoving him forwards ''now the way I see this you have two options one you fight me and I use my big sword on you or two you duel me you win you get the Runner''

The laughing one laughed a few more time before saying ''he said big sword''

''err duels fine'' said Jimmy, clearly he was scared by Corcea Mors new appearance ''but if we do that you might as well give me the runner''

''Jaune you don't have to do this, your getting out tonight'' said Boil.

''yeah you don't have time'' said Tank.

''guy's before I became the Lawbreaker I was bullied a lot'' said Jaune thinking back to the torment he had received from Cardin and the rest of CRDL ''but I learned one thing, the best way to get rid of bullies is to stand up to them, I'm not gonna roll over and show my belly anymore I'll stand up and shout back''

Jaune clicked a few buttons and his duel disk ejected from his Runner and connected to his card dealer.

''oh is that so'' growled Jimmy ''well the first thing I think I'll do is change the color and then I can brag that I beat the Lawbreaker''

both of them activated they're duel disks and drew there cards ''lets duel!'' they both declared.

''I'll start'' said Jimmy drawing ''I summon Chainsaw Insect''

Chainsaw Insect came from the ground it looked like a stab beetle with chainsaw pincers, it had Aztec lines all over its body and

 **Chainsaw Insect**

 **Type: insect**

 **Level: 4**

 **Attack: 2400**

 **Defense: 0**

Jaune gave a shudder, he hated insects, he found them disgusting, he was ok with them before but something had happened to make him disgusted in insects.

''after that I'll activate my spell Retribution of the Ant Lion, with this if a monster is destroyed we lose 800 attack points'' stated Jimmy ''then I'll throw one card down and end my turn''

''Aw man this is bad Jaune's scared of bugs ever since that roach crawled up his nose'' said Boil ''he shivers when he sees bugs or hears anything about bugs''

''Scared of bugs eh?'' grinned Jimmy.

''I'm not scared of bugs I just find them disgusting'' stated Jaune.

''heh whatever make your move'' said Jimmy.

''my turn I draw'' said Jaune.

''and because you did you activated my trap'' stated Jimmy ''Skull Invitation, this card deals 300 damage for any card we send to the graveyard''

''oh I see your plan your trying to beat me one thing I know insects can do perfectly is swarming the field your planning on outnumbering me and burning me a solid strategy, too bad it won't work'' said Jaune.

Jaune looked at his hand, he didn't have everything he wanted yet, so far he just had Linkslayer, Backup secretary, Stack Reviver, Bitron and scrap Iron Scarecrow and he had drawn Forbidden Lance, he needed to wait, this turn he'd have to see what else Jimmy could do.

''first I'll summon Bitron to the felid in defense mode'' said Jaune slapping the card down on his duel disk as a familiar little robot appeared ''then I'll throw two cards face down and end my turn''

 **Bitron**

 **Type: Cyberse**

 **Level: 2**

 **Attack: 200**

 **Defense: 2000**

''ha, so much for your tough guy act'' said Jimmy.

''you got him scared boss he's on the defense'' said the guy in shades and the laughing guy just laughed stupidly.

''my turn I draw, sweet to start I'll activate the spell Card of Sanctity, this allows us to draw until we have six cards, so we both draw three cards'' explained Jimmy both of them did this instruction while doing so a red aura surrounded Jimmy representing his life point dropping.

 **Jimmy: 4000 – 300 = 3700**

''great now I can summon pinch hopper in attack mode and then I can activate the spell 'insect costume' by this I send an insect monster to the graveyard and then I can add an insect type monster to my hand'' stated Jimmy ''so by discarding Girochin Kuwagata, however now that's done I have to destroy pinch hopper''

Pinch Hopper slowly started to wilt and crumple up before being destroyed and then his two continuous cards damaged him.

 **Jimmy: 3700 – 300 – 300 – 800 = 2300**

''huh why was I damaged?'' asked Jimmy.

''he does realize that his 'Skull Invitation' and 'Retrebution of the Ant Lion' are still active right?'' asked Rowan.

''from his reaction I guess no'' said Tank.

''guess Jimmy's not too smart'' said Boil.

''oh right that's all part of my master plan'' said Jimmy.

''you got this boss'' said the skinhead as the laughing man just laughed.

''now with Pinch Hoppers destruction I can summon my Metal Armored Bug'' stated Jimmy.

A large bug then appeared covered in a metal shell, its face was revealed in the front through a hole that showed its orange face and it had regular insect legs.

 **Metal Armored Bug**

 **Type: insect**

 **Level: 8**

 **Attack: 2800**

 **Defense: 1500**

''but that's not all I now can remove my Pinch Hopper and my Girochin Kuwagata, to special summon my Doom Dozer'' stated Jimmy, as a large red centipede appeared

 **Doom Dozer**

 **Type: insect**

 **Level: 8**

 **Attack: 2800**

 **Defense: 2600**

''oh this is bad'' said Boil.

''Jaune just pretend those bugs are fluffly cute kittens!'' cried Tank.

''well he must have a great imagination if he think's he's gonna win this duel'' said Jimmy ''go Chainsaw Insect crush that robot''

Chainsaw Insect revved up its chainsaw pincers and charged towards Bitron.

''I activate my face down, Forbidden Lance'' said Jaune the card flipped face up ''with this your Chainsaw Insect loses 800 attack points, sure I lose 300 life points but you'll lose some more''

 **Jaune: 4000 – 300 = 3700**

The card fired a lance, which hit Chainsaw insect weakening it.

 **Chain insect: 2400ATK – 800ATK = 1600ATK**

The bug bit down on the robot and grated its chainsaw pincers but the chainsaw pincers broke.

 **Jimmy: 2300 – 400 = 1900**

''now I believe I get to draw one card from that attack'' said Jaune drawing, he grinned when he saw 'Domino Effect'

''fine but I still have two more attacks! Go Metal Armoured Bug!'' ordered Jimmy.

The armored bug charged forwards intending to destroy Bitron ''don't worry Bitron I have Scrap Iron Scarecrow to block'' said Jaune

''ARRRG!'' screamed Jimmy in frustration ''fine go on Doom Dozer attack take out that little annoyance''

Doom Dozer roared before firing a beam of energy at it's mouth with destroyed Bitron.

 **Jaune: 3700 – 300 – 800 = 2600**

''sorry Bitron'' said Jaune ''my move I draw''

''wow in that one turn he hurt himself way more than he hurt Jaune'' said Boil.

''yeah he's not too good is he'' said Tank.

''hey shut up or I'll kick your asses again'' snarled Jimmy.

''your not kicking anyone's ass Jimmy'' said Jaune drawing, he grinned he had everything he needed to win, he look to his life points, he might just have enough to pull this off ''alright first I'll use my Linkslayer's ability and special summon him, but that's not all I can also special summon Backup Secretary because of her effect and then I can summon Stack Reviver''

''ah, ha, ha, ha, that's it!?'' laughed Jimmy ''hate to tell you this but none of them can beat any of my insect army''

''who said anything about me being finished, now using Linkslayer, Backup Secretary and Stack Reviver will build the circuit to the future!'' stated Jaune as a link circuit opened and each of the monsters flew into the arrows ''come forth, I Link Summon- DECODE TALKER!'' Decode Talker appeared holding up its sword ready for battle.

''ah ha I was worried there I won't lie, but it looks like that Link Summoning was one big bluff because with 2300 attack points it can't put a scratch on any of my monsters and by using three monsters to Link Summon you just damaged yourself even more'' stated Jimmy as Jaune started to glow red indicating Skull Invitations effect.

 **Jaune: 2600 – 300 – 300 – 300 = 1700 (just a question is that right… I mean I checked the rulings on the wiki to see if this was right, I got nothing from it so I'm guessing this is right)**

''ha, now who's damaging themselves and for nothing really because your monster can't hurt any of mine, I guess math's not your thing'' sneered Jimmy.

''correction Jimmy my monster can't hurt any of yours yet'' stated Jaune ''first my Revive Stack allows me to bring Backup Secretary back''

''whats the point it won't do anything'' stated Jimmy.

''Link Monsters gain strength from there allies my Decode Talkers no different as it gains 500 attack for each monster its linked to, so far it's Linked to Back Secretary and Chainsaw Insect'' stated Jaune ''next I'm going to activate two equip spells that you were so kind as to give me, 'Fighting Spirit' and 'United we Stand' so for every monster you have Decode Talker gains 300 attack points and for every monster I have 800''

''wait so that means lets see 2300 add the three time 300 and the-'' Jimmy started.

''my Decode Talkers original attack points are 2300, its ability gives it 1000 extra attack points and then my equip spells give it a combined attack total of 1700, giving Decode Talker 5000 attack points'' explained Jaune.

''I think I'm in trouble now'' said Jimmy weakly.

''oh your definatly in trouble Jimmy'' said Jaune ''cause next I'm activating the spell 'Domino Effect' with this I can send cards on my field to the graveyard to destroy your monsters after my monster launches an attack''

''so when Jaune attacks with Decode Talker even if Jimmy has a card like Kuriboh that can cause him to take no damage he can send his cards to the graveyard to destroy the other two bugs'' said Rowan ''and with that Jimmy would take 3300 points of damage and even if he has a card in his hand to negate that Backup secretary can still attack''

''heh no matter what Jaune wins'' stated Boil.

''go on Decode Talker he can't stop us now'' said Jaune ''get lost Chainsaw Insect'' Decode Talker swiftly jumped forwards and slashed Chainsaw Insect in half destroying it.

 **Jimmy: 1900 - 2600 = 0**

Jimmy collapsed to his knees ''I-I lost'' he gasped.

Jaune walked up to him ''yeah you did lose, but you can't win on just monster, your monsters, spells and traps need to interact all together, but its more than that you need to believe in your deck as well and in yourself, once your in perfect sync both in yourself and your deck you'll win any match your in'' spoke Jaune.

''you won this time, but I'll win next time Lawbreaker'' grinned Jimmy.

''alright'' said Jaune ''but no bugs next time''

with that Jimmy and the other two left ''ok come on its close to midnight'' said Jaune to the others ''I need to get ready now''


	5. Chapter 4

chapter 4

''remember it's 11:50 you only have about and hour and 10 minutes'' said Boil.

''he knows'' said Rowan.

''and you only have one shot'' said Tank.

''he knows'' said Rowan.

''and you need to get there fast, because they flood the thing with garbage and once you jump the security fence they'll be right on you'' said Boil.

''he Knows'' said Rowan getting tired of this ''be positive he can do it!''

''alright guys were all set'' said Jaune revving the engine one time ''remember tell my backups to be the Lawbreaker while I'm gone''

''already called 'em all'' stated Boil.

''thanks'' said Jaune ''now lets get going''

''oh wait Jaune before you go I have something for you'' said Rowan handing Jaune a card.

''Turbo Booster'' read Jaune ''no Rowan I can't take this, this is your favorite card''

''I know, my dad gave it to me, but your like a brother to me so please I want you to take it, you need a boost so I think Turbo Booster can give you the boost'' said Rowan ''and I'd like to think of it as a part of me being with you''

Jaune hesitated for a moment before slipping it into his deck and doing a full shuffle, Rowan gave a small cheer as he did ''ok lets do this'' said Jaune, he revved up the engine and drove off.

''go Jaune go!'' cheered Rowan.

Jaune drove through the city of satellite looking around, it was curfew everyone had headed back inside there homes, all but him besides he was getting out tonight, he put everything to the max, going at the fastest his Runner could go at, he was approaching the plant where the pipeline was, this was mostly operated by people from Neon City and was a restricted point for any Satellite to cross, but Jaune was still gonna do it anyways, the alarms started to blur out **''warning you are entering a restricted area turn around and leave at once!''**

''yeah stuff it'' said Jaune as he kept going.

''not so fast'' said a voice and a Security Runner pulled up next to him with a cop aboard.

''let me guess you want to take me in'' said Jaune.

''you got that right Lawbreaker'' snapped the cop.

''ok and your number is?'' asked Jaune.

''7777'' said the officer.

''huh mind if I just call you seven for short?'' asked Jaune.

''do whatever you want Lawbreaker because I'm brining you in'' stated seven.

''what were you specifically sent out or just came across me?'' asked Jaune.

''I was specifically sent, I am an elite who's been given a deck specifically made to take you down'' stated Seven.

''yeah not happening'' said Jaune speeding forwards, he needed to get to the pipe and quick, but seven kept following him, even after he jumped the fence seven was following him, he went into the factory, it would be quite a ride, he was getting close to the pipe now, once he got in it would be just a straight run.

''don't think you'll be able to get away, see with the chip that central knows you installed I can force you into duel mode just watch'' said seven, pressing some buttons on his Duel Runner, Duel mode activated not only on his Runner but also Jaune'.

''aw come on'' said Jaune.

Speed World Cyber activated as seven chased Jaune, Jaune quickly turned into the pipe and seven followed it was a straight run from hear, Jaune knew what he had to do now.

''fine then no choice, I'll take you on'' stated Jaune ''heck I'll even give you the first move''

''very well I draw and I must say this is good I couldn't have asked for a better hand'' said seven ''I'll start by activating Hack Worms ability, when you have no monsters on your field I can special summon it from my hand and to my fortune I have two''

Two cybernetic worm monsters appeared both of then a greyish brown color and glowing with green lights.

 **Hack Worm:**

 **Type: machine**

 **Level: 1**

 **Attack: 400**

 **Defense: 0**

''then I'll activate Double Summon'' stated seven ''this allows me to summon twice in one turn, so first I'll sacrifice my two Worms to summon my Cracking Dragon''

the two Worms disappeared and then in there place appeared a large mechanical dragon creature made of black metal and with green lights shining, it had a very rough edgy sharp yet bulky design.

 **Cracking Dragon:**

 **Type: machine**

 **Level: 8**

 **Attack: 3000**

 **Defense: 0**

''wow never seen that card before'' said Jaune.

''of course not this is a special custom deck, I got the highest scores in my class so I was awareded and made an elite unit'' stated seven grinning ''but I'm not done I summon Gate Blocker, in defense mode''

 **Gate Blocker:**

 **Type: rock**

 **Level: 4**

 **Attack: 100**

 **Defense: 2000**

''with that I end my turn'' said seven.

''great two monsters I know nothing about, oh well heck it, it's my turn I draw'' said Jaune drawing his card, but then he noticed something ''what the hell why didn't my speed counters go up?''

''because of my Gate Blocker'' stated seven ''you see with my Gate Blocker, field spells you activate will no longer work and you can't gain counters from cards and you can't use monster effects that target my cards''

''aw come on'' Jaune groaned at that and then looked at the card he just drew and saw he had drawn Turbo Booster, Jaune looked at the cards he had, currently he was holding Turbo Booster, Defence Draw, Linkslayer, Backup Secretary, Draconnet and Bitron.

'alright I need to be very careful hear because I know little to nothing about these monsters, the first one Gate Blocker is a real problem as it stops me from getting Speed Counters, but it has little attack points' thought Jaune 'while that hulking monstrosity has serious attack power, it may cause more problems for me, so might as well get rid of it first'

''alright I'll start by special summoning Linkslayer with its ability'' said Jaune.

''then I will activate Cracking Dragons effect'' stated Seven ''with it your monster loses 200 attack points for each of its levels, oh and before I forget you take all those points as damage''

 **Linkslayer: 2000 – 200 – 200 – 200 – 200 – 200 = 1000**

 **Jaune: 4000 – 1000 = 3000**

''ok at least I know how that thing works now, next I'll special summon Backup secretary'' said Jaune ''and then I'll summon Draconnet''

Backup Secretary along with a small dragon-looking piece of data appeared, its body covered with network lines.

 **Draconnet:**

 **Type: cyberse**

 **Level: 3**

 **Attack: 1400**

 **Defense: 1200**

''Draconnets ability now activates and I can summon Bitron from my deck'' said Jaune and Bitron appeared on the field ''next I special summon Turbo Booster''

with that a little robot with oversized arms appeared, it was yellow and appeared to be wearing a train conductors hat.

 **Turbo Booster:**

 **Type: machine**

 **Level: 1**

 **Attack: 0**

 **Defense: 0**

-LINE BREAK-

Meanwhile on top of the base the guys were watching and Rowan grinned as he saw his card ''yeah go gett'em Jaune'' he cheered.

''Rowan what can Turbo Booster do?'' asked Boil.

''it can help him destroy either that dragon or that road block'' stated Rowan.

-LINE BREAK-

Back at the duel Jaune was ready to conduct his move

''impressive, no really it is quite impressive that you summon a whole field in one turn, but meaningless'' said seven ''none of them can destroy Cracking Dragon or Gate Blocker''

''Correction I don't have any monsters that can destroy your Cracking Dragon or Gate Blocker yet'' stated Jaune ''but now I'll start work by making a network to the future, with Bitron the conditions are made, I set Bitron as the Link Marker and I Link Summon Link Spider!''

 **Link Spider**

 **Type: Cyberse**

 **Link Markers: ⬇️**

 **Attack: 1000**

''so what Link Spider still doesn't have enough attack'' stated Seven.

''I know that'' said Jaune ''but I'm not done, my spider has a special ability that allows me to special summon the Bitron from my hand to the place where its link marker points''

''is that it?'' asked Seven.

''not even close now I can make a network to the future and it starts with this new circuit'' said Jaune.

''wait your Link Summoning again!'' said Seven in shock.

''I take Bitron and Draconnet and set them as the Link Markers and Link Summon Link Bumper!'' cried Jaune.

Link Bumper appeared and looked to be a red robot as big as Jaune was, it had a very blocky design and looked to have pinball bumpers attached to it.

 **Link Bumper**

 **Type: Cyberse**

 **Link Markers: ⬅️⬆️**

 **Attack: 1400**

''again not enough attack''

''oh would you just shut up'' said Jaune ''my turns still not over and using this circuit to the future maybe you'll see cause I'm setting Linkslayer and Backup Secretary as the Link Markers and Link Summon Honey Bot!''

Honey Bot appeared striking a pose, it was a very feminine robot that was designed to look like a woman, she had bee wings and what looked to be green shades and was designed to look like a bee woman.

 **Honey Bot**

 **Type: Cyberse**

 **Link Markers: ⬅️➡️**

 **Attack: 1900**

''and the point of all this was what?'' asked Seven ''as I can see none of them are strong enough''

''that's why I'm now making a network to the future using Link Spider and Honey Bot'' stated Jaune ''when Link Monsters are used for a Link Summoning there Link Marker is what counts for there Link Ratings, so with these two I'm making a network to the future- I LINK SUMMON DECODE TALKER!''

Jaune placed Decode Talker's card in the extra monster card zone replacing Link Spider and Decode Talker blasted out holding his sword ready for battle.

 **Decode Talker**

 **Type: Cyberse**

 **Link Markers: ↙️⬆️↘️**

 **Attack: 2300**

''so what do you think can Decode Talker take out your road block?'' asked Jaune ''so go on Decode Talker I doubt he can stop us''

Decode Talker jumped forwards and slashed the giant block in half vertically before jumping away as the giant block exploded.

''a temporary set back Lawbreaker'' stated seven.

''not temporary full setback'' stated Jaune ''because now I can activate Turbo Boosters ability, I can tribute Turbo Booster and with it I can destroy your dragon''

Turbo Booster held his arms forwards and fired its arms which hit the metallic dragon in the back, it gave a roar as it blew up and was destroyed.

''with that I set one card face down and end my turn'' stated Jaune.

''my turn then I draw'' stated seven

 **speed counters:**

 **Jaune: 1**

 **seven: 2**

''fortune once again favours me I summon Cyber Dragon from my hand thanks to its ability I can special summon it'' said seven.

a metallic Chinese dragon monster then appeared with silver metal skin and coils all over it.

''and then I summon Jack Wyvern'' stated seven.

Another serpent creature with metallic wings appeared it had black metal amour with glowing green lights, it looked kinda like Cracking Dragon.

''now I activated Jack Wyverns effect, this allows me to sacrifice both it and Cyber Dragon to summon back Cracking Dragon'' said seven as both dragons broke into parts and started to come together to make Cracking Dragon.

''that thing again, fine I can still destroy it again'' stated Jaune.

''no you won't because I'm using my Cracking Dragon to destroy your Decode Talker!'' stated seven.

Cracking Dragon then fired a beam of green light that was about to hit Decode Talker ''then I'll activate my trap then Defence Draw, your attack is negated and I get to draw one extra card'' said Jaune a white bubble then appeared around Jaune and his monsters as he drew his card, he saw it was Cyberse Wizard and grinned and gave a ''jackpot'' under his breath, his victory was at hand.

''fine I end my turn'' said seven.

''alright then my move I draw'' stated Jaune.

 **speed counter:**

 **Jaune: 2**

 **seven: 3**

''well I have to say for a guy set to chase me it was easy to beat you'' stated Jaune ''cause now I summon Cyberse Wizard''

''and you've activated my dragons effect'' stated seven ''your wizard decreases 200 attack points for each of its levels and you take it as damage''

 **Cyberse Wizard: 1800 - 200 - 200 - 200 - 200 = 1000**

 **Jaune: 3000 - 200 - 200 - 200 - 200 = 2200**

''it's worth it to activate Cyberse Wizards effect, your dragon is now switched to defence mode'' stated Jaune, he could see the goal now ''and all my monsters have the ability of piercing damage, now Cyberse Wizard take out his Cracking Dragon''

Cyberse Wizard, jumped up and slammed its staff into Cracking Dragons head, but the dragon took the hit and pushed Cyberse Wizard off.

''Cracking Dragon can't be destroyed by a monster with a lower level than itself'' stated seven.

''but your life points don't'' stated Jaune.

 **seven: 4000 - 1000 = 3000**

''now I'll activate Link Bumpers effect, with that Cyberse Wizard can attack again'' stated Jaune.

''how?'' asked seven.

''simple each monster it points to gets more attacks for each Link Monster on the field not counting itself'' stated Jaune ''so go on Cyberse Wizard''

Cyberse Wizard jumped in again smashing its staff into the side of Cracking Dragons head causing the mechanical dragons head to recoil, Cyberse Wizard then jumped back.

 **seven: 3000 - 1000 = 2000**

''next Decode Talker gets a turn'' stated Jaune ''and since it's Linked to Cyberse Wizard it gets 500 extra points'' both monsters clanged there weapons together in a show of unity and friendship as Decode Talker powered up ''you were wise enough to put Cracking Dragon in a different column so it didn't power Decode Talker up, but sadly it's just not good enough, now Decode Talker, Decode Force!''

Decode Talker charged forwards and slammed its sword into its head, jumping back Cracking Dragon was revealed to have been cut in half, it then exploded causing seven to fall back and have problems staying up.

 **seven: 2000 - 2800 = 0**

With that sevens Duel Runner was forced to stop, but then he saw where they were and realised what Jaune was going to do ''central come in can you read me, the Lawbreakers trying to escape, he's trying to use the maintenance hatch'' he stated, but it was too late as the trash started to come out of the pipe ''central shut down the pipe shut it down!'' seven was soon swallowed up by the garbage **(don't worry it didn't kill him)** Jaune quickly dodged all in coming trash and just by a hair... he made it.

-LINE BREAK-

Meanwhile on the roof Rowan, Boil and Tank had lost the feed ''no!'' cried Rowan.

''don't worry Rowan were getting it back up'' stated Boil.

''yeah don't worry besides I think we all know he made it'' said Tank ''I feel it in my gut and my guts never wrong''

''yeah its either that or hungry'' stated Boil blandly ''oh I got it back up he made it!''

''yeah!'' cheered Boil and Tank hi-5ing.

''I knew he could do it!'' cheered Rowan.

-LINE BREAK-

Jaune quickly drove as fast as he could, he was now going to go and settle the score with Jace once and for all and get his Firewall Dragon back, he kept driving through the city admiring the beauty of it all, he liked it but he would not abandon the Satellite once he had finished his work hear and beat Jace he'd go back and protect it once more ''Jaune'' called a voice, causing Jaune to stop he recognised the voice, he was currently on a road in front of an old bridge, Jaune looked up to see who it was and he saw a very familiar face

''hey Jace''


	6. Jace's Deck

**Jace Magnum's deck**

 **'**

 **Effect monsters:**

 **'**

 **Anesthrokket Dragon** **×3**

 **Autorokket Dragon** **×2**

 **Magnarokket Dragon** **×3**

 **Sniffer Dragon** **×2**

 **Gateway Dragon**

 **Beltlink Dragon**

 **Battle Fader**

 **Power Giant**

 **Power supplier**

 **Strong Wind Dragon**

 **Vice Dragon**

 **'**

 **Spells:**

 **'**

 **Dragonoid Generator**

 **Squib Draw**

 **Quick Revolve**

 **Double Summon**

 **Mystical Space Typhoon**

 **Monster Reborn**

 **Pot of Greed**

 **Shrink**

 **Fire Prison**

 **Revolve Boot Sector**

 **Forbidden Lance**

 **Magical Mallet**

 **'**

 **Traps:**

 **'**

 **Remote Rebirth**

 **Borrel Refrigeration**

 **Cloning**

 **Fiendish Chain**

 **Dark Bribe**

 **Threatening Roar**

 **Feind Cannon**

 **Changing Destiny**

 **Dimension switch**

 **Doppelganger**

 **Battle Mania**

 **Negate Attack**

 **'**

 **Extra deck:**

 **'**

 **Twin Triangle Dragon**

 **Reloader Dragon**

 **Three Burst Blast Dragon**

 **Firewall Dragon (taken from Jaune)**

 **Topologic Bomber Dragon**

 **Borreload Dragon**

 **'**

 **Once again if anyone can find a flaw in this deck please tell me so I can fix it.**


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jaune and Jace both glared steering down each other for what seemed to be hours, Jaune decided to take the time to look over Jace, to see how he had changed.

In body Jace hadn't changed at all, the only thing different was the new cloths he wore, he was wearing a white trench coat, he was wearing a black shirt and black jeans, he wore white boots and black gloves, Jaune could see he still had two handguns strapped to his belt, the helmet he was wearing covered his whole head, his spikey red hair stuck out at the sides which opened up to show his ears the back of his head was covered, as well as his face which was covered in a visor, he took it off to reveal his tanned face and spikey red hair, it looked like Jaune's blond side but it was all spikey.

Jace then started to talk ''a lovely night isn't it, I love the moon it looks so perfect wouldn't you agree''

''no it's not perfect, not to me anyways'' said Jaune.

''very well suit yourself'' said Jace, who knew Jaune didn't like the moon but didn't know why.

To Jace when he looked at the moon he saw power, the power the moon had it was smaller than the sun yet could cover the sun, it presented the endless mystery and wonder of the world to him.

To Jaune he felt empty and alone, the moon was not the moon he remembered, not the broken moon that showed so much wonder an integument, it wasn't the moon, he remembered he wasn't with his friends anymore or former friends, they had all probably moved on past him, but still it reminded him he'd never see them again.

''so how long has it been?'' asked Jace.

''one year'' said Jaune ''this year I'm nineteen so a year, I was eighteen last time we saw each other, I still am eighteen but this year I'm coming up nineteen''

''ah Nineteen that's pretty big isn't it?'' asked Jace.

''dunno you tell me'' said Jaune.

''eh true enough'' said Jace ''now come on tell me Jaune why are you hear?''

''first of all my old Runner, now I don't really need it anymore because I have this one, but I want to make sure it's being taken care of properly'' said Jaune.

''oh really so how is the new one?'' asked Jace.

''it's good alright, now answer the question'' said Jaune.

''hmm well I wouldn't know I scrapped the thing and got a new better Runner'' said Jace ''I'll show you later if you want''

''I've seen it before'' said Jaune.

''on TV yeah but don't you want an unclose view?'' asked Jac.

''no! but I want to know where my Firewall Dragon is!'' growled Jaune.

''oh right that, that don't worry about it'' said Jace, he then dug into his trench coat ''it's right hear''

He took out a card and revealed it to be Firewall Dragon, Jaune's eyes widened as he saw it ''ah that's right, I remember how we got our dragons don't you, this was your but I stole it along with the Runner when you were asleep'' said Jace ''but I don't need it anymore hear ya go''

Jace then threw it to Jace, it glided through the air easily and Jaune caught it, it had been a while since he had held the card let alone looked at it and it was still as beautiful as he remembered it to be, but Jaune didn't feel right holding it now, did he want it back? yes but not like this.

''aw what's wrong now?'' asked Jace in a somewhat exhausted tone, Jaune threw the card back to him ''why throw it back I'm giving it to you!''

''I decided that I would take it back from you, not be given it back'' said Jaune.

''oh you wanna duel for it?'' asked Jace.

''yes'' said Jaune.

''ok then luckily I had something prepared for this'' said Jace before reaching into his coat again and pulling out a phone ''come on in now''

Just then a large Airship landed, Jace jumped down from the bridge ''come on my Runner's already in there'' he said walking towards the airship, Jaune didn't bother asking questions, he just entered the airship with Jace, the airship took them pretty high they could see almost all of the city, but Jaune was mostly looking at Jace's new Runner, it was rather unique, it was black with two wheels at the front and one at the back, it looked like a very sturdy bike and seemed to have his duel disk hooked to the front, it looked large at the front and small at the back, with what looked like pipes on the back **(it looks kinda like Primo's/Placido's Duel Runner mixed with Fenrir from Final Fantasy)**

''nice ain't it'' said Jace seeming to know Jaune was looking at it.

''yeah it is I guess'' said Jaune looking out the window ''were pretty high aren't we''

''yep best view of the city isn't it'' said Jace ''figured I might as well give you a good view before your shipped back to the satellite, you were foolish to challenge me Jaune''

''oh and why is that?'' asked Jaune.

Jace then flashed Firewall Dragon before putting it in his deck ''because you just lost the chance to reclaim Firewall Dragon'' said Jace.

''I told you Jace, that I said I'd take back Firewall Dragon and I will'' said Jaune.

''hmm well you'll try, but I am the king, the king defends his throne under all costs'' stated Jace ''and in being king you won't take my throne from me''

''oh we'll see'' said Jaune.

''sir were ready'' said the pilot.

''ok then, Jaune get on your Runner'' said Jace getting on his.

''wha- why?'' asked Jaune.

''just do it'' ordered Jace.

Jaune just shrugged and decided he'd come this far he might as well do it, so he got on his Runner, but was still questioning it ''wait what are we doing?'' asked Jaune panicked.

''just relax alright'' said Jace ''I almost forgot you must have only seen me dueling in arena's, but don't worry''

The doors to the back of the ship opened and Jaune got a sudden realisation, he started to stutter rapidly ''wait, wait, wait, wait-''

''go time!'' called Jace as the two Runner drove out of the air ship.

Jaune let out a cry as they fell from the airship, like the one he let out when he was shot off the cliff in initiation, but then the rush stopped and the Runner started to drive normally, which confused Jaune, peaking an eye open he saw his Runner was diving around the tall towers of Neon City, they were at the upper levels of the city, it was amazing but also confusing.

''what's going on?'' Jaune exclaimed.

''just look down on what our Runners are riding on'' ordered Jace.

Jaune reluctantly looked down and saw he and Jace were riding atop some kind of purple road ''what the-''

''I know right'' said Jace ''I guess you've never seen data wind, you see all the data that comes through-''

''yes I know how it works'' said Jaune ''but what I'm concerned for now is data storms''

''oh don't worry Data storms more often than not happen in the satalite'' said Jace ''now back to this, these are winds of Data, they're made up from all the technology and all the holograms and everything all over the place, nobody knows how it just is, so people come to accept that, strangest thing of all, you can actually ride a Duel Runner on it'' **(yes I know it's absurd just run with it)**

''so basically were riding the wind'' said Jaune.

''hmm that is a poetic term to say it'' said Jace ''now what say you first one to make this corner goes first'' said Jace pointing towards a skyscraper with a large holographic doll, the data wind seemed to be going around it.

''your on'' said Jaune.

The two of them started to go full speed, Jaune was enjoying this, he had Speed Dueled and he enjoyed Speed Dueling, he found this gave a new feel of energy, he felt more alive than ever, there was a feeling he just couldn't explain in him, it was just amazing, eventually they got to the corner and Jaune turned it by a hair before Jace.

''heh, pretty good, you go first'' said Jace.

''ok then now-'' stated Jaune before he and Jace cried out in unison.

''DUEL!''

 **Speed Counters:**

 **Jaune: 1**

 **Jace: 1**

Jaune looked at the card he had drawn and the cards in his hand, currently he was holding, Linkslayer, Cyberse Wizard, Defense Draw, Security Block. Secret Blast and Backup secretary, not much but he'd have to do something, he'd play it safe for now.

''alright I'll start by special summoning Linkslayer, I'll also summon Cyberse Wizard, I throw one card face down and end my turn'' said Jaune.

''alright my turn I draw'' stated Jace.

 **Speed Counters:**

 **Jaune: 2**

 **Jace: 2**

Jace looked at his hand and grinned as he saw some good moves there, his hand contained Vice Dragon, Strong Wind Dragon, Gateway Dragon, Shrink, Cloning, Fiendish Chain and Dragonoid Generator.

''alright then I'll start by summoning Vice Dragon from my hand'' said Jace ''you see by cutting its attack points in half and I can summon it in attack mode''

Vice Dragon was a rather plain looking purple dragon with bulging muscles, it had sharp claws and two horns as well as knee spikes and green wings.

 **Vice Dragon**

 **Level: 5**

 **Type: Dragon**

 **Attack: 2000**

 **Defense: 2400**

 **Vice Dragon: 2000 – 1000 = 1000**

''but don't worry I'm trading him for something better my Strong Wind Dragon'' stated Jace, as Vice Dragon started to crack and then shattered to reveal a new dragon.

This dragon was also muscular but it seemed to be a bit more detailed, it had what seemed to be body horns on the sides of its head, it had green scales and wings.

 **Strong Wind Dragon**

 **Level: 6**

 **Type: Dragon**

 **Attack: 2400**

 **Defense: 1000**

''oh and don't worry if you don't think it's strong enough because it's ability allows me to add half of Vice Dragons attack to it'' said Jace, as Strong wind Dragon roared seemingly becoming more muscular.

 **Strong Wind Dragon: 2400 + 1000 = 3400**

''well Jaune I need to admit I do enjoy dueling you, we've been dueling with these monsters for two years now and honestly Jaune all I can say is you were foolish to challenge me, the king, but I guess you can now see a kings true strength'' said Jace ''now Strong Wind Dragon attack''

Strong Wind Dragon gave a loud beat of its wings, which shot a powerful gust at Jaune's Cyberse Wizard, but then a white bubble appeared around the wizard blocking the attack.

''you talk to much'' said Jaune drawing one card ''I just activate the trap Defense Draw, therefore your attacks negated and I draw one card''

''heh classic Jaune'' said Jace ''focusing on the defense, heck even your Decode Talker, the monster that you seem to favour these days, while being a monster based around attack has a more defensive ability''

''and typical Jace always focusing on the offence'' said Jaune as they zipped by a large holographic fish ''never mind that it's my turn I draw''

 **Speed Counters:**

 **Jaune: 2**

 **Jace: 2**

''alright then I'll start by special summoning Backup Secretary and then I'll make a circuit to the future'' said Jaune ''by using Linkslayer, Cyberse Wizard and Backup Secretary as the Link Markers I Link Summon- DECODE TALKER!''

Decode Talker burst out of sword ready for battle.

''ah I remember that thing, but unfortunately it can't beat Strong wind Dragon and you don't have anything to Link it up to'' said Jace.

''I noticed that you summoned your Strong Wind Dragon in a different column to make sure that it couldn't be Linked up to Decode Talker'' said Jaune.

''Jaune I know how you duel and can I please say it's just predictable'' said Jace.

''hmm well can you predict that I'll summon Launch Commander from my hand'' said Jaune.

A hovering armoured robot then appeared, green and black in colour with blue lights on it and with a face designed to look like a human wearing a helmet, screens lit in front of it and boasting many cannons on its front and missile launchers on its back

 **Launch Commander**

 **Level: 4**

 **Type: Cyberse**

 **Attack: 1700**

 **Defense: 1200**

''actually I could predictably so'' said Jace ''only one thing it can't beat Strong Wind Dragon and even with the power up it gives both by being linked and by its ability Decode Talker only reaches 3100 attack points about 300 off''

''then it's a good thing I'm not planning to attack, I'm activating its ability, I can sacrifice a Cyberse monster and destroy one of your monsters'' stated Jaune ''so I can sacrifice him and destroy your Strong Wind Dragon!''

Launch Commander fired three rockets from its back, Strong Wind Dragon they hit the dragon simultaneously and blew up causing the dragon to roar before breaking apart.

''then I'll throw a card face down and end my turn'' said Jaune.

''very well'' said Jace ''I draw''

 **Speed Counters:**

 **Jaune: 4**

 **Jace: 4**

'hmm he didn't attack I guess he's a bit scared of my face downs, no matter' thought Jace 'I'll just have to draw him out!'

''I summon Sniffer Dragon to the field in attack mode'' said Jace ''then I'll end my turn''

A small red dragon that looked like on of those small dinosaurs that swarmed the little girl in Jurassic park 2, only a little larger and it had black armour on its head, tail, shoulders, forearms and thighs.

 **Sniffer Dragon**

 **Level: 2**

 **Type: Dragon**

 **Attack: 800**

 **Defense: 400**

''my move I draw'' said Jaune.

 **Speed Counters:**

 **Jaune: 5**

 **Jace: 5**

''I'll activate my trap card Heavy Storm Duster, with this I can target two trap cards on the field and destroy them, unfortunately I can't attack this turn'' said Jaune, pressing two

'Damn he destroyed my Cloning and Fiendish Chain trap cards!' thought Jace angrily.

''then I'll throw one more card face down and end my turn'' said Jaune

''my turn I draw'' said Jace.

 **Speed Counters:**

 **Jaune: 6**

 **Jace: 6**

''I must thank you Jaune I was dueling like a commoner, but you've reminded me I am a king and now I'm going to show you how a king duels'' said Jace.

''you talk too much'' Jaune muttered.

''I'll start my turn by special summoning my Gateway Dragon'' said Jace ''see since you have a Link Monster I can special summon this monster''

A diamond hexagon shaped object appeared, it then opened up into some kind of dimensional gateway opened and a golden serpent like dragon slinked out of the portal, it had two wins where it's legs should be and it had three arms where its wings should be.

 **Gateway Dragon**

 **Level: 4**

 **Type: dragon**

 **Attack: 1600**

 **Defense: 1400**

''with this monsters effect I can special summon another Sniffer dragon'' said Jace, as another Sniffer Dragon appeared ''and now I think I'll craft my own circuit to the future''

''hear it comes'' muttered Jaune to himself.

''I set my two Sniffer Dragons and my one Gateway Dragon as the Link Markers'' stated Jace ''and now I'll Link Summon- TOPOLOGIC BOMBER DRAGON!''

Then in a burst of light a new cybernetic dragon appeared, this dragon was orange, instead of legs it had two tails, it had two holographic green wings, it had green lights running all over it and it had golden spikes and claws, but it wasn't the dragon Jaune was expecting.

 **Topological Bomber Dragon**

 **Type: Cyberse**

 **Link Markers: ↙️⬇️↘️⬆️**

 **Attack: 3000**

''what that dragon?'' asked Jaune ''why that dragon?''

''why would I use my best dragon against you, now as you know Topologic Bomber Dragon's ability is to destroy every monster in the main monster zones, don't worry though I'm not using that yet'' said Jace ''for now I'll activate my continuous spell, Dragonoid Generator, first I need to pay 1000 life points''

 **Jace:**

 **Life points: 4000 – 1000 = 3000**

 **Speed Counters: 6 – 2 = 4**

''and then I can summon a Dragonoid token, I can do this twice per turn'' stated Jace as two little statues appeared next to him ''oh don't worry at my end phase you have to summon two Dragonoid tokens too, dosen't matter your gonna lose this turn''

''how do you figure that, the game hasen't ended yet and I still have all my life points'' said Jaune.

''oh watch as I make a new circuit to the future'' said Jace ''now I'm gonna use my two tokens **(I know that your not allowed to summon from your extra deck but please run with it)** I just need two monsters now reveal your cybernetic glory-''

''no'' gasped Jaune as he realized what Jace was going to summon.

''now let me reintroduce you to the monster you were so foolish to give back and try to claim from me, now appeared Firewall Dragon''

a burst of data that formed Firewall Dragon appeared, a cybernetic dragon that was white with blue shining lights that radiated off it, it had black white and blue wings, it had a ring shape on its head, wings, tail, legs and arms.

Jaune gazed with sad eyes at his beautiful prized dragon, Firewall Dragon, this was his dragon, he just didn't feel right fighting it, it felt alien to him, Firewall was part of him and he was going to get it back! No matter what!


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

In the top of a tall tower, that over looked over all of the city, this was the building that the director of the city's court, he basically ran the city and currently he was, sitting a his desk in irritation as a woman stood in front of him.

The directors name was Rex Caesar, he had long black hair, he was wearing his usual black business suit, it was opened revealing his white button shirt and black pants, he also had white gloves, he wore black sleek shoes, he had a pair of green eyes and his ears were pierced with two diamond earrings, studs to be exact.

''I gave you the position of being Jace's handler'' stated Caesar.

''yes sir I'm sorry sir'' she said.

Then someone new entered this man was dressed as a clown, he wore clown make up on his face and his hair was funky as well, it was done up into a sort of afro that was purple and green, he wore a red coat and black pants along with black shoes, this was the directors assistant Pierott.

''sir we have found Jace, he's currently in the middle of a Speed Duel with someone''

''show me'' ordered Caesar.

Pierott pressed a few buttons on a watch he had and

''that's the Lawbreaker, Jaune Yu Arc'' said Caesar ''the only other person who knows Jace came from the satellite''

''sir I already have security ready, shall I send them in?'' asked Pierott.

''no, have them on stand by tell them to mobilize on my orders'' ordered Caesar.

''sir?'' asked Pierott.

''I want to see how this plays out'' said Caesar.

''yes sir'' said Pierott.

-LINE BREAK-

Meanwhile Jaune was glaring down the two cybernetic dragons, Topological Bomber Dragon was a challenge already, but adding Firewall Dragon to the mix made it more difficult, especially with the fact Firewall Dragon had good stats and good ability's.

 **Firewall Dragon**

 **Type: Cyberse**

 **Link Markers: ⬅️⬆️⬇️➡️**

 **Attack: 2500**

''Impressive isn't it, but don't worry I'm not done yet, oh that reminds me I didn't summon this turn did I, well I might as well summon my Power Supplier'' said Jace.

As a man dressed in robes similar to Cyberse Wizard he had long blue hair, he had two energy containers on his shoulders and he was holding a staff connected to the two containers.

 **Power Supplier:**

 **Level: 2**

 **Type: spellcaster**

 **Attack: 400**

 **Defense: 400**

''now Power Supplier can boost one of my monsters attack points by 400 so I'll have him give my Topological Bomber Dragon a boost'' said Jace, as Power Supplier inserted it's staff into Topological Bomber Dragon's back, this powered the great dragon up.

 **Topological Bomber Dragon: 3000 + 400 = 3400**

''now Topological Bomber Dragon will destroy your Decode Talker'' said Jace

''no it won't because I'll activate my trap Three Strike Barrier'' stated Jaune ''now since you control three cards, I can activate this card and choose on of its effects to activate, I can either protect my life points, protect my monsters or receive life points for damage I do your life points, so I'll protect my monster''

''good choice but your still taking damage'' said Jace as Topological Bomber Dragon fired a red beam from its mouth blasting Decode Talker, who pushed through it.

 **Jaune: 4000 – 1100 = 2900**

''don't worry I'm not done Firewall Dragon will attack now'' said Jace as Firewall Dragon fired a blue ball of energy that hit Decode Talker and knocked it back a little.

 **Jaune: 2900 – 200 = 2700**

''I'll throw three cards face down and end my turn'' said Jace 'if he tries to attack Topological Bomber Dragon then I'll just use Shrink and Forbidden Lance and if he tries to attack Power Supplier I'll just activate my Negate attack, go on Jaune I'm ready for you'

'damn I'll have to be careful of that, but it seems that ability works both sides so I can use it against Jace if I figure out how to' thought Jaune 'hmm on the other hand his continuous spell could work out for me, lets give it a test run'

''my turn I draw'' said Jaune.

 **Speed Counters:**

 **Jaune: 7**

 **Jace: 5**

''Hey Jace I have to thank you for the Tokens really I do, because now I'm summoning Launch Commander'' said Jaune.

''oh what that old thing, it won't help unless, your planning to sacrifice it'' said Jace.

''which is what I'm going to do'' said Jaune.

''oh so what your going to destroy Topological Bomber Dragon?'' asked Jace.

''no I'm destroying Firewall Dragon'' said Jaune.

Launch Commander fired the rockets on its back bombarding Firewall Dragon destroying it.

''what why would you do that Topological Bomber Dragon was clearly the bigger threat and you'd be able to take more life points by attacking Firewall'' said Jace.

''your right, but I told you Jace I was planning on taking Firewall Back and I'll do so right now'' said Jaune ''with this Monster Reborn''

''ah bollocks'' said Jace, he knew what was coming.

''now come back to me Firewall Dragon'' said Jaune and in a burst of light Firewall Dragon appeared, Jaune placed its card in the middle of Decode Talker and the two Dragonoid Tokens.

''so you got it back now, big deal'' said Jace.

''oh it's a very big deal Jace'' said Jaune ''because Firewall Dragons ability is to return as many cards as this monsters linked to, so I'll return your Topological Bomber Dragon, Dragonoid Generator and one of your face downs I'll go with the middle one''

'Damnit he returned Negate Attack' thought Jace angrily.

''now Firewall Dragon blast Power Supplier!'' ordered Jaune ''Tempest Attack''

Firewall Dragon spiraled its wings into a circle, its blue started to glow and become red, while Firewall Dragon then started to form a sphere of power and energy which it then fired from a beam, which hit Power Supplier and obliterated it.

 **Jace: 3000 – 2100 = 900**

''Now Decode Talker will finish this'' said Jaune, Decode Talker charged forwards sword in hand.

''not so fast I'll activate Shrink and Forbidden Lance'' said Jace.

 **Decode Talker 3300 – 1650 – 800 = 850**

 **Jace: 900 – 850 = 50**

''fine then, I'll place a card face down and end my turn'' said Jaune the card Jaune placed was Secret Blast, his plan was to use it to wipe out Jace's life points ''come on then king, you said you'd protect your throne now do so at your best or this commoner will take your throne''

''fine then, you want my best, I'll show you my best'' said Jace drawing a new card.

 **Speed Counters:**

 **Jaune: 7**

 **Jace: 6**

''I'll start by activating pot of greed'' said Jace ''I draw two cards and then I'll activate my Magical Mallet, this allows me to return as many cards to my deck and then draw new ones''

 **Speed Counters:**

 **Jace: 6 – 2 = 4**

Jace had five cards in his hand he took four of them and put them in his deck, the deck shuffled he then drew four new cards ''perfect'' grinned Jace ''now I activate Monster Reborn and I'll bring Strong Wind Dragon back, next I'll discard a card to Summon my Power Giant, but I'm not done, I'll now summon my Magnarokket Dragon and then I will build my network to the future using these three''

''ok now hear comes Jace's ace'' said Jaune getting ready.

''Rise up and show your unstoppable power, revolving dragon of firepower and destruction'' chanted Jace ''I Link Summon- BORRELOAD DRAGON!''

and then it appeared in a burst of data like his dragon had appeared, but it honestly looked more like a machine or cyberse monster than a dragon type, as it was clearly themed around a gun, it sported a black and red colour scheme with holographic green wings, its whole body seemed to be based upon a gun with its neck and head being the barrel its main body was the chamber for the gun, its hands seemed to be like Gatling guns and its legs seemed to be just mounts to keep it stable.

 **Borreload Dragon**

 **Type: Dragon**

 **Link Markers: ↙️⬅️➡️↘️**

 **Attack: 3000**

''remember how we got these things, it was in a data storm if I remember correctly, we were out after curfew doing what we usually did and then a data storm struck, we couldn't get in quick enough and were sucked into it, when we woke up we were just amazed, we always did hear stories that powerful monsters lived in the data storm but I believe these two were fighting in the data storm'' said Jace.

''is there a point to any of this?'' asked Jaune.

''yes I feel symbolic by our dragons, so you know what Jaune even if you don't want the dragon I'll give you Firewall Dragon back and I won't accept it back if you try to give me it back, I feel it represents something symbolic more than anything'' said Jace.

''fine'' said Jaune ''only I am gonna win''

''my Borreload Dragon seems to disagree with you'' said Jace.

''well my Firewall Dragon does agree with me, oh and you might have beaten me last time but you wanna know something I let you win'' said Jaune.

''oh that's the exact talk from a loser'' said Jace 'hmm its perfect I'll destroy Decode Talker this turn with my dragon's ability next I'll use the last card in my hand Battle Mania to win it next turn, but first there's that face down, aw heck it, he might be planning to use it for next turn either way he's gone'

But then the worst possible thing could happen, a data storm which had just formed, alarms went off and everyone ran inside there homes, but unfortunately for Jaune and Jace they were sucked into the Data storm ''damn it Jace, we need to get out of hear'' said Jaune.

''no Jaune it's fine were state in hear'' said Jace seeming to still be able to ride the wind, so could Jaune ''let keep going!''

''Jace are you serious?'' asked Jaune.

''who cares we can still duel right? besides we survived one of these without Runners lets survive this one with Runners'' asked Jace.

''yeah we did survive one before'' said Jaune ''fuck it lets do this''

''right'' said Jace ''now I'll use my Borrelord Dragon's ability to decrease your Decode Talkers attack by 500''

 **Decode Talker = 3300 – 500 = 2800**

''now take out Decode Talker'' ordered Jace.

''Decode Talkers effect activates so I'll sacrifice one of the tokens to protect it'' said Jaune.

''big whoop you'll still take damage, more damage in fact'' said Jace.

 **Decode Talker = 2800 – 500 = 2300**

As on of the Dragonoid tokens broke Borreload Dragon opened its mouth and fired a giant bullet which hit Decode Talker and exploded, but Decode Talker survived.

 **Jaune= 2700 – 700 = 2000**

''so what were you saying before about a king protecting his throne because to me it seems like I'm dethroning you rather easily'' said Jaune and Firewall Dragon backing up its master.

''I'm not done yet and if you hadn't noticed none of your monsters can beat mine'' said Jace and Borreload Dragon let out a fierce roar backing up its master.

The two dragons then began to glare one another down fiercely as though they wanted to fight each other and all of a sudden everything changed.

Suddenly Jace's arm lit up and Jaune's started to burn intensely, Jaune gritted his teeth at the pain, it felt like a knife with a blade that had been heated till it was literally red and now were carving into his skin, but then it got weird as a red sphere appeared, and then it started to form into a body of a what looked like a red Chinese dragon, which was the colour Crimson, a Crimson dragon.

'wait where did that thing come from!? I didn't summon that did Jace?' thought Jaune 'no, there's no way he summoned it, but then where did it come from?'

''ENOUGH I'M ENDING THIS NOW JAUNE I ACTIVATE MY MYSTICAL SPACE TYPHOON DESTROYING YOUR FACE DOWN!'' roared Jace, not realizing what he had done.

But Jaune wasn't even concerned about the game ''Jace we need to land and quick, this is getting too unstable'' said Jaune, as he said that the Data strom dispursed and they were both thrown from it.

Luckily though Jaune and Jace crashed ontop of a roof of a smaller tower structure, both of them crashing and falling off there Runners, Jaune groaned as he felt something hot was being carved into his arm, Jaune grabbed his arm and held onto it tightly, he then saw it was glowing as something appeared on it, a mark?!

''Jace what's going on what is this?!'' exclaimed Jaune holding up his arm, hoping Jace at least had some answers, but then a bright light shone, they covered there eyes and looked up, it was a security helicopter.

''it's security!'' cried one of them who was holding a megaphone ''get on your knees and put your hands behind your head''

only two words came out of Jaune's mouth as he followed the instruction: ''aw crap''

 **Alright I can't say this easily so I'll say it in two parts.**

 **Part one: I am now thinking of bring more RWBY characters into this and making them signers, because while I do like the characters of 5D's and this fic follows along with that I don't want it to become a carbon copy so this will enable some differences, I'm just asking anyone who likes this fic to give me so ideas on how to add the RWBY characters into this series, I try to do this with all my fics so I am pleasing my fans and audience, two ideas I have for this are: Summer being in this world and Ruby playing a Trickstar deck.**

 **Part two: I am thinking of giving some older archetypes Link Monsters so I can include some older archetypes and so I can give those of you who enjoy this archetypes you enjoy, the two that are most prominent in my mind are Morphtronics and for some bizarre reason Fortune Ladies.**


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Next moment Jaune woke he found himself strapped to a table, he still had his cloths on, thank god this wasn't some organ-snatching thing, ''ah look at that he's awake'' said a voice.

Jaune looked around to see he was surrounded by Security and then everything came back to him, he had just finished his duel with Jace, but then security had arrived to arrest them, they had gotten on there knees and put there hands behind there heads and then one of the security guards knocked Jaune out.

''hey Lawbreaker were wondering when you'd get in hear'' said one of the security guards.

Jaune knew what was coming they were going to mark him, Jaune knew how it worked they had some kind of laser that did it, that would carve a mark onto his face that would be imbued with a special tracker, they had strapped him down to make sure he could resist.

The Laser started a burning intese pain was then felt going down the left side of Jaune's face, all the way from the left side of his forehead, the top and bottom of his eye and then to his cheek and jaw, Jaune gritted his teeth, he wouldn't let them hear him scream in pain he wouldn't give them that luxury.

Finally when they were done they carried Jaune off and threw him in a van with a group who were being transported to the facility, as they slammed the doors behind him Jaune got up and sat on one of the benches and put a hand over the spot they had branded him, covering his left eye, he didn't just feel pain there he also felt pain in his arm, the burning feeling was still there.

-LINE BREAK-

Jace snapped awake, in his sleep wear with his arm throbbing, he glared down at it, he had this mark for a while now, he didn't know how he got it but it was there.

It was a sort of sharp curve that looked like a diamond with the edge on its lower left missing making it look like a triangular hook and three spikes on the right side.

Jace got up, he needed answers and he had an idea on where to get them, he quickly put his cloths and started to move, walking out of his room he saw his handler, Makilla.

She was almost the same age as he was, she had gotten thought her exams at security with flying colors and had actually been pushed up a few years, she was dressed very business like, she had short red hair and green eyes, she had a long black skirt, she wore a black button up shirt and a red coat.

''oh good mourning Mr. Magnum'' she said.

''mourning'' he gruffly replied ''what happened last night''

''oh you don't remember Mr. Magnum, you dueled with that Satalite Jaune'' said Makilla ''you didn't finish it though and crashed''

''wait how did you know that I didn't finish the duel?'' asked Jace.

''my apologies Mr. Magnus, Director Caesar, Director Assistant Pierott and I watched your duel and Director Caesar recorded your duel'' said Makilla.

''I'm going to see Caesar'' growled Jace.

-LINE BREAK-

Meanwhile Jaune was riding in the van, he was still holding the side of his face, the pain was still throbbing, but he didn't have long to think of the pain, as he felt someone poke his shoulder.

''excuse me sonny'' said an elderly voice.

Jaune turned to see an old man, he looked Chinese but he seemed to speak fluent Japanese, Jaune was guessing he was speaking Japanese because they were in Japan, the man had white hair that rested at the top of his head and he was wearing what could best be described as explorer gear, he wore a camoflash shirt and cargo pants as well as army boots, his face was covered in criminal marks and to the looks of his neck his whole body seemed to have them.

''yes can I help you?'' he asked polite as he could through the pain, not taking his hand off his face, he'd take it off when he could see his face.

''you ok sonny?'' asked the old man.

''yeah just hurts'' said Jaune.

''I know, I know don't worry when we get there it should stop'' said the old man ''anyways I wanted to ask you about that giant red dragon, it was your duel that caused it isn't it?''

''you saw that?'' asked Jaune.

''think the whole city saw it sonny'' said the old man.

''yeah it was me and someone else'' said Jaune not wanting to say he knew Jace ''nam'es Jaune, Jaune Arc''

''nice to meet'cha sonny I'm Uang Yang'' said the old man.

Jaune smirked at the name ''hmm I knew someone named Yang'' said Jaune.

''oh did you now'' said Uang.

''yeah, anyways you wanted to ask something?'' asked Jaune.

''oh yes, where did you get that dragon from?'' asked Uang.

''I honestly have no idea'' said Jaune.

He spent most of the ride talking with Uang, it was rather nice, until they got to the facility where they were forced out of the van and began to get a tour of the facility, according to the guard it was all men, women had another facility, Jaune saw the guards glaring at his and muttering darkly about him, Jaune was guessing they were gonna be aiming at him since he was the Lawbreaker, they were being lead down a hall towards there rooms, when they stopped.

''these are your rooms, enjoy'' said the guard.

Uang rushed in and jumped on the bed he seemed to be exited, the guard tapped on Jaune's shoulder ''hey be careful around this one, he's been hear about fifteen times, he seems to enjoy being hear, he does things to come back, so keep your guard up'' he hissed in Jaune's ear.

Jaune just paid him no mind, he lived with Nora for half a year, he could live with this old man ''well I'll let you get acquainted'' said the guard ''meal times at midday and 7 at night''

With that he left, Jaune saw there was a mirror, Jaune walked over to the mirror and took his hand off his face and looked at his new criminal, it didn't look too bad in Jaune's opinion, it was on the left side of his face, it was a straight ling going down and then took a diagonal turn to the right.

''Thoughts?'' asked Jaune.

''Hmm not bad'' said Uang

''Thanks that really does mean something'' said Jaune sitting down on the bed, the matress might as well have been a large stone slab that's how hard it felt, Jaune laid down on it and decided he'd try and take the time to get to know the old man.

''so'' said Jaune ''you've been hear before''

-LINE BREAK-

Jace strode through the building he had went to the directors tower, completely ignoring the secretary and marching to the elevator taking it to the top floor, Makilla strode behind him trying to stop him.

''wait you can't Mr. Magnum, Director Caesar is in a meeting you can't-'' she started but it was too late.

Jace shoved both doors opened ''CAESAR WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!'' he roared.

''my apologies sir I tried to stop him'' said Makilla desperately.

''its fine Makilla I expected this don't apologize'' ordered Caesar before turning to Jace ''calm down Jace, you broke quite a few laws last night, don't worry thought everything's under control''

''then explain this'' said Jace ripping off his sleeve and show his mark ''this has started to burn''

''yes well that, that, that is a mark that shows you are destined for great thing Jace, it is the dragon mark, the Body to be exact, the symbol that shows your strength Jace'' said Caesar starting to bow ''you are a defender of man a Signer!''

''oh well guess what I don't care'' said Jace, then he noticed something on the screens ''wait you recorded my duel with Jaune- wait what's that! Zoom in and enlarge that!''

The doctor did as Jace said and he saw what card Jaune had set, it was a trap card Secret Blast!

''that's Secret Blast'' said Jace in surprise ''wait but then if the duel wasn't canceled and I just destroyed then- then- then I'd be dealt 1000 points of damage and with 50 life points that would mean… I lost… he beat me''

''yes and your undefeated streak is now tarnished'' grinned Pierott.

''Jace, this duel it never happened nobody knew it happened'' said Caesar.

''WELL I'LL KNOW!'' roared Jace, shoving Caesar aside and storming off ''where is Jaune''

''he was taken to the facility'' said Caesar.

''I'm going'' growled Jace.

''to the facility, Jace if this is a joke its not funny, Jace you can't just throw away everything we've worked for to have the chance to Duel Jaune again, but don't worry he's being made feel welcomed'' said Caesar ''look I'll explain everything to you in time Jace!''

Jace growled ''fine!'' and stormed off.

-LINE BREAK-

it had been a day since Jaune had been sent to the facility and he was honestly alright, he quite liked his room mate, he found Uang quite amusing and quite enjoyed his ramblings, Uang was kind of like that grandpa that your family only visits on holidays to stay away from him because he's crazy, yet for some reason you like, he kinda reminded Jaune of Oobleck in a weird way.

''so why are you hear?'' asked Jaune.

''oh me I collect cards'' said Uang.

''everyone does that'' said Jaune.

''yes but mine are illegal rare lost treasure cards from ancient times'' explained Uang ''also I was tresspassing''

''Hmm like me'' said Jaune ''wait rare lost treasure cards?''

''yes cards from lost civilizations like the Incans, the Egyptians, the Romans you know'' explained Uang.

''Wow that sounds pretty cool, man I'd have loved to see that'' said Jaune.

''you can see it'' said the old man pulling out a card from his sleeve, he then pulled out more and more cards ''I've been hear before so naturally I learned how to hide my cards, you see cards are really important hear''

''really how?'' asked Jaune, but as he said that the doors opened.

''your about to see now Sonny'' said Uang.

A big man then walked up and leaned in the door way, he had black hair with gold highlights, he was wearing just a plain shirt and jeans, his criminal mark was a simple golden crescent under his right eye, he was grinning too clearly he was pleased about something,

''hey there, you two new'' said the man ''good''

then a group of men came in and started to push Jaune and Uang ''come on we got something to show ya'' he said.

Jaune and Uang followed him surrounded by the men until they got to what looked like a basketball court ''what are we going to playing basket ball?'' asked Jaune.

''nah, this is a basketball field, were let out hear to get some exercise once a day, anyways not important right now, for now it serves as a duel stadium'' grinned the big man who brought them there ''these are the rules first day in everyone duels, you duel good you get respect, but don't think you'll win cause I'm the best''

''oh of course you are your Usain Thunder'' said Uang.

''yes now shut up'' growled Thunder.

''I use to watch him on television all the time I tell ya'' said Uang.

''SHUT UP STOP TALKING ABOUT THE PAST!'' roared Thunder.

''man this guy doesn't know how to take a hint does he?'' whispered one of the men.

''especially since the old days are a taboo subject for Thunder'' whispered another.

''guess what old man your dueling first, you duel well ya get respect'' growled Thunder.

''oh I get it so I win I'm in charge?'' asked Uang.

''I guess not like your gonna win'' growled Thunder.

''don't worry sonny once I win hear, we'll be the kings of this place! we'll have it all! Respect, power, women'' said Uang.

''you do realize the women are in a different prison right?'' asked Jaune.

''details, details, don't worry about it'' said Uang ''anyways I brought my own deck Thunder, it's the best, the rarest of the rare! The hidden treasure deck!''

''hidden treasure deck?'' whispered one of the inmates.

''the rarest of the rear?'' whispered another.

''oh I guess your ready then'' grinned Thunder before turning to Jaune ''and you?''

''sorry my decks not with me'' stated Jaune feeling sad he didn't have it.

''oh I know you, word is you're the Lawbreaker right?'' asked Bolt.

''I am'' said Jaune.

''you're the infamous Lawbreaker sonny, I heard of you in the city, wow two celebrity's in one day coincidence, I think not!'' cheered Uang.

''well then your from the satellite Lawbreaker, you know normally that would put you rather low, but since you're the Lawbreaker that puts you a bit higher, be grateful'' sneered Thunder ''now we'll rustle you up a deck, it'll just be random cards of course, but if your as good as they say you are it shouldn't matter''

Jaune just snarled at him, already he was reminding him of Cardin, Jaune just wanted to punch his face in.

Fortunately Uang got in the way ''now, now, lets be nice, why don't you pass me a duel disk and we can start'' smirked Uang.

''fine if your that eager'' said Thunder as one of the guys threw him a duel disk which he handed to Uang.

They quickly took there place and started ''duel'' they both said.

 **Uang: 4000**

 **Thunder: 4000**

''be careful Thunder the rarest of the rare thing kinda scares me'' said one of the inmates.

''don't worry it's a bluff'' said Thunder

''oh we'll see whos bluffing'' smirked Uang ''watch carefully now sonny'' Jaune just nodded.

''age before beauty'' said Thunder.

''alright then I get it, hear goes draw'' smiled Uang drawing ''I got this most recently in South America and since I think it's my favorite one so far!''

''quit bragging and play it'' ordered Thunder who was starting to get impatient.

''alright, alright'' said Uang ''I summon Crystal Skull in defense mode''

a large skull made completely out of crystal then appeared on the field, it was actually kind of impressive if not a little terrifying.

 **Crystal Skull**

 **Type: rock**

 **Level: 1**

 **Attack: 0**

 **Defense: 0**

''wow'' whispered Jaune ''that's actually pretty incredible''

''I know it is sonny'' smiled Uang, but then the Skull surged with electricity and electrocuted Uang.

 **Uang: 4000 – 1000 = 3000**

Everyone began to laugh ''ha, hah, ha looks like his treasure is cursed'' laughed one of them.

''of course, the ancients promised me it was real this is proof'' said Uang proudly.

''whatever you say old man, its my turn, I draw and first I'll activate Cost Down'' said Thunder ''so by discarding a card my monsters now lose two levels, after that I'll activate my Fiends Sanctuary this allows me to summon a Metal Fiend token''

a small metallic humanoid made up of spheres and appeared, it seemed to be held together by some kind of magnetic force.

''but it won't be there for long because I'm sacrificing it to summon my Cosmo Queen'' said Thunder.

A woman dressed in crimson robes and royal wear appeared in front of Thunder, she had a large helmet like crown and a skinny figure with boney hands.

 **Cosmo Queen**

 **Type: Spellcaster**

 **Level: 8**

 **Attack: 2800**

 **Defense:2450**

''ok that's interesting'' nodded Jaune ''so he operates a spellcaster deck''

''now Cosmo Queen destroy his Crystal Skull'' said Thunder.

''please no, not my Crystal Skull'' begged Uang ''this is a priceless artifact''

''I don't care'' growled Thunder ''Cosmic Nova!''

Cosmic Queen formed a ball of red energy in her hands before she threw it burned right through the crystal skull causing it to crumble and break, the inmates cheered while Uang cried over the loss of the Crystal Skull.

''your move old man and it better be a good one'' said Thunder.

''ok then'' said Uang suddenly regaining his spark ''I draw, oh another rare artifact, its defense power is awesome, check it out I'll summon my Ashoka Pillar in defense mode''

A large pillar erupted from the ground, it must have been 50 feet tall and stood there tall and proud, it was covered in markings and ancient inscription, it was amazing.

 **Ashoka Pillar:**

 **Type: Rock**

 **Level: 3**

 **Attack: 0**

 **Defense: 2200**

''wow'' smiled Jaune ''that's the Ashoka Pillar?''

''yes it is sonny, it was made in india, it is a perfectly crafted iron pillar made with some periodically impossible iron refining technique'' smiled Uang.

''hey you hear to duel old man or give a lecture, I was quizzed all of this at the re-education facility and I flunked every time'' growled Thunder.

'maybe he's this worlds version of Cardin' Jaune thought darkly.

''well I'd be happy to tutor you Thunder, with things like this my Spirit Mask'' said Uang as an African mask appeared on the pillar ''alright Thunder it's your turn now'' Thunder drew his next card angrily.

''is all you do brag about your cards old man cause I wouldn't brag if it was my deck!'' growled Thunder ''cause all of your cards are shit!'' Jaune glared, true the Ancient Treasures had flaws but it wasn't the worse deck he had ever seen ''so I'll do us all a favour and get rid of those shitty cards with my next move, I'll release Cosmo Queen!''

''huh why would you do that?'' asked Uang.

''to special summon my Astral Queen*'' said Thunder slamming the card on his duel disk.

Cosmo Queen was covered by a white light, but when she burst out of it she was replaced with a rather attractive slender young woman wearing black robes that were covered in pictures of the univser, the pictures seemed to move as she moved and the robes that showed her figure and royal garm, she wore a crown similar to cosmo queen but smaller and that showed off her beautiful black hair.

''now she'll attack and destroy your Ashoka Pillar with Astral Thunderbolt'' said Thunder.

Astral Queen held a hand out and a white lightning bolt shot out of her hand and hit the Pillar which crumbled and collapsed as Uang cried out in despair.

''don't forget you take 2000 points of damage and need to send a card to the graveyard'' grinned Thunder.

Uang was then struck with a bolt of lightning after sending a card from his hand to the graveyard.

 **Uang: 3000 – 2000 = 1000**

''wow you bragged so much but your cards are useless'' grinned Thunder.

Jaune was seething now in rage at just how Thunder was saying all of this, true they didn't help like this but that was no reason to insult them, but Thunder just continued.

''and now to show you a useful cards purpose Astral Queens ability triggers and now since she destroyed a monster in battle you take damage equal to the monsters defense points'' grinned Thunder.

''oh this is just getting ugly now'' muttered Jaune cringing at the sight of this before putting his hand over his eyes ''I can't watch'' he didn't want to see Uang get beaten up like this.

Astral Queen electrocuted Uang with bolts of white lighting.

 **Uang: 1000 – 2200 = 0**

With that Uang collapsed, his cards all scattered across the floor and everyone started to laugh, except Jaune who quickly ran over to him ''Uang are you alright?'' he asked, Uang quickly got up and started to scramble to get his cards back together.

''were you trying to make a fool out of me'' growled Thunder stomping on the last card which was the Crystal Skull, which Uang quickly scrambled too and tried to pry Thunders foot off it ''not only did you lose, but you didn't damage my life points once, your getting the worse rank of anyone for trying to make a fool out of me.

''I-I wasn't trying to!'' cried Uang ''I just wanted to show you these amazing cards, I love these cards, I love them so much, what's wrong with that!?'' Jaune was starting to cry just listening to this, it reminded him of when he first got his Cyberse Deck, it changed him forever and he never wanted to look back ''I'm not too keen on there effects, but I love them for what they are, I love them for being able to represent the mystery of the world and wonders of them, it shines in them! Please I'm begging you don't do this!''

Thunder only grinned as he started to move his foot trying to sqish the Crystal Skull card and Uang cried and begged for him to stop, Jaune glared he saw it, he saw Cardin in Thunders place and himself in Uang's place, how he useto grovel to Cardin or he'd expose him, the bullying, the torment, No! No more!

Jaune walked up and grabbed Thunder's shoulder in a painful grip, Thunder even groaned when he felt it '''back off!'' growled Jaune.

''or what?'' grinned Thunder.

''I'll make you!'' growled Jaune.

''how!'' grinned Thunder.

Jaune then kicked Thunder's left leg which collided with his right leg knocking him off his feet and to the floor, Jaune then picked up the card and handed it back to Uang who quickly took it back and hugged it crying, Thunder got up though and aimed a punch at Jaune, dodging Jaune then delivered an uppercut to Thunders jaw knocking him back and onto the floor.

''DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO I AM!'' roared Jaune punching him in the face ''I'M NOT SCARED OF YOU I AM THE LAWBREAKER!''

Thunder got up and spat a tooth out glaring ''WHY YOU!''

''shut up!'' Jaune snarled savagely, his words weren't as loud as Thunders but they stabbed much harder and caused Thunder everyone in the stadium to tense up.

''scary'' said a guy.

''so that's the infamous aura the Lawbreaker gives off'' said another.

''now hears how things will work, one duel you win I'm your bitch and I'll do everything you say when you say it, I win you're my bitch and you do everything I say when I say it'' snarled Jaune.

''oh I like that, hey boys get him some cards'' said Thunder.

''no need I'll use this deck'' said Jaune holding up Uang's deck.

Uang gaped at Jaune this was a very big gamble he was taking and he had seen Uang's duel, he knew how his deck worked and he still wanted to use it!

Thunder on the other hand grinned at the prospect ''you sure!'' he asked.

''it's as you said: if I am as good as they say I am it shouldn't matter'' said Jaune.

''fine your funeral'' grinned Thunder.

* **yes Astral Queen is an OC card, hear are full details on it:**

 **Astral Queen:**

 **Type: Spellcaster**

 **Attribute: Light**

 **Level: 8**

 **Attack: 3000**

 **Defense: 2600**

 **Effect: if you have a Cosmo Queen on the field you may release it to special summon this card. When this card destroys a monster in battle you may inflict Damage equal to that monsters attack or defense points.**


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jaune and Thunder were in position ready to duel, the rest of the prisoners laughing at Jaune for his decision.

''you wanna duel with the old guys deck Lawbreaker!?'' one said.

''guess he's not as smart as everyone says'' said another.

''who knows they are bunk mates maybe crazy is contagious'' said a third.

''Uang just ignore them they don't know what they're talking about'' said Jaune.

''come on then'' said Thunder ''lets see if you can duel better than the old guy''

''you don't have to do this sonny'' said Uang.

''I have to, for one if I don't I won't live this down and for another I swore that I'd never let people like him win again'' said Jaune ''don't worry I'll show him the worth of these cards''

Uang looked at Jaune for a while, something was different about Jaune, he seemed to have this aura to him that gave off power and strength, like you were facing him and three others all at once.

''around hear you survive on respect'' said Thunder ''and to get respect you have to win''

''then pray that I by some miracle I let you win'' said Jaune.

''let's duel'' they both said.

''I'll start, I draw'' said Thunder ''I'll start this game by summoning my Nebula Princess in attack mode*''

a teenage girl appeared dressed in purple robes and a large tiara appeared, she was covered with a blue cloak and her eyes were completely black and seemed to have the stars in them.

''with that I'll throw two cards face down and end my turn hear'' said Thunder ''come on Lawbreaker if you really are that good then use that useless deck in a way that wasn't as pathetic as the last guy'' Uang fidgeted and Jaune saw he felt he knew why.

''don't worry about it Uang, dueling gives life to cards'' said Jaune ''that is a duelists duty, since he stepped on them they felt pain, so I'll now give them joy in winning''

Jaune then drew his card and looked at his hand so far it contained Crystal Skull, Ashoka Pillar, Cursed Mask, Spirit Mask, Stonehenge, Curse Reflection Doll and Triangle O.

''eh whatever you do don't use the Crystal Skull'' called Uang.

''the Crystal Skull eh? Good thinking'' said Jaune taking the card.

''what are you doing I said don't use it!'' cried Uang.

Too late the Skull was already on the field; it surged with electricity before shocking Jaune, everyone laughing, but Thunder he seemed ready to blow.

''what you trying to mock me!?'' growled Thunder ''you trying to mock me by jerking my chain, well you know what whatever, see if I care about you digging your own grave''

''oh I'm digging who's grave?'' asked Jaune raising a brow ''its true this is a suicidal effect, in fact playing this deck is quite suicidal, it's a self destruction deck if I were to give an accurate description of it, but you can find uses in self destruction decks, like this card''

Jaune then activated a spell card, the Curse Reflection Doll, suddenly a large white Hitogata doll appeared and absorbed the electricity, turning black before flying into the sky and bursting into many black dolls, these dolls then blew towards Thunder like a blizzard, brushing past him and damaging him.

 **Thunder: 4000 – 1000 = 3000**

''what happened why did Thunder get damaged?'' asked an inmate.

''what did you do?!'' cried Thunder ''what was that card?!''

''Curse Reflection Doll, you see by activating this spell I take no damage and the damage I would have taken is given to you'' said Jaune ''tough luck''

''what'' said Thunder in shock.

''I'm so glad someone other than me can see the value of these cards'' said Uang brightly.

''I've never found a card I didn't like, you see each card can be used to great effect, you might need a while to find out how but every card in this game is useful'' said Jaune.

''so you don't think they're worthless?'' asked Uang.

''are you kidding this deck is incredible'' said Jaune ''self destruction yes, but it gives you cool ways to work around that''

Uang smiled ''I knew someone could see these cards value other than me, I just knew it''

''hmmm this might actually be interesting'' smirked Thunder ''lets see how much life you can squeeze out of that deck, now its my turn I draw and I'll activate Cost Down''

''hear it comes'' said jaune recognizing this move.

''with that I'll sacrifice my Nebula Princess to summon my Cosmo Queen'' said Thunder summoning said monster ''but don't forget that I can release my Cosmo Queen to summon my Astral Queen, but don't worry were not done there because when Nebula Princess is in my graveyard all Princess and Queen monsters gain an additional 500 attack points''

 **Astral Queen: 3000 + 500 = 3500**

''oh come on'' groaned Jaune ''what didn't think she was powerful enough so you needed to give her a boost!''

''oh I'm not done, she's going to attack your Crystal Skull now'' said Thunder ''go Astral Thunderbolt''

Astral Queen fired a white lightning bolt from her hand which hit the Crystal Skull and caused it to crumble and break.

''well since Crystal Skull has 0 attack and defense points I don't take damage from Astral Queens effect so there's that at least'' said Jaune ''now it's my turn I draw and I'll summon Ashoka Pillar'' the large iron poll erupted from the ground and stood there tall and proud.

''Shut up!'' growled Thunder ''come on lets see how much life you can squeeze from that deck''

''done'' said Jaune ''I'll start by activating Stonehenge, this lets me summon back a monster with 0 attack points so I'll bring back my Crystal Skull''

The large Crystal Skull appeared and then shocked Jaune causing all the inmates to laugh.

 **Jaune: 4000 – 1000 = 3000**

''is his skull as empty as the Crystal Skull?'' asked one of them ''cause unless he has another one of those Doll cards he can't reflect it''

''hmmm interesting what are you up to?'' asked Thunder.

''you'll see'' said Jaune ''I'll place this face down and end my turn''

Thunder grinned as a plan formed in his head ''now I attack the Ashoka Pillar'' he said, Astral Queen held up her hand and fired a blast of white lightning.

''not so fast'' said Jaune ''I'm going to activate the Totem Poll trap card''

A totem poll appeared and fired one of its sections at Astral Queen it took the lightning blast and tackled Astral Queen knocking her back before it exploded.

''keep it coming cause Totem Poll can block you three times that's one'' said Jaune.

''I don't believe it'' said Uang ''this is amazing with my deck you'll win''

''Ha no he won't cause now I can activate my trap card'' stated Thunder as a black hole opened ''it's called Black Hole Gateway* with this in play if your monsters want to attack they have to go through the black hole which will cut there attack points in half, but also I can remove it from play next round and destroy every monster on your side of the field, after that I'll throw two cards face down''

''I take it back kid your not gonna win'' said Uang sadly.

''don't give up now Uang'' said Jaune ''because its my turn''

'come on kid, lets see what you got, because my field is perfect, I got Trap Hole to destroy your powerful monsters and Mirror Force to destroy the little ones you think you can send right at me, this has me exited, this reminds me of the old days, the days of the pro circuit, until I lost to the king, to Jace Magnum' thought Thunder sadly 'it went down hill from there, I gave up the pros, but not dueling, I dueled illegally and that is how I ended up hear, but this reminds me of old time, the old days, I like this, its getting me fired up!'

''alright my turn'' said Jaune before thinking to himself 'I know this deck will give me what I need, I can fight it, I can stop it, I can win I just need to believe, I know this deck will help me win' Jaune drew and smirked as he saw the card, it was the Piri Reis Map.

''I activate the Piri Reis Map, using this effect I can add one 0 attack point monster to my hand, but if I summon it I lose half my life points'' said Jaune, the duel disk slid one card out which Jaune grabbed ''I'll go with this one the Cabrera Stone and I'll also summon it in attack mode to avoid its ability of destroying itself and hitting me with 2000 points of damage''

A large black stone with white carvings appeared, the carvings appeared to be that of a man fighting some large monster, several waves then came off from the stone

 **Jaune: 3000 - 1500 = 1500**

 **Cabrera Stone**

 **Level: 1**

 **Type: rock**

 **Attack: 0**

 **Defense: 0**

''oh wow- OH WOW!'' cheered Uang ''this is a dream come true, Crystal Skull, Ashoka Pillar, Cabrera Stone all at once, even the best museums don't host collections as rare as this! I'm getting goosebumps just looking at this!''

''I don't get it'' said Thunder ''summoning that rock meant losing half your life points why would you do that''

''to win'' said Jaune.

''what?'' asked Thunder.

''sorry but this is over now'' said Jaune.

''oh your going to activate it aren't you!'' cheered Uang exited to see it.

''oh hell yeah I am, sorry Thunder but it all ends with this'' said Jaune ''I activate Triangle O!''

A large triangle started to open, covering the whole field and everything started to break, even the Black Hole Gateway collapsed on itself.

''w-what's going on!'' panicked Thunder.

''Triangle O allows me to destroy everything and then deal you damage for the monsters effects'' said Jaune ''respect this bitch!''

The rare treasures broke, but they remained in a kind of energy form before they shot beams towards Thunder blasting him with 4000 points of damage.

 **Thunder: 3000 - 4000 = 0**

After that all the inmates rushed to Thunder and Uang rushed to Jaune ''my boy, my boy, my boy, that was amazing, I've travelled the world over but I have never seen someone duel that incredibly, you never needed to attack even once, I would hug you but don't worry I won't'' said Uang.

''I couldn't have done it without this amazing deck Uang'' said Jaune.

''you know what I will hug ya'' said Uang who then gripped Jaune in a tight hug.

Thunder got up and made his way over ''what do you want?'' asked Jaune.

''that was amazing, you never even attacked once'' said Thunder ''hey it's getting tiring calling you Lawbreaker so you got a name?''

''it's Jaune'' said Jaune.

''hey I want to apologise Uang for being a giant douch and stepping on your cards'' said Thunder.

''aw don't worry, just look'' said Uang holding up his cards ''you had me doubting there worth but Sonny showed me just how amazing they are, you really are something Sonny, look Thunder I think the Crystal Skull is still laughing at your defeat''

''yeah it looks like that to me too, look Jaune my time in the pros is over, but I'll do anything to give you a chance Jaune'' said Thunder holding out his hand.

''thanks Thunder that sounds awesome'' said Jaune, Jaune reached out and shook his hand.

''alright break it up'' said a guard walking in ''guess what its your lucky day Lawbreaker, the Warden wants to see you!''

 *** – again yes Nebula Princess and Black Hole Gateway are OC card, so hears all you need to know about it:**

 **Nebula Princess:**

 **Type: Spellcaster**

 **Attribute: light**

 **Level: 4**

 **Attack: 1900**

 **Defense: 1000**

 **Effect: When this card is in the graveyard all Princess and Queen monsters gain 500 attack points.**

 **Black Hole Gateway:**

 **Card type: trap card**

 **Type: continuous**

 **Effect: Only activate this card if your opponent activates a trap, when an opponents monster attacks, it's attack points are halved and you may remove this card from play to destroy every monster on your opponents side of the field.**


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

While Jaune was being taken he took the liberty to look around, it was better than the guards and their sneers ''so how do you like your stay hear'' stated one of the guards, Jaune then noticed who the guard was.

''oh I know you 2293, I beat you on the first turn, I thought you'd be made a meter maid, heh who knew'' said Jaune.

2293 gave a sneer to Jaune, which Jaune smirked at, Jaune was guessing every security officer he beat was hear and that's why they all sneered and such when they saw him, because they resented him for sending them hear.

Eventually they got into a room, which they pushed him into, where he saw the Warden, the Warden was a big man, he looked to be African American, he was built like a beat, his muscular arms were covered with tattoos, he had a beer belly though and a thick black beard and thick matted black hair, he also wore the uniform of the guards only his was steel grey.

''heh so this is the Lawbreaker'' grinned the Warden ''I expected him to be bigger''

''well life is full of disappointments'' said Jaune.

''oh I'm not disappointed boy, I'm just shocked'' said the Warden ''oh wait, how rude of me, I didn't introduce myself, I'm Warden Sharp''

''nice to meet you'' glared Jaune.

''now were just gonna do some tests and see if you have something kid don't worry about a thing'' grinned Warden Sharp.

Jaune doubted that he shouldn't worry especially with all the machinery that was there.

-LINE BREAK-

Jace was sitting in his penthouse apartment looking over his deck, he was still taking his loss to Jaune pretty hard, he was looking over his deck thinking about his loss.

''sir?'' asked Makilla.

''yes Makilla?'' asked Jace.

''should I cancel all your duel tomorrow?'' asked Makilla.

''hmm I don't know what do you think'' said Jace ''I'm not a champion and they paid to see a champion duel, the real champ is in a cell at the moment, so I don't think I should duel, but I want to hear your thought Makilla, you've stayed with me this long and put up with me even though I'm nothing but a pain in the ass''

''I understand your feelings sir, but you need to get over this, maybe doing this will get you out of this funk, think of it as training a warm up for your next duel with Jaune'' said Makilla ''think of it like that each duel you see some way to improve yourself, each duel you see something you can do to beat Jaune next time, while he's in a cell getting weaker and weaker''

''hmmm, I guess'' said Jace ''but I don't want him to be weaker, I want to beat him at his full strengh''

-LINE BREAK-

Later Jaune was pushed back into his cell, he was still feeling all the pain of what they had done to him.

''are you ok sonny what did they do?'' asked Uang.

''they were apparently doing some tests'' said Jaune.

''what kind of tests?'' asked Uang.

''the kind that involve me being strapped down and poked, prodded and electrocuted'' said Jaune ''apparently they were looking for some kind of mark and they found it, this is what they were looking for''

He held his arm up and showed the mark, it looked to be a red dragons head, Uang beamed at it and then looked at Jaune his eyes full of a respect and admiration for Jaune ''you're a signer!'' he cheered.

''what?'' asked Jaune.

''listen closely Sonny'' said Uang his voice was now a whisper ''a millennium ago there was a tribe of people they were known as the people of that stars, now they worshiped a Crimson Dragon and some of them could summon the beast at will''

''really you think that's what that dragon was?'' asked Jaune.

Uang nodded ''there were often five of these people, sometimes six, but more often than not there were five, all of them had a mark that represented one dragon, one dragon that gave the Crimson Dragon power'' said Uang.

''I think I know what dragon your talking about'' said Jaune remembering his Firewall Dragon ''unfortunately it isn't with me at the moment''

''well I guess it doesn't matter they would have confiscated it anyways'' said Uang ''oh by the way Thunder said he needed to talk to you about something''

''I'll talk to him tomorrow'' said Jaune ''lights out now, might as well go to bed''

-LINE BREAK-

Jace strapped his boots on and put his helmet on, he was ready to duel, he felt he needed this to get his head out of his loss, his was dueling Toyoyama, he was ready for it and everything.

''Mr. Magnum I think you made the right choice deciding to duel today'' she said ''you really need to get yourself over this Jaune stuff, he just got lucky''

''no he didn't I got arrogant and that caused me to lose'' said Jace.

''well then you can learn from it and not do it again'' suggested Makilla.

''yeah I will learn from it and I won't lose again because I get arrogant'' said Jace, before driving off.

''good luck sir'' she said when he was gone holding her hands up as if in prayer.

Jace stopped next to Toyoyama's Duel Runner, Toyoyama was a man of the age of 24, he wore typical biker gear which included a black shirt and a sleeveless leather jacket, he wore black jeans and leather boots, his brown hair was coated with thick grease and slicked back to make

Toyoyama's Duel Runner was a green Chopper style Duel Runner, it was themed around dinosaur fossils and bones.

''ready King?'' he asked ''don't be ashamed once I win''

''don't worry, I won't be ashamed because I'm not losing'' stated Jace.

''alright then lets go'' said Toyoyama.

The starting count began and as soon as it was finished they both drove off, Jace easily made the turn first and as of such got the first turn ''alright my move draw'' said Jace.

 **Speed Counters:**

 **Jace: 1**

 **Toyoyama: 1**

''I'll start with this by cutting it's attack points in half I can summon my Vice Dragon to the field in attack mode'' said Jace as Vice Dragon appeared ''then I'll tribute it to summon Strong Wind Dragon, with that I'll place two cards face down and end my turn''

''oh this is gonna be good, anyways it's my turn'' said Toyoyama drawing a card.

 **Speed Counters:**

 **Jace: 2**

 **Toyoyama: 2**

''I'll start with this the continuous spell, Ancient Call'' stated Jace.

''continuous spell already?'' asked Jace.

''look at it this way King you won't be around long enough for it to matter!'' stated Toyoyama smirking.

''bring it!'' growled Jace.

''alright then brought, hears how Ancient Call works, when a monster with the name 'Ancient Dragon' on my field is destroyed I can summon another of the same name from my deck or hand'' explained Toyoyama ''and next I'll summon my Ancient Dragon Babysaurus''

A red Dinosaur wearing an eggshell around its waist appeared, it looked to be a tyrannosaurus of some kind.

''but this one's not staying around for long, because I'm activating the effect of the Ancient Dragon Raptor Rip'' stated Toyoyama ''you see now I can destroy Babysaurus and summon this monster''

A large red raptor appeared behind Babysaurus before biting into its neck and eating it, it gave a roar as it did, the Raptor was the size of an Emu with large foot and hand claws, it's teeth poke out of its mouth and had a fierce glare.

''next Ancient Call's ability to let me summon another Babysauraus from my deck, but hey who said I was done, cause thanks to Babysaurus's ability I can special summon a level 1-4 'Ancient Dragon' to the field so I'll summon Ancient Dragon Iguanagore''

a Babysaurus and a green Iguanadon then appeared next to Toyoyama's Runner only it had a row of blades running down its back and its thumb spikes were giant knife like blades.

''but heh who said I was done cause I still have an Ancient Dragon Raptor Rip in my hand to special summon'' said Toyoyama as events played over again with Babysaurus ''and of course I can now summon another Ancient Dragon, so I'll summon Ancient Dragon Ankylotank and don't forget Ancient Call is still in play''

a large brown and purple Anklyosaurus appeared, it was covered in rock like battle armour appeared, wielding a swordlike tail and covered in spikes, it had muscular legs and a large bulky body.

''but that's not all because now the summoning conditions are met and I can open a gateway to the past'' said Toyoyama as the Link Circuit formed and the two Raptor Rips and Ankylotank jumped into the arrow points ''I Link Summon, Ancient Dragon Crimson Tyranno!''

A blood red Tyrannosaurus then appeared on the field, it let out a roar breathing out fire as it did so, the dinosaur was covered in red scales with sharp points on its shoulders, hip and tail along with on the tip of its nose.

''oh don't worry Jace I'm not finished yet, Crimson Tyranno's effect activates and he gets 500 attack points for every monster his Link Marker points to, the effect only happens on my turn, but you'll only get this turn'' said Toyoyama ''next I'll use my Tyranno's second effect, I can sacrifice a monster on my field and deal you 500 points of damage, I'll destroy Iguanagore''

Crimson Tyranno then bit into Iguanagores back and proceeded to eat it, before letting out a burp full of flames, which burned Jace for 500 points of damage.

 **Jace: 4000 – 500 = 3500**

''but hey who said anything about me being done?'' asked Toyoyama ''because now my Iguanagores effect activates and I can summon another one of him and of course lets not forget Ancient Call, so I now summon two of them and since they're all getting pointed to by Crimson Tyranno he's now got 4500 attack points, now lets finish this with an attack'' Crimson Tyranno let out a burst of flames.

''not so fast, I activate my Negate Attack'' stated Jace, the flames then spilt around Jace as they came for him.

''aww darn'' groaned Toyoyama ''guess I'll have to settle for next turn to finish ya''

 **Speed Counter:**

 **Jace: 3**

 **Toyoyama: 1**

''there is no next turn, because now it's my turn I draw'' said Jace ''now I'll special summon my Gateway Dragon via it's effect and in doing so I can also Special Summon my Sniffer Dragon, but then I can add another to my hand and summon it''

''heh that it?'' asked Toyoyama.

''No because while you can make a gateway to the past, I can create a circuit to the future!'' cried Jace ''I Link Summon, Borreload Dragon!''

Borreload Dragon exploded into the field roaring, the crowd was impressed with the amazing dragon, Toyoyama just raised a brow to it though ''that's it, sorry but it draws with my Tyranno try again why doncha'' said Toyoyama.

''last night I was shown holding back gives me no favors'' stated Jace ''so I'm done holding back! And now Borreload Dragon will show you just how, attack Ancient Dragon Crimson Tyranno''

''heh good luck they'll both be destroyed'' said Toyoyama.

''no my Borreload will win'' stated Jace.

''oh yeah how?'' asked toyoyama.

''simple my Dragon can subtract 500 attack points from your Tyranno'' said Jace.

''big deal'' said Toyoyama ''I'm only losing 500 life points''

Borreload Dragon fired a red laser, which hit the Tyranno, it cried out in pain as Borreload Dragon then fired a large bullet which hit the Dinosaur and exploded covering it with some kind of yellow energy which caused Crimson Tyranno to disappear and then appear on Jace's side of the field

 **Toyoyama: 4000 – 500 = 3500**

''w-wait what's going on!?'' cried Toyoyama confused.

''oh its real easy to understand, you see if Borreload Dragon attacks a monster, it can take it over so it just took over your Tyranno'' stated Jace.

''what!'' cried Toyoyama.

''next Strong Wind Dragon will attack your Iguanagore'' said Jace.

Strong Wind Dragon beat its wings hard, hitting Igaunagore with a hard gust of wind sending it flying back, it hit the pavement and was destroyed.

 **Toyoyama: 3500 – 2000 = 1500**

''now I think its best to end this ironically'' said Jace ''berceuse now I'm activating my Cursed Lance to weaken your Babysaurus''

 **Ancient Dragon Babysaurus: 900 – 800 = 100**

''wait, wait, wait, can't we just work this out peacefully?'' asked Toyoyama.

''let me think about that'' said Jace looking thoughtfully ''NO!''

Crimson Tyranno then spewed out fire which hit Toyoyama finishing the duel.

 **Toyoyama: 1500 – 3000 = 0**

with that Jace won, he took a victory lap thinking to himself all the while 'I'm waiting for you now Jaune, when you arrive to challenge me next time I am ready, I'm not holding back anymore'

 **If your one of the few people who didn't click on the arrow to go to the end chapter then I applaud you, cause I can now say, get ready as of the next chapter everything will change…**

 **Anyhow hear are the OC monsters that Toyoyama used, to any of those wondering yes, I got the name Ancient Dragon from Cardfight Vanguard, I tried make up my own though because I really hate it when people take characters from video games or television or something and try and put it into a Yu-Gi-Oh deck I really don't like that:**

 **Ancient Call**

 **Card type: Spell**

 **Type: continuous**

 **Effect: Whenever a monster with the name 'Ancient Dragon' is destroyed you may summon a monster with the same name in attack mode.**

 **Ancient Dragon Babysaurus**

 **Type: Dinosaur**

 **Attribute: Earth**

 **Level: 3**

 **Attack: 900**

 **Defense: 300**

 **Effect: When this card is destroyed by an effect and sent to the graveyard you can special summon 1 level 1-4 'Ancient Dragon' monster in attack mode.**

 **Ancient Dragon Raptor Rip**

 **Type: Dinosaur**

 **Attribute: Earth**

 **Level: 5**

 **Attack: 2000**

 **Defense: 800**

 **Effect: if this card is in your hand and a monster with 'Ancient Dragon' in its name is on your side of the field you may destroy that monster and special summon this monster in attack mode.**

 **Ancient Dragon Iguanagore**

 **Type: Dinosaur**

 **Attribute: earth**

 **Level: 4**

 **Attack: 1400**

 **Defense: 2000**

 **Effect: when this monster is destroyed by a card effect you may special summon one copy of this card from your deck.**

 **Ancient Dragon Ankyotank**

 **Type: Dinosaur**

 **Attribute: earth**

 **Level: 4**

 **Attack: 1800**

 **Defense: 1800**

 **Effect: when this card is in attack mode it gains 300 attack points for every monster in the graveyard and when its in defense mode it gains 300 defense points for every monster in the graveyard.**

 **Ancient Dragon Crimson Tyranno**

 **Type: Dinosaur**

 **Link Markers: ↙️⬇️↘️**

 **Attack: 3000**

 **Summoning requirements: 2 or more dinosaur monsters**

 **effect: once per turn you may sacrifice one monster this cards link marker points to inflict 500 points of damage to the opponent** **, on your turn for each monster this card points to, this card gains 500 attack points.**


	12. Chapter 10

**Ok I wanted to do something big for the tenth chapter and I think I have, you be the judge.**

 **I did struggle at part of this chapter, just letting you know, I wanted to do this perfectly and so I didn't write anything unless I was totally and completely sure of it.**

Chapter 10

''guy's before I do what I'm about to do is there anything you can tell me about this person?'' asked Jaune.

''no I just know her name, don't know any details'' said Thunder.

''ok cool, lets do this'' said Jaune, looking the left side of the hall and then the right he sad 2293 coming ''besides this guy owes me for taking me to the Warden to enjoy experiments on me''

as 2293 walked past the bars of the cell Jaune whistled loudly ''what do you want Lawbreaker'' he sneered turning to him.

''I just wanna tell you something come hear'' Jaune said motioning him to come towards the bars which 2293 did ''come on closer'' to many it would seem obvious what was coming next… unfortunately for 2293, he was not very smart, so Jaune grabbed his collar and dragged him into the bars banging him of the Bars, he then grabbed 2293's arms and positioned them so he could break them if needed.

''ah what do you want Lawbreaker!'' cried 2293 panicked.

''information'' said Jaune ''about someone I've been hearing about, the Renegade''

''yeah what about her?'' asked 2293.

''your gonna tell me who this Renegade person is and in return I'll leave you with some teeth'' said Jaune raising his fist and punching a bar, said bar bent and showed just how serious Jaune was and how much damage he could do.

''ok, ok cool down alright I'll tell you'' said 2293 panicked as he saw Jaune was serious ''the Renegade is Neon City's version of you Lawbreaker, she showed up and started breaking the law left and right and started to preach that the people of the Satellite should be treated equally, only difference, aside gender, is you show your face no problem, she doesn't, she keeps her face concealed with this black mask that covers the lower half of her face''

''describe her now'' ordered Jaune.

''ok, ok, she's hot that's all I can say, she has a slender body, quite buxom if you catch my drift, the cloaths she wears or her 'Renegade suit' I guess, is skin tight so yeah, she's your age we think'' said 2293 panicking ''she's fair skinned, she has green eyes and pink hair and… look I've only seen pictures and not full body pictures that's the best description I can give''

''does she have a deck?'' asked Jaune.

''yeah she does'' said 2293 ''before you ask, she plays a deck nobody's seen before it's like your deck, nobody has seen anything like it''

''anything else I need to know?'' asked Jaune.

''well lets see… she's a skilled hacker we know that as she hacked many rich people accounts and transferred them all over to the satellite, she can fight damn well'' said 2293 ''she's also got pretty impressive stealth skills and disguise skills, oh and she's a turbo duelist and she apparently, she rides a Duel Runner''

''that all?'' asked Jaune.

''it's all I know I swear!'' cried 2293.

''I believe you'' said Jaune letting go of 2293 who proceeded to run off.

''fine everything out that you want to know Sonny?'' asked Uang.

''I don't think so, but I think I want to meet this Renegade'' said Jaune.

-LINE BREAK-

meanwhile as Jaune sat in his cell, a party was going on, a party of the riches of the tops in Neon city, the party was celebrating the Lawbreakers capture, but as everyone enjoyed the party, the music, the food, the dance, nobody noticed as a young woman with pink hair slipped away, she was wearing her favorite black and pink party dress, with black heels, she wore makeup which wasn't really necessary but she still wore it, nobody noticed her picking up a gym bag that was at the door.

Taking an opposite turn to the exit, she saw a guard with his back facing her, she quickly took out a handkerchief and poured some chloroform into it, she then slowly crept up behind the guard and then swiftly grabbed him in a hold and held the handkerchief to his mouth and nose, quickly knocking him out, letting him go and hit the floor, she then got ready.

She quickly unzipped her party dress and letting it fall to the floor revealing she was wearing a skin tight body suit under it, she then put the dress in the gym bag and took out a pair of knee high boots and proceeded to put them on while putting the heels in the bag, she then pulled up a black piece of spandex like material which became a black mask over her lower face, she was the Renegade.

The Renegade then quickly started to go through the building knocking out guards left and right, as she made her way to the main room of the party building where she could do some real damage, as she came to the main rooms door she opened the door to see three guards inside, luckily she could do stealth rather easily and jumped up and compressed herself on the celling, two of the guards went to investigate only for Renegade to jump down behind them, she tazered one in the neck before knocking out the other with the handkerchief and chloroform.

''what the!'' cried the third guard but Renegade quickly pulled out a gun and shot a knockout dart into his shoulder knocking him out instantly, as Renegade walked to the computer.

''ok time to get to work'' she said sitting down and starting the hacking process ''lets see, oh good they took all finger prints, so I can use those to hack into the bank accounts and transfer millions to Satellite, now I don't know what this party's about I don't care for gossip, but eh worth it in the end, so lets see anything fun to do?''

just then alarms went off ''aww spoil my fun why don't you'' huffed Renegade as she ripped off the air vent and crawled out, she used the air vent to get to the lower level of the building where her Duel Runner was waiting.

Her Duel Runner was a hot pink and black, it was a newer model of a Duel Runner fitted with the newest engine and other parts, it was a slick triangular shape which zipped though so easily and quickly **(it kinda looks like Aki's/Akiza's Duel Runner)** she quickly got on, putting on her helmet that covered her whole head face included and started to drive, but security was already on her tail.

''you pull over'' said a security guard.

''oh a woman security guard'' said Renegade slowing down so the security guard could catch up ''so you have a name or a number?''

''my numbers all you need to know Renegade, that number is 2243'' said the security woman.

''well then how's this 2243 we duel you win I pullover, I win you leave me alone for the night deal?'' asked Renegade.

''fine Renegade it's a deal'' said 2243 ''I'll activate Speed World Cyber''

''ok whoever passes this corner goes first'' said Renegade.

They both sped towards the corner as fast as they could with Renegade just being way faster and got the first turn.

''Duel'' they both said.

''my move I draw'' said Renegade.

 **Speed Counters:**

 **Renegade: 1**

 **2243: 1**

''hmm what to do what to do, so many moves so little time'' said Renegade.

''just make your move!'' snapped 2243.

''touchy, touchy'' Renegade chided ''well if your going to be like that I'll just make my move, I'll start by summoning my Sharp Shot Huntress''

 **(look I'm going to do another chapter to show all these monsters full stats for now it's just this)**

 **Sharp shot Huntress:**

 **Attack: 1800**

 **Defense: 1600**

A woman dressed in wizard like robes appeared holding a high tech sniper rifle, she had dark purple hair, and green eyes.

''after that I'll end the turn with a facedown your move'' said Renegade.

''alright then I draw'' said 2243.

 **Speed Counters:**

 **Renegade: 2**

 **2243: 2**

''I'll start by activating the spell Hand Destruction so both of us send two cards in our hands to the graveyard, then we draw two more'' stated 2243.

 **Speed Counters:**

 **Renegade: 2**

 **2243: 1**

both of them discarded cards and then drew ''next I'll summon Cyberdark Horn'' stated 2243.

A large mechanical monstrosity, with a dark edgy rusty deisgn, it looked like some kind of dark dragon with four large horns, it had a design that made it look like some kind of skeleton.

 **Cyberdark Horn**

 **Level: 4**

 **Type: Machine**

 **Attack: 800**

 **Defense: 800**

''Cyberdark's Horns effect now activates and I equip a dragon type monster in the graveyard to it, I'll equip my Hunter Dragon to it'' stated 2243 as a dragon was then summoned forth only to be taken over by Cyberdark horn, causing its attack points to rise.

 **Cyberdark Horn: 800 + 1700 = 2500**

''now with that I will attack with my Cyberdark Horn'' stated 2243.

The dark machine let out a roar before firing four blasts of black lighting.

''hmm too bad I already prepared for this, first I'll activate the ability of my Sheild Guard Huntress'' stated Renegade ''first I need to remove her from play and by doing so my monster is not destroyed and I take no damage''

a woman wearing blue robes and had white hair raised up her hands and formed a shield which blocked the black lightning.

''damn you'' growled 2243.

''but that's not all you see since I just removed a monster from the game I can now special summon this monster, a friend that I like to call Sword Slash Huntress'' stated Renegade.

A new monster appeared, another female monster who had black hair and gold eyes, she wore black robes and wielded two swords that had laser blading around the edged of the blade.

 **Sword Slash Huntress:**

 **attack: 1900**

 **defence: 900**

''fine my turns over'' said 2243.

''alright then let me show you a turn, I draw'' said Renegade.

 **Speed Counters:**

 **Renegade: 3**

 **2243: 2**

''but first things first, I'll activate my Sharp Shots ability, since there's a monster that's been removed from the game your dealt 500 points of damage'' stated Renegade.

Sharp Shot clicked her gun before firing a blue laser which hit 2243 and dealt damage.

 **2243: 4000 - 500 = 3500**

''now I'll play the spell card Double Summon, then I'll use that to summon my Bell Call Huntress and my Transference Huntress'' stated Renegade summoning two more huntresses to her side of the field.

the first huntress was wearing robes that were clearly Japanese, they were pink in colour and she was holding a short stick of sorts that controlled two balls of energy that remembled bells that floated around her, she had short black hair that reached her neck.

the second huntress was a little girl holding many rings, she was wearing a black tutu and had orange hair that was done up into pig tails.

 **Bell Call Huntress:**

 **attack: 1600**

 **defense: 600**

 **Transference Huntress:**

 **attack: 0**

 **defense** **: 0**

''don't worry though I'm not done, by using Bell Call Huntresses ability I remove her from the game to summon two more huntresses, I'll summon another Bell Call and a Quick Quiver Huntress'' stated Renegade

Both of the bells rang and then in a burst of light Bell Call huntress disappeared and in her place appeared another Bell Call Huntress appeared with a new huntress, dressed in the same style as Bell Call this huntress instead wilded some kind of cybernetic bow.

 **Quick Quiver Huntress:**

 **attack: 500**

 **defense: 2500**

''big deal none of them are strong enough'' said 2243.

''that's the thing of security strength, not strong enough, not strong enough, that's all I hear you all say, well they're not strong enough along but together there more than powerful enough'' stated Renegade ''besides my moves not done so shut up and let me finish now where was I? oh yes, using my other Bell Calls ability to remove her and then summon another Quiver and another Sharp Shot''

Another burst of light happened and Bell Caller disappeared leaving behind another Sharp Shot and Quick Quiver.

''and now with these monsters I can form a gateway to the future'' said Renegade and the Link Circuit appeared ''the conditions are met so now I'll use Sharp Shot Huntress, Sword Slash Huntress and Transference Huntress and set them as the Link Markers to Link Summon, Prime Huntress Pyrric!''

A new Huntress appeared, she had long red hair and green eyes, she was dressed in greek robes, but she also had a long cloak with a fur collar and she was wielding a large gold bow that had blue cyber lines covering it.

 **Prime Huntress Pyrric:**

 **Attack: 2300**

''that's it?'' asked 2243 who then began laughing ''maths not your thing is it?''

''actually it is especially since I calculated this just right'' stated Renegade ''now first thanks to my Transference Huntresses effect I can special summon one monster I used to Link Summon with her, so I'll bring back Sharp Shot, next I'll use Quick Quivers ability to attack you directly''

Quick Quiver pulled back her bow and an arrow made out of blue energy formed before being fired into 2243.

 **2243: 3500 - 500 = 3000**

''and then Quick Quivers ability kicks in and she removes herself from the game and then I can summon back a monster that was previously removed from the game'' stated Renegade ''I'll call back Bell Call''

Quick Quiver was covered in a gold light before it burst off and revealed Bell Caller.

''so that's it that's your plan?'' asked 2243 ''just hit and run?''

''no the plan is to use Pyrric's effect, you see Pyrric's ability is when she's linked to a monster she gains 500 attack points also if the monster is removed from play then one of your monsters loses 500 attack points'' stated Renegade ''so let him have it''

Pyrric then held up her bow and it automatically fired a lightning bolt which shocked Cyberdark Horn causing it to roar in pain as it lost attack points.

 **Prime Huntress Pyrric: 2300 + 500 + 500 = 3300**

 **Cyberdark Horn: 2500 - 500 = 2000**

''so now my other Quick Quiver will attack you directly'' stated Renegade.

 **2243: 3000 - 500 = 2500**

the process repeated and Bell Call reappeared and Pyrric electrocuted Horn again.

 **Cyberdark Horn: 2000 - 500 = 1500**

''now Sharp Shot will attack your Cyberdark Horn'' ordered Renegade.

Sharp Shot took aim and fired hitting Cyberdark Horn directly, but Cyberdark Horn survived the attack.

''my Cyberdark Horns ability will survive by sacrificing Hunter Dragon'' stated 2243.

''but it now loses all its attack points'' stated Renegade ''and your life points don't survive''

 **Cyberdark Horn: 1500 - 1500 = 0**

 **2243: 2500 - 200 = 2300**

''but now this game ends because now Pyrric will finish this'' stated Renegade.

Pyrric held her bow up generating a blue energy bow string pulling it back, she formed a giant blue energy arrow which she fired, it hit Cyberdark Horn destroying it easily.

 **2243: 2300 - 3300 = 0**

with that 2243 was forced to stop, the Renegade had won.

''damn it'' growled 2243 as Renegade stopped right in front of her ''what do you what?''

''just to say, sorry honey, but your not taking me in this time, ah well, gotta go'' said Renegade quickly driving off.

The next day the Renegade, out of costume strolled into her apartment, with a subtle sway of her hips, she often did this as Renegade and it was now a habit, ''hmm last night was fun, nice party, nice food and nice getaway'' she said laying down on her couch, she raised her legs up as she kicked her shoes off and then looked over to her coffee table and saw the newspaper.

''what's this?'' she asked ''Lawbreaker finally imprisoner? Hmm curious'' she went over to her wardrobe and took out her Renegade outfit ''the Renegade is curious''

-LINE BREAK-

The next day, Jaune woke up drowsily ''oh good your awake'' said a familiar voice.

''oh hey 2293'' said Jaune ''you going to meter maid duty today or just hear to brag about how I kicked your ass?''

''well its your day of luck Lawbreaker, your being transferred'' sneered 2293.

 **Ok maybe I exadurated, maybe not everything has changed, but yeah the Renegade is now hear, she is a character that will play an important role, before you ask, if anyone can guess who the Renegade is I will PM you and congratulate you, probably no one will guess one thing that depresses me about this fic is only one person comments to it, I've had two pm's for it but only one persons reviewed it… it's kinda sad for me, but anyways yeah Renegade hope you like her cause she is important in this.**

 **Renegades deck is getting its own chapter to explain what cards are in it and how the OC cards work.**

 **Please also note I might be revisiting Cyberdark later to do them how I would do them.**


	13. Renegade's Deck

**Renegades deck**

 **Monsters:**

 **Sharp Shot Huntress ×2**

 **Type: Cyberse**

 **Attribute: light**

 **Level: 4**

 **Attack: 1800**

 **Defense: 800**

 **Effect: for every monster removed from play your opponent reserve's 500 points of damage**

 **'**

 **Shield Guard Huntress**

 **Type: Cyberse**

 **Attribute: Earth**

 **Level: 4**

 **Attack: 1000**

 **Defense: 2000**

 **Effect: during the damage step you can remove this card from play and during this turn none of your monsters can be destroyed and you cannot take battle damage.**

 **'**

 **Bell Call Huntress** **×2**

 **Type: Cyberse**

 **Attribute: light**

 **Level: 4**

 **Attack: 1600**

 **Defense: 600**

 **Effect: by removing this card from the field you may special summon two level 4 Huntress monsters to the field in attack mode.**

 **'**

 **Sword Slash Huntress**

 **Type: Cyberse**

 **Attribute: dark**

 **Level: 4**

 **Attack: 1900**

 **Defense: 900**

 **Effect: if a card is removed from the graveyard you may summon this card from your hand.**

 **'**

 **Transference Huntress**

 **Type: Cyberse**

 **Attribute: light**

 **Level: 1**

 **Attack: 0**

 **Defense: 0**

 **Effect: when this card is used for a Link Summon you may special summon one of the monsters used to Link Summon that monster.**

 **'**

 **Heavy Cannon Huntress** **×2**

 **Type: Cyberse**

 **Attribute: earth**

 **Level: 4**

 **Attack: 1600**

 **Defense: 600**

 **Effect: while this card is face up on the field all Huntress monsters gain 300 attack points, once per turn you may remove one Huntress monster from the field to destroy a monster on the field.**

 **'**

 **Quick Quiver Huntress** **×2**

 **Type: Cyberse**

 **Attribute: earth**

 **Level: 1**

 **Attack: 500**

 **Defense: 2500**

 **Effect: this card can attack directly and when doing so you can remove it from the game and special summon 1 level 4 Huntress monster that has been removed from the game.**

 **'**

 **Cannon Blast Huntress**

 **Type: Cyberse**

 **Attribute: dark**

 **Level: 5**

 **Attack: 2100**

 **Defense: 1100**

 **Effect: once per turn you can remove a card from your graveyard from the game and destroy one monster.**

 **'**

 **Scatter Shot Huntress**

 **Type: Cyberse**

 **Attribute: light**

 **Level: 4**

 **Attack: 1700**

 **Defense: 700**

 **Effect: if this card deals damage you may remove one card in your graveyard from the game and this monster may attack again.**

 **'**

 **Rapid Fire Huntress**

 **Type: Cyberse**

 **Attribute: light**

 **Level: 4**

 **Attack: 1600**

 **Defense: 600**

 **Effect: when this card deals damage you may remove it from the game and then special summon a level 4 or lower monster from your deck in attack mode.**

 **'**

 **Damage Eater** **×2**

 **Bacon Saver**

 **Amarylease**

 **Card car D**

 **Spells:**

 **Huntress revival**

 **Type: normal**

 **Effect: by removing a card in your hand from the game you may revive one huntress monster that is in your graveyard.**

 **'**

 **Huntress trade in**

 **Type: Quick-play**

 **Effect: when this card is activated you may remove one Huntress monster on the field from the game and special summon one Huntress monster that has been removed from the game.**

 **'**

 **Hunting grounds**

 **Type: field spell**

 **Effect: all Huntress monsters on the field gain 300 attack points, once per turn you can destroy one of your opponents monster if the amount of monsters removed from the game equals its level, if this card is destroyed by an effect remove every card on the field from play.**

 **'**

 **Different Dimension Capsule**

 **Burial from a Different Dimension**

 **Rival arrival**

 **Monster Reborn**

 **Double summon**

 **Mystik Wok**

 **Soul Release**

 **Traps:**

 **Huntress recordment**

 **Type: continuous**

 **Effect: if a Huntress monster is destroyed in battle you may remove that card from the game and summon one monster of the same name to the field and take one card remove from the game and shuffle it back into the deck.**

 **'**

 **Huntress protocol**

 **Type: continuous**

 **Effect: the activated effects of Huntress monsters on your side of the field cannot be negated, when your opponent activates a monster effect you can remove one Huntress monster from the graveyard and negate the activation of the effect and destroy that monster, you can only use the effect of Huntress protocol once per turn.**

 **'**

 **Huntress camoflash**

 **Type: normal**

 **Effect: if a Huntress monster is targeted by an attack or an effect you may remove it from the game and end the battle phase and during the next standby phase the monster is special summoned, you can remove this card from the graveyard to increase a huntresses attack points by 500 for one turn.**

 **'**

 **Huntress Materialization**

 **Type: normal**

 **Effect: activate this trap by targeting one Huntress monster that is removed from play and special summon it, by doing so equip this card to it, when this card is destroyed, destroy the monster equipped to it, you can banish this card from the graveyard to add one spell or trap in your grave to your hand**

 **Mirror Force**

 **Counter Counter**

 **Triggered Summon**

 **Bottomless trap hole**

 **Return from the Different Dimension**

 **Extra deck:**

 **Prime Huntress Pyrric**

 **Type: Cyberse**

 **Link Markers: ↙️⬆️↘️**

 **Attack: 2300**

 **summoning requirements: 2+ effect monsters**

 **effect: if there is a surplus of 10 or more cards removed from play this card can attack twice** **, this monster gains 500 attack points for each monster this cards Link Markers point to, if a monster this card is linked to is removed from the game then select an opponents monster and that monster loses 500 attack points.**

 **Prime Huntress Ishtar**

 **Type: Cyberse**

 **Link Markers: ↙️⬇️➡️**

 **Attack: 2100**

 **Summoning Requirements: 2+ Huntress monsters**

 **effect: if there is a surplus of 10 or more cards removed from play this card can negate a monsters destruction and then this monster gains attack point equal to the amount of damage would have been dealt** **, once per turn you may draw three cards and for how many cards are monsters this card this card can attack that amount, once this process is done put those cards at the bottom of your deck.**

 **Prime Huntress Athena**

 **Type: Cyberse**

 **Link Markers: ↙️⬇️↘️**

 **Attack: 2300**

 **Summoning Requirements: 2+ Huntress monsters.**

 **effect: if there is a surplus of 20 or more cards removed from play this card gains 1000 attack points** **, once per turn return any amount of cards that are removed from play to the graveyard and then activate one effect:**

 **5: draw two cards.**

 **10: deal 1000 points of damage to your opponent.**

 **15: gain 1000 life points.**

 **Unknown Link Monster (this card will be revealed later)**

 **This one was really hard to do and again if there are any flaws to this deck please tell me.**


	14. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jaune was being shoved through the halls by 2293 and another security guard, ''welcome to your new home Lawbreaker'' said 2293, shoving him into a new part of the facility, it was a kind of tower with multiple floors, it looked like some kind of tower in a Pokémon game with steers and floors witch bridges from one side to another on each floor.

''we call this the hive'' said 2293 smirking ''other than the people in the hole, these are the worse prisoners, your gonna enjoy it hear I know it, heh''

''wow you really must want that punch in the face I offered last time we saw one another'' said Jaune glaring at 2293 ''just remember if this is a permanent stay place it doesn't matter how bad I mess you up''

as Jaune said that they got to his new cell, 2293 shoved him in quite harshly ''don't expect a mint on your pillow'' he sneered walking away, the room was occupied though.

''aw man'' groaned a young man about Jaune's age, he was wearing a regular worn out dark blue shirt, with black flowers on it , he wore orange pants **(fun fact your probably not interested in, this is what I was wearing when I wrote this)** he had brown hair and grey eyes, his criminal mark was a simple spot underneath his right eye on the right side ''I just got use to being alone, urg,, oh well hey can you take the top bunk? I had it at one point but I kept falling off it, my names Kazuo and I'd really like it if you took the top-''

he stopped as Jaune climbed up to take the top bunk ''no arguments nice'' said Kazuo and he continued to talk as Jaune just laid on the bunk thinking to himself.

'is Uang right? Am I really a Signer? Did I summon this Crimson Dragon, I have the mark, but why me, is this why Bitron brought me hear, can't really ask Bitron, haven't seen him in years, but still' thought Jaune to himself, his thoughts were interrupted as Kuzuo climbed up to his bunk.

''hey is it true what they say?'' asked Kazuo.

''what are they saying?'' asked Jaune.

''well you're a well of gossip, they say you're the Lawbreaker is that true?'' asked Kazuo.

''yes, yes I am'' said Jaune.

''wow that's so cool'' said Kazuo ''so I heard you dueled Thunder and you beat him and before that you punched one of his teeth out, that is so cool, I mean, I once tried to get Thunder, I mean I once pranked him but then he stole my cloths when I went to the shower so-''

''err listen Kazuo, I kinda have a headache so can you please quiet down'' stated Jaune.

''oh yeah, sorry I've been told I'm a chatterbox, sorry I'll shut up'' said Kazuo.

''hey Jaune'' said a familiar voice, but thought it was impossible he wouldn't be brought hear right.

Jaune sat up and saw it was who he thought it was, it was Uang ''your hear?'' he said confused, getting off the bunk he went to the door and pushed on it to see if it was open, to his surprise, it was, Uang grabbed Jaune's hand and started pulling him.

''I'm not the only one'' said Uang.

''err guys why are we hear?'' asked Uang ''this is the maximum detention facility for people who are staying long term, people stay hear for years and years, I was on the early release''

''hey you and me both gramps'' stated Thunder.

''what did they tell you guys when they transferred you hear?'' asked Jaune.

''that they're was a problem and they needed to transfer us'' said Thunder ''why?''

''guys I think it might have been me, Sharp was testing me for something, I think that might be why were hear'' said Jaune.

''eh don't worry about it, I was thinking I'd end up hear sooner or later'' said Thunder.

''well what about me?'' asked Uang.

''hey you've been hear fifteen or so times, so you'd probably end up hear at one point'' said Thunder.

''eh I guess you got a point'' said Uang ''so what now?''

''well I suggest we keep our heads down and try to think a way out of this mess I got us into'' said Jaune ''hey you know those movies where they dig themselves out with spoons, do you think we can do that?''

''I'm gonna go with no'' said Thunder.

''yeah your probably right'' said Jaune.

''well then'' said Thunder ''from what I know we are allowed to walk around hear during the day, but during night it's back in our cells, we should probably try to fit in if possible''

''yeah I'll go back to my cell I think the guards are calling for my blood'' said Jaune.

''yeah that might be a good idea'' said Thunder.

Jaune quickly went back into the room, thunder and Uang came and visited him every so often, but more often than not it was just him and Kazuo, which he didn't mind Kazuo was good company, eventually night came and everyone was confined to there cells.

''hmm you must be expecting to get out of hear at one point right?'' asked Kazuo.

''no they wouldn't dare let me out, you know I am the Lawbreaker?'' asked Jaune.

''oh yeah there is that I guess they can't afford to let you out'' said Kazuo ''but I think I have a way out, this is the real reason I wanted the bottom bunk''

Kazuo pulled up the mattress and presented a hole ''it's amazing what you can do with spoons isn't it'' said Kazuo.

''I knew it'' said Jaune fist pumping.

Kazuo lead Jaune through the hole he made, to the outside of the tower ''now what do you think of that view?'' asked Kazuo ''real moon and everything''

''ok you got this far what's your plan?'' asked Jaune.

''simple I have some friends coming over tomorrow to get me out of hear'' said Kazuo.

''and these beauty marks?'' asked Jaune rubbing his criminal mark ''once we get out they'll track you down''

''no they won't I have a friend who's an awesome hacker, once he shuts it off I can run away to safety'' said Kazuo ''you in? I brought you up hear to ask you that, so are you in? you can go back to satellite and being the Lawbreaker no problem''

''alright, I'm in but there's one more thing'' said Jaune ''well technically two more things''

''urg, Thunder and the old man, fine but if they slow us down then I blame you'' said Kazuo.

''fine, come on let's head back to the room before the guards get clever to us being gone'' said Jaune, Kazuo nodded and they both headed back to the room, little did they know someone was watching them from above and as they went to sleep, the person spying on them snuck into there cell.

The next mourning Jaune woke up and he felt heavy; he opened his eyes to see someone way laying on him, he could feel from the body shape that it was a woman, 'thank god', he could see she had pink hair and she was very close hugging him, he knew who this was.

''hmm well that was a pleasant sleep'' she said raising her head, showing her face, half of it was covered with some kind of spandex mask and had green eyes, it was the Renegade ''oh good mourning Darling''

''you're the Renegade'' said Jaune ''what are you doing hear?!''

''oh are you upset to see me, I thought men dreamed of waking up next to beautiful women'' said Renegade.

''answer the question what are you doing hear!'' snapped Jaune.

''touchy, touchy, well to answer the question I read in the paper that you had been taken to the facility'' said Renegade ''so I thought I'd drop by and see if you were ok Sweetie''

''why are you calling me Darling and Sweetie!?'' exclaimed Jaune quietly ''we don't know each other''

''oh we don't or do we Honey? Hmm I think I like Honey, yep that's what I'll call you Honey'' said Renegade, Jaune could tell she was smiling ''but do we know each other?''

Jaune gulped she was getting awefully close, resting a hand on his chest she moved up closer, to if she took off the mask she could kiss him.

''p-p-please get off'' stuttered Jaune his face bright red from the contact.

''oh don't be like that Honey I can feel your heart it's beating so fast'' she whispered, before moving her other hand down lower.

''no, no, no, no, no, no, no, nowhere near there'' said Jaune quickly slapping her other hand away, his face scarlet.

''oh you embarrassed Honey'' Renegade cooed.

''well this isn't how I pictured our first meeting'' said Jaune who began to calm down.

''can't pretend your not enjoying it'' said Renegade ''look handsome if you want I can bust you out''

''Handsome? I thought you were calling me Honey?'' said Jaune confused.

''eh for now it's whatever I want to call you'' said Renegade ''so how 'bout it?''

''well… umm thanks but I already have an escape plan'' said Jaune.

''awww'' she moaned ''well maybe next time or maybe next time you can bust me out, but aww I need to go soon, but I'm enjoying this''

as much as he hated to admit it, Jaune was enjoying this too for some reason, for some odd reason he enjoyed her being close to him and this little cuddle they were having.

Getting close she whispered in his ear ''hmm listen one day we'll duel and if you win I'll take the mask off, like the idea?''

Jaune gulped ''actually I do'' he said ''but what if I lose?''

''then I keep it on simple as that'' whispered Renegade ''well gotta go bye, bye Sweetie''

she quickly pulled her mask down to gave him a peck on the cheek before pulling it back up and quick as a flash she jumped down from the top bunk, Jaune turned over to see what she'd do to get out, but saw she was gone, leaving him to think 'wait how did she do that?'

Jaune then heard a yawn and saw Kazuo getting up ''mourning Jaune sleep well?'' he asked.

''yeah lets just say I had a somewhat enjoyable dream that is confusing as to why its enjoyable'' said Jaune simply.

''ok'' said Kazuo awkwardly.

For most of the day, Jaune and Kazuo just spent it in there cell talking to each other, Jaune had went and talked to Thunder and Uang about the hole and the way out, they made up a plan of how to get to Jaune's cell so they could execute the plan.

But then everything hit a train wreck in the worse way it possibly could, Warden Sharp went into Thunders room and two guards dragged him out, you could then hear the sounds of him getting beaten up by the guards, everyone stayed quiet, everyone hear got pretty close and they were worried about one another when something like this happened, later Warden Sharp came out with a beaten and battered Thunder who was thrown to the floor.

''leave him alone!'' cried Uang.

''I found this in Thunders jacket you know that's a no, no'' said Sharp holding up a switchblade ''now I know that someone must have helped him, so how's this figure out who it was and I'll only punish those two'' the prisoners then started to talk among themselves.

''that wasn't there we all know that'' stated Jaune.

''oh so are you saying I'm lying'' said Sharp.

''your abusing your power'' stated Jaune.

''ok then, how's this I'm a fair man, so how's this we'll duel out hear in front of all your inmates, if you win I will kindly excuse Thunders offence and if I win I'll throw you in the hole'' stated Sharp.

''deal'' said Jaune.

''what'' gawked Kazuo ''b-but were getting out tonight''

Jaune ignored him though, but then two guards dragged Uang towards Sharp holding up his deck ''we found cards in this ones cell sir'' said one of the guards, Sharp snatched the cards from the guard.

''no please don't take-'' Uang was cut off as Sharp punched Uang in the gut, causing Juane to grit his teeth in anger.

''well then add him to your bill Lawbreaker, you lose, you, Thunder and the old man get punished, we'll duel at 1600 hours'' Sharp grinned, Jaune growled at him as Sharp left.

Jaune quickly made a run to Thunder and Uang's as they were harshly thrown in ''guys are you alright?'' he asked.

''what were you thinking, you noble idiot'' growled Thunder.

''I know, I know'' said Jaune.

''how are you going to duel without a deck?'' asked Thunder ''if your hoping to use mine, you can't the Warden took it from me''

''mine too, oh my precious treasures'' wept Uang.

Jaune left the cell as many other inmates rushed in to check see if Thunder was alright, Jaune the punched the wall angrily and took a few calming breaths, Kazuo then walked up to Jaune at that moment.

''you see he just used your friends to get to you'' said Kazuo ''come on lets just escape, you don't owe those two anything''

''I can't just leave them Kazuo'' said Jaune.

''of course you can, what do you owe them? nothing'' said Kazuo.

''I'm not just abandoning them, I'm not that kind of guy and besides even if I did escape I would never be truly free'' said Jaune ''I can't just abandon my friends, I did it once I can't do it again''

''fine!'' snapped Kazuo ''suit yourself!''

with that Kazuo stormed off ''hey Jaune'' he turned to see all the inmate ''we want to talk to you''

While this was happening the Renegade was watching, she decided she needed to intervene, she quickly and stealthily climbed through the vents to the lockup room, where all the prionsers things were kept, she was just ahead of Sharp and waited till he was out of the room.

Then quickly and carefully she pulled the grate off and jumped into the room, she quickly and quietly grabbed Jaune's deck, along with Thunder's deck and Uang's deck and then got back into the vents and crawled out of the room, she looked down to her watch, it was 6:00pm when this started and 7:00pm when she got to the store room, if she climbed through quickly she'd get back just in time to give Jaune the deck, she had to hurry though.

Crawling through the vents quickly as she could she came out to the hive to see, she was too late, Jaune was about to duel Sharp, but wait, maybe she could throw him the deck, he get's a deck he can duel.

''well hear he is, the little punk who has a big mouth, the Lawbreaker, heh, I thought you'd back down'' said Sharp, Renegade was ready to intervene ''I mean you need a deck to duel and since your not allowed cards in the facility, you've showed up empty handed so I guess that means I'm the winner by default''

''oh no I have a deck alright and it's right hear'' said Jaune holding up to Sharp and Renegades surprise a deck of cards.

''WHAT THE HOW DID YOU GET THOSE!'' Sharp exploded.

''you think were nothing but a bunch of punks, who are ready to throw each other to the wolves when need be!'' stated Jaune ''but the truth is we all look out for one another and we each support one another, each man in hear gave me one card, one piece of themselves to duel you, so your not just facing me, your facing all of us''

''leave it to you to give a speech like that'' muttered Renegade to herself.

Sharp just growled ''fine even thought you broke a rule I am willing to uphold my end of the bargain, you two get the duel disks'' two of the guards quickly nodded and quickly got a duel disk for Jaune and Sharp, but they were both chained to the ground.

''wait what's this chain for?'' asked Jaune.

''oh that'' said Sharp ''well lets put it like this, if you take damage that chain will give you a little tickle''

''what kind of little tickle?'' asked Jaune.

''oh you'll see'' said Sharp ''now shall we get down to it''

''lets duel'' they both said.

 **Life points:**

 **Jaune: 4000**

 **Sharp: 4000**

''I'll go first I draw'' said Jaune ''now I'll summon White Magical Hat in defense mode''

a man dressed in a tuxedo appeared, he wore glasses and had a mustache and had a white hat and cape.

 **White Magical Hat**

 **Type: spellcaster**

 **Level: 3**

 **Attack: 1000**

 **Defense: 1000**

''alright that's my card!'' cheered one guy.

''your move Warden'' said Jaune.

''this won't be easy, sure he made a deck but it's just a mess of mismatch cards which he hasn't had much time to strategize with'' said Thunder.

''he can do it, I know he can do it'' said Uang.

''my move'' said Sharp drawing ''I draw, hey I heard we have a bug problem, roaches, ants, all that, I guess its that way at the Satellite too, so I think I'm guessing your not homesick Jaune, but hear let me give you a bit more nostalgia, I'll summon my Insect Guard Black Ant''

a man who was covered with a black exoskeleton of an ant appeared, he had an ants head and looked ready for battle.

''I'll activate the spell Swarm, with this spell for each card each card sent to the graveyard by an effect you are dealt 100 points of damage for each one'' said Sharp ''now I'll attack with my Black Ant''

Black Ant charged forwards and socked White Magical Hats destroying it.

''aww man lot of good my card did him'' said the guy who gave Jaune the card disappointed.

''oh but that's not all you see when Black Ant wins a battle I can either force you to discard or deal you in 300 points of damage, I think I'm going with the one that gives you more damage'' said Sharp.

 **Jaune: 4000 – 300 = 3700**

Just then a electrical current surge through Jaune's duel disk electrocuting him, Jaune gave a cry in pain and fell to his knees, as all the other prisoners and Renegade watching in horror as Jaune got shocked.

''oh no'' said Renegade as she watched in horror as Jaune got shocked.

''Jaune!'' cried Thunder and Uang.

''his duel disks shocking him!'' cried Kazuo.

''that painful?'' asked Sharp.

''no, your right, it tickles'' grinned Jaune standing back up.

''well then I'll throw three cards face down and call it a turn'' stated Sharp.

''my turn I draw'' said Jaune.

''with that my two face downs activate, robbin' goblin and robbin' zombie'' stated Sharp ''now if I deal battle damage to you one of these traps will force you to discard a card and the other will force you to send a card from the top of your deck to the graveyard''

''ok then, well I'll start my turn by summoning the Kick Man'' said Jaune.

A man with purple skin, he had a beer belly and a mad grin, he was wearing brown pants.

 **The Kick Man**

 **Type: Zombie**

 **Level: 3**

 **Attack: 1300**

 **Defense: 300**

''alright yeah that's my card, my dad gave it to me as a kid!'' cheered one of the prisoners ''go get'm Jaune kick him to next year''

''but that's not all cause now I'm activating the equip spell Stim-Pack'' stated Jaune ''this'll boost Kick Man by another 700''

 **The Kick Man: 1300 + 700 = 2000**

''now Kick Man will attack your Black Ant'' said Jaune.

''not if I activate Extra Hard Exoskeleton'' stated Sharp ''so Black Ant survives this turn''

Kick Man jump kicked Black Ant, but Black Ant and stood strong and Kick Man jumped back.

''well your life points won't survive the attack'' stated Jaune.

 **Sharp: 4000 – 500 = 3500**

''alright lets see how he likes it'' grinned Thunder.

''ARRRR, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!'' laughed Sharp ''oh I can't believe it my electric generator isn't working''

''oh yeah that is totally it'' said Jaune sarcastically.

''you must be kidding me!'' growled Thunder.

''you cheat that duel disk was never set to shock you!'' shouted Kazuo.

''bastard'' hissed Renegade.

''I don't like what your implying kid I can't help it if this thing breaks'' said Sharp.

''then fix it!'' cried one guy.

''or at least turn Jaune's off'' cried another.

''you're a lair!'' cried out another.

''I knew this duel wouldn't be fair'' said one guy to another ''the Wardens a cheat!''

''fine my turns over'' said Jaune.

''alright then it's my turn, I draw'' said Sharp ''and I think I'll start by summon my Insect Guard Flyman''

Some kind of insect creature it had the sort of body of a man with red razor sharp claws on its hands and feet, it had giant red eyes, large wings and a grey thin thorny body.

''now Flyman's effect this turn it can sacrifice attacking and instead lower one monsters attack by 800'' stated Sharp ''but if that monsters destroyed its owner must send one card from the top of there deck to the graveyard, I think you know who I'm choosing''

Flyman beat his wings hard and blew dust towards Kick Man.

 **The Kick Man: 2000 – 800 = 1200**

''and now Black Ant will attack'' stated Sharp.

Black Ant charged forwards and socked Kick Man in the side of the face destroying it.

''now Blacks Ants ability triggers and I'll pair it up with my Flymans so discard on card from the top of your deck and one from your hand, which then triggers Swarm effect and you lose 200 life points'' smirked Sharp.

Jaune discarded a card and sent a card from the top of the deck to the graveyard and then got electric shocked.

 **Jaune: 3700 – 200 = 3500**

Jaune the collapsed on the ground.

''Jaune!'' cried Kazuo scared.

''oh no!'' cried Uang.

''Jaune!'' called Thunder.

''Rise Up Jaune!'' cheered Renegade, which then started all of the prisoners cheering.

''rise up, rise up, rise up!''

 **Hear are the OC cards:**

 **Insect Guard Black Ant**

 **Type: Insect**

 **Level: 3**

 **Attack: 1500**

 **Defense: 1300**

 **Effect: when this card destroys a monster in battle you may inflict 300 points of damage or your opponent must discard a card from his hand.**

 **Insect Guard Flyman**

 **Type: Insect**

 **Level: 4**

 **Attack: 1800**

 **Defense: 0**

 **Effect: once per turn you can choose one monster on the field and that monster loses 800 attack points, this monster cannot attack the turn this effect is activated, but if that card is destroyed the owner must send one card from the top of the deck to the graveyard.**

 **Swarm**

 **Card type: spell**

 **Type: continuous**

 **Effect: when your opponent sends a card to the graveyard by an effect your opponent takes damage for each card** **×100**

 **Extra Hard Exoskeleton**

 **Card type: trap**

 **Type: normal**

 **Effect: if an insect monster is attack negate that monsters destruction.**


	15. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jaune got up weakly and glared at Sharp who was grinning maliciously at Jaune.

''I'm glad this duel isn't too shocking for you Lawbreaker'' stated Sharp.

''Easy for him to say he's not getting shocked'' grumbled Thunder.

''My turn'' said Jaune drawing a card ''I'll start with the Spell Nightmare Steel Cage''

A metal dome cage appeared around Jaune causing Sharp to laugh ''don't you realize that you're already behind bars''

''well these Bars will keep me safe for the next two turns'' said Jaune ''then I'll throw three cards face down and turn it over to you''

''alright, Steel Cage is my card, thank god my card got Jaune out of a jam'' sighed one of the prisoners.

''he's still in a jam you idiot'' said his cell mate.

''my turn'' said Sharp drawing a card ''and now I think I'll start by summoning my Guard Insect Bewitching Butterfly''

a woman with butterfly wings wearing a cop uniform then appeared, she had long purple hair and a slender fit body.

''now for each turn she doesn't attack you need to send a card from the top of your deck for each level that the monsters on my side of the field have'' grinned Sharp ''since I can't attack you I'll have to hurt you differently so go on, send 11 cards to the graveyard''

Jaune growled as he did so, he was then electrocuted.

 **Jaune: 3500 – 1100 = 2400**

''your turn so go'' stated the warden ''or maybe you should quit while your ahead''

''hears one sad thing you should learn about me I never give up'' stated Jaune.

Just then the lights flickered off ''hey whats going on with the lights get them back on!'' ordered Sharp, the lights then flickered back on and Sharp hissed into his coats collar, proving to Jaune he was cheating, Renegade who was watching glared at this and proceeded to start taking out something and started to download something into the security camera's.

''lets move on then shall we'' suggested Sharp.

''yeah lets, I draw and first I'll activate the card of sanctity'' said Jaune.

''you sure you wanna do that?'' asked Sharp.

''yeah I do, you get 3 card and I get 6'' said Jaune drawing an all new hand, Jaune grinned at the new hand he had drawn ''jackpot, I couldn't have asked for a better hand, first I'll activate Cost Down so I can discard one card from my hand''

''and you take 100 points of damage'' stated Sharp.

 **Jaune: 3500 - 100 = 2300**

''it's worth the pain because then I can lower every monster in my hand and on my felid by two, next I'll activate double summon so I can summon two monsters'' said Jaune ''I think I'll bring out Swamp and Lava Battle guard''

''alright'' cheered two brothers who had given Jaune the cards that were summoned.

They were two identical warriors, they looked like some kind of beast ogres with buffalo horns, they both wore loincloths and had big muscles, they had feet that had three clawed tows and both wielded big iron spiked clubs and the only difference between the two was the fact that one was red and the other was green.

 **Swamp Battleguard**

 **Level: 5**

 **Type: warrior**

 **Attack: 1800**

 **Defense: 1500**

 **Lava Battleguard**

 **Level: 5**

 **Type: warrior**

 **Attack: 1550**

 **Defense: 1800**

''and since they're both on the field they get a 500 attack points boost'' stated Jaune.

The two Battleguard's knocked clubs together in a symbol of unity with both of them gaining attack points from one another.

 **Swamp Battleguard: 1800 + 500 = 2300**

 **Laval Battleguard 1550 + 500 = 2050**

''next I'll activate Call of the Haunted which allows me to summon a monster from the graveyard I'm sure we'll all get a kick out of this'' said Jaune, Kick Man reappeared on the field.

''your bringing back Kick Man!?'' laughed Sharp ''he's as useful as you are''

''wow I must be pretty useful then'' said Jaune ''especially since he can equip himself with any spell in the graveyard, like the Axe of Despair I discarded for Cost Down''

Sharp gritted his teeth as a wooden axe with a green face on the side of the axe appeared in Kick Man's hands powering him up.

 **Kick Man: 1300 + 1000 = 2300**

''nice one'' said Thunder ''I use to pull off a similar combo back in my pro days!''

''now I'll start with Lava Battleguard take out his Butterfly'' ordered Jaune.

the red ogre beast jumped forwards and smashed his mace into the Butterfly woman destroying her instantly.

 **Sharp: 3500 - 50 = 3450**

But this time something happened, this time Sharp got electrocuted, ''YOU BASTARD!'' cried out Uang loud enough for everyone to hear ''HOW DARE YOU PRETEND YOUR GETTIN' SHOCKED WHEN SONNY REALLY IS GETTIN' SHOCKED!''

''actually I don't think he's pretending'' said Thunder.

''next Swamp Battleguard is swinging in and taking out your Black Ant'' said Jaune.

''w-w-wait, wait, wait somethings wrong with my duel dis-'' started Sharp but it was too late Swamp Battleguard had clubbed the Ant over the head destroying it and delivering another shock to Sharp.

 **Sharp: 3450 - 800 = 2650**

''you know when he gets electrocuted it's funny to watch'' giggled Renegade as she took out something and started to download something into the security camera's.

''and finally Kick Man is gonna take out your Flyman'' said Jaune.

Kickman jumped up and brought the axe down on Flyman cutting it in two and destroying it, giving Sharp another painful electric shock and after that one he collapsed.

 **Sharp: 2650 - 500 = 2150**

''Warden Sharp we caught the person in the generator'' said a voice over the loud speaker.

''BRING HIM IN!'' roared Sharp.

Two Guards came in with Kazuo ''this was the Lawbreakers cell mate'' stated one of the guards.

''oh no'' said Jaune.

''how did he get out?'' asked Sharp.

''he apparently dug himself out'' said one of the guards.

''what!'' growled Sharp ''fix my duel disk its been shocking me!''

''I'm sorry sir but we can't the shocks will continue for the remainder of the contest'' said the guy over the loud speaker.

''why did you come back?'' asked Jaune.

''you were right Jaune I can't abandon my friends'' said Kazuo.

''well then hows this same stakes but now Kazuo's in it as well'' said Jaune.

''fine by me!'' barked Sharp.

''err Juane'' said Kazuo.

''well then since you destroyed all my monster's I'll activate the effect of my Guard Bug Scorpion strike'' said Sharp.

a ravenous guard dog like scorpion appeared trashing its tails and pinching its claws.

''well then if that's the case I'll just end my turn'' said Jaune.

''my turn I draw'' said Sharp 'I got this, what Jaune doesn't know is I've been watching this duel with my security camera's now his first trap on the right is taunt, he can't use that, but the left card Battle mania, now I need to worry about that, if I don't play it cool, luckily I think I've got something to take him with'

''come on make your move'' Jaune ordered.

''don't rush me boy'' said Sharp ''I'll play my Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy one of your face downs, I think I'll destroy the one on the left''

a tornado engulfed the card revealing it to be Taunt ''what it's not Battle Maina!'' said Sharp in shock.

''nope but this one is'' said Jaune activating the card.

''alright Jaune must have swapped the cards around during the blackout'' said Thunder.

''hey whats up I'm suppose to win hear'' hissed Sharp into his collar.

-LINE BREAK-

meanwhile in the security camera viewing room things weren't going good ''I'm sorry sir were experiencing technical difficulties sir'' said one of the guards.

all of the screens instead of veiwing the prison now played a video of Renegade laying down on her bed kicking her legs in the air, waving her finger and saying ''nah ah, no cheating boys''

-LINE BREAK-

''arg fine, I'll summon my Guard Insect Blade Centipede and using its effect I can special summon my Guard Insect Cadet'' stated Sharp.

Two insects appeared, the first

the second was a much smaller cartoonish beetle holding a little club.

''and with these monsters I'll make a web to the future'' stated Sharp, the bugs then jumped into three Link Markers as a Link Circuit appeared ''now I Link Summon, my Insect Warden Mutant!''

a light burst and a human like insect appeared, it was a centaur like, with a mantis's end body and a human waist, it's arms also had blades, it had giant withs, it had a gold exoskeleton and black tattoos covering it's exoskeleton.

''trust me Warden that was a bad move'' said Jaune.

''yeah for you'' said Sharp ''cause now he's attacking''

Mutation then whipped one of its claws at Lava Battleguard destroying it causing Jaune to get shocked again.

 **Jaune: 2300 - 650 = 1650**

''now you lose 5 cards and 500 life points, not that life points matter at this point you only have 6 cards left and now you only have one'' said Sharp.

Jane discarded the cards and got shocked collapsing to his knees.

 **Jaune: 1650 - 500 = 1150**

''JAUNE NO!'' cried Kazuo.

''his life points and his deck'' said Thunder and Uang.

''oh no'' said one prisoner.

''he can't win now he's too weak'' said another.

''poor Jaune'' one muttered.

''I'm amazed he's lasted this long I don't think I could take all that'' said another.

''come on Jaune you can do it'' Renegade whispered to herself.

''alright my turn'' said Jaune getting back up ''I DRAW!''

Jaune drew his final card ''ha, ha, ha looks like I win, you can't win this Lawbreaker'' said Sharp.

''actually I can, thanks to your help'' said Jaune.

''my help?'' asked Sharp.

''yeah, I knew you'd use the security camera's to spy on my hand from turn one, so I hid this card from them, I drew it when I played Card of Sanctity, it's called Rubble King'' said Jaune who proceeded to summon it ''and now with this card I can win, because now I can activate a trap from my hand specifically this card, it's called Blasting the Ruins and if I have at least 30 or more cards in the graveyard you take 3000 points of damage I win''

And with that the duel disk shocked Sharp and Jaune won.

 **Sharp: 2150 - 3000 = 0**

''you did it Jaune!'' cheered Kazuo.

''he won!'' cheered Uang.

''never doubted him for a second'' said Thunder.

''I knew you could do it'' whispered Renegade to herself before disappearing.

everyone then started chanting Jaune's name, but Sharp got back up ''PUT THEM BOTH IN THE HOLE!'' he roared.

''what?'' asked Jaune.

''what about your deal with Jaune he won'' stated Kazuo ''you said if he won you'd punish nobody''

''I SAID NO SUCH THING, JAUNE SAID THAT NOW LOCK THEM UP!'' roared Sharp.

''actually don't'' said a voice, everyone looked to the voice to see Caesar ''I saw the duel and the only person leaving is you Sharp, I don't see how this prison can work effectively if there is no trust between the guards and the prisoners, pack your things Sharp, your fired''

-LINE BREAK-

the next day Jaune was let out into the city, from what he had learned Caesar had ordered him free, but for one day he'd be safe before security would be hunting him, he had found a note in his cell saying 'go to the place written hear' he decided to just say screw it and check it out, after that he'd have to keep moving to make sure security couldn't find him, he had a window of time before they'd be back on his tail and he was taking it.

eventually he came to it and saw it, his Duel Runner, he quickly ran up to it to check it out, it was all there his Duel Runner, Duel Disk, Deck and Corcea Mors, there was also a note with it

'hope this helps handsome (lipstick mark)'

Jaune smiled ''thank I owe you one'' he said to himself, before getting on and driving off.

 **Hear are more OC card:**

 **Guard insect Bewitching Butterfly**

 **Type: Insect**

 **Level: 4**

 **Attack: 2000**

 **Defense: 0**

 **Effect: if this monster did not attack your opponent must send a card from the top of there deck to the graveyard for each level of each monster on your side of the field.**

 **Guard Insect Blade centipede**

 **Type: Insect**

 **level: 4**

 **attack: 1400**

 **defence** **: 1900**

 **effect: when this monster is summon to the field and your opponent controls more monsters than you do search your deck for a level 2 or lower insect monster and summon it to the field.**

 **Guard insect Cadet**

 **type: insect**

 **level: 1**

 **attack: 100**

 **defence** **: 100**

 **Guard Bug Scorpion Strike**

 **type: insect**

 **level: 5**

 **attack: 2200**

 **defence** **: 1200**

 **effect: when your insect monster is destroy you may special summon this card from your hand in attack mode.**

 **Insect Warden**

 **Type: Insect**

 **Link Markers: ↖️⬆️➡️**

 **Attack: 2700**

 **Summoning conditions: 2+ insects.**

 **effect: if this card destroys a monster this cards Link Marker points to your opponent must send cards equal to that of the level of the monster destroyed from the top of your deck.**


	16. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Jaune kept riding through the city with his Duel Runner, he needed to find somewhere to deal with this mark on his face, it also made things hard, he was thankful for Renegade getting his Duel Runner, Deck and Weapon back, but the least she could have done was provide him with some equipment to jam the signal.

'no don't think like that, she's done enough already, getting my, Thunder and Uang's deck's back, I'll just have to figure something out on my own' thought Jaune to himself.

But just as he was thinking this he was interrupted from his thoughts when a voice said ''hi Jaune''

Jaune jumped but then turned his head to the voice and who it was really surprised him ''Bitron? I haven't seem you in a year!'' cried Jaune.

''yeah but you might need me soon'' said Bitron.

''really?'' asked Jaune ''how?''

''oh you'll see, anyways I think it might be later… keep in touch'' said Bitron before disappearing.

''yeah course you will'' muttered Jaune sarcastically.

He then focused on driving again he couldn't let himself get caught again, not until he had settled the score, then he'd go back to Satalite, but it was now a lot harder to get left alone since there was a tracking device stuck to his face.

''great, now back to where I was before being interrupted, how do I deal with this now!'' growled Jaune running his fingers over his mark, just then two Security Runners appeared behind him 'DAMN IT!'

But just before they could do anything someone riding a Duel Runner jumped out of an alleyway and threw a bunch of small mechanical spheres which released an electric shock which shut both of the Secuirty Runners down, causing Jaune and the other person to escape, Jaune then took chance to look at this other person.

The person was a male, he looked very scruffy he the cloths he was wearing was a simple shirt, jacket and jeans with boots, but it looked like he had he slept in them for 5 months, he had bags under his grey eyes, he had greasy brown hair and a rugged scruffy stubble.

''who are you?'' asked Jaune ''and why are you hear?''

''I'm Blitzer'' said the man ''and you're the Lawbreaker I assume?''

''you assume correctly'' said Jaune.

''well then to answer the second question the Renegade sent me to help you out'' said Blitzer.

''the Renegade sent you?'' asked Jaune.

''yeah, I owe her one'' said

''and now I owe her more than one'' said Jaune.

''yeah she's use to being able to rile up favors, this one is the tenth time I owe her'' said Blitzer ''anyways she sent me to you so I can remove the tracking system both on your face and in your Runner''

''hmm I assumed they did that'' sighed Jaune.

''yeah your right they do that with all Runners they get so they can convert them to Security Runners'' explained Blitzer ''she said and she wanted me to quote this exactly 'sorry honey I'd have removed it but I'm not a mechanic' unqoute''

''yeah I'm so, sorry she made you say that'' said Jaune.

''eh it's fine it shaves off two favors at once'' said Blitzer ''come on I can jam the signal from your mark before removing, it'll only be jammed for about 2 hours 3 at the most, then when we get back to my base we remove the tracking device in the Runner and then your Mark''

Jaune nodded ''listen I'm a mechanic and a hacker, if you deal with my Runner I'll deal with my Mark'' said Jaune.

''good with me'' said Blitzer ''but we'll have to work fast''

They quickly made there way to Blitzer's base and started to work, Jaune jumping on the computer and working on the mark and Blitzer working on Jaune's Runner.

Jaune had done this thousands if not millions of times in the past year and a half, so he could quite quickly and easily do it to himself, so he managed to do it quite quickly and was about to go over and help Blitzer with the other tracking device, when he saw something.

an old photograph, the photo was of Blitzer and someone else, who had black hair, they were both cheering and holding a trophy between them, there was also a card under the photo, Jaune letting his curiosity get the better of him pulled it out, the card was Valkyrion the Magna Warrior, but it looked to be damaged, the card was creased, Blitzer was too focused on working on the Runner to see what Jaune was doing.

''so have to ask… are you and the Renegade a thing? I mean it's the only reason I can think of to explain why she calls you thinks like 'honey' and 'sweetie' so are you?'' asked Blitzer.

''you were a duelist Blitzer?'' asked Jaune holding up the card.

Blitzer immediately got up ''what- Hey put that back!'' ordered Blitzer storming over and snatching the card from his hand and gently putting it down ''come on help me out!''

Jaune walked with him ''so were you?'' asked Jaune.

''drop it!'' snarled Blitzer.

''I will if you answer my question'' stated Jaune.

''then answer mine'' said Blitzer.

''no me and Renegade are not a thing'' said Jaune.

''well yes I was a duelist but I wasn't a pro I just participated in some tournaments'' said Blitzer ''now can we drop it and get to work?''

Jaune nodded and got down on his knees with Blitzer and started to work on the Runner, they needed to work quickly, first thing they needed to do was turn it off before removing it, since it could be turned on remotely by cutting the wires on it, they then removed it and did, they then just needed to check over the Runner to make sure everything was good.

But Jaune then had to ask something that just came out of nowhere and he just asked: ''so you and Renegade are friends?''

''wow, you ask a lot of questions don't you'' said Blitzer.

''if I don't ask I don't know'' said Jaune

''I guess, but to answer that, no me and Renegade are not friends were business partners at best, I don't have any friends!'' growled Blitzer.

''sounds lonely'' said Jaune.

''look I had a friend and I made a stupid decision and I am never making the same mistake again ok!'' growled Blitzer.

''ok'' said Jaune ''your pretty good at this''

''what can I say jack of all trades'' said Blitzer ''well looks like everything's good''

''yeah I gues-'' Jaune started then stopped as he noticed something, the tracking beacon was still tracking there was still a red blinking light ''aw crap''

Just then a bright light was shone from the window ''damn it!'' growled Blitzer ''she I'm taking off three for this!''

Jaune quickly grabbed the tracking device and jumped on his Duel Runner ''just stay hear they'll follow me'' said Jaune driving off and sure enough Jaune was right, Blitzer just sighed and looked to the picture and the card.

Meanwhile Jaune was driving as fast as he could, but one was on his tail ''pull of Lawbreaker'' ordered the security guard.

''Hears a question why can't you guys just leave me alone? Why just why?'' asked Jaune.

''you know why Lawbreaker'' said the security guard.

''ok lets just do this I know the routine'' said Jaune readying the autopilot and setting a course to take around a large number of warehouses.

''number?'' asked Jaune.

''elite unit 5'' said the officer.

''ok then I'll call you five, ok then whoever takes the corner goes first'' said Jaune

''fine'' said five.

''duel'' they both said.

''my turn draw'' said Five.

 **Speed Counters:**

 **Jaune: 1**

 **Five: 1**

''I'll start by summoning Gate Blocker in defense mode'' said Five.

''you elite guys seem to love that card'' said Jaune dully.

''next I'll throw a card facedown and end my turn'' said Five.

''alright, my turn, I draw'' said Jaune drawing his next card.

 **Speed Counter:**

 **Jaune: 1**

 **Five: 2**

''I'll start with this, I special summon Linkslayer in attack mode'' said Jaune ''and then I'll special Summon Backup Secretary, with that I now Summon Stack Reviver, with them I'll make the a circuit to the future and Link Summon Decode Talker!''

''and now I destroy him!'' stated five ''because I'm not going to activate my trap hole, which will destroy Decode Talker!''

a large black void opened underneath Decode Talker which he slowly went into before it closed.

''Damn!'' growled Jaune, Decode Talker was one of his best monsters, he'd have to come with something else now ''well I can still activate Stack Revivers effect to special Summon Backup Secretary in defense mode, I'll throw a card face down and end my turn''

''my turn'' stated Five ''draw''

 **Speed Counters:**

 **Jaune: 1**

 **Five: 3**

''I'll start by summoning my Search Striker in attack mode'' said Five.

As a figure appeared in a uniform that formed of a trench coat and some kind of blue suit, it had a helmet over its head with one red eye, the figure wore a mechanical pack that was connected to two guns that it was holding.

 **Search Striker**

 **Type: Warrior**

 **Level: 4**

 **Attack: 1600**

 **Defense: 1200**

''now Search Striker will attack you'' said Five.

Search Striker held up one of its guns and fired shooting a blue laser blast at Backup Secretary, but then a scrape made doll appeared in front of Backup Secretary blocking the attack.

''wait what's going on?'' asked Fives.

''I've activated my Scrap Iron Scarecrow'' said Jaune ''this blocks the attack and then flips face down''

''very well then I end my turn'' said Fives.

''my turn I draw'' said Jaune.

 **Speed Counters:**

 **Jaune: 1**

 **Fives: 4**

Jaune looked to his hand, there wasn't much that he could use; currently he was holding Monster Reborn and Confusion Chaff ''I'll throw one card face down and end my turn'' said Jaune, as the exited the warehouse zone, for now it was the only move he could make.

''my turn'' said Five drawing a card.

 **Speed Counters:**

 **Jaune: 1**

 **Fives: 5**

''I summon Gonogo in attack mode'' said Five.

A large black sphere with a carrot nose and two big eyes.

 **Gonogo**

 **Type: rock**

 **Level: 3**

 **Attack: 1350**

 **Defense: 1600**

''and with him I will attack your Backup Secretary'' said Five.

''then I'll block it with my Scrap Iron Scarecrow'' said Jaune.

As Scrap Iron Scarecrow crashed into Gonogo and pushed it back.

''but now you can't block my Striker'' smirked Five.

Search Striker lowered one of its guns and opened fire, but Jaune just smirked ''actually I can with this Confusion Chaff'' said Jaune.

The trap card opened and sprayed out a stream of papers that covered Gonogo and caused him to roll back and charge towards Search Striker who then fired a blast and blew up Gonogo.

 **Five: 4000 – 250 = 3750**

''w-what just happened?'' gasped Fives.

''well you see when you attack me twice in one battle phase I can change the target to one of your monsters'' smirked Jaune ''must say for an elite your not all that good are you''

''I'll show you not very good!'' growled Fives ''one card face down and its your turn''

''my turn I draw'' said Jaune drawing a new card.

 **Speed Counters:**

 **Jaune: 1**

 **Five: 6**

Jaune looked at his hand, he'd drawn his Lockout Gardna, Jaune gave off a groan it was not what he needed right now ''I end my turn''

''that it?'' asked Five ''and after all that about me now being that good, my turn draw''

 **Speed Counters:**

 **Jaune: 1**

 **Five: 7**

''I hope you enjoy the facility because you're going to be there for a long time'' smirked Five.

''no he won't'' said a familiar voice, just then another Runner bumped into Fives and something attached to Fives Runner forced it to slow down and drag back.

''wow thanks'' said Jaune.

''yeah look I'm only hear to make sure you get out of this in one piece cause A, if I did I don't think my reputation would ever recover and B, I don't think Renegade would ever let me live it down'' said Blitzer ''don't go thinking were friends cause were not, I ruined one friendship I don't want more!''

''what happened tell me about the guy I saw in that picture'' said Jaune.

''fine, his name was Oliver, we were part of the tag team circuit of dueling and we were an amazing team, but one day I was offered a positon at the pro league, but he wasn't too happy'' said Blitzer ''we had a fight while dueling and there was an accident, he crashed and well, he lost… he lost his legs, I never saw him after that, I never got to apologize he wouldn't let me, apparently he never dueled after that, the last I heard from him was when he sent that card you saw to me Valkyrion, it was a symbol of why I was a terrible friend''

''no that's no it, listen I once did a stupid thing and pretty much ran off from my friends'' said Jaune ''I will never forgive myself for it, never, but I'm sure were still friends, I don't know, sometimes friends can be real idiots''

''you can say that again, mind if I come in?'' asked a voice and Five sped up ''I'll summon my Pursuit Chaser in attack mode''

a small robot in the shape of a movies sci-fi movies spaceship appeared, it had two red lights on the top of its head.

 **Pursuit Chaser**

 **Type: Machine**

 **Level: 3**

 **Attack: 1400**

 **Defense: 600**

''next I'll switch Gate Blocker into attack mode'' stated Five.

''is he really that desperate to damage you?'' asked Blitzer.

''probably'' said Jaune.

''now Search Striker will attack Backup Secretary'' said Five.

''then I'll block it with Scrap Iron Scarecrow'' said Jaune, as the Scarecrow blocked the shot.

''well then I guess it's a good thing I have Pursuit Chaser to finish the job'' smirked Five, as the robot fired two laser beams which it and destroyed Backup Secretary ''and by the way when it destroys a monster in defense mode its owner takes 500 points of damage''

 **Jaune: 4000 – 500 = 3500**

''now Gate Blocker will attack'' said Five.

''no it won't, because I'll activate my Lockout Gardna's effect from my hand'' said Jaune ''so now I can special summon him in attack mode and make him indestructible this turn''

a blocky robot with a square body and trube arms and a block head with little silver sharp point hands.

 **Lockout Gardna**

 **Type: Cyberse**

 **Level: 3**

 **Attack: 1000**

 **Defense: 1000**

''wow you remind me of Oliver'' said Blitzer ''he was fearless too, he wasn't afraid to pull anything off''

''well I'm guessing it's because he had you at his side'' said Jaune ''just like how I am now that you're my wingman''

Blitzer seemed to hesitate before nodding.

''well my moves not over yet Lawbreaker!'' said Five ''and so I'll take Gate Blocker, Pursuit Chaser and Search Striker and use them to fill the Link Markers!''

''wait he's going to Link Summon now?'' asked Blitzer.

''I Link Summon Gaia Saber the Lightning Shadow!'' called Five.

A cybernetic man who looked to be a robot, riding a robotic horse appeared, wielding a lance, he had white armor while the horse had black.

 **Gaia Saber the Lightning Shadow**

 **Type: machine**

 **Link Markers: ⬅️⬇️➡️**

Attack: 2600''ok yeah that does kinda make sense I'd still be able to block with Scarecrow'' Jaune said to himself.

''with that I end my turn'' said Five.

''Jaune got anything?'' asked Blitzer.

''don't worry Blitzer I can still win and your friendship made that possible'' said Jaune.

''Jaune you don't want me as a friend, remember what happened to my last friend?'' asked Blitzer.

''Blitzer I know you don't believe that I saw the card Oliver sent you'' said Jaune.

''stop it, he gave me that card to remind me I failed our friendship'' said Blitzer.

''that's not true Blitzer listen I had a friend once, she was great, but I was a big stupid jerk and had a lot of stupid macho nonsense in my head, she forgave me for that'' said Jaune.

He sighed remembered Pyrrha, her warm smile, her kind attitude and her warm personality, he was a fool to leave and do what he did.

''it's the same with you, you had a lot of stupid business nonsense in your head, don't you see he's not angry at you he's angry at himself, he thinks maybe if he didn't let it get to him and supported you more then maybe you both could have gone together at one point and the card he sent was to represent your friendship, because without you he didn't care about dueling anymore, he just didn't he wanted his best friend to succeed, it doesn't matter what road you went down he's still your friend'' said Jaune.

''I-I don't know what to think'' said Blitzer.

''just one thing I'm your friend too'' said Jaune.

Blitzer was silent for a while before smiling and saying ''Jaune I came to warn you, he's trying to run you into a police blockade''

''it's fine I can deal with it'' smirked Jaune ''now it's my turn, I draw''

 **Speed Counters:**

 **Jaune: 2**

 **Five: 8**

he looked at the card, it was RAM Clouder, Jaune grinned, he had just what he needed.

''I've got a plan that I think might just work if I can pull it off to full effect'' said Jaune ''but it relies upon the bonds and friendship my cards have''

''go on then I know you can pull it off'' said Blitzer.

Jaune nodded and started his move ''now I'll start my turn by summoning RAM Clouder in attack mode''

A large sheep, it had rough wool that looked a bit like fur with a bit of green wool under the chin, it looked to be somewhat cyborg, it had a tail that looked kind of like a two clawed crane, its horns were made of black metal and circled around like a rams horns but also kind of like a spiral horned antelope's horns, both its tail and horn had circuit lines on them with green lights.

RAM Clouder and Lockout Gardna looked to one another and nodded.

 **RAM Clouder**

 **Type: Cyberse**

 **Level: 4**

 **Attack: 1800**

 **Defense: 1000**

''next I'll activate RAM Clouder's effect, I can tribute one monster on the field to summon a Cyberse monster from my graveyard, so I'll tribute Lockout Gardna to special summon Decode Talker in attack mode'' said Jaune.

Lockout Gardna leapt up and glowed before becoming Decode Talker, just standing there ready.

''that's it?'' asked Five ''if you haven't noticed my Gaia has more attack points, oh wait that attack point boost, no matter you can't win this turn, it's over Lawbreaker, cuase now I activate Terminal Countdown, it' over because next turn I'll set four cards and send this and those four cards and give you 6000 points of damage''

''impressive, too bad you won't have a turn to use it'' said Jaune ''because who said I was going to attack with Decode Talker? No I'm using it to make a network for the future, I Link Summon Encode Talker!''

a lighter version of Decode Talker appeared, it had light blue armor with yellow circuit lines and instead of wielding a sword it was holding a triangular shield.

 **Encode Talker**

 **Type: Cyberse**

 **Link Markers: ⬇️↘️⬆️**

 **Attack: 2300**

Just then a bright flash came from the stoarage component where he held his shield.

''what was that?'' asked Blitzer.

''I have a theory but I'll have to check later'' said Jaune ''for now back to the game, I'll activate Monster Reborn to bring back Decode Talker''

Decode Talker burst forth and appeared, but it didn't seem to faze Five ''so what your just going to use him again?'' he asked.

''who said I was going to use him'' stated Jaune ''I'll now make a circuit to the future!''

''wait again?!'' said Five in shock.

''now I Link Summon, Tri-Gate Wizard!'' called Jaune.

A cybernetic human with pointy legs, he seemed to have magician garms, he wore a top hat and he held a staff.

 **Tri-gate Wizard**

 **Type: Cyberse**

 **Link Markers: ⬅️⬆️➡️**

 **Attack: 2200**

''now lets battle'' said Jaune ''first RAM Clouder will attack your Gaia''

''have you lost it?'' asked Five ''RAM Clouder doesn't have nearly enough!''

RAM Clouder charged forwards and tackled Gaia shaking it up a bit but Gaia pushed the sheep off, but RAM Clouder survived.

''Encode Talkers effect activates and RAM Clouder is not destroyed by battle, also I can choose one monster and give it attack points equal to your Gaia and of course Encode Talkers getting them'' said Jaune ''next Encode Talker will attack, but first Tri-Gate Wizard will use his ability and now the Encode Talker gives you is doubled''

 **Encode Talker: 2300 + 2400 = 4700**

''wow Oliver pulled off a move like this in our first tag team championship, Jaune can you really pull off a move like this?'' asked Blitzer.

Jaune smirked ''just watch me''

''no!'' cried Five speeding up trying to get to Jaune ''I'm not going to let you win! I'm not letting you go! I am taking you down Lawbreaker even if I have to cheat!''

Blitzer slowed down so he could bump into Five's Runner and then grab the officer in a headlock ''No! Now back off bub my friend has duel to win!'' stated Blitzer ''now take him down Jaune!''

''I-I can't!'' cried Jaune.

''do it Jaune, just do it!'' cried Blitzer ''this is what friends are for, they take hits for one another!''

''ok Encode Talker finish this'' ordered Jaune.

Encode Talker's shield swung around and a blade came out of the shields triangle point, Encode Talker leapt forwards and slashed down destroying Gaia.

 **Five: 3750 – 4600 = 0**

Jaune had won, but the sudden stopping of Fives Duel Runner cause Blitzer to collapse too.

''BLITZER!'' cried Jaune.

Blitzer got up, he still had Five in a headlock and was punching him in the face ''JAUNE DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME JUST RUN!'' he cried.

Jaune drove and saw the police barrier, he jumped over it, but then all the officers behind it started to use metal batons to club him, Jaune pulled out Corcea Mors shield and as he thought it was Encode Talkers shield, he started to use it to block many of there metal batons, but many more still hit him in the head, chest, stomach, back of the neck and one even hit him in the face, he managed to speed past all of them and lose them, but he was really hurt, he just couldn't stay up, he fell off and the Runner fell over skidding to a stop, Jaune then fell unconscious.


	17. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

When Jaune woke up from his blackout, he saw he was laid on an old worn out couch, he looked around, hadn't he collapsed in an alleyway? How did he get hear?

Hearing a little scuffle, he looked over to the side, to see a little girl trying to hide behind an overturned desk, Jaune looked around to realize this must be one of the buildings due for destruction an old part of the city they were tearing down, some of the building's they'd just straight up blow up or just abandon for punk gangs.

''hello little one'' said Jaune softly ''don't worry I won't hurt you''

she didn't get out from hiding but she did poke her head out revealing she had Emerald green eyes and bright pink hair on the top of her head and her longer back was dark blue.

''hello my names Jaune, what's your?'' asked Jaune.

''Moon'' she said quietly.

''ok Moon'' said Jaune sitting up on the couch ''did you bring me hear?''

''yes I did, I found you in the alleyway and dragged you in hear, your heavy'' said Moon ''oh but don't worry your not as heavy as your bike- I mean- I'm sorry''

''eh it's fine muscle mass weighs more than fat'' said Jaune ''why don't you come out Moon, I'm not going to hurt you''

''I-I know'' she said walking out.

Jaune actually flinched when he saw how skinny the little girl was, it looked like she had been starved, she was wearing wore out cloths that were clearly too big for her, he though maybe the shirt she was wearing that looked more like a dress might just be it, until he saw she was wearing a loose pair of shorts.

''w-wait where are your parents you shouldn't be hear, this is a really dangerous part of town'' said Jaune.

''I-I don't have parents anymore'' she said sadly looking down, something then came to Jaune maybe they had died and she had been forced to take to the streets or something.

''ok'' said Jaune ''do you live hear or something else?''

''I move around'' said Moon ''anyways I thought you might be hungry, so I got this''

she took out a bag and handed Jaune some of its contents, a pack of chips,

''where did you get this?'' asked Jaune.

''a supermarket down the street'' replied Moon.

''they gave you it, you bought it or you stole it?'' asked Jaune.

''I stole it'' said Moon ''I don't want to but-'' she was interrupted with a loud growl from her stomach, Jaune then understood, this was usually how the homeless survived they either begged or they stole, they stole simply to survive and many of them were taken and transported to the Satalite for that.

''don't worry I'm not blaming you I'm not so squeaky clean myself'' said Jaune ''I'm the Lawbreaker''

''I heard about you, you're the one who breaks the law?'' asked Moon.

''yeah'' said Jaune ''by the way do you have my Deck?''

''oh yeah, sorry, I didn't mean to steal it or anything'' said Moon handing his deck back and pointed to the left ''you take good care of your cards, I found some more things and put them over there''

Jaune turned to see his new Corcea Mors, which resembled Decode Talker's Sword and Encode Talker's Shield, Jaune picked them both up and grinned as he held them.

''wow Jaune you now look like a real knight'' said a voice causing Jaune to jump and point his new sword at the possessor of the voice, only to see Bitron ''oh, whoa, whoa, careful I don't want to become part of a kabob''

Jaune decided not to talk to Bitron because he didn't know if Moon could see him or not ''oh is he your duel spirit?'' asked Moon, Jaune turned to Moon amazed.

''y-you can see him?'' asked Jaune.

''y-yes… I can see duel spirits'' said Moon softly.

''wait do you have a deck?'' asked Jaune.

Moon nodded and took her deck out of her pocket ''I-I didn't steal this deck!'' she cried.

''hey, hey its ok Moon I know'' soothed Jaune hugging her and rubbing her back, but when he did this he felt scared, he could feel how thin the little girl ''if you did you would have stole my cards, I don't believe you would have stole these cards, so come on do you have a friend I can meet''

Moon tearfully nodded ''do you want to meet her?'' she asked, Jaune nodded and she brightened up ''ok come on out Kuribey''

Suddenly a multiple color Kuriboh with a ribbon on its forehead appeared, it had the signature Kuriboh big eyes but reather uniquely they were a shade of light blue.

''I've been her friend since I was five, she's my best friend'' said Moon hugging Kuribey closely to her.

Jaune smirked ''well me and Bitron aren't that close'' said Jaune ''he's ditches me a lot!''

''hey I do- well I kinda do, but- shut up!'' said Bitron.

Jaune just ignored Bitron and decided to ask ''do you want to duel?''

''umm- well I'm not very good'' said Moon.

''well how's this I'm pretty good'' said Jaune ''so how about we duel and I can give you some pointers on how you can do better''

''o-ok'' she smiled ''I-I found an old duel disk, which still worked''

''ok then let me just get my duel disk'' said Jaune pressing a few button the Duel Disk came out of its holder and attacked to Jaune's Wrist Dealer.

''whoa that's so cool'' said Moon grabbing her oversized duel disk which kept her off balance, Jaune made note of that ''ok I'm ready''

''alright then'' said Jaune slotting his deck into his duel disk, Bitron and Kuribey both hovered behind they're respective owners.

''duel'' they both said.

''you go first'' said Jaune.

''alright, I draw'' said Moon, she looked down at her hand hesitating a bit ''first I'll summon Moonlight Performer Bunny Magician!''

a woman wearing a pink short dress, she wore blue ribbons, she also wore a small black top hat with pink heels and she had pink hair with pink bunny ears on the side of her head and clear blue eyes.

 **Moonlight Performer Bunny Magician**

 **Level: 4**

 **Attack: 1700**

 **Defense: 700**

''next I'll activate her effect, to allow me to add one Moonlight Performer from my deck to my hand, furthermore should I summon a Moonlight Performer monster you'll take damage equal to its level times 300'' stated Moon ''I'm adding my Moonlight Performer Trapeze Artist and because of her effect I can now special summon her!''

a woman on a trapeze swung out, she then sat down on the trapeze she wore a purple leotard, she had bare arms and legs, her face had marks covering on her face, she had honey blond hair and two black horns.

 **Moonlight Performer Trapeze Artist**

 **Level: 3**

 **Attack: 1400**

 **Defense: 400**

''and now my Bunny Magician can deal out 600 points of damage'' stated Moon.

The Magician took off her hat and Bunny rabbits were fired out all of them hitting Jaune, but each one that hit him felt like a real hit, knocking Jaune down.

 **Jaune; 4000 – 600 = 3400**

''wait I actually felt that'' said Jaune, Moon gave a gasp and started to cry ''hey whats wrong?''

''oh no'' cried Moon ''I did it again!''

''again- wait… you're a psychic aren't you?'' asked Jaune, Moon looked up with teary eyes and nodded sadly ''oh you can't control it can you?'' Moon nodded again ''ok then it's ok, we'll figure out a way to help you control it, do you want to continue or not?''

''huh?'' asked Moon.

''it's fine I can take it'' said Jaune ''now do you want to?''

Kuribey cheered Moon on and Moon smiled ''sure'' she said ''now I'll throw a card facedown and end my turn''

''ok it's my turn I draw'' said Jaune ''and I'll start by with Linkslayer, you see since you have monsters on your side of the field and I don't I can special summon him without a cost, but who said I'm done, cause now I special summon Backup Secretary with her ability and then I'll summon Cyberse Wizard, now to the battle phase''

''wait you have Stack Reviver in your hand why didn't you Link Summon?'' asked Bitron softly.

''simple I want to see what she has'' said Jaune ''now Linkslayer go for it!''

''not so fast I activate my trap Zero Gravity, this forces all monsters to switch battle positions'' said Moon.

Linkslayer was about to jump up but then stopped and kneeled down along with Jaune's other monsters, Moon's monsters following suit.

''alright then I guess I'll throw this card face down and end my turn'' said Jaune.

''ok then it's my turn I draw'' said Moon ''and I'll start with summoning my Moonlight Performer Mirror Fiend''

a square mirror appeared and out of the mirror came a monster that looked sort of like feral imp that wore a jesters hat.

 **Moonlight Performer Mirror Fiend**

 **Level: 4**

 **Attack: 1500**

 **Defense: 1500**

''with that you are now dealt 800 points of damage'' stated Moon, as another barrage of bunny's flew towards Jaune.

 **Jaune: 3400 – 800 = 2600**

''ok that's good'' said Jaune.

''I'm not done, my Mirror Fiend can cut its attack points and attack directly'' stated Moon.

Mirror Fiend grinned before it went back into its mirror it then appeared in a reflection behind Jaune and attacked him directly.

 **Jaune: 2600 – 750 = 1850**

''wow Moon that was great'' said Jaune ''sure I don't like the pain but good move''

''thank you I'll end my turn now'' said Moon.

''alright then I draw'' said Jaune ''and I'll start with the spell Double Summon''

''well then my Trapeze Artist's ability activates and deals you 300 points of damage'' stated Moon.

Trapeze Artist swung on the trapeze and delivered a flying kick to Jaune's stomach winding him for a bit.

 **Jaune: 1850 – 300 = 1550**

''oh I'm sorry'' said Moon.

''eh don't worry about it, it's worth it cause now I can summon not only Stack Reviver but also Defect Compiler'' said Jaune as both of the gadget like monsters appeared.

Defect Compiler looked like one of those small flying robots you see that carrys out menial tasks on a ship in sci-fi movies, it was small white, with a circular base, it's circular base was a circular screen of sorts displaying information all in all it looked like something out of sci-fi.

 **Defect Compiler**

 **Type: Cyberse**

 **Level: 3**

 **Attack: 1000**

 **Defense: 1000**

''then I'll use Backup Secrtary, Cyberse Wizard and Stack Reviver will make a circuit to the future and allow me to Link Summon Decode Talker'' said Jaune as Decode Talker appeared.

''wow that's really cool'' smiled Moon.

''now Stack Revivers ability activates and I can summon Cyberse Wizard from my graveyard'' said Jaune as his Wizard reappeared ''now Decode Talker will attack, since it's linked to both of my monsters it gains 1000 attack points, now take out Mirror Fiend''

Decode Talker slashed the mirror in half breaking it and destroying the field.

 **Moon 4000 – 1800 = 2200**

''next Cyberse Wizard will attack your Bunny Magician'' stated Jaune.

Cyberse Wizard fired a blast of blue lightning destroying the rabbit themed wizard.

''now Defect Compiler will follow suit with attacking your Trapeze Artist'' said Jaune.

Defect Compiler fired a Green beam of light destroying the Trapizest.

''now Linkslayer is coming in'' said Jaune as Linkslayer slashed at Moon, causing her life points to drop significantly.

 **Moon: 2200 – 2000 = 200**

''ok your turn'' said Jaune.

''draw'' said Moon, she looked down sadly, Kuribey seemed to be trying to encourage her ''Kuribey can you please go now?'' Kuribey seemed disheartened but left, disappearing.

''eh I'll just go too'' said Bitron disappearing.

''I end my turn'' said Moon sadly.

Jaune then saw the problem ''ok Defect Compiler attacks'' said Jaune.

Defect compiler fired another beam of green light, allowing Jaune to win as it gently passed Moon.

 **Moon: 200 – 1000 = 0**

''I lost'' said Moon ''b-but it was fun''

''yeah it was, now listen Moon your wrong, you are a really good duelist but the problem is once you start losing you give up'' said Jaune ''you don't seem to believe you can come back from the edge of defeat, you can there always a way trust me''

''o-ok'' smiled Moon ''thanks for the duel''

''your welcome'' said Jaune.

But just then bright lights flashed on the windows and the sounds of sirens could be heard.

''oh damnit that's security'' Jaune swore to himself ''quick get on the Runner'' Moon quickly nodded and got on the Runner sitting behind Jaune and holding on very tightly to him as he drove off, Security was quickly on his tail, Jaune drove until he saw there were two in front of him, he looked to his sides to see two more on each side, Jaune stopped.

''heh got you now Lawbreaker'' sneered one of them.

''ok, ok look, I'll go to the Facility willingly, just… just let the little girl go'' begged Jaune

''heh you think were allowing that, hell no, she's now going to the children's facility for aiding and abetting a known criminal'' said another security guard.

''fine then I'll just have to take you all on'' said Jaune getting ready to either duel or pull out Corcea Mors, but then two bright lights flashed and a car pulled up, it was… a clown car!? A clown exited the car and all the officers froze as they saw him.

''stand down officers, I have business with this man and the little girl'' said the clown man ''hello there Jaune Arc, Lawbreaker, I am Director Assistant Pierott and Director Caesar wanted me to deliver a message to you''

the clown then threw an envelope which Jaune caught easily, he pulled it open and looked inside it was two invites one for him and one for Moon, to something called 'the Glory Cup', Jaune felt one more piece of paper and pulled it out revealing his friends in the Satalite, causing his eyes to widen.

''I see you've seen the picture, now to the point my dear sir, as you see we are hosting a tournament and we would like you to participate'' said Pierott ''now if you don't well, lets say you won't see those people in the picture for a long time, thank you for your time and participation''

and with that Pierott got in his car and drove off Security following him leaving Jaune and Moon along, all was quiet until there was a call ''Jaune!'' both Jaune and Moon looked to see Blitzer riding up to them ''Jaune your ok what happened?!''

 **So yeah were ending there, because I think it's probably the best place to end it.**

 **By the way yes Moon is going to be another important character so get use to her being hear, her deck will be shown.**


	18. Moon's Deck

**Moon's Deck**

 **Monsters: 20/20**

 **'**

 **Moonlight Performer Bunny Magician ×2**

 **Type: Spellcaster**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Level: 4**

 **Attack: 1700**

 **Defense: 700**

 **Effect: when this monster is summoned to the field you may add one level 4 or lower Moonlight Monster from your deck to your hand, if a monster with 'Moonlight Preformer' in it's name is summoned you may deal damage to your opponents life points for that monsters level, times 200.**

 **'**

 **Moonlight Performer Happiness Bringer**

 **Type: Spellcaster**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Level: 2**

 **Attack: 500**

 **Defense: 1500**

 **Effect: if your opponent loses life points by an effect you gain that many life points.**

 **'**

 **Moonlight Performer trapeze artist ×2**

 **Type: Spellcaster**

 **Attribute: dark**

 **Level: 3**

 **Attack: 1400**

 **Defense: 400**

 **Effect: if this card is added to your hand outside of your draw phase you may special summon this card to the field, if your opponent activates a spell card inflict 300 points of damage to your opponents life points.**

 **'**

 **Moonlight Performer Firework Juggler ×2**

 **Type: Spellcaster**

 **Attribute: fire**

 **Level: 2**

 **Attack: 100**

 **Defense: 100**

 **Effect: if your opponent attacks you directly you may send this card to the graveyard to negate the attack.**

 **'**

 **Moonlight Performer Nightmare Doll**

 **Type: Spellcaster**

 **Attribute: dark**

 **Level: 5**

 **Attack: 2000**

 **Defense: 1000**

 **Effect: if this monster destroys a defense mode monster inflict 100 points of damage for each level of the monster that is destroyed.**

 **'**

 **Moonlight Performer Mirror Fiend ×2**

 **Type: fiend**

 **Attribute: dark**

 **Level: 4**

 **Attack: 1500**

 **Defense: 1500**

 **Effect: this card can cut its attack points in half and if done so you may add one Moonlight Performer from your graveyard to your hand.**

 **'**

 **Moonlight Performer Night Sky Princess ×2**

 **Type: Spellcaster**

 **Attribute: dark**

 **Level: 4**

 **Attack: 1600**

 **Defense: 1000**

 **Effect: each time your opponent adds a card to their hand inflict 300 points of damage to your opponent.**

 **'**

 **Moonlight Performer Clown Cutie ×2**

 **Type: spellcaster**

 **Attribute: dark**

 **Level: 3**

 **Attack: 1500**

 **Defense: 500**

 **Effect: if your opponent takes effect damage you may special summon this card, if your opponent activates a card effect deal 200 points of damage to your opponent.**

 **'**

 **Moonlight Performer Dark Unicorn**

 **Type: beast/union**

 **Attribute: dark**

 **Level: 4**

 **Attack: 1500**

 **Defense: 1500**

 **Effect: you may equip this card to a monster on the field and then cut that monsters attack points in half and attack directly, if that monster is to be destroyed you may destroy this card instead.**

 **'**

 **Dark Archer**

 **Type: fairy**

 **Attribute: dark**

 **Level: 3**

 **Attack: 1200**

 **Defense: 200**

 **Effect: on your main phase you may deal 400 points of damage for each Dark Attribute monster on your side of the field, you may only activate the effect of Dark Archer once per turn.**

 **'**

 **Kuribey**

 **Type: fairy**

 **Attribute: light**

 **Level: 1**

 **Attack: 300**

 **Defense: 200**

 **Effect: when your opponent inflicts battle damage to you, you may discard this card from your hand and deal that damage to your opponent instead.**

 **'**

 **Cure mermaid**

 **Marshmallon**

 **Fire Princess**

 **'**

 **Spells: 10/10**

 **'**

 **Moonlight temptation**

 **Type: normal**

 **Effect: if you have a Moonlight Performer on your side of the field, cut its attack points in half and then deal half of its original attack points to the opponent**

 **'**

 **Moonlight vision**

 **Type: quick-play**

 **Effect: if your opponent attacks directly, you may special summon one monster from your hand, though its attack and defense are cut in half.**

 **'**

 **Moonlight Illusion**

 **Type: quick-play**

 **Effect: if you're opponent targets a monster on your side of the field for an attack, you may return that card to your hand a switch out with another monster.**

 **'**

 **Moonlit stage**

 **Type: field**

 **Effect: When this card is on the field all Moonlight Performer monsters gain 500 attack points, once per turn you may select a facedown spell or trap on your opponents side of the field, this turn it cannot activate until the end of turn and at the end of turn your opponent must activate it or be dealt 500 points of damage and if one of your opponents monsters is destroyed inflict 300 points of damage.**

 **'**

 **Double Summon**

 **Inferno Reckless Summon**

 **Monster Reborn**

 **Pot of Greed**

 **Mystical Space Typhoon**

 **Ring of Magentism**

 **'**

 **Traps: 10/10**

 **'**

 **Moonlight Performer Encore ×2**

 **Type: Normal**

 **Effect: your opponent must discard all the cards in there hand to the graveyard then draw the same amount, you may banish this card from the graveyard to special summon one Moonlight Performer from the graveyard.**

 **'**

 **Moonlight Performer Next Event ×2**

 **Type: normal**

 **Effect: if a Moonlight Performer attacked this turn, you may select a monster your opponent controls and return it to their deck**

 **'**

 **Darken**

 **Type: normal**

 **Effect: when the opponents monster declares an attack, negate the attack and select one face up dark type monster that card gains equal attack to its attack until the end of the turn.**

 **'**

 **Blazing Mirror Force**

 **Present Card**

 **Metaverse**

 **Dark Bribe**

 **Zero gravity**

 **'**

 **Extra Deck:**

 **'**

 **Moonlight Performer Popstar Eva**

 **Type: Spellcaster**

 **Link Markers:** ↙️↘️

 **Attack: 2100**

 **Summoning requirements: 2 Moonlight Performer monsters.**

 **Effect: each time a Moonlight Performer is summoned to a zone this monster points to, inflict 200 points of damage to the opponent, Moonlight Perfromers this monster points to cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects, if an opponent is dealt damage by a moonlight Performers effect this card gains attack points equal to the damage.**

 **'**

 **Moonlight Performer Dragon Tamer**

 **Type: Spellcaster**

 **Link Markers:** ⬅️➡️

 **Attack: 2000**

 **Summoning Requirements: 2 Moonlight Performer monsters.**

 **Effect: every time a monster this card is pointing to is destroyed and sent to the graveyard inflict 300 points of damage, if a Moonlight Performer monster damages an opponent with an effect, all opponents monsters lose the same amount of attack points as the damage they took.**

 **'**

 **To be acquired later Link Monster**

 **'**

 **again if you can see any issues with this deck please tell me.**


	19. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A couple of hours after finding them Blitzer lead Jaune and Moon to a building, opening a pull open garage door, Jaune wheeled his Runner into the building.

''hear we go Jaune, I'm hoping this does until the tournament, it has a bed and a couch, along with this coffee table and a fridge help yourself, I decorated it myself'' said Blitzer ''look it's not very clean and it has all the… creature comforts you'd expect''

''oh so it has rats'' said Moon.

''yeah plus cockroaches'' said Blitzer.

''thanks Blitzer I really appreciate this, I do know your doing this for more than just getting one more favor off Renegade'' said Jaune.

''welcome Jaune'' said Blitzer ''and your right, but you should get some rest, your still not recovered''

''it's fine Blitzer I heal real fast'' said Jaune 'or at least my aura heals me really fast and soon I'll show Caesar and Jace how good I feel'

''hey I gotta go I'll come back tomorrow'' said Blitzer, Jaune nodded and Blitzer drove off.

He went inside to Moon ''hey Moon listen I think it's a good idea to go to bed now'' said Jaune.

''ok'' said Moon, Jaune then picked her up and started to carry her up the steers.

''how's this you take the bed I'll sleep on the couch'' said Jaune

''you sure?'' asked Moon.

''yeah I'll sleep on the couch if you need me'' said Jaune putting her on the bed and pulling the covers over her ''good night, remember if you need me I'll be on the couch''

''ok, good night Jaune'' said Moon.

''night'' said Jaune, going to the couch taking off his hoodie, he looked down at himself, he needed new cloths his current ones were falling apart, he just sighed to himself he'd figure that out sooner or later, laying down on the couch he drifted to sleep.

Jaune woke up later in the night as he felt someone shaking him and heard someone sobbing, he opened his eyes and saw Moon sobbing, this woke Jaune up instantly and he sat up, quickly getting Moon into a hug and starting to sooth her.

''oh it's ok Moon it's ok what's wrong?'' he asked.

''I-I-I had- had- nightmare'' cried Moon hiccupping each tear crying.

Jaune picked her up and started to rock her saying ''shhh, it's ok, it's ok, it was just a dream, just a dream, do you want to sleep with me?''

Moon tearfully nodded, Jaune slowly laid down holding moon closely, poor thing was still shivering, quietly he lulled her back to sleep, Jaune soon fell asleep after her, her arms wrapped around his stomach and head pressed against his chest listening to his heartbeat, the next time Jaune woke up was the mourning.

''wakey, wakey'' said a voice, Jaune still drowsy opened his eyes to see Blitzer.

''Blitzer?'' he asked.

''who else, figured I'd check on you guys'' said Blitzer ''didn't take the bed eh''

''no I gave it to Moon and she had a nightmare and wanted to sleep with me'' said Jaune.

''aw, your like her daddy'' cooed Blitzer sarcastically ''I got you guys some cereal from across the street, didn't know what you wanted so I gott'cha some corn flakes''

''thanks'' said Jaune, gently he pried Moon's arms from his waist, taking the box from Blitzer and pouring himself a bowl of cereal.

''you sure, you want to do this?'' asked Blitzer.

''yes I need to settle the score with someone once and for all, but more than that, I need to do this for something else'' said Jaune throwing over the photo to Blitzer who caught it.

''friends of yours?'' asked Blitzer.

''yeah'' said Jaune ''Pierott gave me a warning if I don't participate I won't see them for a long time''

''typical Caesar, if it's not a bribe it's a threat'' said Blitzer ''listen I can help you ok, what are friends for right?''

''wait you can get into the Sataltie?'' asked Jaune.

''I can get anywhere, look I'll get there and check up on your hideout, assuming you'll give me the location'' said Blitzer, Jaune handed him a slip of paper.

''thanks'' said Jaune ''now all I need to do is worry about is the tournament''

''yeah and figuring out how Moon could Speed Duel'' stated Blitzer.

''wait what?'' asked Jaune.

''oh you didn't know everyone has to Speed Duel in this tournament'' stated Blitzer.

''what, oh come on'' Jaune groaned ''she's a little girl, she can't ride a Duel Runner''

''well then I guess she loses by default'' said Blitzer.

''no I can't allow that'' said Jaune.

''and why not?'' asked Blitzer.

''last night, she was so exited to be in the tournament'' said Jaune ''I've seen her duel she's good, she's really, really good, she just lacks confidence and I think this gave her the boost she needed, I can't allow her to not compete!''

''ok then'' said Blitzer ''I guess you gotta think up something''

''damn right I do!'' said Jaune not knowing that what he said came out louder than he intended it to, in the process it woke Moon up.

''Jaune'' she yawned.

Jaune then realized just how loud he was ''oh I'm sorry Moon I was too loud and woke you up'' he said softly.

''is it mourning?'' she asked sitting up.

''yes, but its very early in the mourning, I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up, you can go back to sleep if you want'' said Jaune softly.

''ok'' yawned Moon before drifting back to sleep, with Jaune pulling the covers over her.

''aw, you make a cute daddy'' mocked Blitzer, but in a light hearted way.

''shut up Blitzer'' said Jaune humorously.

''well I gotta go, I hope you figure something out Jaune'' said Blitzer as he left.

Jaune spent most of the day working on his deck, he also helped Moon learn some good combos to use with her deck, he also explained to her how to speed duel and they had a little practice on the wooden table, but he just couldn't figure out how Moon would Speed Duel.

Jaune rested his head on the table and let out a small groan, Moon was looking through her deck on the other side of the table and perked up when she heard Jaune groan.

''are you ok Jaune?'' asked Moon.

''no'' groaned Jaune ''I need to figure something out, I know you want to participate in the tournament so I'm trying to figure out how to get you to participate, because you need to Speed Duel in the tournament''

''you mean like how you do on your Duel Runner?'' asked Moon.

''yes and you can't ride on a Duel Runner and if I drive for you, you'd be disqualified, I'm trying to think of something'' groaned Jaune as he kept thinking.

Jaune closed his eyes and started to think, he got so deep in thought that he didn't notice when Blitzer walked in, with him was Uang and Thunder ''eh, your still thinking eh?'' Blitzer asked.

''yes'' groaned Jaune ''and honestly I keep hitting a wall, I can't think up anything''

''well how's this we have guests'' said Blitzer.

''Sonny it's me Uang'' said Uang, Jaune looked up to see it was him as well as Thunder.

''Jaune how's it going'' smiled Thunder.

''not good, I can't think of anything'' said Jaune ''but never mind how are you guys, wait how are you guys hear?''

''when you outdueled Warden Sharp we were all released early'' explained Uang ''and your friend Blitzer found out about us being released and brought us hear to this… err… this interesting-''

''this place is a dump'' said Thunder.

''Thunder, you said you'd be nice!'' exclaimed Uang.

''that was nice, but I must say I love this Duel Runner, real beauty, best thing she has your own deck'' smirked Thunder.

''so this is your deck sonny?'' asked Uang.

''yeah'' said Jaune.

''how's this we duel, I win, I get to take her out for a spin'' smirked Thunder.

''sorry not in the mood, I need to think up something for Moon'' said Jaune.

''who's Moon?'' asked Thunder.

''I am'' said Moon, causing the big man to look down and see her.

''whoa, your small'' said Thunder.

''and your tall'' said Moon.

''look I found Moon or well… I guess Moon found me, when I had an accident, she's cool ok'' said Jaune kneeling down next to Moon and giving her a pat on the head ''anyways she's an orphan and she's been living on the streets, we had a duel and I won, but anyways we were chased down and Pierott the Caesar's assistant gave me an invite to the Glory Cup''

''wait are you serious!'' cried Thunder in what was clearly joy ''that's huge, the Glory Cup is offered to only the best duelists and if you win you can duel Jace Magnum what's got you down about that?''

''didn't let me get to the best part, Moon has to compete too'' said Jaune.

''oh I get it'' said Thunder dimming down a bit.

''and I don't know what to-'' Jaune stopped as he saw something out the window.

''Jaune?'' asked Blitzer.

''EUREKA!'' cried Jaune suddenly jumping up.

''what does Eureka mean?'' asked Moon.

''it means he's got it'' said Thunder.

''Guys quick go to a store, anything that sells parts, any parts, mechanical parts I need these parts'' said Jaune handing them a hastily written list ''Go! Go! Go!''

''no need I think we've got those parts hear, I'll get you them'' said Blitzer quickly rushing to get the parts.

''ok guys I need some room so can you go outside for a little bit cause this is gonna be awesome and I want a big dramatic reveal!'' cheered Jaune in excitement as he quickly started to work on it.

''should I go out too?'' asked Moon.

''no Moon your going to help with the grand reveal'' said Jaune.

''alright then'' said Blitzer pulling everyone outside ''so you think he actually has something?''

-LINE BREAK-

Meanwhile in Jace's apartment Caesar had come to visit him ''how's your training for the Glory Cup coming?'' he asked.

''if you mean sitting on the couch awesome'' said Jace.

''we'll I'd change those plans if I were you, I invited Jaune to join the tournament'' said Caesar.

''really?'' asked Jace curious now.

''yes I thought that would get you interested'' stated Caesar ''now are you motivated''

''hell yeah!'' grinned Jace.

''well I'll leave you to your… training and make sure you don't lose this time Jace'' said Caesar leaving Jace's penthouse.

''Makilla do you know what this means?'' asked Jace.

''knowing you sir, I know it's a good thing'' said Makilla ''you want to duel Jaune and now you can''

''exactly it's a chance of redemption'' said Jace ''I'm going out, I need to finish my end of the barging''

-LINE BREAK-

an hour after Jaune told everyone to go outside so he could work, the guys outside were talking to one another, Uang bragging about his cards, Thunder talking to Blitzer about how Jaune beat him and Blitzer talking to him about Jaune's duel with Five, but soon Jaune came out ready to present what he had made.

''none of you are allowed to mock this, I put real elbow grease into this thing'' said Jaune.

The three of them nodded ''ladies and gentlemen, children of all ages, I present to you all, the DUELBOARD!'' cheered Jaune.

Moon came out on a device, she was riding some kind of blue and pink hover board, she was wearing a duel disk and a wrist card holder, to hold her cards, the men all clapped.

''that's rather clever'' stated Blitzer.

''yeah she's too small to ride a Runner, but that should work'' said Thunder ''and as long as she can ride it, it's accepted''

''yeah, now to teach her how to Speed Duel'' said Jaune.

''alright'' cheered Moon, she was really getting exited now.

Jaune smiled, he was glad this was good progression, he needed to get Moon's confidence up first, he was going to help her as much as he could, he felt he was already forming a strong bond with her, his goal was to help her through whatever she was going through, he wanted her trust so he could figure out what was wrong and help her.

But before Jaune could do anything else, he heard the revving of an engine, Jaune quickly got to Moon's side as a Runner jumped out, it was 'The Bullet' it was Jace, Jace took his helmet off.

''what's the king doing hear?'' asked Uang.

''hear to teach Moon?'' asked Blitzer.

''hey king been a while'' grinned Thunder.

Jace just ignored him and walked up to Jaune, Moon was hugging onto one of Jaune's leg and hiding behind him scared ''hey Jace what do you want?'' asked Jaune.

Jace held up a card then flashed it to Jaune, it was Firewall Dragon, Jaune tensed up at the sight of it, he wanted that card back so badly.

''I heard you'd be in the Glory Cup'' said Jace.

''yeah I will be so will Moon, what about it?'' asked Jaune.

''well listen Jaune, I don't care about the little girl so you might as well just send her away, but anyways to the topic you won last time so you can have Firewall Dragon back'' said Jace throwing the card back to Jaune, he caught it and accepted it.

''now what about my friends?'' asked Jaune ''you the one who sold Rowan and the others out?''

''what?'' asked Jace.

''your clown buddy gave me a threat'' said Jaune holding up the photo ''if I don't show up they pay''

''well guess what that's Caesar ok, not me'' said Jace climbing on top of the Duel Runner ''I only duel for number one no one else, got it, see you there''

With that Jace drove off and everyone but Jaune who was still breathing normally let out a sigh of relief Uang ran up ''I need to see that card!'' he cheered, Jaune held up the card ''oh so that's the Dragon, it's called Firewall Dragon eh! It is true, you must be a signer!''

Jaune just looked at Uang blankly, Moon steered at the card intently, there was something about the card, she just could describe it, she felt like something was missing, it wasn't Firewall Dragon, she liked the look of the card, but it didn't feel like her, but she felt like there was something missing.

After Uang explained what a Signer was and about their history and the marks, Moon immediately perked up as he explained what marks there were, the Head, the Body, the Claw, the Foot and the Tail, how the Signers each had a powerful Dragon and how they could all summon the Crimson Dragon.

''that's the Dragon that caused that blackout and that was the reason Jaune was sent to the facility'' said Uang.

''well actually I would say it was more the data storm'' said Jaune.

''wait, the one you dueled that night it must have been-'' Uang cut himself off for Jaune to confirm it.

''yeah I was dueling Jace that night'' said Jaune.

''so the Kings a Signer too… well I'll be'' said Uang.

''wait, he said- y-you-'' started Thunder seemingly lost for words.

''yeah I won that duel'' said Jaune.

The men all gazed at Jaune in amazement for a moment, Moon broke them out of it though.

''wait you said all the Signers have at least a Dragon and a Mark, by Mark do you mean a Mark like this?'' asked Moon, rolling up her sleeve showing a mark on her arm, it looked to be a dragons arm, with a large claw on it.

''oh my'' said Uang.

Jaune smirked as he saw it ''looks like we were meant to meet one another Moon'' Jaune grinned.

''yeah'' said Moon smiling.

''I guess we were meant to meet too'' said a voice, they all looked up to see the Renegade.

''Renegade'' said Jaune as Renegade jumped down.

''oh hello sweetie, oh who's this?'' asked Renegade kneeling down to get full view of Moon who was hugging Jaune's leg in fear.

''M-Moon'' said Moon weakly.

''I or she- well we sort of found one another'' said Jaune.

''h-hello'' said Moon shakily.

Renegade squinted her eyes in a glaring fashion and then suddenly scooped Moon up and started to smother her ''ooh, you are just so adorable!'' she squealed cuddling Moon close to her.

Moon looked to Jaune with pleading eyes that just screamed 'help me!'

''ok ok that's enough'' said Jaune ''she clearly does not like that''

''oh sorry sweetie'' said Renegade setting Moon down ''I hope we can be close though''

''yeah me too'' smiled Moon.

''wait you said that we were meant to meet what did you mean?'' asked Jaune.

Renegade pulled up one of her sleeves revealing that on her arm was a mark, the mark was that of a claw of some kind, it was more spread out and didn't seem to be attacked to a limb, it was the mark of the Dragons Foot.

''y-you're a Signer?'' asked Jaune shocked.

''you seem surprised, yes I am'' smirked Renegade behind her mask ''anyways why are you hear honey? I told Blitzer to bring you to me once he was done removing the tracker in both your mark and your Runner''

''we were ambushed by Security because the tracker apparently had its own power source, long story somewhat short; I had to duel security, I met Moon and then he brought me hear'' said Jaune.

Renegade then turned to Blitzer ''your not getting favors off from this'' she said.

''I know'' said Blitzer.

''in fact you now owe me one more favor'' said Renegade.

''oh come on I'm helping Jaune out that's gotta count for something!'' cried Blitzer.

''you'd think so but, no'' said Renegade causing Blitzer to slump before she turned back to Jaune.

''anyways, now if you want handsome you and your friends can hold up at my pent house apartment'' said Renegade ''until the Glory Cup, we can duel there cause well'' Renegade then pulled out an invitation to duel in the tournament ''they specifically asked for Renegade''

''really?'' asked Jaune ''your business woman or something to get a penthouse apartment right? You really sure you want a known criminal like the Lawbreaker staying with you?''

''oh don't worry my identity has no social life only a work life, my social life comes out when I'm Renegade'' said Renegade ''I've also got a little video game Moon can play to help her get use to the rules of Speed Dueling, she can practice staying on, on my treadmill''

''can me and Moon talk it over?'' asked Jaune.

''of course'' said Renegade.

Jaune took Moon to the side ''ok listen I'm thinking we accept, I'm not sure but I get this feeling from Renegade that we can trust her'' said Jaune ''but I want your consent before we do it''

Moon hesitated for a bit ''I think we can trust her too'' said Moon ''she is a Signer like us, I trust her'' Jaune nodded ''besides we know she has equipment to help me learn how to Speed Duel''

''right'' smiled Jaune nodding.

They both walked up to ''well dears?'' asked Renegade ''what's your decision?''

''we've decided to accept'' said Jaune.

-LINE BREAK-

an hour later, Renegade had successfully snuck them into her apartment, it was large enough for her, Jaune, Moon, Thunder and Uang, Blitzer had taken off for the Satalite, Jaune had saw him off and wished him a good trip before he left.

It was late when he got back and Thunder informed him that they were having dinner and then going to bed, Jaune nodded but he wasn't done yet, he needed to know something.

Jaune strode up to Renegade who had made themselves some dinner, she turned to see Jaune ''hey honey'' she said ''you need anything''

''yeah to know who you are, you clearly know me'' said Jaune ''and I have some kind of feeling that I know you''

''you do, but as I said you need to beat me to see who I am'' said Renegade ''don't worry if I lose a round in the Glory Cup before I get to you and you get a higher place than me I'll reveal my identity to you anyways''

They all had dinner which was rather nice, they had the traditional Japanese dish of yakisoba chicken, they all had to admit that Renegade was a damn fine cook, when they were all finished Renegade suddenly stood up ''oh I just remembered, come on Handsome, I gotta give you something'' she said and she dragged Jaune off.

Everyone else at the table just looked at one another confused, she eventually walked back out, ''ladies and gentlemen presenting Jaune Arc, the Lawbreaker's new look'' said Renegade.

Jaune then walked out wearing brand new cloths, he was now wearing black boots and black jeans with white paddings on the knees, he was now wearing a back shirt under a new jacket he wore, this was made to be very stream lined it had a small picture of the Arc symbol on his left pex, it had white padding on his elbows and shoulders it's collar was up and he wore blue gloves.

''ho, ho, is that really you sonny?'' asked Uang.

''wow you look so cool Jaune!'' cheered Moon.

''heh, you look like a real pro duelist'' smirked Thunder.

''yeah, thanks Renegade'' said Jaune.

''your welcome Lawbreaker'' said Renegade smiling behind her mask.

After a bit of teach Moon how to Speed Duel on that Video Game that the Renegade had, Jaune decided it was late and put Moon to bed Jaune retired the he had a day to prep Moon and then the Glory Cup was upon them, Jaune laid down on the soft matress and Bitron appeared ''well I guess we gotta get ready'' said Bitron.

''yeah, I need to get my deck ready'' said Jaune looking through it.

''well it's a good thing I brought reinforcements'' said Bitron spraying out a load of cards.

''thanks' Bitron, I'll work on my deck some more tomorrow'' said Jaune picking up the cards and looking at them all.

''your welcome, now Jaune we need to talk about something'' said Bitron ''you know how everyone in Beacon had there own semblance except you?''

''yeah, I remember some of the teachers going on about that'' said Jaune, remembering feeling inferior from all that, many of the teachers would just consider him an after thought because of this, Jaune would often look in books to see if there was a way to get a semblance quickly, but there was nothing he could do so he just went with it.

''well you do have one'' said Bitron ''do you remember when Corcea Mors changed?''

''wait are you saying I did that?'' asked Jaune.

''yes listen Jaune I'll talk to you about it later because I have to go soon, I can only see you at certain periods of time to talk to you'' explained Bitron ''now your semblance is simple, your connected to Cyberse, it's why your sword and shield changed to resemble Decode and Encode weapons, you can connect to the Cyberse''

''ok what can I do other than make my weapons better while connected?'' asked Jaune.

''I'm sorry but I need to tell you later I need to go'' said Bitron disappearing, but before he left, Bitron said ''besides you have company''

''Bitron, Bitron wait!'' cried Jaune.

''who you talking to'' said Renegade walking in dressed for bed, her mask was still on, but she was now dressed in a short nightgown and a part of Yang shorts.

''nobod- wait why are you in hear?'' asked Jaune.

''oh yeah, there was a shortage of rooms thanks to your two friends'' said Renegade getting in the bed and snuggling up to Jaune ''so I'm moving in deal with it''

''eh fine I can live with it'' shrugged Jaune before thinking to himself 'besides it's kinda nice' and with that he drifted off to sleep.


	20. Jaune's Deck Updated

**Jaune's Deck update**

 **'**

 **Normal monsters:**

 **'**

 **Bitron**

 **Digitron**

 **'**

 **Effect monsters:**

 **'**

 **Cyberse Wizard**

 **Backup Secretary**

 **Linkslayer**

 **Lockout Gardna**

 **Scan Doll**

 **Stack Reviver**

 **RAM Clouder**

 **ROM Cloudia**

 **Draconnet**

 **Defect Compiler**

 **Balancer Lord**

 **Bitlooper**

 **Dotscraper**

 **Backlinker**

 **Interrupt resistor**

 **Launch Commander**

 **Turbo Booster**

 **Effect Veiler**

 **Swift Scarecrow**

 **Shield Warrior**

 **Sonic Chick**

 **'**

 **Spells:**

 **'**

 **Asport**

 **Battle Buffer**

 **Double Summon**

 **Cynet Universe**

 **Gravity Lash**

 **Security Block**

 **Release Restraint Wave**

 **United We Stand**

 **Fighting Spirit**

 **Monster Reborn**

 **'**

 **Traps:**

 **'**

 **Scrap Iron Scarecrow**

 **Three Strikes Barrier**

 **Link Restart**

 **Parallel Port Armor**

 **Recoded Alive**

 **Defense Draw**

 **Mirror Force**

 **Cynet Refresh**

 **Limit Code**

 **Heavy Storm Duster**

 **'**

 **Extra deck:**

 **'**

 **Decode Talker**

 **Encode Talker**

 **Excode Talker**

 **Link Spider**

 **Tri-gate Wizard**

 **Linkuriboh**

 **Honeybot**

 **Link Bumber**

 **Underclock Taker**

 **Flame administrator**

 **Firewall Dragon**

 **'**

 **Again please tell me if you can see a problem and yes I know this deck is probably a bit stacked.**


	21. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The next day Jaune decided to start training Moon in Speed Dueling, Renegade, Thunder and Uang watched with either awe, sweat drops or face palming as Jaune and Moon did drawing exercises, played the video game, went to a waterpark and sat under two bucket dunker that dumped water on them while they sat in meditative position and push ups, Moon had her duel board rested on her back and Jaune had his Duel Runner rested on his back.

And then the next day it was time for the Glory Cup, Jaune, Moon and Renegade were all ready ''I know you three will totally rock this tournament… that's how the youngsters say it right?'' asked Uang, to with Thunder just shrugged.

''thank Uang'' said Jaune.

''remember we'll be cheering for ya in the stands'' said Thunder ''just be careful''

''we will'' said Renegade as the groups separated.

Meanwhile outside, the announcer had set the stage announcing the sponsors, the people who funded the tournament and the person running the tournament, though admittedly it was all by Rex Caesar.

Just then Borreload Dragon came out of nowhere ''Borreload Dragon has appeared and we know what that means!'' cried the announcer ''ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, our King, our ace, our Jace Magnum!''

Jace burst out of nowhere and parked right in front of Borreload Dragon who had landed down in the center.

''and now introducing the duelists'' said the announcer and the screen started to show all of them as they walked onto the field.

''wow look at all the people'' said Moon.

''yeah they've all come to watch Glory Cup'' said Renegade.

''don't worry about it Moon just relax'' said Jaune, Moon nodded.

the announcer continued ''Shambala, Perce Caliburn, Ronin Fujimori, Grinder, Steven Seraph-''

Moon froze at that name and Jaune noticed this ''Moon are you alright?'' asked Jaune.

As he said this to her Moon snapped out of it and looked to Jaune ''yeah I'll be fine'' she smiled weakly, Jaune decided not to question it, he would find out later and he'd defiantly keep his eye on that guy.

''Moon, the Renegade, who has asked to remain anonymous and Jaune Yu Arc, more commonly known as the Lawbreaker!''

When the announcer stated those final two names everyone started to cry out in outrage and boo at them, some people even threw stuff one person threw a Soda Can which hit Jaune square in the forehead, he rubbed the pained hit, Renegade helping him.

One of the competitors Grinder, then stepped up and took the microphone ''give me that, I've got something to say, my name is Grinder and I know that thing's might be different hear, but one thing I know is you judge someone based upon there spirit, these kid's right hear-''

''Kids!?'' said Renegade indignantly ''I'll have you know me and Jaune are both nineteen and as of such-''

''Renegade he's sticking up for us shut up'' said Jaune.

''the Lawbreaker as you call him you may have branded him as a no good but when I look at him I see nothing but the true heart and soul of a duelist and when I look at the Renegade even though she hasn't even branded like Lawbreaker unfortunately has I see the same and being a duelist myself I will respect them until they give me a reason not to, because what makes a duelist isn't where he or she comes from, not about there money, not there family, it's not what matters'' spoke Grinder.

Caesar started to applaud Grinder and everyone started to follow, competitors included ''thank you for those well thought out and chosen words Grinder, in the world us Neon's and Satalites live in there's a divide but I say we put it aside hear and let the cards do the talking, I want this tournament to take two half's and make a whole, so for now forget social status or where they come from, let's just focus on the tournament, now I we'd all please take our positions''

With that the duelists started to walk out of the arena, Jaune ran up to walk next to Grinder.

Grinder himself was a big man, he wore a tight fitting white shirt that showed all his muscles, Jaune had become pretty muscular from his time hear, but Grinders looked like they were large stones, they weren't big enough to be called boulders, he wore a green scarf, and cargo cammoflash pants, he had wild brown hair and olive green eyes.

''hey thanks man'' said Jaune holding out an hand.

''don't mention it'' smiled Grinder shaking Jaune's hand.

With that all the competitors went to the waiting room to wait for their duel to come up, the randomization process started to declare who would duel who, the results were:

Moon vs. Ronin Fujimori

Renegade vs. Perce Caliburn

Grinder vs. Steven Seraph

Jaune Yu Arc vs. Shambala

''looks like I'm up first'' said Moon a little scared looking at her opponent.

Ronin Fujimori was the exact same age as she was, he was the same height as her too, he had flame red hair and yellow eyes, he wore a green shirt and brown shorts and a black coat, he was currently looking through his deck grinning.

'hmm so Caesar thinks she's something special, he thinks she's a Signer?' though Ronin 'wrong, that's me'

With that Ronin left but Moon was still talking to Jaune.

''the duel board and disk you fixed up for me works great'' said Moon.

''I'm glad you like them'' said Jaune.

''any last minute pointers?'' asked Moon.

''look I think your ready, I've trained you and I have confidence in you'' said Jaune ''but if I were to give you one last pointer, I'd say adapt to your opponents moves and remember even if it looks like your opponent is winning there's still a way to turn it around''

''right'' nodded Moon getting serious, she then started to walk off, freezing a little when she walked past Seraph, gulping but regaining her composure and walking past him and grabbing her duel board ready.

She made her way to the ring, Renegade sat down next to Jaune ''hey don't worry about it handsome, you trained her well, she will win I know it'' said Renegade.

''yeah I know it too, I'm just worried, whenever she starts losing she gives up thinking she can't win, so I'm just worried that'll happen'' said Jaune.

''hey that little girl has gained one hell of a confidence and all from your training, she'll beat that punk and she'll beat him good!'' said Renegade.

''I guess your right'' said Jaune ''thanks Renegade''

''no problem'' smiled Renegade.

-LINE BREAK-

''alright ladies and gentlemen hear it is our first duel featuring the two youngest competitors in there tournament, first up we have the blazing streak of fire Ronin Fujimori'' said the announcer.

With those words Ronin road out, his Duel Runner was black and covered in pictures that could make it be described as a hot rod, the bike itself had a sidecart and it was a mass produced one, however the person driving it was in fact just someone Ronin hired, Ronin was riding in the side cart.

''and now introducing his opponent the bright celestial which shines down upon us all, the lovely Moon!'' stated the announcers, as Moon came out on her duel board, many in the audience actually pointed and laughed at it, Moon just ignored them though.

''hey I hope you have fun dueling me'' said Moon.

''pff, like I'd care about some piece of trash'' said Ronin ''you, Lawbreaker, Renegade your all pieces of garbage, not worthy to be in this tournament''

'ok that's it, I'm beating this guy!' thought Moon furiously.

''alright, duelist's take your marks and get set, first one of make the corner makes the first move'' stated the announcer ''and… GO!''

Both Moon and Ronin took off at a blinding speed, both of them going as fast as they could only problem was Ronin was a little fast and turned the corner first.

''Duel'' they both said.

''my moves first, I draw'' said Ronin.

 **Speed Counters:**

 **Moon: 1**

 **Ronin: 1**

Ronin looked down at his hand he grinned ''I'll start by summoning my Flare Solider, Draglider'' stated Ronin.

A man wearing armor riding a red dragon appeared, he was wielding a rifle and riding the dragon on a saddle like it was a horse.

 **Flare Solider, Draglider**

 **Level: 4**

 **Attack: 2100**

 **Defense: 0**

''then I'll throw one card facedown and end my turn'' stated Ronin.

''my turn'' said Moon drawing a card.

 **Moon: 2**

 **Ronin: 2**

''oh before you make any moves I should let you know as long as Flare Solider, Draglide is on my side of the field if you take damage, effect or battle damage I can destroy one monster on either your side of the field or mine'' stated Ronin.

Moon mused for a moment, she wasn't going to make mistakes she had made on that video game, where she had used her Speed Counters up too quickly, she had to pace herself.

''alright I'll start with my Moonlight Performer Bunny Magician'' said Moon as Bunny Magician appeared ''with that I can add my Moonlight Performer Trapeze Artist and with it's special ability I can special summon it to the field and activate my Bunny Magicians ability to inflict 600 points of damage to you''

Trapeze Artist appeared holding onto the trapeze swinging alongside Moon, Bunny Magician took off her hat and launched a barrage of bunnies which exploded into streamers, all of them hitting Ronin, causing him to spin out of control and slightly damage the pavement of the arena.

 **Ronin: 4000 – 600 = 3400**

''oh my what's this, it seems that was very real!'' cried out the announcer.

''oh no I did it again'' said Moon.

''wait you did that so you're a psychic!'' cried Ronin, the crowd heard this and started to chatter among themselves.

''she's a psychic!''

''freak!''

''what's she playing at!''

''get out of hear freak!''

''she's a danger!''

Moon just tuned them out and decided to keep dueling ''sorry I have a hard time controlling it'' said Moon ''I'm trying''

''pff yeah right you just want to hurt people, makes you feel good doesn't it'' sneered Ronin.

''n-no I hate these powers'' said Moon weakly, she looked like she was close to crying, but quickly regained her composure ''but I'm trying, now I'll use my Moonlight Performer Clown Cuties ability, with it I can special summon her to the field''

a woman dressed in a green clown costume and with white and green facial pain, she had spheres that had white and green lines all over them,.

 **Moonlight Performer Clown Cutie**

 **Type: Spellcaster**

 **Level: 3**

 **Attack: 1500**

 **Defense: 500**

''and of course now my Bunny Magician can inflict another 600 points of damage to you'' said Moon as her Bunny Magician fired another stream of rabbits, all of them hitting.

 **Ronin: 3400 – 600 = 2800**

''next I'll throw two cards facedown and end my turn'' said Moon.

''my turn I draw'' said Ronin drawing a card.

 **Moon: 3**

 **Ronin: 3**

''alright first I'll summon my Dragon Monk in attack mode'' said Ronin.

An old man with no hair and a white beard, red dragon scales, with the lower body of a snake and large red wings appeared.

''next I'll activate my facedown Ring of Destruction and use it to destroy Dragon Monk'' said Ronin as the ring appeared on the dragon mans neck and exploded along with Dragon Monk.

 **Moon: 4000 – 800 = 3200**

 **Ronin: 2800 – 800 = 2000**

''wait why would you do that?'' asked Moon.

''for one to destroy your Bunny Magician'' said Ronin as flames were blasted from Draglides gun and surrounding Bunny Magician destroying her ''and to allow me to special summon two level four or lower Dragon type monsters from my hand or deck, so I'll take my Flare Solider, Axel and my Flare Solider Burn Blaster''

two new monsters appeared one was a lizard man wearing armour and holding an axe and the other a man riding a dragon like Draglider only he was holding what looked to be a crossbow.

 **Flare Soldier, Axel**

 **Level: 3**

 **Attack: 1700**

 **Defense: 0**

 **Flare Soldier, Burn Blaster**

 **Level: 4**

 **Attack: 1900**

 **Defense: 0**

''well then I can activate my Clown Cuties ability twice and I can deal you 200 points of damage for both Ring of Destruction, Draglider and Dragon Monk's ability's'' said Moon.

Clown Cutie then started to shoot all the sphere's at Ronin really brusing him up.

 **Ronin: 2000 – 200 – 200 – 200 = 1400.**

''grr, fine after that I'll play the spell card Inferno Reckless Summon and special summon my Flare Soldier, Fire Archer'' stated Ronin ''with this I can now inflict 500 points of damage if I destroy a monster''

a lizard man with wings holding a bow and a flaming arrow appeared.

 **Flare Soldier, Fire Archer**

 **Level: 4**

 **Attack: 1500**

 **Defense: 0**

''and clown cutie damages you again for 200 points for Inferno Reckless Summon'' said Moon as the spheres attacked again.

 **Ronin: 1400 – 200 = 1200**

''whatever'' growled Ronin ''if you think you can hurt me trash your wrong and watch me show you your wrong! And watch now as I burn a new path with my Flare Soliders, Draglider, Axel and Burn Blaster and now I Link Summon- FLARE DRAGON BLADEMASTER!''

a new dragon appeared this one had red scales, it had black wings and golden claws, it had golden horns and was wielding a large silver sword.

''ok that's pretty impressive'' said Moon.

''now I can activate my Flare Soldier, Gatling Dragon with it's effect that since I Link Summoned my Blademaster'' stated Ronin ''sure I'll lose 200 life points but its worth it''

 **Ronin: 1000 – 200 = 1000**

As Ronin was clobbered with the sphere's more and more, but he enjured as a new dragon appeared, one with red scales and had hands that were Gatling guns, it had a ridged spiked back, it had no wings and was rather large.

''but now I can create a new flare to the future'' said Ronin.

''wait your Link Summoning again?!'' said Moon in shock.

''HELL YEAH I AM, AND NOW I LINK SUMMON, ARMED FLARE DRAGON, BLAZADON!'' roared Ronin.

A new dragon appeared, this dragon was much bigger than Blademaster, it was a large red dragon ocveredi n mechanical armour that consisted of weaponry such as Gatling guns, flamethrowers, missile launchers and bombs.

''next I activate my dragons effect, since one of it's Link Marks points to a monster I can destroy every monster on the field that has a lower level than that monster!'' said Ronin.

Blazeadon released a blast of fire burning both Trapeze Artist and Clown Cutie destroying them.

''now Fire Archer's effect activates and deals you 500 points of damage for each one'' stated Ronin.

 **Moon: 3200 – 500 – 500 = 2200**

''next I'll activate Card of Sancitity so we now draw until we have six cards, hope you enjoy them cause now its over! Go on Blazadon finish it'' said Ronin and Blazadon let out a huge burst of flames.

''I'll activte the effect of my Firework Juggler to negate your attack'' said Moon, bright fireworks burst in front of her blocking the flames.

''then Flame Archer will have to finish it'' smirked Ronin.

''I activate Zero Gravity to switch your Archer to defense mode'' said Moon.

''eh fine I throw one card face down and end my turn'' shrugged Ronin.

''well now it's my turn'' said Moon.

 **Moon: 4**

 **Ronin: 3**

''well then why don't you do us both a favor and give up'' smirked Ronin.

'what's the point' thought Moon 'he's right I can't win'

-LINE BREAK-

Meanwhile Jaune was watching Moon's duel intently, he could see how Moon looked, the same look she gave him when she gave up in there duel ''come on Moon I know you can do it'' he said.

-LINE BREAK-

'no wait, Jaune's right' though Moon

''I draw'' said Moon full of new determination, she then looked at her cards and the cards on the field to see what she could do and then, she had it and she smirked she had it now ''first I play Pot of Greed, so I can draw two new cards I play Monster Reborn to special summon my Bunny Magician from my graveyard''

''big deal'' smirked Ronin.

''oh it is a big deal, cause now I can add another monster and I'll add, Trapeze Artist and subsequently special summon it'' said Moon.

''well before you think I'm going to take damage I won't because I'll activate the continuous trap Flare Block, with this I can cut the damage in half of decrease one of my monsters attack points'' said Ronin ''so I think I'll decrease my monsters attack points''

 **Armed Flare Dragon, Blazadon: 2800 – 600 = 2200**

''oh bad move'' said Moon ''casue now I'm going to unlock the full power of both of these two and summon forth the future, I Link Summon, Moonlight Performer Popstar Eva''

in a burst of light Moon's new monster appeared she was a woman who stood as tall as Renegade, she wore a pink and purple short dress with a blue coat, she had one pink and blue stripy sock and one white and black poke dot sock, she was holding a state and a microphone, she had blue skin and pink and blue hair and she wore a top hat.

 **Moonlight Performer Popstar Eva**

 **Type: Spellcaster**

 **Link Markers: ↙️↘️**

 **Attack: 2100**

''so what she's still not strong enough'' said Ronin.

''next I'll play Double summon and Summon out my Moonlight Performer Bunny Magician and then a Moonlight Performer Night Sky Princess'' said Moon.

Another Bunny Magician appeared along with a woman who was dressed like a popstar, with blond hair and face paint, she had cool colorful clothing on and was holding a microphone.

''now first Bunny's ability allows me to add another Trapeze Artist to my hand which I will subsequently special summon'' said Moon ''and with that I can now deal you 600 and 800 points of damage, but then again they just go to your dragon, oh and lets not forget Eva who deals another 200 points''

 **Armed Flare Dragon, Blazadon: 2200 – 600 – 800 – 200 = 600**

''and next I'll activate my trap card Present Card, so you discard your whole hand and add five more cards of course my Princess burns you for each card you add, 300 for each your dragon can take 600, but then your dealt the rest 900'' said Moon.

 **Armed Flare Dragon Blazadon: 600 – 600 = 0**

 **Ronin: 1000 – 900 = 100**

''t-this can't be I'm suppose to win!'' cried Ronin.

''don't worry Eva's effect doesn't activate because now she's going to attack oh but before you should know she gains 900 attack point's because you lose 900 attack points'' said Moon.

 **Moonlight Performer, Popstar Eva: 2000 + 900 = 2900**

''go on Eva, Moons spotlight!'' cheered Moon

Eva took deep breath before she let out a lovely sounding cry which destroyed Blazadon and finished Ronin off.

 **Ronin 100 – 2900 = 0**

''and with that the winner of the first round is- MOON!''

 **So there, that was Moon's first Speed duel and her first win, I hope you enjoyed and as always I will now present the OC cards in full:**

 **'**

 **Flare Solider, Draglider**

 **Type: Dragon**

 **Attribute: fire**

 **Level: 4**

 **Attack: 2100**

 **Defense: 0**

 **Effect: this card cannot attack your opponent directly, if you're opponent takes life point damage, you may choose one monster card and destroy it.**

 **'**

 **Flare Solider, Axel**

 **Type: dragon**

 **Attribute: fire**

 **Level: 4**

 **Attack: 1700**

 **Defense: 0**

 **'**

 **Flare Solider, Burn Blaster**

 **Type: dragon**

 **Attribute: fire**

 **Level: 4**

 **Attack: 1900**

 **Defense: 0**

 **Effect: if one of your opponent's monsters is destroyed you may draw one card.**

 **'**

 **Flare Soldier, Gatling Dragon**

 **Type: dragon**

 **Attribute: fire**

 **Level: 2**

 **Attack: 500**

 **Defense: 0**

 **Effect: if you Link summon a Link Monster you may special summon this card from your hand to the field.**

 **'**

 **Flare Solider, Fire Archer**

 **Type: dragon**

 **Attribute: fire**

 **Level: 4**

 **Attack: 1500**

 **Defense: 0**

 **Effect: every time an opponent's monster is destroyed deal 500 points of damage to your opponent.**

 **'**

 **Dragon Monk**

 **Type: dragon**

 **Attribute: fire**

 **Level: 4**

 **Attack: 800**

 **Defense: 2000**

 **Effect: if this card is destroyed by an effect special summon two level 4 or lower, Dragon type monsters from your hand or deck to the field.**

 **'**

 **Flare Dragon, Blademaster**

 **Type: dragon**

 **Link Markers:↙️⬇️↘️**

 **Attack: 2400**

 **Summoning requiremnets: 2 dragon type monsters.**

 **Effect: once per turn you may destroy one monster this card points to and gain attack points equal to the destroyed monsters attack points.**

 **'**

 **Armed Flare Dragon, Blazedon**

 **Type: dragon**

 **Link Markers: ↙️⬇️↘️➡️**

 **Attack: 2800**

 **Summoning requirements: 3 dragon type monsters.**

 **Effect: if this cards Link Marker points to a monster you may destroy every other monster with a lower level.**

 **'**

 **Flare Block**

 **Card type: trap**

 **Type: continuous**

 **Effect: if your opponent inflicts effect damage to you, may either, cut the damage in half or lower a Dragon Type monsters attack points.**


	22. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

After Moon started to walk back to the room where the other competitors were, she saw Jaune standing there ''nice work Moon'' said Jaune smiling.

''did I do really well?'' asked Moon.

''yes you did sweetie'' said Renegade appearing seemingly out of nowhere ''and now its my turn''

''remember if you lose and I win my next match I'll get to see your face beautiful'' said Jaune before he could stop himself, Renegades flirting was starting to influence him.

''aww, don't worry handsome if I lose to anyone it'll be you'' said Renegade walking away.

''Jaune do you like her?'' asked Moon ''and I don't mean like, like how you like a friend like, I mean like as in like, like, do you like get it?''

''wow that's a lot of likes'' said Jaune ''and I honestly don't know, her flirting is starting to influence me''

-LINE BREAK-

''alright ladies and gentlemen now to our second duel, first up is this attractive yet mysterious young lady who I'm sure you all know, the Renegade!'' cheered announcer to whom everyone booed.

Renegade raced out and started to cheer out as though she was welcomed even though she was being hated ''hello everyone, nice to see you all too, can I get some extra cheers from the front row?''

''and now to her opponent a fierce competitor of both swords and cards, it's sir Perce Caliburn!'' cheered the announcer.

This time everyone burst into cheers as the man himself burst into the arena, he was dressed like a medieval knight in silver armor, his duel disk was on his arm, it was a shield, the Runner he was riding looked to be designed on a horse.

''greetings fair maiden, I am sir Perce of Caliburn'' said the man.

''if your going to talk like that the whole time this is going to get very tiring very quickly'' said Renegade.

''alright duelists take your marks and gets set, first one to make the corner makes the first move'' stated the announcer ''and… GO!''

Both Renegade and Perce took off at blinding speed, Renegade's Runner was much faster than Perce's though, it wasn't just that it was a newer model and a newer design, it was also the fact that Perce's had all the things that made it look horse like which was weighing it down, Renegade easily made the corner first and so got the first turn.

''duel'' they said.

''my move I draw'' said Renegade drawing.

 **Speed Counters:**

 **Renegade: 1**

 **Perce: 1**

''alright let's start this game with a personal favorite what'cha say, I summon Sharp Shot Huntress in attack mode'' said Renegade as the sniper appeared right next to her ''next I'll throw two cards face down and end my turn''

''thy turn then, thy draw'' said Perce.

 **Renegade: 2**

 **Perce: 2**

''now thy shall activate thy spell Inferno Reckless Summoning, to special summon thy Chess Knight Pawn'' stated Perce.

A man wearing white armor appeared wielding a spear and shield, he held a shield with a pawn symbol on it, his armor was designed to look like a pawn piece in chess too.

 **Renegade: 2**

 **Perce: 1**

''and now I will use my Pawn Knight's ability most special, with it I may specially summon another Pawn Knight from thy hand'' stated Perce as another Pawn Knight appeared ''this ability most special activates again''

''heh, have to admit I saw that coming'' said Renegade.

''thou did?'' asked Perce shocked.

''of course it's why I threw down the Triggered Summon trap card, this lets me special summon a monster when you do'' said Moon ''so I'll special summon my Heavy Cannon Huntress''

A woman dressed in a black tank top wearing a long skirt, that reached down to her heels, she had her blond hair done up into a bun, she wore two black long gloves, she held two large high tech cannons in each arm ready to fire.

''now it's ability activates and all my Huntress monsters gain a 300 attack points'' said Renegade.

 **Sharp Shot Huntress: 1800 + 300 = 2100**

''thou does not matter for now thy shall forge a blade to the future!'' cried Perce ''I now Link Summon Chess Knight, King!''

a rather elderly man sitting on a throne appeared, he had a long white beard and was wearing armour based off the chess piece of a king, he was wielding a sword pointed down, he had the kings pieces symbol on his chest and he wore a crown like helmet.

''and now thy Sire's ability most special activates, return Chess Knight, Pawn'' ordered Perce as the former Chess Knight appeared ''and now Pawn's ability most special activates and now thy resurrect thyselves from the graveyard in attack mode''

''ok that is impressive'' said Renegade.

''not as impressive as now'' said Perce ''now thy Chess Knight, Bishop's ability most special activates and I may tribute each Pawn Knight and Special Summon a higher leveled Chess Knight monster from the hand, so I will sacrifice my three Pawn Knight to summon forth Chess Knights, Bishop, Rook and Knight''

Three new knights appeared on the field, the first knight, Chess Knight, Bishop was a young man wearing a helmet that looked like a bishop hat, he wielded a lance and was holding a shield with a bishops symbol.

The second knight, Chess Knight, Rook was also a young man, he was wearing a helmet that looked like the top of a medieval tower, the same was the case with his shoulder guards, he was wielding a halberd and was holding a shield with his symbol on it, the symbol of a rook in chess.

The final knight, Chess Knight, Knight was also a middle aged man, he was wearing typical knights armor and wielding a sword and shield that his symbol on it, a knight in chess.

''next my Chess Knight, King ability most special activates and gives my other Chess Knights a 500 attack points boost'' stated Perce as his other knights locked swords with one another powering up ''with that I end thy turn, since I cannot attack from my King's ability, now thy lady would you answer thou question?''

''sure why not'' said Renegade.

''why is thou not courting me, like you do to others to win?'' asked Perce ''is it because you know it will not work, thou art too disciplined and focused''

''no it's because I've found the man I love and if flirted then that would just make me faithless'' said Renegade ''besides I don't know who told you I flirt with my opponents to distract them, but I do know that I don't use my body to win duels that would make me just a cheep hussy''

-LINE BREAK-

Jaune sitting in the waiting room watching, he knew who Renegade was referring to, him, but he wasn't sure if he could accept her feelings, he already had feelings for someone else Pyrrha and while she wasn't hear, he wasn't sure if he could just date someone else consciously, he'd have to think on it.

-LINE BREAK-

''my move I draw'' said Renegade.

 **Renegade: 3**

 **Perce: 2**

''I'll start with Double Summon to summon my two Bell Call Huntresses'' said Renegade summoning her two new Huntresses ''and then I'll use one of there ability's to special summon two Huntress Monsters so I'll special summon my Transference Huntress and Shield Guard Huntress''

Transference Huntress appeared along side a new Huntress who was dressed like a shrine maiden with a two wristbands that summoned two blue hologram shields.

''and then using Sharp Shot Huntress, Transference Huntress and Shield Guard Huntress to build a circuit to my future'' said Renegade ''I Link Summon, Prime Huntress Pyrric! Oh and don't forget Transference Huntress allows me to special summon a monster used for the Link summoning from the graveyard so come back Sharp Shot Huntress''

The Prime Huntress burst onto the field; she was quickly followed by a returned Sharp Shot Huntress.

''that all thou have?'' asked Perce.

''of course not sir Lance-a-not'' smirked Renegade ''next I'll activate my other Bell call Huntresses effect to remove her and summon out two Quick Quiver Huntresses''

The two archers appeared, Renegade made sure to summon them at the places that Pyrric's Link Markers pointed to.

''now since Bell Call Huntress was removed from the game and was in a zone that Prime Huntress Pyrric was pointing to one of your Knights loses 500 attack points'' said Renegade ''it'll shoot your Bishop Knight first''

Prime Huntress Pyrric held out her bow as it fired a bolt of lightning returning the chess piece to its normal strength.

''next I'll switch to the battle phase and attack with my Quick Quiver'' said Renegade as the archer fired hitting it's mark ''and thanks to her ability I can remove her from play and special summon Bell Call''

 **Perce: 4000 – 800 = 3200**

Bell Call appeared and Pyrric fired another lightning bolt, this one hit Chess Knight, Rook.

''but that's not all my second Quick Quiver will open fire'' said Renegade as the second Huntress fired an arrow hitting directly ''and same as before happens''

 **Perce: 3200 – 800 = 2400**

Another Bell Call appeared and Pyrric shocked the final Knight but Perce just laughed.

''ha, thou has made a foolish move, you could have continued a loop to defeat me'' Perce laughed.

''eh too boring I want to beat you in a way that's fun for me'' stated Reengade ''now my first Bell Call Huntress will attack your Rook''

Bell Call pointed her staff forwards and her bells all raced forwards smashing into the Rook.

 **Perce: 2400 – 500 = 1900**

''next Sharp Shot Huntress will attack your Bishop!'' ordered Renegade.

Sharp Shot fired a blue laser blast which pierced straight through the Bishops shield and destroyed it.

 **Perce: 1900 – 200 = 1700**

''next Pyrric will open fire on your Knight!'' ordered Renegade ''and with her ability she gains 1000 attack points''

Prime Huntress Pyrric pulled back the blue energy string back, forming a large blue energy arrow, before firing it, the arrow rammed into the Knight destroying it.

''fortune smiled forth, since my Knight's ability most special cuts battle damage in half'' stated Perce.

 **Perce: 1700 – 850 = 850**

''now my final two Huntresses will attack'' said Renegade.

''I activate my Noble Chess Knight Rooks effect, he removes himself from the game to protect his King by ending thy battle phase'' stated Perce.

''then I'll throw a card face down, alright your turn'' said Renegade.

''thy draws'' said Perce.

 **Renegade: 3**

 **Perce: 2**

''now I activate thou Bishop Knight therefore I may summon forth my Chess Knight, Queen!'' stated Perce.

A new Knight appeared, a Woman in knight armor, like the king her symbol that of a queen in chess was on her chest, her armor was designed to look more like a dress, she was holding a staff with a heart on the end, she was young and attractive, but before she could do anything a large black hole appeared under her and she fell in.

''what sorcery is this?!'' cried out Perce in shock.

''oh no sorcery dear just my Bottomless Trap Hole removing your queen from the game'' said Renegade.

''wait thy cannot lose, I mean come on, I spent all year making this costume I can't lose!'' cried Perce.

''sorry but your going to, cause now it's my turn'' said Renegade drawing.

 **Renegade: 4**

 **Perce: 3**

''now thanks to her ability Prime Huntress Pyrric gains 500 attack points for the monsters it points to since that number is 2 she gains 1000 more attack points, but I'm not done'' smirked Renegade she had this in the bag ''now I remove both my Bells Calls to summon forth three new monsters another Sharp Shot and Heavy Cannon as well as a new Scatter Shot Huntress!''

Three Huntresses appeared, two old but with a different color scheme and one new, this one was slightly shorter, with black and red hair, she wielded two high tech SMG guns, she wore a black and red dress, with multiple ammo pack's attached to the dress and she had a determined looked on her face.

''not only does that loser your monsters attack to 0 but it also allows my monster to stay at top performance and then some'' smirked Renegade.

 **Prime Huntress Pyrric: 2300 + 300 + 300 + 500 + 500 = 3900**

 **Chess Knight, King: 1000 – 500 – 500 = 0**

''go on Pyrric end this'' said Renegade.

Pyrric raised up her bow and fired a blue energy arrow which rammed straight into the King destroying him.

 **Perce: 850 – 3900 = 0**

Perces Runner came to an immediate stop, Renegade parked next to him.

''what do you want!'' growled Perce.

''to say that I'm sorry but maybe you should stick to chess'' said Renegade before driving out of the arena, so the next duel could happen, Jaune and Moon just happened to be waiting for her to congratulate her.

''wow that was awesome Renegade!'' Moon cheered.

''thank you sweetie'' smiled Renegade hugging Moon and swinging her around, but unlike other times Moon enjoyed this.

''that was really impressive Renegade'' said Jaune as Renegade put Moon down.

''thanks honey, I hope you now know how deadly I am'' said Renegade seductively.

''oh I defiantly do and I hope you know how deadly I am'' grinned Jaune.

''oh I defiantly do'' smirked Renegade from behind her mask.

Grinder and Steven Seraphs duel was next, but it ended in a draw ''alright ladies and gentlemen, it's been decided that these two will get another chance to duel one will duel either Renegade or Moon who will be selected at random and the other will duel whoever wins the next Duel, Jaune Yu Arc or Shambala!''

Everyone cheered and Jaune nodded when he heard, he was ready for this duel.

 **I'm sorry for Perce's speech please forgive me, I was trying to do it in a sort of shakespear way… which I am horrible at, at certain points I wanted to write it regularly but held off from it.**

 **OC Monsters:**

 **'**

 **Chess Knight, Pawn**

 **Type: warrior**

 **Attribute: light**

 **Level: 4**

 **Attack: 1500**

 **Defense: 0**

 **Effect: when this monster is summoned or special summoned you may special summon 1 'Chess Knight' monster from your hand, if a Chess Knight Pawn is summoned from the graveyard summon any other copy's from the graveyard in defense mode, once per turn you may sacrifice a 'Chess Knight, Pawn' and special summon a 'Chess Knight' monster in the graveyard.**

 **'**

 **Chess Knight, Rook**

 **Type: warrior**

 **Attribute: light**

 **Level: 5**

 **Attack: 1400**

 **Defense: 2700**

 **Effect: during the turn your opponent attacks a monster in attack mode you may discard a card from your hand and switch that monster into defense mode, once per turn if you have a Chess Knight, King on the field you may remove this card from play and the battle phase immediately ends.**

 **'**

 **Chess Knight, Bishop**

 **Type: warrior**

 **Attribute: light**

 **Level: 5**

 **Attack: 1900**

 **Defense: 2000**

 **Effect: if this card is in your hand and a Chess Knight Pawn is special summoned from the graveyard you may sacrifice as many Chess Knight Pawns as possible and summon a monster that is a level higher, if this card is in your graveyard you may remove it to summon a monster that requires two tributes.**

 **'**

 **Chess Knight, Knight**

 **Type: warrior**

 **Attribute: light**

 **Level: 5**

 **Attack: 2200**

 **Defense: 1400**

 **Effect: once per turn this monster may cut it's attack points in half and attack your opponent directly, if this monster is destroyed by battle damage is halved.**

 **'**

 **Chess Knight, Queen**

 **Type: Warrior**

 **Level: 7**

 **Attack: 2500**

 **Defense: 2000**

 **Effect: for each Chess Knight on the field this card gains 500 attack points, when this monster is on the field it must attack every monster your opponent controls.**

 **'**

 **Chess Knight, King**

 **Type: Warrior**

 **Link Markers:** ↙️⬇️↘️

 **Attack: 1000**

 **Summoning Requiems: 2+ warrior type monsters**

 **Effect:**

 **Once per turn you may special summon one monster from the graveyard to the field in a monster card zone this card points to, however monsters cannot attack that turn, each monster this card points to gains 500 attack points, as long as a one monster remains in a zone this card points to this card cannot be targeted by attacks or card effects.**


	23. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Jaune decided to tune up his Runner a bit before his duel, he needed it to be at it's best, same with him, he had already looked through his deck to see if there were any problems, no problems there, now his Runner just needed a quick tune up.

Thunder walked in just as Jaune was finishing up his tune up ''Jaune'' he said ''came hear to tell ya about your opponent… wait are you ok, you seem, a bit different- wait is this about the announcement?''

''yeah, it's just, I don't like this why is Caesar giving Grinder and Seraph a duel against us, so I need to keep on guard'' said Jaune.

''good boy, now to your opponent Shambala'' said Thunder ''his style is mostly relying upon trap card to counter his opponents, he uses spellcasters though, hit him before he has a chance to hit you''

''got it'' Jaune nodded.

''are you going to use Firewall Dragon for this duel?'' asked Thunder.

''no

-LINE BREAK-

Meanwhile with Jaune's opponent he was talking with Pierott ''alright we've defiantly confirmed Jaune is a Signer, so just duel him at your best because we need to see how strong he is'' explained Pierott ''but be careful he dueled with Jace Magnum in an unofficial unseen duel and won''

''wait you mean the King lost?'' asked Shambala.

''yes, what you didn't predict that?'' asked Pierott.

''no curious, I guess this Jaune Yu Arc is a worth opponent'' said Shambala ''I did not predict this, very well, I'm ready I'll just go to my Runner''

Pierott nodded and left the room along with Shambala who then walked towards where his Runner was, only to be ambushed from behind.

''so this kid your going up against, beat Jace did he!'' grinned the attacker.

-LINE BREAK-

Meanwhile Moon had joined up with Uang and Thunder, she wanted to watch Jaune's duel in the stands.

''oh I can't wait to see Sonny Speed Duel!'' cheered Uang.

''yeah I want to see Jaune Speed Duel too!'' cheered Moon.

'I'm a bit worried, Jaune better keep his guard up' thought Thunder 'this guys good and we still don't know what Caesar wants with him, we know it might have something to do with this Signer stuff I mean just look at it all, Him, Moon, Jace, Renegade, they're all great duelists yeah, but they're also Signers, keep your guard up Jaune'

-LINE BREAK-

Just as Jaune was about to ride out, Renegade stood there waiting for him ''just wanted to wish you luck handsome, don't think you'll need it though'' said Renegade.

''thanks Renegade'' said Jaune.

''oh don't go off yet, I've got a good luck charm for you'' smiled Renegade ''close your eyes''

Jaune shrugged and did as she said, just then he felt something soft on his lips, he opened his eyes to see Renegade had pulled her mask up ''good luck honey'' she smiled.

Jaune just rubbed his lips, he was guessing she had just pecked him on the lips, he quickly shook his head to clear his head of the distraction and got ready to drive out.

''Alright everyone now lets give it up for our next two duelists, first up we got a tough guy rebel who is infamous in both the Satalite and hear in Neon city, you and I both know him as the Lawbreaker but he's known by another name, Jaune Yu Arc!''

With those words Jaune burst out into the arena and stopped at the starting point, everyone was booing him and saying hateful things, but Jaune just shrugged it off.

''And now his opponent a man shrouded in cloaks and mystery's one man only known as Shambala!'' cheered the announcer.

This time the crowd did cheer as Shambala burst out, wearing his signature robes and riding a Runner that looked suspiciously familiar, Shambala parked right next to Jaune ''oh Hell Yeah, you ready kid?'' he asked.

''as ready as ever'' smirked Jaune.

''heh, your rather cocky, I like that'' said Shambala.

''alright duelists take your marks and get set, first one to make the corner makes the first move'' stated the announcer ''and… GO!''

Jaune and Shambala went at there top speed both of them neck and neck, but by one inch Shambala won out and got the first turn, it was then that he grinned ''well best let it out'' he smirked throwing the cloak off and revealing himself, this shocked Jaune, Jace, Caesar, Pierott, the announcer and everyone in the crowd, it was Toyoyama.

''hey everyone'' he grinned ''see Shambala couldn't make it, so he figured I was the best guy to fill his shoes, so hear I am! Whatcha think Jaune? Duel me or let down this crowd of people by backing off?''

''bring it on!'' Jaune grinned.

''oh Hell Yeah!'' cheered Toyoyama.

''well- err- I don't… oh hold up'' said the announcer before listening to an earpiece he had on ''oh what's this, Caesar has given us a go yo!''

everyone cheered and the duel began ''my move I draw'' said Toyoyama.

 **Jaune: 1**

 **Toyoyama: 1**

''I'll start by summoning my Ancient Dragon, Brachiobaby'' said Toyoyama ''and then I'll throw three cards face down and end my turn at that''

a red and green Brachiosaurus with an egg shell around it's neck and upper body appeared, it was running beside Toyoyama at a steady pace.

 **Ancient Dragon, Brachiobaby**

 **Level: 3**

 **Attack: 900**

 **Defense: 900**

''my move then'' said Jaune drawing his card.

 **Jaune: 2**

 **Toyoyama: 2**

''I'll start by summoning my Cyberse Wizard in attack mode'' said Jaune ''and using his ability I'll switch your, Brachiobaby to defense mode and by doing so I can deal damage to your life points and with that Cyberse Wizard will attack your Brachiobaby''

Cyberse Wizard branded his staff ready to fire a blue lightning bolt.

''then I'll activate two of my trap cards, first trap is Ancient Cry, this card allows me to special summon a level 4 or lower dinosaur monster from my hand, so I'll special summon my Ancient Dragon, Frostadon'' stated Toyoyama.

A dark grey ceratosaurus appeared with a nose horn of ice, it had a spike of ice spikes and its teeth looked to be made of ice as well.

 **Ancient Dragon, Frostadon**

 **Level: 4**

 **Attack: 1900**

 **Defense: 0**

''second trap is Ancient Instinct, so with this I can destroy my Brachiobaby and special summon a level 4 or lower monster from my deck and I'll special summon my Ancient Dragon, Shellsaur'' said Toyoyama.

A new edmontonia dinosaur with red scales and a black shell, with silver steel blades, it looked stern as it curled up in defense mode.

 **Ancient Dragon, Shellsaur**

 **Level: 4**

 **Attack: 1600**

 **Defense: 2000**

''and now since my Brachiobaby was destroyed by an effect I can now special summon a monster that's one level higher from my hand so I'll special summon my Ancient Dragon, Brachiobeam''

a new sauropod appeared, it was large with green stripes and grey skin, it had a thick armored back and strong tail with a spiked club on the end opening its mouth to bellow it fired a beam of light from it.

 **Ancient Dragon, Brachiobeam**

 **Level: 4**

 **Attack: 1700**

 **Defense: 700**

''and with my Brachiobaby's destruction I can activate the trap card, Ancient Rupture, this stops the battle phase'' smirked Toyoyama.

''fine I'll end my turn with three face downs'' said Jaune.

''my move then I draw'' said Toyoyama.

 **Jaune: 3**

 **Toyoyama: 3**

''hmm, now I can make my gateway to the past'' smirked Toyoyama.

''here it comes'' said Jaune to himself.

''Hell Yeah! now with these three I set the Link Marks and Link Summon!'' called Toyoyama ''Ancient Dragon, Emperor Gaia !''

a large triceratops looking creature appeared, it had a blood red frill, it had blood red horns as well, it had six eyes and had stone like armor, it had an axe like tail and spikes on its spines.

''wait I thought-'' Jaune started.

''my ace was Crimson Tyranno?'' asked Toyoyama ''yeah it's still in my deck but this is my new best monster!''

''ok then'' said Jaune ''lets see what it can do''

''well first I'll summon my Iguanogore'' said Toyoyama summoning the dinosaur ''and then Gaia will attack, oh and just so you know since Frostadon was used for a Link Summoning your Wizards attack points become 0''

''well then I guess it's a good thing I have my Scrap Iron Scarecrow'' said Jaune as the Scarecrow appeared and blocked the.

''oh well good thing it has an effect to sacrifice a monster it's pointing to and attack again'' grinned Toyoyama as the large Triceratops bit down on the Iguanodon and ate it before charging again this time it succeeded in destroying Cyberse Wizard.

 **Jaune: 4000 – 2400 = 1600**

''and now since my Emperor destroyed a monster by battle I can now special summon a Ancient Dragon from my graveyard'' explained Toyoyama ''welcome back Frostadon and then my Iguanagore's effect activates and I can special summon another Iguanagore from the deck and then my Gaia can attack again by sacrificing Iguanagore''

''of course this brings out another Iguanagore'' said Jaune.

''right'' grinned Toyoama as another one appeared.

''then I'll activate my facedown Three Strikes Barrier and with this my life points are safe'' said Jaune as a purple shield formed around him protecting him from the triceratops.

''darn thought I had you, now to keep my Emperor on the field all my other monsters have to be destroyed'' growled Toyoyama as the triceratops ate the other dinosaurs ''but don't worry before you begin your turn I wouldn't want this game to be boring so I'll help ya out with card of sanctity, so go on draw till you have 6 cards same with me and I'll end the turn with a facedown''

''my turn'' said Jaune drawing.

 **Jaune: 4**

 **Toyoyama: 3**

Jaune looked at his hand, he now had an idea on how to win it this turn, if not win at least push Toyoyama back, but he'd have to sacrifice all of his Speed Counters to do it.

''alright, I'll start with Special Summoning Linkslayer, since you have monsters and I don't'' said Jaune ''after that I'll use Backup Secretary's ability to special summon her, after that I'll use Backlinker's ability to special summon him''

A new dinosaur appeared, but this one looked like some kind of robot dinosaur, it's limbs seemed to float and so did it, the dinosaur looked very cartoonish with a satellite tail and network lines running all over it

 **Backlinker**

 **Type: cyberse**

 **Level: 3**

 **Attack: 1600**

 **Defense: 0**

''next Backlinker's special ability activates and I can sacrifice him and destroy all monsters in the extra deck zone'' said Jaune.

The little dinosaur pointed its tail at Gaia Emepror and fired a blue lightning bolt.

''well sorry to inform ya, but I have a face down Ancient Repel, this allows me to negate your Backlinker's effect and destroy it'' said Toyoyama, the card fired a bolt of lightning which broke the blue lightning bolt and hit Backlinker destroying it.

''oh well, now to plan B, next I'll activate Double Summon, this allows me to summon two monster's and those will be my Stack Reviver and Scan Doll'' said Jaune.

Stack Reviver appeared along side this weird robot that looked like a doll, it was specifically designed to look like a doll, with what looked to be a dress and pigtails and it had a single eye.

 **Scan Doll**

 **Type: Cyberse**

 **Level: 3**

 **Attack: 100**

 **Defense: 1600**

''oh so your going for a Link Summoning?'' asked Toyoyama ''Hell Yeah! Bring it!''

''now I can make a new circuit to the future'' said Jaune as Linkslayer, Backup Secrtary and Revive Stacker flew into the arrows ''I Link Summon Excode Talker!''

a larger bulker version of Decode and Encode Talker appeared, this one was a shade of dark green though, with golden outlines on its armour, it had green network lines on the areas that were not armoured and it had yellow gems on its body in areas.

 **Excode Talker**

 **Type: Cyberse**

 **Link Markers: ⬅️⬆️➡️**

 **Attack: 2300**

Jaune looked down at his arms as he glowed green for a second ''its like when Corcea Mors changed, never mind'' said Jaune to himself ''next I'll use Stack Revivers effect to bring back Backup Secretary'' said Jaune.

''ok this ones been hyped up now show me what it's got!'' grinned Toyoyama.

''I'll now activate Excode Talkers effect, this allows me to declare two of your monster card zones unusable because of Excode Talker and Emperor Gaia being in the extra deck monster zone, so I'll jam up the area's that your Gaia Emepror is pointed to'' said Jaune as Excode Talker formed two green spheres and threw them at Toyoyama's side of the field.

''damn my Gaia's other effect was to special summon a dinosaur monster from the graveyard and negate an attack'' growled Toyoyama.

''that's not all I now activate the equip spell United We stand'' said Jaune.

''ha, but now your all outta Speed Counters!'' chuckled Toyoyama.

''yeah but it was worth it because now my Excode Talker gains 800 attack points for himself and the other monsters'' said Jaune.

 **Excode Talker: 2300 + 800 + 800 + 800 = 4700**

''now Excode Talker will attack your Emperor Gaia '' ordered Jaune.

Excode Talker held out its arms and summoned two claws and charged forwards towards Gaia Emepror who charged at him, they passed each other and stood still for a while before Gaia Emepror exploded and Excode Talker stood back up and gave a thumbs up.

 **Toyoyama: 4000 – 2300 = 1700**

''eh can't finish me off though I mean Backup Secrtary is in defense mode and that Doll only has 100 attack points'' smirked Toyoyama.

''and one hell of an ability, she can sacrifice herself to allow Excode Talker to attack again'' said Jaune as Scan Doll burst into gold light and Excode Talker brought out its claws again.

''n-no this can't be!'' cried Toyoyama.

''looks like modern day technology beats Ancient Dinosaurs'' smirked Jaune ''Excode Talker finish this''

Excode Talker charged forwards and slashed finishing off Toyoyama.

 **Toyoyama: 1700 – 3900 = 0**

''and with that flashy finish the winner is Jaune Yu Arc!'' the announcer announced.

-LINE BREAK-

''yes, he won, he won, he won!'' cheered Moon jumping up and down joyfully.

''that was incredible!'' cheered Uang.

''that was one victory'' said Thunder.

Renegade who was watching from the waiting room just smiled ''knew he'd win'' she said to herself, before standing up and walking out, today's duels were over, no point hanging around.

-LINE BREAK-

Meanwhile on the tracks Jaune walked over to Toyoyama ''that was a great duel Toyoyama'' said Jaune.

''yeah it was'' chuckled Toyoyama ''sorry it's just I haven't had that much fun in a long time, now I ain't taking this loss sitting down, but whatcha say lets duel again one day!''

Jaune just smirked ''Hell Yeah!''

''and now with the end of that incredible duel I can safely declare Jaune will be dueling either Grinder or Steven Seraph, so we'll start with him and shuffle who his opponent will be'' said the Announcer.

The screen flashed with a picture of Jaune with half the screen being black and the middle of the screen saying 'vs.' the other side then started to spin at a rapid pace until it stopped.

''Jaune is dueling Grinder!'' cheered the announcer, Jaune smirked he wanted to duel Grinder from day one since Grinder made that speech and now he had the chance, he was going to duel Grinder and that was that ''and now lets see who Seraph duels is it Moon or Renegade''

the same thing that happened with Jaune's picture happened hear, until finally it stopped ''the one who will duel Steven Seraph is Moon!''

 **And there we go hope you enjoyed the chapter, next chapter is either going to:**

 **A, reveal Moon's past.**

 **Or**

 **B, set it up to reveal Moon's past**

 **And as always hear are my OC card:**

 **'**

 **Ancient Dragon, Brachiobaby**

 **Attribute: earth**

 **Type: Dinosaur**

 **Level: 3**

 **Attack: 900**

 **Defense: 900**

 **Effect: if this monster is destroyed by an effect you may special summon one level 4 or lower monster from your deck.**

 **'**

 **Ancient Dragon, Frostadon**

 **Attribute: Water**

 **Type: Dinosaur**

 **Level: 4**

 **Attack: 1900**

 **Defense: 0**

 **Effect: if this monster was used for a Link Summon reduce one opponents monster attack points to 0 for the rest of the turn, at the end of the turn it's original attack points return.**

 **'**

 **Ancient Dragon, shellsaur**

 **Attribute: earth**

 **Type: Dinosaur**

 **Level: 4**

 **Attack: 1600**

 **Defense: 2000**

 **Effect: if this card is destroyed by a card effect you do not take any battle damage for the rest of that turn.**

 **'**

 **Ancient Dragon, brachiobeam**

 **Attribute: earth**

 **Type: dinosaur**

 **Level: 4**

 **Attack: 1700**

 **Defense: 700**

 **Effect: once per turn you may destroy a dinosaur type monster and then deduct that monsters attack points from an opponents monsters attack or defense points.**

 **'**

 **Ancient Dragon, Emperor Gaia**

 **Type: dinosaur**

 **Link markers:** ↙️⬅️↘️

 **Attack: 2400**

 **Summoning requiems: 2+ Dinosaur monsters.**

 **Effect: if you destroy a monster by battle you may special summon one Ancient Dragon monster to a monster card zone this card points to, you may sacrifice one monster this card points to and attack again, at the end of your turn you must destroy every monster you control and if you do not destroy this card.**

 **'**

 **Ancient Cry**

 **Card type: trap**

 **Type: normal**

 **Effect: when your opponent declares an attack on a dinosaur monster special summon a level four or lower dinosaur monster from your hand.**

 **'**

 **Ancient Instinct**

 **Card type: trap**

 **Type: normal**

 **Effect: select one dinosaur monster on the field and destroy it, then special summon one monster that is one level higher from your hand.**

 **'**

 **Ancient Repel**

 **Card type: trap**

 **Type: normal**

 **Effect: if an opponent's card effect targets a dinosaur type monster negate the effect and destroy the card.**

 **'**

 **Ancient Rupture**

 **Card type: trap**

 **Type: normal**

 **Effect: if your opponent attacks a dinosaur monster, end the battle phase.**


	24. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, just want you to know I worked my hardest on this, I have really been working my hardest on this, I swear to literal god, so I hope you enjoy this chapter and the chapter that's out after this one.**

 **Also I figured I might as well answer one guy, named cy's question, I am thinking of having Jaune return to Remnant, I'm thinking of having this first arc act in the Yu-Gi-Oh world and the second arc happen in Remnant, I'm not sure, but maybe, I'll think on it, I'm still unsure.**

Chapter 19

Since the duels were over for the day everyone went home including Jaune, Renegade, Moon, Thunder and Uang, they all went back to Renegades apartment.

''you all did stupendously!'' cheered Uang.

''thanks Uang'' smiled Jaune ''and I particularly feel like Moon did amazing against her first real opponent in a Speed Duel''

''n-no way I didn't do that good'' said Moon shyly.

''are you kidding me Moon?'' asked Thunder ''that was amazing, you dueled like a pro and at your age that's pretty amazing you can only go up from there''

''it was stupendous and all your decks, I've travelled this whole planet several times over, but those decks were incredible!'' cheered Uang.

''thank you'' said Moon shyly.

''hey how about we get takeout tonight'' said Renegade, she was dressed in normal cloths but was still wearing her mask ''to celebrate''

''how are you going to eat with your mask on and are you ever going to take it off?'' asked Jaune.

''I will if you beat me in the tournament or get higher, as to how I'll eat, I'll find a way, hows this you can even pick what I eat'' said Renegade, crossing her arms under her chest making it look bigger.

''ok guys what do you think is the most difficult thing she could eat under that mask?'' asked Jaune.

''pizza'' said Moon.

''Chinese'' said Uang.

''Indian curry'' said Thunder.

''well just as it so happens there's a food court that serves all of those, so lets go guys'' said Jaune ''something to satisfy us all''

''yay!'' cheered Moon.

Jaune smiled, he didn't know how Moon was recovering this fast but she was, she was starting to act like a normal little girl, he was glad she was recovering, once they got there, they decided not to go in because Jaune, Renegade and Moon had been glared at and had horrible things said to them, so Renegade using her amazing stealth skills quickly got everyones orders herself by… well technically stealing them, but she did put the money in the cash register and got out, as they walked back to the apartment Uang saw Moon looking sad.

''what's wrong Moon?'' asked Uang.

''why don't they like me?'' asked Moon.

Thunder and Uang looked at each other not sure how to explain this to a little girl, but Jaune knew.

''well Moon I guess its because your different and they don't understand it'' said Jaune ''you see when people see things that are different and that they don't understand they panic and freak out at it, they're scared of what they can't understand''

''are you scared?'' asked Moon.

''no because I see you and I want to understand you we all do'' said Jaune ''so no were not scared, hows this once were done eating Uang will tell you story's about his adventures when he travelled the world''

''really?'' asked Moon.

''yes would you like to hear them Moon?'' asked Uang.

''yes please'' said Moon rather exited, Kuribey then appeared ''oh hey Kuribey''

''who are you talking to?'' asked Thunder.

''I'll explain later'' said Jaune.

With that Thunder just shrugged and accepted it, when they got back to the apartment they all started to eat, Jaune was having a Pepperoni Pizza and Moon was having a Hawaiian Pizza, Uang was eating Chinese noodles, Thunder was eating Indian curry, Renegade however had accepted Jaune's challenge and had them all, keeping her mask on the whole time, Jaune had to admit he was impressed, while they ate Uang told story's of his adventures, Moon was absorbed, she was loving these stories, Jaune had to admit he was rather interested, Thunder however just rolled his eyes thinking this was all make-believe.

After Dinner Jaune had decided it was time for Moon to go to bed, but he caught the look on her face, it was a frown, not a sad frown, it was a worried frown if anything and that got Jaune concerned ''hey is everything alright?'' he asked.

''n-no'' said Moon unsure.

''you sure?'' Jaune asked again.

''ok, I'm a little worried about tomorrows match'' said Moon.

''why?'' asked Jaune.

''well it's the opponent'' said Moon.

''Moon listen if you don't want to talk about it, it's ok'' said Jaune ''if you don't want to tell me, its fine ok''

''ok'' said Moon ''I'm not sure if I should tell you now, just promise me that you'll catch me if I fall''

''I promise, good night'' said Jaune, he then walked out of the room and into the living room.

''ok time to explain who was she talking to'' said Thunder ''she said Kuribey like the card, I mean she wasn't really talking to it right?''

''no she was'' said Jaune.

''wait as in the duel spirit?'' asked Uang.

''duel spirit?'' asked Thunder.

''yes, duel spirit which is a duel monsters soul, so is that what you mean?'' asked Uang excitedly.

''yes, it's apparently an ability Moon has, she can talk to duel monster spirits'' said Jaune

''that's amazing!'' cheered Uang

''must say your dealing with this well Thunder'' said Renegade ''I figured you'd deny this''

''nah what's the point, I mean there is stuff to say that this Signer stuff is true, so why not this duel spirit stuff?'' asked Thunder ''so she can talk to Kuribey?''

''yeah, I don't know if she can talk to other duel spirits, but she can defiantly talk to them and see them'' said Jaune.

''wow, that little girl really is something ain't she'' said Thunder ''duelist, psychic and now spirit speaker''

''yeah she really is something'' said Jaune.

An hour after there talk, they were going to bed, Jaune laid on the mattress he had a worried frown and couldn't help but think about how Moon must have been taking it, Renegade came in dressed in a pink and black night gown, she laid down next to him and cuddled up ''what's wrong? And before you deny it, you have that face'' said Renegade.

''it's Moon'' said Jaune.

''look she's a tough girl sweetie, she's survived in the street for years or months or a while and she's won her first round and besides she has us to keep her safe'' said Renegade.

''yeah I know, I'm just worried about her'' said Jaune ''have you noticed every time Steven Seraph is mentioned or is in the room or if something has something do with him she flinches?''

''I have, I just thought nothing of it really'' said Renegade.

''do you know who he is at all?'' asked Jaune.

''I know he's part of this cult called 'the Arcana Movement' not much is known about it though'' said Renegade.

''hmm I guess I'm just going to have to watch tomorrow and hope she's ok'' said Jaune.

''listen handsome'' said Renegade ''I love that little girl as much as you do and if anyone try's to harm her I will help you harm them more''

''thanks Renegade, but listen I'm not sure if I can return your feelings, I think you have feelings its not clear but look I've had feelings for someone else for a long time'' said Jaune ''I don't know how I feel about you, but I know how I feel about her''

''oh really and what's her name?'' asked Renegade.

''Pyrrha Nikos'' said Jaune.

Renegade was silent for a little before she said ''I see… well good night Honey''

-LINE BREAK-

The next day, the group was back at the arena and the next duel was ready to be announced, Moon was ready and waiting, Jaune had walked her there with his Duel Runner, he explained to her that he was going to go immediately after she was, so it was preparation for his duel with Grinder.

''alright you ready?'' asked Jaune.

''yep'' said Moon hoping onto her duel board, getting ready to ride out.

''and now for our first competitor our youngest competitor, the little moon who shines down from the sky it's Moon!'' cheered the announcer and Moon burst out into the ring, everyone was booing her ''and to her opponent, the

Seraph burst out in a white and gold skin tight body suit riding a gold colored Duel Runner **(ok look I'm just going to save time and say it looks like the Duel Runners from what I regard as the worst series of Yu-Gi-Oh so far… Arc-V)**

''nice to see you again my little Moon'' smiled Seraph.

''I'm not your little Moon'' Moon bit back 'I need to be brave, I was scared before, so scared, I was scared of not being good enough, scared of people disliking me, scared of him, but Kuribey showed me Jaune's life and told me about him, so if he can fight through stuff like this then so can I!'

''alright everyone you should know how it works by now, first one to make the corner goes first, now on your marks get set… GO!'' cried the announcer.

Bother Moon and Seraph took off at the fastest speed they possibly could go at, Moon however had learned in her last duel how to maneuver her duel board much easier and had quickly moved past Seraph and made the corner getting the first move.

''duel!'' they both said.

''my move first I draw'' said Moon.

 **Speed Counters:**

 **Moon: 1**

 **Seraph: 1**

''I'll start with my Moonlight Performer, Bunny Magician'' said Moon as the magician appeared ''and next her ability will activate allowing me to add one 'Moonlight Performer' from my deck to my hand so I'll add Trapeze Artist and then with it's special ability I special summon it oh and don't forget Bunny Magician now deals you 900 points of damage''

Trapeze Magician appeared and then Bunny Magician took off her hat and fired rabbits at Seraph blowing up in his face they knocked him around a bit damaging him.

 **Seraph: 4000 – 600 = 3400**

''next I'll throw three cards face down and end my turn'' said Moon.

''my turn then I draw'' said Seraph.

 **Moon: 2**

 **Seraph: 2**

''I'll start my turn by activating from my hand the effect of my Lightning Strike Angel so by sending it to the graveyard I can deal 1000 points of damage to you'' stated Seraph.

A bolt of lightning shot down from the sky towards Moon, but then out of nowhere Jaune appeared on his Duel Runner and took the lightning bolt for her, it hit him in the back and you could see steam coming off the spot that hit him.

 **Moon: 4000 – 1000 = 3000**

''did you see that?'' asked someone.

''he's a Psychic too?'' one guy asked.

''oh god he totally does!'' cried another.

''so it's two freaks fighting it out!'' cried out another.

''looks like it!'' cried another.

Before everyone just started to chant out 'freak', but Moon honestly couldn't care less about that.

''Jaune why did you do that!'' cried Moon.

''because I promised you I'd catch you if you fell, but now I'm going to go further and make sure you don't fall, so hurt me instead don't hurt her'' pleaded Jaune.

''ah, ha, ha, ha, ah, ha, listen to that everyone, the Lawbreaker wants to take all the pain for little Moon'' laughed Seraph ''so I say lets let him! It's cute the fact your trying to protect her, but it doesn't change the fact I will win, I will gain her power and she will rejoin with, the Arcana Movement''

''while I'm hear she's never going back there'' growled Jaune ''not unless she wants to''

''we'll see, now I summon my Wiseman Angel'' said Seraph.

A stone statue of a man with wings appeared, it looked like one of those classic stone scuptures, only it had angel wings.

 **Wiseman Angel:**

 **Type: fairy**

 **Level: 4**

 **Attack: 800**

 **Defense: 2000**

''now when this monster is used for a Link Summon I can count it as two Link Materials'' said Seraph ''so I'll use just it and make a new future with it, I Link Summon Angelic Android!''

A woman with long red hair appeared, she was wearing angel robes, she had blue network lines running all over her, she had what looked to be mechanical robot angel wings, with metal feathers and everything, she also had a cybernetic arm and a robotic eye.

''reminds you doesn't it little Moon doesn't it? of our time in the Arcana Movement the fun duels we had right?'' said Seraph as his eyes glowed as he tried to take over Moons head and convince her to join him again.

''they were never fun for me'' said Moon forcing him back and out of her head easily, Moon shook a little bit before steadying but Jaune noticed something was wrong.

''Moon are you ok, what did he just do?'' asked Jaune.

''he just tried to take me over, but don't worry I'm stronger than he thinks'' replied Moon ''and unlike he think I'm going to win this!''

'as if little Moon, if all goes to plan you'll never win' thought Seraph smirking before he got back to his move ''now my Android will attack your Trapeze Artist''

''I activate the trap Zero Gravity, this switches my monster to defense mode'' said Moon as Trapeze Artist sat on her Trapeze, Angelic Android's arm morphed into a cannon before it fired obliterating Trapeze Artist.

''fine then I'll throw a card face down and end my turn and since I did my Angelic Androids effect activates and I get 500 life points for every Fairy type monster on the field'' said Seraph.

 **Seraph: 3400 + 500 = 3900**

''my turn'' said Moon drawing her card.

 **Moon: 3**

 **Seraph: 3**

'this'll deplete my Speed Counters, but it might just work' thought Moon strongly.

''Alright I'll start the turn with a Spell Card, Inferno Reckless Summoning, with this spell I can special summon a monster from my hand as long as it's got 1500 or less attack points, so I'll special summon my Moonlight Performer, Happiness bringer'' stated Moon.

A new Moonlight Performer took the stage, this one was a young girl about Moons age, she was wearing a pink dress with baby blew ribbons and bows on it, she had baby blue hair and had mouse ears on the top of her head, she had pink tattoo's on the left side of her face.

''now Bunny Magician's ability activates and your dealt 400 points of damage'' said Moon.

 **Seraph: 3900 – 400 = 3500**

''and with it's ability, I now gain life points thanks to Happiness Bringer'' said Moon as Happiness Bringer started to throw out presents that burst into fireworks.

 **Moon: 3000 + 400 = 3400**

''next I'll play Double Summon this allows me to summon two monsters, so I'll summon my Moonlight Performers Mirror Fiend and Night Sky Princess'' said Moon as the two performers appeared ''and with that my Bunny Magician inflicts 800 points of damage for both my Princess and my Fiend''

 **Seraph: 3500 – 800 – 800 = 1900**

 **Moon: 3400 + 800 + 800 = 5000**

''then I'll activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Trapeze Artist'' said Moon, Trapeze Artist reappeared swinging on her trapeze ''and with her your dealt another 600 points of damage''

 **Seraph: 1900 – 600 = 1300**

''Moon you just used up all your Speed Counters'' said Jaune.

''I know, but this move may either cost me the game or win me the game'' said Moon.

''right'' Jaune nodded ''do it''

''with that Happiness Bringer now gives me 600 more life points'' said Moon.

 **Moon: 5000 + 600 = 5600**

''heh how do you like that Moon just got back everything you took away and more'' said Jaune.

''you think that matter Lawbreaker?'' growled Seraph.

''well duels not over yet so I can't judge'' said Jaune.

''Jaune's right it does matter especially since we can now put on a performance that will last years'' said Moon ''we'll start with my face down trap card, Moonlight Performer Encore''

''oh what's that going to do?'' asked Seraph.

''simple you have two cards in your hand so you have to now discard them and draw the same amount'' said Moon.

''is that it?'' asked Seraph.

''no because now my princess deals you 600 points of damage and I gain them'' said Moon.

 **Seraph: 1300 – 600 = 700**

 **Moon: 5600 + 600 = 6200**

''then I'll activate my trap card, Damage Vaccine Ω MAX, this restores my life points by the amount that was lost

 **Seraph: 700 + 600 = 1300**

''the performance is not over, we'll start the next act, by making a circuit to the future'' said Moon ''I'll use my Trapeze Artist and my Night Sky Princess to fill the Link Markers, I Link Summon Moonlight Performer, Popstar Eva''

Popstar Eva flashed out of nowhere striking a pose.

''very impressive little Moon'' smiled Seraph as he tried again but this time he just couldn't get in, no matter how hard he tried, but Moon did get a little bit wobbly she was obviously trying very hard.

''did he try it again?'' asked Jaune.

''yeah but don't worry'' panted Moon weakly ''I still have a show to perform and it'll start with my Mirror Fiend using it's ability to cut it's attack points in half and attack you directly''

Mirror Fiend went into the mirror, before it appeared in a reflection on Seraphs Runner and slashed at him with his claws.

 **Seraph: 1300 + 750 = 550**

''next I'll activate the trap card Moonlight Performers, Next Event and now since a Moonlight Performer has attacked your Angelic Android must return to the deck'' said Moon.

Angelic Android glowed brightly before disappearing, causing Seraph to growl.

''next Ava will attack and finish you'' said Moon, Ava let out a beautiful melodias song at the top of her lungs creating sound waves, which broke every glass object in the stands and headed towards Seraph.

''I activate Negate attack to block the attack'' said Seraph, a dome of light appeared around him, blocking the attack, but the ground under cracked from the soundwaves.

''fine I end my turn'' said Moon.

''bravo encore, encore!'' cheered Jaune clapping.

''thank you audience'' said Moon.

''if the Lawbreaker is done it's my turn'' grinned Seraph.

 **Moon: 1**

 **Seraph: 4**

''you know what I think I'll try your use up all Speed Counters strategy'' smirked Seraph ''first I'll play Pot of Greed and with it I'll draw two cards, send a Lightning Strike Angel to the graveyard and inflict 1000 points of damage to you''

 **Moon: 5600 – 1000 = 4600**

Jaune quickly rushed in and took the lightning bolt for Moon, as he did this Seraph once again tried 'come on little Moon give up you, can't hold out forever' thought Seraph evilly.

 **''GO AWAY!''** bellowed a loud voice.

a psychic force then blasted out from Moon, which hit Seraph like a ton of bricks, causing him to fall back, a little bit of blood slid out of his nose causing him to wonder if that was Moon, if she was really that powerful, Moon however had been exhausted from all of this 'I don't think, I can hold up for much longer' she thought tiredly.

''don't worry Moon I'm still with you'' panted out Jaune in pain, Moon nodded her resolve now strengthened.

''hmm, next I'll activate the same spell you activated little Moon, Double Summon with this I'll summon a Wiseman Angel and a new angel, Snail Angel'' said Seraph.

A new statue angel appeared, along with a man who had the lower half of a nail and who had wings, slimy wings that looked like they were more appropriate for swimming that flying, electric was charging all over him.

 **Snail Angel**

 **Type: fairy**

 **Level: 4**

 **Attack: 1400**

 **Defense: 400**

''when this monster is summoned if you have more monsters than I do, you receive 500 points of damage for each one that you have more of'' smirked Seraph ''I have two and you have 4, so that's another 1000 points of damage''

Electricity shot towards Moon, but Jaune took the hit instead.

 **Moon: 4600 – 1000 = 3600**

''Jaune are you ok?'' asked Moon.

''heh it's fine'' smirked Jaune.

''it won't be soon'' said Seraph ''because now the future will unfold as I make the Link Network, I Link Summon, Seraph Archfiend''

out of a blast of light came a large feind creature, with looked kind of like the summoned skull in which it seemed to be a demon skeleton, but instead of just being muscle for a body, it had an actually body and this was just bony armor, the bones were gold and his skin was white, he had two large angel wings and two blue glowing eyes.

''I activate Dark Hole, this destroys every monster on the field'' said Seraph ''except for Archfiend who cannot be destroyed by effects, but every time a monster is destroyed by an effect and Archfeind isn't Linked to any monsters you take 500 points of damage for each one''

a large black hole opened up in the sky sucking everything up in it, it wasn't so powerful to destroy the earth, but still many things were sucked into it including all of Moons monsters, Archfiend then fired a blast of lightning at Moon, but Jaune quickly intercepted and took the hit instead, Jaune took a few gasps, this hit was particularly painful, Moon looked at him worried, but when he grinned at her she nodded, she wasn't going to lose to Seraph.

 **Moon: 3600 – 2000 = 1600**

''I activate two Dian Keto the Cure Master to give me 2000 life points'' grinned Seraph as a gold light shined down healing him a little.

 **Seraph: 550 + 1000 + 1000 = 2550**

''now Archfiend will attack you directly'' smirked Seraph.

''I'll activate the secondary effect of my Encore by removing it from play I can bring back my Eva'' said Moon as Eva reappeared only for Archfiend to blast her with lightning destroying her.

 **Moon: 1600 – 600 = 1000**

''I'm sorry Eva, but thanks for taking one for the team'' said Moon.

''she's taken one for nothing then, because I'll activate my Archfiends effect since my Archfiend doesn't point to any monster I can cut my life points in half and attack again'' said Seraph as he was electrocuted a little.

 **Seraph: 2550 – 1275 = 1275**

''no! I'm not going back to the Arcana Movement'' said Moon with determination ''I'm staying, I'm staying with Jaune and Renegade and Thunder and Uang, because I love being with them!''

''well unfortunately this duel is over'' smirked Seraph ''because now I'm attack you with my Seraph Archfiend''

''no I'm not going with you, I am staying and to make sure of it, I activate Kuribey's ability'' said Moon ''since Kuribey is in my hand I can discard him and instead of me receiving the battle damage, you receive the battle damage''

''WHAT!'' cried Seraph.

''I told you Seraph, I'm not scared anymore'' said Moon ''sick him Kuribey''

Kuribey appeared and absorbed the lightning, becoming very large, she then let out a bright shine of light, finishing Seraph off.

 **Seraph: 1275 – 2700 = 0**

Seraph suddenly stopped, the floor had been so badly damaged though so he fell off, Moon, who had been feeling woozy from fighting Seraphs mind attack, started to fall off her Duel board only for Jaune to catch her ''promise fulfilled'' smiled Jaune and he moved her into sitting on his lap.

Moon smiled before it all came to ahead and she fell asleep in Jaune's lap.

 **so there I hope you enjoyed that, Steven Seraph will defiantly return, probably with a better deck, because lets be honest or at least I'm being honest when I say I think I gave him a pretty crappy deck, but lets be honest he's probably just going to lose again.**

 **OC Cards:**

 **'**

 **Lightning Strike Angel**

 **Attribute: light**

 **Type: fairy**

 **Level: 3**

 **Attack: 1000**

 **Defense: 1000**

 **Effect: if this card is in your hand you may discard it and inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent.**

 **'**

 **Wiseman Angel**

 **Attribute: earth**

 **Type: fairy**

 **Level: 4**

 **Attack: 800**

 **Defense: 2000**

 **Effect: if this monster is used for a Link Summon it counts as two monsters.**

 **'**

 **Snail Angel**

 **Attribute: light**

 **Type: fairy**

 **Level: 4**

 **Attack: 1400**

 **Defense: 400**

 **Effect:**

 **'**

 **Angelic Android**

 **Type: fairy**

 **Link Markers:** ↙️↘️

 **Attack: 2000**

 **Summoning requirements: 2 monsters**

 **Effect: if this card is on the field then during your end phase you gain 500 life points for every fairy type monster you have, once per turn you may sacrifice one monster this card points to and this card gains it's attack points**

 **'**

 **Seraph Archfiend**

 **Type: fiend**

 **Link Markers:** ↙️⬇️↘️

 **Attack: 2700**

 **Summoning requirements: 2+ monsters**

 **Effect: once per turn if this monster is Linked to a monster, you may skip the battle phase and inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent, if this card is Linked to no other monsters on the field and an opponent's monster is destroyed by an effect inflict 500 points of effect damage to your opponent, this monster cannot be destroyed by card effects.**


	25. Chapter 20

**So hear it is, Moon's past is going to be revealed.**

 **Just going to warn you thought, this chapter has a lot of line breaks.**

Chapter 20

Jaune drove out of the arena and started to carry Moon to the sick bay, from what he gathered Seraph was being taken to hospital, Jaune gently placed Moon down on the sick bay beds and walked out to be greeted by Renegade, Thunder and Uang.

''what were you thinking!'' Thunder scolded ''now your gonna get disqualified!''

''I don't care for now the only thing that's my concern is Moon'' said Jaune hotly.

''and what about your friends?'' asked Thunder.

This hit Jaune and it made him realize he was so focused on Moon ''ok, I'll admit I didn't think of that'' said Jaune ''I didn't think at all, I just wanted to protect Moon that's all''

''look, its good to be protective, but you need to think sometimes Jaune'' said Thunder.

''listen I need to find answers guys, so listen Renegade look after Moon for me?'' he asked.

''of course I will'' said Renegade ''but where are you going to get information''

''right from the source, Caesar wanted Moon in this tournament for some reason and I'm going to find it'' said Jaune who then proceeded to run off.

Jaune quickly made his way to Caesar's observation tower that was in the middle of the duel arena, as Jaune ran there he heard that his duel and Grinder's duel was cancelled since the road had been busted up, Jaune just kept running though, he entered and ran up all the stairs and kept running.

He then ran down the long hall, where he was getting to the door, but two guards were stood there ''hey stop right there'' said one of them, Jaune jumped up punching him in the face.

The other one took out a walkie-talkie ''backup we need backup!'' Jaune then swiftly turned around and punched him twice in the face before kicking him in the ribs knocking him down.

Before Jaune could go in though he heard the sounds of shoes on the polished floor and turned to see 5 or 6 more guys

''man you guys got hear fast'' Jaune smirked as he cracked his knuckles.

-LINE BREAK-

Moon opened her eyes and looked around, where was she? She remembered that she was in the duelling ring now she was in a ruined theatre?

''w-where am I?'' she asked.

''Kuri'' said a small voice, it was Kuribey.

''kuribey where are we?'' asked Moon.

Kuribey then started to float towards the door, Moon followed seeing that Kuribey clearly meant to show her, Moon exited and looked around, it was a huge barren wasteland, she turned to see that the building she was in was called 'the Moonlit Stage'

''wait'' said Moon taking out the card ''is this the spirit world?''

Kuribey once again chirped before floating off to somewhere else, Moon knew Kuribey wanted Moon to follow her so Moon happily obliged and started to run after Kuribey.

-LINE BREAK-

meanwhile in the tower Jace and Caesar were arguing about the information on ''come on why did you let her in even though it's against the rules?'' Jace asked again.

''enough Makilla I am tired of this endless conversation would you and maybe Lenny escort him out please?'' asked Caesar.

''just a question is Lenny the guy at the door cause he's sorta napping right now'' said a familiar voice.

They all turned to see Jaune and unknown to the rest of the occupants in the room Bitron floated beside him, Caesar, Pierott and Makilla looked surprised but Jace didn't ''hey Jaune'' he said plainly.

''J-J-Jaune? W-what do you want?'' asked Caesar lost for words.

''Moon, I want to know what you know about Moon!'' said Jaune fiercely ripping his glove off and pulling his sleeve up showing his mark ''and I want everything including anything that might include Signers and before you try to deny it, don't I know about the Signers''

''I-I- Security!'' cried Caesar, but nobody showed up.

''yeah there all napping too'' said Jaune.

''hmm let him stay Caesar, cause I have the same question as him what's so special about that little girl?'' asked Jace.

Caesar took a deep breath and sighed he had no choice ''very well, sit down both of you'' ordered Caesar taking a seat on the couch, Jaune and Jace took seat on two leather chairs.

''alright I guess I might as well begin'' sighed Caesar ''currently she's 10 years old, now 5 years ago she was admitted to a very special hospital, saying that she could hear the voices of duel spirits''

''oh so she has a pretty big imagination'' said Jace mockingly.

''there's more than that, now she was born to one of the wealthiest family's in the tops'' stated Caesar ''she was a dueling protégée, she was defeating pro duelists at the age of 4, but then one day during a duel, she collapsed and fell into a coma, nobody not even the greatest doctors and nurses know why, she was unconscious for a month and when she woke up the next month''

''well Caesar that makes a grand drama story, but it does not answer the question on why we should care'' said Jace.

''actually it does'' chuckled Pierott ''you see King when she woke up she said, she was never asleep and she just spent a month playing with duel spirits''

Jaune's mind started to race thinking about this, sure he had seen her talking with Kuribey, but could she really go to and from the spirit world at will? This just opened the question if talking with duel spirits was just the weakest extent of Moons power, was there more? And if so how much more?

''pff yeah right and I'm a Red-Eyes Black Dragon'' scoffed Jace, Jaune growled at Jace he wanted to deck him so badly and not with his card.

''funny King really it is'' chuckled Pierott ''but we have reason to believe she was telling the truth, she knew things, things even we don't know, she knew about the Marks, the Signers, the Dragons and the power of the Crimson Dragon''

''but after a few days after waking her memory started to fade and she completely forgot, like a dream'' said Caesar.

''yeah, I can remember all my dreams clearly'' scoffed Jaune ''I think a lot of people can''

''regardless she forgot, not at first, but a day or two after waking up she forgot everything, it went at a slow pace'' said Caesar.

''great now, I know you have more tell me'' said Jaune ''that guy Steven Seraph, you brough him into this tournament for a reason, that duel he had with Moon and everything he was talking about, taking her away back to this Arcana Movement, so come on what else do you know about Moon?''

''alright, I will'' said Caesar.

''Makilla get Jaune a cup of tea, he's going to get very angry, very fast me thinks'' said Pierott.

Makilla quickly rushed off to get Jaune some tea as Caesar continued the story ''now Moon's father, he was a business man, his wife was very frail and Moon's birth killed her, now Moon's father, he was a very- tough and stubborn individual to say the least, Moon was raised in the tops, as I said he was a tough individual and very closed minded, so when she said this he just waved it off as her imagination, like Jace''

''let me guess this guy had standards'' said Jaune.

''yes, absurdly high standards for a four year old, Moon had to meet them and if she didn't there would be consequences'' said Caesar ''now a day or two after Moon left the hospital her psychic powers started to show themselves, she couldn't control them, it started with little things, like being able to predict what card she could draw, then things started to explode when she was angry, then levitation and finally, making monsters come to life, he wouldn't allow it, so he threw her out onto the streets''

Everything was silent for a while, Makilla had come back in with a cup of tea which she set in front of Jaune, Jaune picked it up with shaky hands and took a gulp.

''s-so she's been living on the streets since she was four'' said Jaune a couple of tears rolling down his face, Jace looked like he was troubled too, Jaune quickly gathered himself ''now this Arcana Movement''

''well not much is known about the Arcana Movement, the most anyone knows about it is that it's an organization of psychics'' stated Caesar ''they've been suspects of many disappearances, but not enough evidence, I can't really tell you anything about them Jaune, though if you want more information about Moon's father, he died of high blood pressure too much stress''

''good for him'' growled Jaune taking a sip of his tea with pursed lips.

Pierott replied with ''well I don't think dying is really that-''

''GOOD FOR HIM CAUSE IF HE WAS ALIVE I'D KILL HIM MYSELF!'' roared Jaune throwing the mug of tea into a wall shattering it and then flipped the coffee table ''HE THREW HER OUT ONTO THE STREET WITH NOTHING, NOTHING JUST LIKE THAT, LIKE SHE MEANS NOTHING, SHE'S MORE THAN THAT, SHE'S MORE THAN NOTHING, HOW DARE HE, HOW DARE HE DO THAT TO MOON!''

''wow haven't seen you this pissed off since- well no this is the most pissed off I've seen you'' said Jace.

''thank you for this little talk, I'm sorry about the mess, tell Lenny and whoever that I am sorry for the assault, I'll let myself out'' said Jaune, walking out.

-LINE BREAK-

Meanwhile Moon was still following Kuribey ''Kuribey can't you at least tell me where were going?'' asked Moon, to which Kuribey just said to her that it would be faster just to take her.

 **''Moon, Moon, you've come back''** said a gentle voice ' **'I knew you'd come back one day, I knew you'd fulfil your promise to protect us, you do remember your promise don't you?''**

''I-I don't know'' said Moon shakily as she kept running, she now just couldn't stop running, she felt like she needed to get to this place Kuribey was taking her.

 **''you promised us that you would protect us all, that you would protect the realm of spirits''** said the voice.

''I-I-I think you might have the wrong person'' said Moon weakly as she started to run even faster and eventually tripped and fell ''who are you? What happened hear?''

 **''an evil force has attacked this world, this world is not gone yet, but it is dying''** said the voice, Moon gulped scared, but then looked up to a large stone that she had collapsed in front of and saw something in the stones **''I am hear Moon and I need your help, your help to escape to break free''**

''I-I don't know you'' said Moon but then she started to look closer at the stones and saw there were fossilized bones in it, bones of… of dragons! ''wait I know you, it's you it's Moonlight Dragon, Tsukuyomi''

 **''we meet again and I need to call upon you for that promise or this world may die''** said Tsukuyomi.

''I-I remember now, I came her when I was four, I said I would protect you, but then something happened and I forgot'' said Moon.

 **''you were so brave, but you were forced out, by a great force of evil''** said Tsukuyomi.

-LINE BREAK-

Jaune quickly went to Moons bedside to make sure she was alright, Renegade and Uang were there too, Thunder had went to get them drinks, Moon was alright, he sat next to Moon gently holding her hand ''so did you get answers?'' asked Renegade.

''yeah, yeah I did'' said Jaune.

He then started to explain everything to Renegade, when he was finished, he could see Renegade was shaking, she was doing everything to control her emotions, she was shaking visibly in rage, she took in a deep breath before letting it out.

''so now what are you going to do about her?'' asked Renegade.

''I've actually been thinking about it for a while believe it or not'' said Jaune.

''oh I believe it'' said Renegade.

''but I need to find out one more thing'' said Jaune ''do you have a laptop or anything like that on you?''

''yeah why?'' asked Renegade.

''oh no reason other than the fact that I just wanted to hack into the Arcana Movement'' said Jaune.

''oh just that eh, here you go'' she said handing him the laptop, which Jaune then opened and began work on, only for Bitron to appear near him.

'hey Jaune time to explain your Semblance and if you want to talk just think I can hear you' said Bitron.

'not now Bitron I'm trying to work on something' thought Jaune.

'oh well if your trying to hack into something guess what you don't need to your Semblance can do it for you' said Bitron.

'what do you mean?' asked jaune.

'simple your connected to the Cyberse, Cyberse is more than just a type of monster and in turn those monsters are connected to Cyberse, Cyberse is this sort of energy field that connects all of technology to one another in a field of information and stuff' explained bitron.

'so basically the force, but instead of living creatures its machines?' asked Jaune.

'yeah pretty much' said Bitron.

'ok how do I use it?' asked Jaune.

'just put your hand on the laptop and Cyberse will do the rest' said Bitron.

Jaune sighed and shrugged before he did what Bitron said and then it activated, his semblance and he started to access Cyberse and he not only started to access the information, but see it, he saw all the cruel experiments the Arcana Movement did to children, including Moon, electrocuting them to see how strong there field of telepathy was, Jaune then saw Seraph beating Moon in duels over and over, using his full power to hurt her to see if it would push her and the more he saw the more angry he became, he stpped and got up.

''Renegade I need to do something'' said Jaune.

''don't worry I'll watch Moon'' said Renegade, as she said this Uang woke up.

''oh sonny did you get answers?'' he asked.

''yeah and now I need to deal with something'' said Jaune.

''but you just got back, what do you need to deal with now?'' asked Uang.

''just watch this'' said Jaune, putting what he saw on the laptop.

Before he left Thunder entered ''oh Jaune good and bad news, good news, your still in the tournament, bad news, Moon's been disqualified''

''Thunder that's great, listen I gotta deal with something'' said Jaune ''you want to know what it's on the Laptop''

-LINE BREAK-

''h-how do I help?'' asked Moon ''I don't even know how to help, do I just start planting trees or something?''

 **''my little Moon, you already are on the right path''** said Tsukuyomi **''you already have been on the right path, you already have been going down the right road and since you've met that man and lady you will fulfil your promise''**

''you mean Jaune?'' asked Moon.

 **''yes for you see little Moon, you, him and her are more important than you think''** said Tsukuyomi **''as long as you keep going down the path your going down you will fulfil your promise and you will protect us, you do still intend to fulfil your promise don't you?''**

''I-I-I-'' Moon took in a deep breath and started to speak again ''I will protect this world, I will find out what I must do and I will do it, I will protect this world''

 **''very good, but for now, this is goodbye my little Moon''** said Tsukuyomi.

A bright light then enveloped Moon and she woke up in the real world to see Renegade, Thunder and Uang all crowded around a laptop, Renegades eyes narrowed in that way she did when something angered her, Thunder gritting his teeth and Uang turning very pale.

''guys?'' she asked causing attention to be drawn to her.

''oh sweetie your ok thank goodness'' said Renegade going over to Moon and hugging her.

''what happened? where am I?'' asked Moon.

''oh your in the infirmary, after you collapsed after you duel sweetie'' said Renegade cuddling her.

''bad news Moon you've been disqualified'' said Thunder.

''that's fine'' said Moon ''wait where's Jaune?''

Renegade took a deep breath and said ''you see Jaune sort of found everything out and has went to confront Seraph''

-LINE BREAK-

Steven Seraph walked down a street still fuming, he had recently got out of hospital, it turned out to be nothing serious, he walked down the street, he would get Moon and nothing would stop him, suddenly he was grabbed from behind and dragged into an alleyway where he was slmmed into a wall, he looked to see his attack was Jaune.

''Lawbreak, how pleasant to see you again'' said Seraph.

''cut the shit Seraph, I know what you did and if you dare come near Moon again, I will kill you!'' growled Jaune.

''oh come on Lawbreaker be reasonable'' said Seraph trying to take over Jaune.

''if your trying to take me over it won't work'' growled Jaune.

''w-what h-how are you not effected, your not a psychic unlike Moon so how!'' cried Seraph.

Jaune then took out his sword and dragged it down Seraph's face harshly cutting into it ''heed my warning'' he growled before throwing Seraph to the ground, Seraph quickly got up and ran off.

''that make you feel better?'' asked a voice, turning around Jaune saw Grinder.

''Grinder'' said Jaune.

''Jaune would you please come with me?'' asked Grinder.

Jaune decided to follow him and Grinder took Jaune to a bar where he got Jaune a coke and himself a beer.

''don't drink?'' he asked ''that's fine, this is just a little tradition I have with opponent's before big matches and besides I thought you might need to talk''

''I learnt what the Arcana Movement did, what they did to Moon and it pissed me off so much'' growled Jaune.

''hmm I've heard rumours of what they've done so if it angers you I'm going to guess the rumours are true'' said Grinder taking a drink of his beer ''I heard Moon was disqualified and your still in''

''I don't understand, why are they disqualifying her and not me?'' asked Jaune.

''because believe it or not many people were actually rather touched that you used yourself to shield that little girl'' said Grinder ''and they did genuinely enjoy watching you get hurt''

''jerks'' muttered Jaune under his breath, as he took a gulp of coke.

''cheers'' said Grinder holding up his glass.

''cheers'' said Jaune clinking glasses.

They then started to drink before setting their drinks down, they steered in silence for a little until Grinder broke the silence by saying ''listen Jaune I do want you to know one thing, tomorrow your going down, I am a good guy when I'm off the track, but when I'm on the track, trust me it'll get ugly, there a lot riding on this for me and my people''

''like what?'' asked Jaune.

''let me tell you a little story, before my country was at constant war, nobody was spare, I went away, into the forest to escape the violence, there was peace there, but a friend of mine convinced me to join the pro duel circuit and when I duelled and won the more and more my countryside joined together, but then a massive fire started, unlike anything I've seen, I haven't seen my people since and if I win this then Caesar has promised me he will help me rebuild'' explained Grinder.

''you know you can't trust him right?'' asked Jaune.

Grinder just steered for a moment taking a drink of his beer ''easy for you to say, I need his help''

''you realize your being used right?'' asked Jaune.

''if that's what it takes then so be it'' said Jaune.

''so why are you duelling hear?''

''my friends'' said Jaune, just then his scroll started to vibrate ''oh excuse me I need to take this''

Grinder just raised his hand up to say it's fine ''hello?''

''Jaune it's me Blitzer'' said the other end of the line ''listen I went to all of your headquarters, backups and all, but the place has been ransacked''

''ransacked?!'' exclaimed Jaune ''a-are they ok?''

''they're missing, so I don't know, I hacked security's database and nothing, look I'm gonna keep digging already, theyr'e trying to track my signal so I need to hang up now and destroy this phone, but I'll tell you if I find anything'' said Blitzer before the line went dead.

Jaune put the scroll down and let out a small moan ''your friends?'' asked Grinder.

''yeah'' said Jaune.

''gone?'' asked Grinder.

''also yeah, a threat I guess'' said Jaune, Grinder nodded and took another drink.

''listen Jaune I think you're a pretty good kid all things considered, you being the Lawbreaker and all'' said Grinder.

''I'm a legal adult you know'' said Jaune.

''and it was so noble of you to take all those attacks for Moon, in a perfect world we both get what we want, but the worlds not perfect, somebody has to lose and it'll be you'' said Grinder and with that he finished his drink, got up and left.

Jaune took a big gulp of his drink as his Scroll started to vibrate again, Jaune took it out and listened in ''hey honey, just thought your should know Moon's recently woke up, just needed to tell you that'' said Renegade on the other end.

-LINE BREAK-

''so you confronted Seraph right?'' asked Renegade as Jaune approached the room, Jaune nodded ''you didn't kill him did you?''

''no'' said Jaune ''I think he deserves it, but I'm not going to go that low for scum like him, but if he ever goes near Moon again, I am going to kill him''

''you may once I'm done torturing him'' said Renegade, she said this casually but you could feel the bite behind her words ''she's inside, look I'm going back to the apartment, the nurse said we could take her, she wants to see you''

''thank you Renegade I feel like I should say I owe you probably 5 by now'' said Jaune.

''you don't owe me anything'' said Renegade completely seriously ''I know you'd do anything to help me, same with you, that's why I am going to help you no matter what, Thunder and Uang are already back at the apartment, I'm going to go over and start cooking, get home soon''

''I will, thank you'' said Jaune.

with that Renegade turned around and left and Jaune went in and entered Moon's room ''hey Moon'' he said softly.

''hey Jaune'' she smiled, but looked a bit sad.

''you ok?'' asked Jaune.

''yeah I'm ok, I wanted to tell you about my past but Renegade told me you found out'' said Moon.

''I'm sorry'' said Jaune feeling ashamed.

''no it's fine, I don't mind'' said Moon ''I was just scared on how you'd think of me''

Jaune then hugged Moon ''I don't think any different of you Moon'' said Jaune softly ''I don't think anymore or any less of you, your you and I like you being you''

Moon hugged him back ''I like you for being who you are too'' she said softly hugging him ''I-I intruded on your life too, I had Kuribey tell me about you, your from another world, Remnant, but like you said it doesn't matter, I don't care where your from Jaune, because you are who you are, your Jaune and that all that matter's it doesn't matter where you come from or what you are all that matter's is who you choose to be and I like who you choose to be''

''your right Moon it doesn't matter, you and me are two of a kind and if you want to talk to me I am always open'' said Jaune ''in fact I want to talk to you about something, something I've been thinking of, what would you think if I adopted you?''

''y-you want to adopt me?'' asked Moon.

''yes I do'' said Jaune ''would you like me to adopt me?''

''yes, I want to stay with you'' said Moon hugging Jaune and crying.

Jaune just smiled and gently rubbed her back, Moon eventually cried herself to sleep and Jaune gently picked her up and drove back to the apartment, slowly as to not wake her, he was ready now, ready for his duel with Grinder.

-LINE BREAK-

the next day, the group went to the arena, Jaune would take on Grinder and then the winner would duel Renegade and then the winner of that duel would get a chance to duel Jace Magnum, but before they duelled Jaune needed to do something.

''Grinder wait!'' called out Jaune, Grinder turned to face him.

''yes Jaune, what is it?'' asked Grinder.

Jaune held out his hand ''may the best man win''

Taking Jaune's hand in a shake he said ''I intend to Jaune'' to which Jaune just smirked.

They both squeezed and then let go and walked their separate ways to go to their Runner's.

 **So there, that's Moon's origin, I hope you liked it or could empisise with the character or whatever, I just hope you liked it in a way, next chapter were just going to get right into Jaune's duel with Grinder.**

 **So tell me, do you like Moon's past or do you think I just went way too far with it? And do you think it ruins her character by having Jaune adopt her? Tell me.**


	26. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

''alright everyone lets start this by presenting the Lawbreaker himself Jaune Yu Arc!'' the announcer cheered, Jaune burst out on his Duel Runner, the crowds reaction was not positive.

''and now to his opponent, he stood up for Jaune and Renegade in the beginning now they gotta fight it out, lady's and gentlemen Grinder!'' the announcer cheered, the crowds response was much more positive as Grinder burst out.

Jaune had to admit Grinder's Runner was kinda interesting, it was designed to look more like a car than a bike, it was rather low to the gorund and had three wheels instead of two, it had an animal skull on the front and spikes on the side.

''nice Runner'' said Jaune.

''you too'' said Grinder.

''built it myself engine and all'' said Jaune.

''impressive'' said Grinder.

''alright we know how it works first one to make the corner goes first, ready, set… GO!'' cried the Announcer.

Both Jaune and Gridner took off at there fastest speeds, both of them neck and neck to one another going as fast as possible, but Grinder made the corner first and as of such got the first turn.

''duel'' they said in union.

''my turn I draw'' said Grinder drawing his card.

 **Jaune: 1**

 **Grinder: 1**

''I'll start my turn by summoning my Metallic Doctor in attack mode'' said Grinder.

A large cylinder robot appeared, it had three stick arms sticking out of each of its sides, it had two caterpillars at the bottom of it, so it would move and it have a red visor for it to see

 **Metallic Doctor**

 **Type: machine**

 **Level: 4**

 **Attack: 1400**

 **Defense: 1000**

''next I'll throw two cards down and end my turn'' said Grinder.

''my turn then'' said Jaune.

 **Jaune: 2**

 **Grinder: 2**

''I'll start with Cyberse Wizard'' said Jaune summoning the wizard in attack mode.

''well then I can now activate my trap card Hidden Soldiers, this allows me to special summon a monster from my hand, so I'll special summon my Metallic Blizzard Gunner''

a new mech appeared, this one had a large cannon on one of its arms and a regular arm, it had a grey and yellow paint job and it had a humanoid face with green optic eyes.

 **Metallic Blizzard Gunner**

 **Type: machine**

 **Level: 4**

 **Attack: 1600**

 **Defense: 2000**

''heh, doesn't matter cause I can now activate my wizards effect and switch your doctor into defense mode, for the rest of the turn I can only attack that monster, but I can inflict piercing damage with Cyberse Monsters'' said Jaune ''go for it Cyberse Wizard''

Cyberse Wizard fired a blast of blue lightning that hit the machine and caused an explosion which damaged Grinder but his Metallic Doctor survived the attack.

 **Grinder: 4000 – 800 = 3200**

''w-what?'' asked Jaune.

''you didn't forget I had two trap card down did you? My second trap explosion block activated'' explained Grinder ''this allows me to not only prevent my monsters destruction, but also summon a level 6 or lower monster from my hand in attack mode and I think I'll special summon my Metallic Shoulder Tanker''

The next robot that appeared was very much triangular it had a triangular body that was pointed forwards, it's head was just attached to it's chest area, it had a thin mid body and two strong powerful legs and arms, with two large cannons attached to its shoulders that looked kind of like cement mixers.

 **Metallic Shoulder Tanker**

 **Type: machine**

 **Level: 6**

 **Attack: 2000**

 **Defense: 1500**

''fine then I'll throw three cards facedown and end my turn'' said Jaune.

''my turn then, I draw'' said Grinder.

 **Jaune: 3**

 **Grinder: 3**

''I'll start this turn by summoning my Metallic Gatling Gunner in attack mode'' said Grinder.

A new robot appeared, this one looked to be a regular human like robot and was wearing triangular armor, it had jetpack, it had two wrist mounted guns and it was carrying a Gatling gun.

 **Metallic Gatling Gunner**

 **Type: machine**

 **Level: 4**

 **Attack: 1800**

 **Defense: 1200**

''now my Shoulder Tankers ability activates and gains 300 attack points'' stated Grinder.

 **Metallic Shoulder Tanker: 2000 + 300 = 2300**

''next I'll activate the magic card Pot of Duality, this allows me to check three cards from the top of my deck and then select one and add it to my hand'' said Grinder checking the three cards and selecting one ''and now my Blizzard Gunners effect activates since I have activated a spell card it's attack increase by 400''

 **Metallic Blizzard Gunner: 1600 + 400 = 2000**

''now we'll start with my Metallic Shoulder Tanker attacking your Cyberse Wizard'' stated Grinder as Shoulder Tanker fired two laser blasts at Cyberse Wizard.

''not so fast there, I activate my trap card, Mirror Force!'' said Jaune a shield quickly formed over Cyberse Wizard and shot the lasers back into multiple shots hitting all of the Metallic Monsters destroying them ''ha, there took 'em all out at once''

''thank you Jaune'' grinned Grinder.

''what?'' asked Jaune.

''from my hand I activate the effect of my Metallic Dragoon, you see Jaune when you destroyed all the metallic monsters I had on the field you allowed me to special summon this monstrous machine'' explained Grinder ''all I need to do is remove all the monsters that were destroyed from the game and I can special summon this monster in attack mode''

this new massive machine was easily the biggest and most powerful of them all, it was a very large robot, with a metal dragon head on the front, it had red wings and spikes on its forearms and knuckles and on its knees, it had spikes across its head.

 **Metallic Dragoon**

 **Type: machine**

 **Level: 8**

 **Attack: 3000**

 **Defense: 2600**

''ok I'll admit it, that's fairly impressive'' said Jaune.

''it's even more impressive when you measure it's attack points and effect'' grinned Grinder ''it's attack point raise if an opponent summons, special summons, activates a spell, trap or monster effect or battle is declared by 800 and once per turn if you summon a monster or set a card facedown you take 800 points of damage!''

''no way a card cannot be that powerful, there must be some kind of price'' said Jaune.

''well the summon condition is very specific, it can only be summoned if a monster on my side of the field is destroyed by a card effect while it's in my hand'' said Grinder ''but now my Dragoon will attack!''

the dragon head on its chest opened up and fired a blue laser beam, but a dome then appeared over Cyberse Wizard blocking the attack.

''sorry, but my trap card Defense Draw has different plans'' said Jaune ''this allows me to negate your attack and then draw''

''well I must say your excellent at avoiding attacks, your rather defensive aren't you?'' asked Grinder ''very well I'll end my turn there''

''my turn, I draw'' said Jaune drawing the card.

 **Jaune: 4**

 **Grinder: 4**

Jaune then looked his hand to see if he could find anything to help him win this, he took a deep breath, for now he'd have to save up he didn't have much to use, for now he'd have to set up his defense a bit more even if he got damaged from it.

''I'll start my turn by switching Cyberse Wizard into defense mode, after that I'll summon my Shield warrior'' said Jaune.

A man who looked to be some kind of soldier appeared and quickly got in front of Jaune holding his large shield and spear up ready, he wore little armor only wearing two pauldrons and armored boots along with white pants leaving his upper torso exposed.

 **Shield Warrior**

 **Type: Warrior**

 **Level: 3**

 **Attack: 800**

 **Defense: 1600**

''you didn't listen did you, with my Dragoons effect your Shield Warrior will be destroyed and you will be dealt 800 points of damage'' said Grinder.

Dragoon fired spikes from it's shoulders which then turned out to be missils which hit Sheild Warrior destroying it and dealing some damage to Jaune.

 **Jaune: 4000 – 800 = 3200**

''that wasn't the point Grinder the point was to throw these two cards face down'' said Jaune.

''ah I see, we are one in the same of thinking, sometimes you must make sacrifices in order to retrieve results'' said Grinder ''but now it's my turn''

 **Jaune: 5**

 **Grinder: 5**

''I'll start by summoning my Metallic Heavy Loader'' said Grinder.

The newest robot that appeared looked like it was meant for construction, it was yellow and looked to be built around a construction machine, it had a crane scooper on its right arm and its left arm had a cement mixer on it, he had a large pickup carrier on it's back.

 **Metallic Heavy Loader**

 **Type: machine**

 **Level: 4**

 **Attack: 1000**

 **Defense: 2000**

''now I'll attack with my Dragoon'' said Grinder.

''I activate my Scrap Iron Scarecrow, with this I can negate an attack'' said Jaune as his scarecrow blocked.

''well then I'll have my Heavy Load attack and since my Dragoon attacked it gain 300 attack points and it'll gain another 300 from this attack'' stated Grinder.

 **Metallic Heavy Load: 1000 + 300 + 300 = 1600**

Heavy Load then slammed into Cyberse Wizards side with his crane end destroying it.

''sorry Cyberse Wizard'' said Jaune ''but your sacrifice won't end in vain, because it's my turn, I draw''

 **Jaune: 6**

 **Grinder: 6**

''Turbo Booster?'' asked Jaune remembering Rowan's words ''I'm glad your hear, I defiantly need a boost hear and I know just what do do hear, I'll start with my Effect Veiler's ability, by sending her to the graveyard your Dragoons effect is negated''

''I don't really think that'll matter this turn Jaune'' grinned Grinder.

''trust me on this Grinder it will, remember I need we both need to win this, for different reasons yes but we both need to win all the same, this ones for Rowan and all my friends'' said Jaune ''cause now using it's effect I can welcome Linkslayer to the battle along with Backup Sectary and Balancer Lord'' said Jaune.

Linkslayer and Backup Secretary appeared alongside another new monster, this one looked to be some kind of cyber knight, he was dressed in knights armor with a sword and shield, it had cybernetic lines running all over it, it's armor, it's sword and it's shield.

 **Balancer Lord**

 **Type: Cyberse**

 **Level: 4**

 **Attack: 1700**

 **Defense: 1200**

''and now since I've normal summoned I can special summon my Turbo Booster'' said Jaune summoning Turbo Booster ''and by using its effect I can send him to the graveyard and destroy one of your monsters guess who's lucky''

Turbo Booster fired it's arms into Dragoon which tore through it, causing it to collapse and explode.

''I'm not done yet, Linkslayer will attack you next'' said Jaune.

''before you count my damage, Heavy Load gains 300 attack points from this attack'' said Grinder.

 **Heavy Load: 1000 + 300 = 1300**

 **Grinder: 3200 – 700 = 2500**

''you forgot I still have Balancer Lord'' said Jaune, Balancer Lord then jumped forwards and slashed down on Grinder.

 **Grinder: 2500 – 1700 = 800**

''with that I'll end my turn'' said Jaune.

''with that it's my turn'' said Grinder drawing his next card.

 **Jaune: 7**

 **Grinder: 7**

''come on then what you got after Dragoon?'' asked Jaune.

''heh you didn't think I wouldn't have a backup plan now would you?'' asked Grinder ''I'll activate my Allure of Darkness spell card, by doing so I can remove my Deepsea Floater from my hand and draw two cards, also since Deepsea Floater has been removed from play I can draw another card, but that's not all I activate another Allure of Darkness and repeat the move from before by removing another Deepsea Floater from play''

''ok you've set your hand up now pay it off'' said Jaune.

''oh don't worry Jaune I certainly will'' said Grinder ''because now I'm going to use my three Metallic Boibot's ability's, I can Link Summon with them in my hand and I happen to have three''

''you going to Link Summon?'' asked Jaune shocked.

''you seem surprised, your not the only one who can Link Summon'' said Grinder ''now with my three Boibot's I will Link Summon my Heavy Metallic, Sin Blader!''

A new machine monster burst out of the Link Network, like all the others, it had large metallic angel wings, it looked to be designed of some kind of warrior as it looked to be wearing some kind of armor and it wielded a massive sword.

 **Heavy Metallic, Sin Blader**

 **Type: machine**

 **Link Markers:**

 **Attack: 2800**

''now Heavy Metallic, Sin Blader will attack your Backup Secretary'' said Grinder.

Heavy Metallic Sin Blader, brought its sword down on Backup Secretary, creating a huge dust wave, but Backup Secretary survived the attack.

''what she survived! But how!?'' exclaimed Grinder.

''simple I activated Shield Warriors ability, by removing him from the game my monsters cannot be destroyed this turn'' said Jaune, as the dust cleared and revealed Shield Warrior holding his shield with both arms blocking the massive sword.

''well guess what Heavy Metallic, Sin Blader's effect allows me to attack all of your monsters'' smirked Grinder, two blue lightning bolts came out of the sword and electrocuted both of Jaune's other two monsters, they weren't destroyed but damage still went to Jaune.

 **Jaune: 3200 – 800 – 1100 = 1300**

''with that I will end my turn'' said Grinder.

''my turn, draw'' said Jaune.

 **Jaune: 8**

 **Grinder: 6**

'I need to make this turn count, if I don't then I might just lose' thought Jaune before he draw the new card, he then looked at his hand and smirked as he saw how he could win, but it would be one hell of a gamble

''I activate the effect of Speed World Cyber, so I can pay 2 speed counters and we can both draw a card'' said Jaune ''and I'll use this effect 3 times'' with that Jaune and Grinder drew the amount of cards they needed to.

''what are you taking a gamble hear you only have 2 speed counters left'' said Grinder.

''my decks never let me down before and it won't start now, especially since I have the cards I need, just watch I'll start by summoning my Sonic Chick in attack mode'' said Jaune.

A pink cartoonish chick appeared, it had green eyes and was wearing red boots and was running alongside Jaune's Runner.

 **Sonic Chick:**

 **Type: winged beast**

 **Level: 1**

 **Attack: 300**

 **Defense: 300**

''next I'll use Balancer Lords effect, by decreasing my life points by 1000 I can special summon a Cyberse monster from my hand, so I'll take 1000 points of damage and summon Stack Reviver from my hand'' said Jaune as a red aura surrounded him and Stack Reviver appeared.

 **Jaune 1300 – 1000 = 300**

''are you just trying to damage yourself now?'' asked Grinder ''because there's no way those two pitiful monsters can damage me''

''not alone, but together they can make one hell of a force'' said Jaune ''just watch I'll start by making a circuit to the future using Stack Reviver, Balancer Lord and Backup Secretary, with these three monsters I can fill the Link Markers and Link Summon Decode Talker!''

Decode Talker burst in brandishing his sword, as if he were challenging Sin Blader, Sin Blader seemed to be accepting the challenge.

''is that it?'' asked Grinder.

''no because first my Stack Revivers effect activates allowing me to special summon Balancer Lord back in defense mode'' said Jaune as Balancer Lord reappeared ''then I'll make another circuit to the future with my Sonic Chick and with it, I'll Link Summon Linkuriboh!''

a sphere appeared, it was a blue sphere with a small circular screen on the front, it then lit up to make a face, it had a blue point on its top and two robotic feet that levitated and it had a tail with a Link Marker arrow on the end of it.

 **Linkuriboh**

 **Type: Cyberse**

 **Link Markers: ⬇️**

 **Attack: 300**

''that's it my turn's over'' said Jaune.

''that's it, well then I might as well end your suffering said Grinder ''I draw''

 **Jaune: 3**

 **Grinder: 7**

''don't worry Jaune I will not allow you to lose pitifully by Speed World Cyber's effect, I will defeat you with battle, first I will summon a Metallic Doctor in attack mode'' said Grinder as a new Metallic Doctor appeared ''now I will activate my Sin Bladers ability and sacrifice my Doctor by doing so I can increase it's attack by that monsters attack points''

 **Heavy Metallic, Sin Blader: 2800 + 1400 = 4200**

''now my Heavy Metallic, Sin Blader will attack and destroy your Decode Talker!'' cried Grinder, the two cybernetic warriors clashed blades together pushing back upon each other.

''no it won't'' said Jaune ''I activate my Lunkuriboh's effect, Linkuriboh sacrifices itself and by doing so your monster loses all it's attack points, I win''

Decode Talker's blade slashed though Heavy Metallic, Sin Bladers sword and slashed through the monster, destroying it.

 **Grinder: 800 – 2800 = 0**

''lady's and gentlemen the winner is the Lawbreaker, Jaune Yu Arc!''

 **OC card:**

 **Metallic Boibot**

 **Type: machine**

 **Attribute: dark**

 **Level: 3**

 **Attack: 500**

 **Defence: 2000**

 **Effect: if you are about to perform a Link summoning and this card is in your hand you may use it as a Link Material.**

 **'**

 **Metallic Dragoon**

 **Type: machine**

 **Attribute: dark**

 **Level: 8**

 **Attack: 3000**

 **Defence: 2600**

 **Effect: cannot be normal summoned or set, this card cannot be normal summoned except by removing a monster(s) that were destroyed the turn this monster was special summoned by an effect, if your opponent summons a monster or sets a card destroy it and inflict 800 points of damage, whenever a player summons a monster, declares an attack, activates a spell, trap or monster effect, increase this monsters attack points by 800**

 **'**

 **Metallic Shoulder Tanker**

 **Type: machine**

 **Attribute: dark**

 **Level: 6**

 **Attack: 2000**

 **Defence: 1500**

 **Effect: whenever a player normal summons or special summon a monster this monster gains 300 attack points.**

 **'**

 **Metallic Doctor**

 **Type: machine**

 **Attribute: dark**

 **Level: 3**

 **Attack: 1400**

 **Defence: 1000**

 **Effect: once per turn you may discard a card from your hand and special summon one Metallic monster from the graveyard.**

 **'**

 **Metallic Gatling Gunman**

 **Type: machine**

 **Attribute: dark**

 **Level: 4**

 **Attack: 1800**

 **Defence:**

 **Effect: every time a trap card is activated increase this monsters attack points by 300**

 **'**

 **Metallic Blizzard Gunner**

 **Type: machine**

 **Attribute: dark**

 **Level: 4**

 **Attack: 1600**

 **Defence: 2000**

 **Effect: every time a spell card is activated increase this monsters attack points by 300**

 **'**

 **Metallic Heavy Loader**

 **Type: machine**

 **Attribute: dark**

 **Level: 4**

 **Attack: 1000**

 **Defence: 2000**

 **Effect: every time a battle is conducted increase this monsters attack points by 300**

 **'**

 **Deepsea floater**

 **Type: machine**

 **Attribute: dark**

 **Level: 1**

 **Attack: 0**

 **Defence: 0**

 **Effect: if this card is sent to the graveyard or removed from play by an effect you may draw 1 card.**

 **'**

 **Heavy Metallic, Sin Blader**

 **Type: machine**

 **Link Markers:** ↙️⬇️↘️

 **Attack: 2800**

 **Summoning requirements: 2+ Metallic monsters**

 **Effect: once per turn this monster can attack every monster on the field, once per turn you may sacrifice a monster this card points to and gain attack points equal to that monsters attack points.**


	27. Chapter 22

chapter 22

''and there we go folks, after that massive slug fest, I don't think anyone thought he'd get this far and yet hear he is on of the two finalists, close to dueling the king, Lawbreaker Jaune Yu Arc!'' cheered the Announcer, nobody shared his positivity ''go on Jaune take a victory lap!''

Jaune didn't instead he doubled back to check on Grinder ''Grinder you ok?'' asked Jaune.

''come on Jaune give us a victory lap'' said the announcer.

''Jaune I'm fine'' said Grinder his voice resounding around the stadium because he currently had a microphone ''but it's not over yet unfortunate as that is''

''what do you mean?'' asked Jaune.

''I was hoping to do this differently, but if it must be like this then so be it'' said Grinder.

''err what are you talking about?'' asked Jaune.

''you remember when we went to the pub Jaune and we discussed the reasons where hear and I told you about my Countryside and how fire consumed it and destroyed it, well I discovered the truth Jaune, it wasn't a natural fire!'' stated Grinder ''Caesar isn't going to help me rebuild my country side as he promised''

''ok I know you think your explaining yourself but really your not and I'm just more confused then when you began'' said Jaune.

''I'm getting to it'' said Grinder ''now you see this, this is what my country side currently looks like''

the screen flashed and showed a land that was completely scorched black, there was nothing but black on the land, it looked to be either ash or the land was just burned to such a degree that it became black, some of the earth was still smoking.

''ok that- that is horrible'' said Jaune.

''I hacked into Caesar's files before this duel and I discovered one thing, that Caesar decided that he would use our country side as a way to test out the power of the Crimson Dragon, but he didn't foresee that it's power was uncontrollable and as of such caused all this devastation!'' cried Grinder ''the country side is gone, everyone who lived there all gone!''

''Grinder are you positive about this?'' asked Jaune.

''I AM JAUNE AND NOW CAESAR WILL PAY!'' roared Grinder before jumping back on his Duel Runner and two spikes came out of the back wheel's, Jaune's eye's widened as he figured out what Grinder was going to do.

''GRINDER NO DON'T DO IT!'' roared Jaune.

Grinder didn't listen and took off at full speed, using the side of the arena he quickly took off, he made break neck speed and jumped from the barrier ''YOUR GOING DOWN CASEAR!''

''NO!'' screamed Jaune who had took off the same way and tackled into Grinder knocking him away one of his spikes broke off and hit the side of the tower, both Runner's crashed onto the ground and Jaune and Grinder fell off the Runners.

''JAUNE YOU BASTARD!'' roared Grinder grabbing Jaune by the collar and punching him straight in the jaw ''HOW COULD YOU, HOW FUCKING COULD YOU!''

Jaune spat out some blood and said ''I'm sorry Grinder, I'm sorry you were used, but doing what you were about to doesn't make anything better it just makes it worse'' said Jaune.

Grinder snarled a little then roared out ''CAESAR!''

Not long after that security came to take Grinder away, ganging up on him they forced him to the ground and then put handcuffs on him before standing him back up.

After this Caesar made a speech ''people of Neon City, it always is a terrible happening when a gifted talented duelist like Grinder suffers an emotional and nervous breakdown during the end of an intense duel, but please rest assure we are going to get him all the help we can get him''

And with that statement the crowd cheered, but Grinder could only growl ''Jaune promise me you'll take down Caesar once and for all'' he ordered.

''I can't promise that'' said Jaune ''I can't promise I will be able to do that, all I can really promise is I will do what I can to bring the people who did that to you, to justice''

''thank you, that's all I really want'' said Grinder.

-LINE BREAK-

when Jaune got back to the waiting room he punched the wall ''THE HELL WAS THAT IDIOT THINKING!'' he roared, before taking a few calming breaths, he was so frustrated now that Grinder made his words basically mean nothing, now that he did that it meant any kind of words he gave for him or Renegade were now void, it was the ultimate way to spite him.

''feel good to let out?'' asked a smooth voice, Jaune turned to see Renegade ''I'm frustrated too ok, so trust me when I say you need to stay calm''

''I know, I just had to let that out'' Jaune sighed.

''good to know your calm now, get ready our duels next'' said Renegade ''and yes there still doing it despite what just happened, the one of us who wins this Duels Jace Magnum and if you win, I take this mask off and if your jaws still hurting from the punch Grinder gave you I'll kiss it better, but if I win you have to… wear a dress''

''heh, that it deal'' said Jaune, he had already wore a dress once in front of the whole Beacon Campus he could take this, true it would make him less threatening as the Lawbreaker and people would remember it for years, but he could take it.

''we get a lunch break first and then we duels so I guess I'll see you on the track handsome'' said Renegade walking away swaying her hips.

Jaune couldn't stop himself from saying ''see you on the track beautiful''

-LINE BREAK-

Jaune went to see Moon and spend his lunch with her before his duel with Renegade.

''are you ok Jaune?'' she asked ''I saw what Grinder did you didn't get injured did you?''

''nah I'm fine Moon'' said Jaune hugging his soon to be adopted daughter ''I didn't get hit, the only thing that really hurt was when he punched me in the face''

''I think you were really brave to do that sonny'' said Uang.

''thanks'' said Jaune smiling ''but people are going to be even more hateful of us now thanks' to that little stunt Grinder tried to pull''

''but you saved Caesar that must mean something'' said Moon strongly.

''you'd think so but no'' said Jaune.

''so your up against the Renegade now'' said Thunder.

''yeah and if I lose I have to wear a dress'' said Jaune.

''but if you win she has to take off her mask right?'' asked Moon.

''yeah and with that and dueling Jace, there's no way I'm gonna lose, there's way too much at stake to lose'' said Jaune.

''you got a plan for her?'' asked Thunder.

''honestly, no'' said Jaune ''but I don't think she has a plan for me either, for both of us this comes down to just how well we can play the game'' said Jaune.

''I know you'll win though Jaune'' said Moon.

''what makes you think that?'' asked Jaune.

''because you're the best duelist I've ever seen'' said Moon ''you're my hero''

''well then that's one more added stake, now there's no way I can lose'' said Jaune ''but first what are we thinking for lunch? Me I'm thinking maybe Pizza, I love Pizza, I could eat Pizza for my whole life and never get sick of it''

''me too!'' exclaimed Moon.

''I prefer Chinese'' said Uang.

''eh I don't really mind'' said Thunder ''there's a food court downstares, contestants in the tournament eat free''

''ok lets go there'' said Jaune.

-LINE BREAK-

Later Jaune was ready, he had gotten his Runner prept, his stomach was full and mind was focused he was going to win this round and he was going to duel Jace again.

''alright ladies and gentlemen this is the final duel between the last two competitors of the tournament the winner of this duel will get a shot at the championship title and will duel Jace Magnum on the data wind!'' cheered the announcer and all the crowd started to cheer too ''and now to the competitors, we'll start with the ladies, she's the one who nobody knows who she is, all we know she likes pink, she's really attractive, just sayin' and we know she's one of the most famous Lawbreakers in the city, she's known as the Renegade!''

Renegade burst out and everyone started to boo her, but she just teased and made fun of it like in her first match.

''and now to the man of the competition, he's mostly known for his run ins with security, his breaking the law and his ridiculous hair style, it's Jaune Yu Arc, the Lawbreaker!'' cheered the announcer.

The response to Jaune was equally as negative, but Jaune just ignored it and stopped next to Renegade on the track.

''alright everyone you know the drill, first one around the corner goes first'' said the Announcer.

''try not to fall too far behind'' said Renegade.

Jaune laughed ''funny I was gonna say the same thing to you''

''alright and 3, 2, 1… GOOO!'' cried the Announcer.

Jaune and Renegade went off immediately at break neck speed, both of them going as fast as they possibly could.

''not bad for a custom job'' said Renegade.

''you sound surprised it was made by yours truly and yours truly is taking first turn'' said Jaune.

''not if I have anything to say about it'' said Renegade putting on an extra burst of speed.

Everyone was at the edge of their seats wondering who would cross the corner first, when they both did nobody could tell who did so first ''were going to get a playback please someone play back… oh there, by a single hair, Renegade got there first!'' cheered the announcer.

''DUEL!'' they both cried.

''my turn first'' said Renegade smugly.

''don't get ahead of yourself you may have won the race for the corner but you won't win the duel'' said Jaune.

''we'll see won't we, now I draw'' said Renegade.

 **Jaune: 1**

 **Renegade: 1**

''I'll start my turn with a card I just added to my deck, Hand Destruction, with this card we can discard two cards from our hand and then draw two more cards'' stated Renegade.

Both of them followed instructions through, they took two card and discarded them and then drew two more cards ''next- wait what!?'' exclaimed Renegade as a monster appeared on Jaune's side of the field in defense mode.

It looked like a pixilated version of a robot that looked a little bit like WALL-E, only it had no arms and just seemed to roll about on the floor, it had two big green eyes and blue markings on it.

''what how is that on your field?'' asked Renegade.

''you helped me, you see when this monster, Dotscaper, is sent to the graveyard I can special summon him'' said Jaune.

 **Dotscaper**

 **Type: Cyberse**

 **Level: 1**

 **Attack: 0**

 **Defense: 2100**

''alright that's pretty impressive that you thought that far ahead'' said Renegade ''by it won't matter in the long run, because now I'll remove my Amarylease from play by doing so I can summon a tribute monster with one less tribute, so I'll summon my, Cannon Blast Huntress''

a woman dressed in a pink and white dress appeared and she was carrying a massive high tech cannon that she had to carry under arm to use, her hair was done up into a pony tail at the top of her head while her hair still cascaded down.

''I'll throw two cards face down and since I cannot attack on the first turn I'll just end my turn'' said Renegade.

''my turn'' said Jaune ''I draw''

 **Jaune: 2**

 **Renegade: 1**

''I'll start this turn by special summoning my Backup Secretary and then I'll activate my spell Double Summon summon my Cyberse Wizard and Stack Reviver'' said Jaune as three of Jaune's main monsters appeared next to him ''next I'll make a circuit to the future, using my Backup Secretary, Dotscaper and Stack Reviver, I Link Summon Decode Talker!''

Decode Talker flew out brandishing his sword.

''well then I'll activate my one of my face down cards, Huntress Protocol'' said Renegade.

''then my Dotscaper will revive thanks to my Stack Revivers effect'' said Jaune as the pixilated creature appeared ''now my Decode Talker will attack your Cannon Blast Huntress''

''then I'll activate my Shield Guard Huntresses effect, I remove her from play and as of such I cannot take battle damage and my monsters cannot be destroyed by battle'' said Renegade ''and also since I just removed a monster from the graveyard I can special summon my Sword Slash Huntress''

Sword Slash Huntress appeared as Decode Talker slashed down at Cannon Blast Huntress but it just knocked her back.

''fine I'll throw two cards face down and end my turn'' said Jaune.

''my turn, draw'' said Renegade drawing her card.

 **Jaune: 2**

 **Renegade: 2**

''my turn I draw'' said Renegade ''like you I'll start with the spell Double Summon and I will use it to summon my two Bell Call Huntresses'' said Renegade ''next I'll remove my Sword Slash Huntress from the game to activate my Cannon Blast Huntresses effect and blast your Dotscaper''

Sword Slash Huntress burst into light which was absorbed into Cannon Blast Huntresses Cannon which was then fired into Dotscaper destroying it and lowering Decode Talkers attack points.

''next my Bell Call Huntress will activate her special effect, she removes herself from the field and allows me to special summon Scatter Shot Huntress and Transference Huntress'' said Renegade as the first Huntress disappeared replacing herself with the two mentioned Huntresses ''next I'll use my Scatter Shot, Transference and Cannon Blast to make a circuit to the future, I Link Summon Prime Huntress, Pyrric!''

as she did this Pyrric appeared drawing her bow ready for battle.

''next using Transference Huntresses ability I will special summon Scatter Shot from the graveyard'' said Renegade.

'what why not Cannon Blast?!' Jaune wondered in his head.

''next I'll remove my other Bell Call Huntress and special summon my two Quick Quiver Huntresses'' said Renegade as the two archers appeared.

''I activate my trap card Three Strike Barrier, with this none of my monsters can be destroyed by battle'' said Jaune.

''oh your desperate to keep Decode Talker out then?'' asked Renegade ''well lets see how useful your big shield will be this turn, I'll start by having my two Qucik Quivers attack you''

 **Jaune: 4000 – 1000 = 3000**

''and then with there ability to remove themselves from the game and as of such special summon two monsters removed from the game in there place, which of course will be my two Bell Call Huntresses and Pyrric's ability to reduce a monsters attack by 500 when a monster it's linked to is removed from the game, your Decode Talker loses 1000 attack points and then Pyrric will attack''

''I'll use my Scrap Iron Scarecrow then to block'' said Jaune.

''oh well then I guess I'll just have to end my turn with a card face down'' said Renegade.

''you could have ended the game there why didn't you?'' asked Jaune.

''simple, I want to enjoy this for as long as I can, so go on'' said Renegade.

''fine, it's my turn draw'' said Jaune drawing his next card and looking over his hand, as Decode Talker's power returned to it.

 **Jaune: 3**

 **Renegade: 2**

''alright I'll start with my Bitloopers effect I discard Bitron from my hand to special summon him'' said Jaune.

A robot with large legs and that had a large lance and a holographic shield appeared, but something that was bizarre about it was that it had Bitron for a head.

 **Bitlooper**

 **Type: Cyberse**

 **Level: 4**

 **Attack: 1500**

 **Defense: 2000**

'alright I love this new body, lets fight some monsters' said Bitlooper, who was really just Bitron.

''next I'll special summon my Backlinker and then I'll summon my Launch Commander and with that I can then special summon Turbo Booster'' said Jaune ''then using Backlinker and Bitlooper I will make a new circuit to the future''

'oh come on I wanted to fight monsters' complained Bitron as he flew into a Link Marker.

''I Link Summon Flame Administrator'' said Jaune

A large red mech appeared, it had a very blocky shape and looked kinda like one of those giant power ranger robots.

 **Flame Administrator**

 **Type: Cyberse**

 **Link Markers: ⬅️↘️**

 **Attack: 1200**

''now with Launch Commander, Cyberse and Flame Administrator, Decode Talker gets his power up plus 300 and 800 extra points'' said Jaune.

 **Decode Talker 2300 + 500 + 500 + 300 + 800 = 4400**

''more than enough to destroy your Pyrric not that it'll matter because I will now use Turbo Boosters ability to destroy her'' said Jaune, Turbo Booster then fired his arms at her, but she disappeared and the arms hit the floor and exploded ''what!''

''sorry but my Huntress Camoflash has different ideas'' said Renegade ''with this I can remove a Huntress monster from the game for a turn''

''oh well, Decode Talker will now attack'' said Jaune as Decode Talker leapt forwards.

''sorry handsome but I have a trap, Mirror Force!'' stated Renegade.

''oh no'' said Jaune as all of his monsters were destroyed.

''I'll throw a card face down over to you'' said Jaune.

''alright, I draw'' said Renegade.

 **Jaune: 4**

 **Renegade: 3**

''I think it's time I stop holding back don't you, because now my Prime Huntress Pyrric has returned'' said Renegade ''now I'll make a network to the future, using her and my Scatter Shot Huntress''

The two Huntresses flew towards the Link Network, Prime Huntress Pyrric split into three of itself, ready to enter the Link Markers.

''what!?'' cried Jaune.

''now meet my deck's ultimate monster, a monster that has trained her whole life, who has forged herself through steel and fire and proven herself to be the ultimate Huntress'' said Renegade ''I Link Summon! Come Forth, Vermillion Xiphos Huntress Dragon!''

Vermillion Xiphos Huntress Dragon was a European type dragon as it stood up like a human, it was clearly a female dragon as it had more of a female body shape, it had a strong body with gold scales covered by red armour, it had two large white wings with red and gold markings on each feather, it had a red head with two golden horns, it was welding a large red Xiphos with gold linings and it wore a golden circlet with a red gem in the middle.

Jaune just looked at the dragon in pure awe, just wondering to himself 'how am I going to beat this dragon!'

 **And their Renegade's dragon is revealed; I hope it's the reveal you all wanted it to be.**


	28. Chapter 23

**Sorry that this took a while, it was kinda difficult, I really found it hard to come to the conclusion on this one, in the end I may or may not have given him ex-machina cards which did not appear in his deck list so just ignore it for this chapter.**

 **Just a little let you know I'm kinda tired of describing cards that already exist and for some of them, I really don't know how to describe some of them, it really took a lot to describe Dotscaper and Defect Compiler.**

Chapter 23

Jaune looked in wonder upon the mighty dragon that was Renegades, Vermillion Xiphos Huntress Dragon

 **Vermillion Xiphos Huntress Dragon**

 **Type: dragon**

 **Link Material:** ⬅️↙️↘️➡️

 **Attack: 2400**

''nice to see your shock, now let's finish this, go for it Vermillion Xiphos Huntress Dragon will now attack you directly'' said Renegade ''Xiphos burning strike!''

Vermillion Xiphos Huntress Dragon, charged its Xiphos with lightning before firing it at Jaune.

''I activate the ability of my Swift Scarecrow'' said Jaune ''with this monsters effect I can send it to the graveyard and end the battle phase''

''oh well, I'll end my turn there then'' said Renegade.

''my turn I draw'' said Jaune.

 **Jaune: 5**

 **Renegade: 4**

''Your right, we should stop holding back'' said Jaune ''I'll start by summoning Sonic Chic in defense mode, with it's ability Sonic Chic cannot be destroyed by a monster with 1900 attack points, next I'll throw two cards face down and end my turn''

''Ok then my turn I draw'' said Renegade.

 **Jaune: 6**

 **Renegade: 5**

''Can't be destroyed by a monster with 1900 attack points or higher how's this then, I'll use my two Bell Call Huntresses ability's to remove them from play and special summon my Heavy Cannon Huntresses and Sharp Shot Huntress'' said Renegade as her Sharp Shot Huntress appeared with two new Huntress.

These new Huntresses, Heavy Cannon Huntress, was holding two Gatling gun cannons, they had short blond hair, they were wearing skin tight body suits that were black and blue and they had a scarf wrapped around there necks.

''Now Heavy Cannon Huntress will attack your Sonic chick'' said Renegade.

The Huntress loaded up her cannons ready to fire and fired only to be blocked by some kind of barrier.

''I activate Negate attack, to block your attacks'' said Jaune.

''Oh boo, never mind, I'll end my turn'' said Renegade.

''My turn, I draw'' said Jaune

 **Jaune: 7**

 **Renegade: 6**

''I'll start with the spell card Link For Link'' said Jaune ''by using this card for this turn I can send Link monsters to the graveyard and use them for Link Materials, in doing so I will use both Encode Talker and Sonic Chick to create a new circuit to the future, I Link Summon, Firewall Dragon''

Firewall Dragon burst into the field and roared at Vermillion Xiphos Huntress Dragon, Vermillion Xiphos Huntress Dragon roared back at Firewall Dragon, Jaune's mark then started to glow, Renegade's mark started to glow as well, it felt hot on Jaune's skin but he ignored it and kept playing.

''Next I'll activate my Fighting Spirit and I will equip it to Firewall Dragon'' said Jaune, Firewall Dragon glowed and started to power up ''but I'm not done yet, I'll activate my Release Restraint Wave, so by destroying my Fighting Spirit Equip Spell, I can now destroy every card in your spell and trap card zone''

Just then the glow around Firewall Dragon stopped and then a burst of wind came off Firewall Dragon destroying all the spells and traps on Renegades field.

''Ah damnit'' growled Renegade ''nice move handsome''

''Don't worry I'm not done, next I'll activate Call of the Haunted to bring back my Encode Talker'' said Jaune as Encode Talker reappeared ''next I'll activate the spell Battle Buffer''

''Battle Buffer?'' asked Renegade.

''Next I'll summon my Scan Doll in attack mode'' said Jaune ''now first I'm going to activate my Firewall Dragon's ability, since it's linked up with your dragon and my Encode Talker I can return both of your Sharp Shot Huntresses''

Firewall Dragon then shot out two bolts of electricity; the electricity hit the two Sharp Shot Huntresses and caused them to disappear.

''Next Firewall Dragon will attack your Vermillion Xiphos Huntress Dragon'' said Jaune.

''Handsome but not very bright, my dragon's still stronger'' said Renegade.

Firewall Dragon fired a small laser beam at Vermillion Xiphos Huntress Dragon, which it deflected and fired a small lightning bolt at Firewall Dragon, to Jaune it looked like Firewall Dragon was trying to fire the weakest attack it possibly could and the same could be said for Vermillion Xiphos Huntress Dragon.

''Well then it's a good thing I have Encode Talkers effect, with it my Firewall Dragon isn't destroyed and instead gains attack points equal to your dragons attack points'' stated Jaune.

 **Firewall Dragon: 2500 + 3000 = 5500**

''Hmm, no point, your Firewall Dragon can't attack again'' said Renegade.

''Do you think that's it, Battle Buffer's effect now activates and all Cyberse Link Monsters gain 700 attack points'' said Jaune.

 **Firewall Dragon: 5500 + 700 = 6200**

 **Encode Talker: 2300 + 700 = 3000**

''This poses a problem'' said Renegade.

''No kidding cause now Encode Talker will attack one of your Heavy Cannon Huntress'' stated Jaune.

Encode Talker drew out the blade of its shield and slashed down destroying the Huntress in one slash.

 **Renegade: 4000 – 1400 = 2600**

 **Vermillion Xiphos Huntress Dragon: 3000 – 300 = 2700**

''Battle Buffers effect activates again and my Link Monsters gain another 700 attack points'' stated Jaune.

 **Firewall Dragon: 6200 + 700 = 6900**

 **Encode Talker: 3000 + 700 = 3700**

''Doesn't matter Scan Doll isn't strong enough to defeat any of my monsters and your Firewall Dragon can't attack again'' said Renegade.

''Actually Firewall can attack again, because next I'll activate my Scan Doll's effect, I sacrifice Scan Doll to allow my Firewall Dragon to attack again'' said Jaune.

Scan Doll burst into gold dust and flew to Firewall Dragon causing the dragon to glow.

''Now Firewall Dragon will attack your Vermillion Xiphos Huntress Dragon'' said Jaune.

''I think I'm in trouble now'' stated Renegade.

''You most certainly are, now Firewall Dragon, finish her off Tempest Attack!'' called Jaune.

Firewall Dragon charged its Tempest Attack up and was ready to fire a strong powerful laser beam! But then just spat out a small sphere of energy, causing Jaune and everyone else, even Renegade to face fault, it hit or more like tapped the Huntress dragon cuaisng it to gently turn into gold dust.

 **Renegade: 2600 – 4200 = 0**

''And there you have it, it wasn't the most flashy finish but the Winner is Jaune Yu Arc!'' cheered the Announcer.

Renegade stopped and Jaune stopped with her ''Renegade are you ok?'' asked Jaune.

''Yes, good game handsome'' said Renegade, Jaune could tell she was smiling.

''You too'' smiled Jaune.

''Well handsome we had a deal, if I lost I take the mask off'' said Renegade.

''Is she serious?'' asked one of the audience members.

''She's gonna take her mask off?'' asked another.

''Were really going to see her face?'' asked a third.

''Wait Renegade you don't have to take your mask off hear'' said Jaune.

''No, I want to, I want to show you my face and I want to send a whole message to the world'' said Renegade and in one swift motion she had taken her mask off.

If the crowd was shocked it was nothing compared to Jaune's shock, he indeed know this woman, but before she was a red head, he'd have to ask why her hair was pink now, but he did know her, he just couldn't speak, all he could say was her name.

''Pyrrha?''

And indeed it was Pyrrha, she had a coy smirk on her face and a loving look in her eyes, Pyrrha just smiled and closed the gap between then kissing him, Jaune's eyes widened and he wrapped his arms around Pyrrha's waist and kissed her back.

 **So there it is, Renegade is indeed Pyrrha, I hope you guessed right, I'll tell you how she's hear in the next chapter, as for what her dragon can do well, hear it is.**

 **'**

 **Vermillion Xiphos Huntress Dragon**

 **Type: Dragon**

 **Attribute: light**

 **Link Markers:** ⬅️↙️↘️➡️

 **Attack: 2400**

 **Summoning Requirements: 2+ effect monsters**

 **Effect:**

 **If a 'Huntress' monster is summoned to a monster card zone that this card points to you may add a number of monsters that were removed from the game to your deck and for each monster returned you may decrease your opponents monsters attack points by the amount** **×500, when the turn ends that monster regains its original attack points.**

 **'**

 **Oh by the way I do think 'Link For Link' might be a good card to keep, so yeah I will add it to Jaune's deck and hear are details on it**

 **'**

 **Link For Link**

 **Card type: spell**

 **Type: normal**

 **Effect: for the remainder of the turn, you may send Link Monsters to the graveyard and use them for Link materials, you may only use one Link For Link per game.**

 **'**

 **This is now the Ex Machina Card for anyone who needs an out.**


	29. Chapter 24

**Hey this chapter was a bit difficult, it has Pyrrha confirming how she got hear, tell me if it give you the feels.**

Chapter 24

The whole city was silent for a while, while they just watched Jaune and Pyrrha kissing, they pulled away and smiled at one another, but one question lingered on Jaune's tong.

''H-how are you hear?'' he asked.

''Come on I'll tell you'' she said dragging him along.

-LINE BREAK-

Meanwhile in his tower, Jace was grinning, he was a little shocked at the Jaune and Pyrrha kiss, even envious because now Jaune had successfully gotten his first kiss before Jace had, but that was now in the past so to speak, he needed to focus on the present and the future.

''Good now everything is set'' said Jace.

''Makilla can you get all my spare cards?'' asked Jace.

''Of course sir, but may I ask why?'' asked Makilla.

''Honestly, because I think it's time for a tune up'' said Jace.

-LINE BREAK-

Pyrrha had taken Jaune to the room where the competitors stayed while they weren't dueling, she was sat down on one side and Jaune was sat down on the other.

''So how are you hear?'' asked Jaune.

''It's a long story, you sure your interested?'' asked Pyrrha.

''Positive'' said Jaune.

''Listen when I woke up and learned that you left I panicked and went to Ozpin and he told me that you had admitted everything to him and had chosen to leave'' said Pyrrha.

''I'm sorry'' said Jaune ''I didn't mean to hurt anyone, but when I saw you and Nora and Ruby hurt I thought of it as my fault, I was the one who had cheated his way into one of the most renowned combat school in Remnant and when I saw that I thought it as my fault, it was my fault you had been hurt, I had cheated my way in and cheated someone, someone who had worked there whole life out, I am- I just can't say how sorry I am''

''You think I care about that, cry me a river, because I forgive you, alright, I forgive you for that Jaune'' said Pyrrha surprising him ''yes what you said was true, you did cheat your way in and you may have robbed someone of a chance, but you were the first person to ever treat me like I was a real person, for that I can forgive you for anything''

''Really?'' asked Jaune.

''Well I kissed you so do you think that I would do that if I hadn't forgiven you?'' asked Pyrrha.

''Fair point I'll just shut up now and let you go on'' said Jaune.

''Thank you, we refused to fill our final spot no matter how much they insisted, we threatened to quit, so they relented'' said Pyrrha ''we were hoping to find you, but we never did, when I came hear I found out why we never found you, because you were hear''

''Yeah I was hear'' said Jaune thinking of his first year in this world, it wasn't easy in the satellite, which actually brought up a question ''wait were you in the satellite with me?''

''No, I wasn't, I was hear'' stated Pyrrha ''anyways the Vytal Festival was held, we couldn't compete for obvious reasons, but the festival turned sour when Penny was destroyed…''

''Wait destroyed?'' asked Jaune.

''Yes Penny was a robot… it shocked all of us… well Ruby knew but yeah…'' said Pyrrha looking down somberly ''and this led to a huge Grimm invasion all over Vale, before Ozpin had told me about these four people called the Maidens''

Pyrrha then began to explain everything about the Maidens to Jaune.

''I was going to take the Maidens powers, but then Cinder shot the current Fall Maiden in the heart taking the powers for herself and so I felt like I needed to stop her, so I challenged her and fought her'' said Pyrrha.

''What happened?'' asked Jaune but he immediately regretted it at what she said next.

''She… shot me… in the heart'' said Pyrrha placing her hand over the area that was shot and started to cry, Jaune looked over to her in shock and started to cry with her, he went over to her and hugged her, softly rubbing her back, he needed to do this for a full hour, but even then she hiccupped as she said ''and then- something happened and I was transported her- f-for some reason it saved my life''

''Ok listen lets stop for a bit, I'll get you a tea or coffee'' said Jaune.

''No, no don't go again!'' cried Pyrrha.

''Ok, ok I won't go'' said Jaune quickly as he sat down next to Pyrrha.

Jaune just sat with Pyrrha and cuddled with her, he could see just how traumatized she was by the near death experience she had, she was taking deep soothing breaths to try and calm herself down, when she had eventually managed to calm down she went on.

''I don't know why, but my hair turned pink, I really don't mind in fact I really like it, I was also in possession of my deck, when I arrived hear I just wandered for a little while, people had never seen someone dressed like me before and started to point and steer, eventually I managed to shake them off and then I saw a news announcement and saw you on it as the Lawbreaker'' stated Pyrrha.

''Hmm thoughts?'' asked Jaune.

''Shock and I'm not going to lie, I thought you had fallen pretty far from grace, from aspiring Huntsman to petty criminal, but then I saw what good you were doing for those people and decided I wanted to fight for them too, but in Neon City I could just announce myself, so I made the Renegade identity and person and soon I showed myself'' stated Pyrrha ''by day I was Pyrrha Niko's I had managed to get enough of a business knowledge through my father to get high up in the business of Duel Runners and by Night I was Renegade, I'm probably going to get fired soon from my little stunt, but I wanted to meet up with you again, but I got so wrapped up with the Renegade persona I wanted you to wait and see, to gamble so to say, but now I can finally say it… I love you''

Jaune was taken aback, he didn't know what to say, he knew his feelings for her and he had told her about his feelings for her, taking a deep breath he decided what he needed to say.

''Pyrrha I'll be honest, in Beacon I didn't know what my feelings for you were, but now I know what they are, I know I love you as well, I know I've done so many stupid moves and have pulled such carp on you and I honestly don't deserve you, I don't think I deserve you for all that, but you forgive me and all I can say is… I love you too… all the time I spent without you made me think and confirm my feelings and I do love you''

Once Jaune said this, Pyrrha kissed him and kissed him hard, soon they were making out, only to stop when they realized that Moon, Thunder and Uang were watching them.

''How long were you watching that?'' asked Jaune blushing.

''Long enough'' said Moon in a deadpanned monotone.

''I honestly don't know what to say'' said Pyrrha her face the same color as her hair was.

''S-should we just… go back to Pyrrha's penthouse?'' asked Jaune

''Pyrrha?'' asked Thunder.

''Yeah that's… that's my real name'' said Pyrrha nervously.

-LINE BREAK-

Later the group was at Pyrrha's apartment, Pyrrha and Jaune had been cooking a meal for everyone it was still kind of awkward on the fact that they had been caught making out, but they had managed to make dinner good somehow, Jaune was just hoping they would get past this tomorrow, after dinner everyone decided to go to bed.

Jaune got changed and red for bed, usually Jaune went to bed wearing his cloths, but tonight he decided since he knew it was Pyrrha he might as well show off, so now he was only in his black boxers, which showed off his muscular chest and his six pack abs, he had been working out for the years he had been there.

 _''So you and Renegade are a thing now?''_ asked Bitron who appeared next to Jaune.

''Yeah I think so I don't know I'm going to ask her tonight'' said Jaune ''just have to ask though, why didn't Firewall Dragon go full out on that attack on Vermillion Xiphos Huntress Dragon?''

 _''Well… You see Firewall Dragon and Vermillion Xiphos Huntress Dragon are kind of in a relationship''_ said Bitron.

''Hmm fitting'' said Jaune ''Pyrrha's coming in soon, so…''

 _''Yeah I got ya, have fun''_ said Bitron as he disappeared.

Jaune laid down in the bed as Pyrrha entered the room, she was wearing a pink nightgown, this one was made to be 'sexy' so to say, it was short reaching down to half of her thighs and showed off a bit of her cleavage, she stopped for a moment to admire Jaune's strong muscular body, but then she shook her head to snap herself out of it, she then strolled down and laid down next to him and snuggled up next to him.

''So I need to ask are we a genuine Boyfriend-Girlfriend couple or just friends?'' asked Jaune.

''You know that stunt I pulled, that was to show everyone your mine got it'' said Pyrrha kissing his cheek ''like it or not, you're my Boyfriend and I'm your Girlfriend''

''Fine, but let this be known if your going to adopt her as your daughter then I'm playing the role of a mother to her, so you get to spend a day with her, but I am going to spend a day with her as well'' stated Pyrrha.

''Good enough with me'' said Jaune.

''Hey listen you got a day to prep before you duel Jace'' said Pyrrha.

''I know'' said Jaune.

''Do you want to spend a day together?'' asked Pyrrha.

''Well listen Pyrrha I was thinking of spending it with Moon, I'm going to adopt her soon so-'' Jaune trailed off.

''Oh I get it, you want some more time to bond with her before you sign the papers'' said Pyrrha.

''Yes'' said Jaune.

''I'm fine with that, but you owe me a day with you and a day with her, if your going to be her father then I'm going to fill the role

''Alright'' said Jaune ''I have no problem with that, I think you'd be a great mum for her''

''Thank you'' said Pyrrha, with that they just smiled snuggled up to one another and went to sleep.

-LINE BREAK-

The next mourning Jaune woke up and got ready and had went out and made Pancakes, he had taken a set aside, he was spending the whole day with Moon he had decided upon that when he woke up, so once he made enough for everyone he went into Moons room and waited for her to get up, with a plate full of pancakes for each of them and waited for her to wake up which she did.

''Good morning Moon'' he said.

''Mourning Jaune'' she replied.

''Would you like Pancakes?'' Jaune asked.

''Yes please'' said Moon, with that Jaune handed her the plate of pancakes and they started to eat in silence until Moon said ''why are you in my room this mourning''

''Well I need to talk to you about something'' said Jaune.

''Do you need to talk about how me, Uang and Thunder walked in on you and Renegade making out?'' asked Moon.

''No but now I'm curious what you thought on that?'' asked Jaune.

''I was a bit shocked but I'm ok with it, I'm glad your happy with her'' said Moon.

''Thank you, but I actually want to talk to you'' said Jaune.

''What about?'' asked Moon.

''Well how's this since I have a day off, lets spend it together, just you and me, since I am going to adopt you lets just spend it together and have a daddy daughter day together'' said Jaune ''do you like the idea?''

''Yeah I'd really like that'' smiled Moon.

As soon as the two of them had finished breakfast they went out and just strolled around town, Jaune decided since Moon had, had it rough he'd do his best to show Moon everything great, so they went to the store, they bought a few booster packs, a couple of books and a couple of DVD's and then they went to the cinema's, Jaune had bought Moon an extra large popcorn, an ice cream and a large drink, he made sure the movie was appropriate as he had once heard of this shitty father who had taken a 6 year old to an R rated movie, he was glad that Moon enjoyed the movie and seemed to be enjoying herself.

''Jaune can I ask something?'' asked Moon.

''Sure anything'' said Jaune.

''Is Renegade going to be my mum?'' she asked.

''Well, were thinking about it, we currently are dating so yeah it's very possible'' said Jaune.

''I think you and her make a cute couple'' smiled Moon.

''Thank you'' smiled Jaune.

Jaune and Moon had a great day, Jaune had taken Moon out to lunch, they had went bowling, they had gotten large pretzels and crepes, which Moon instantly loved and they had watched the sunset together.

But all good things had to come to an end and they started to walk back to the apartment, as soon as they got in Pyrrha served them dinner, they ate it and then Jaune put Moon to bed.

''Thank you for the day Jaune I enjoyed it a lot'' smiled Moon.

Jaune kissed Moon on the forehead ''I'm glad you did, I hope your ready to see me beat Jace tomorrow'' he smiled.

''Yeah, oh wait I have something for you'' said Moon getting out of the bed and going to the cards she had bought today grabbed one and went back and got back in the bed before handing Jaune the card.

''Kuribohrn?'' asked Jaune.

''Yeah, you see your adopting me soon, so I thought I should get you something, a kind of father daughter gift, so I got you Kuribohrn, I figured since I have a Kuriboh monster and you now have a Kuriboh monsters'' said Moon.

''Hmm well let me see what card I can give you'' said Jaune taking out a bunch of spare cards.

''Oh no it's fine you don't need to give me one'' said Moon.

''No it's only fair, you gave me a card so I'll give you a card, how about this one'' said Jaune giving Moon one of his cards.

''Watapon?'' asked Moon.

''Yeah, it can work well if you use it just right'' said Jaune.

Moon hugged him ''thank you… Dad'' she said uncertainly.

Jaune smiled and hugged her back ''your welcome… Daughter'' Jaune smiled back.

''Don't worry about tomorrow, I know you'll win'' said Moon.

''Yeah I will, its time for me to settle the score with Jace'' said Jaune.

 **And that's the chapter, as to Jaune giving Moon Watapon, it was the only card I could think of giving her, next chapter Jaune will have his rematch with Jace.**


	30. Jace's Deck Updated

**Jace Magnum's deck updated**

 **Monsters:**

 **'**

 **Anesthrokket Dragon ×3**

 **Autorokkert Dragon ×2**

 **Magnarokket Dragon ×3**

 **Sniffer Dragon** **×2**

 **Gateway Dragon**

 **Beltlink Wall Dragon**

 **Battle Fader**

 **Power Giant**

 **Power Supplier**

 **Strong Wind Dragon**

 **Vice Dragon**

 **Big Piece Golem**

 **Medium Piece Golem**

 **Small Piece Golem**

 **'**

 **Spells:**

 **'**

 **Dragonoid Generator**

 **Squib Draw**

 **Quick Revolve**

 **Double Summon**

 **Mystical Space Typoon**

 **Twin Twister**

 **Monster Reborn**

 **Pot of Greed**

 **Shrink**

 **Fire Prison**

 **Forbidden Lance**

 **Magical Mallet**

 **Polymerization**

 **De-Fusion**

 **'**

 **Traps:**

 **'**

 **Remote Rebirth**

 **Borrel Refrigeration**

 **Cloning**

 **Feindish Chain**

 **Dark Bribe**

 **Threatening Roar**

 **Feindish Cannon**

 **Changing Destiny**

 **Dimension Switch**

 **Doppleganger**

 **Battle Mania**

 **Negate Attack**

 **'**

 **extra deck:**

 **Multiple Piece Golem**

 **Twin Triangle Dragon**

 **Reloader Dragon**

 **Three Burst Blast Dragon**

 **Topological Bomber Dragon**

 **Borreload Dragon**


	31. Chapter 25

**So hear it is, Jaune Vs. Jace, the duel between rivals of this series, lets get down to it.**

 **Also I can't help it, I'm sorry I can't help it, but I need to ask Cy who stated in a revive that he/she didn't think Renegade was Pyrrha, who did he think Renegade was?**

Chapter 25

The next day Jaune was up and ready for his duel with Jace, apparently they were going to duel on the Wind and everyone was at home watching it from there televisions, some had gotten ready to go out to there Balcony and watch as they went by.

Jaune had to go to the stadium though; there he and Jace would get an Airship ride and then drop off and ride the wind, Jaune looked at Kuriohrn and two other cards he was holding, he then slotted them in the deck slot in his wrist dealer and then began the shuffling process until it finally stopped.

He and Jace then mounted there Duel Runners and got ready to ride out, they waited until the announcer finished.

''Alright this is the match up we've all been waiting for, from humble beginning in the Satellite we have the Lawbreaker, Jaune Yu Arc!'' stated the Announcer ''and our Champion, the Master of Faster, the Sultan of Speed, the True Dragon King ruler, but will that title be stripped from him today? Let's see it's Jace Magnum!''

''Enjoy your freedom Jaune it won't last much longer'' grinned Jace.

''Well hate to tell you Jace, but I've just gotten stronger'' said Jaune looking at his deck.

''Oh right that reminds me, let me just fix this up'' said Jace, before Jaune could ask what he was talking about Jace pressed a button on his Runner ''listen I know about your deal Caesar, I know about you threatening Jaune by using his friends, you have it set up now I'm dueling Jaune let them go''

''Alright'' said a voice coming from Jace's Runner which Jaune was able to identify as Caesar.

-LINE BREAK-

Meanwhile in a Junk Yard, Blitz was ramming his shoulder up again a door to a crate, it was the crate that they were currently stuck in, he, Rowan and Tank were tackling the side trying to get it open, Rowan was just sitting at the side watching dully.

''Man they make these things really strong now don't they'' said Tank.

''Less complaining more ramming'' said Boil as he tackled the door again.

''Right'' said Tank as the two of them got ready to tackle the doors again, but then the doors opened and they both fell through, Rowan just walked out.

''Well that was unexpected'' he said, but just then Rowan saw something, it was a Television sitting on a pile of junk turned on ''oh look!''

He quickly rushed to the Television along with Boil and Tank, to see what it was playing.

''It's the last round of the Glory Cup and Jaune Yu Arc, the Lawbreaker is dueling the King himself, Jace Mgnum!'' cheered the announcer.

''Wait hear that Jaune's dueling Jace in the last round of the Glory Cup?'' asked Boil.

''Hey look at Jaune's face'' said Tank.

''Oh no!'' cried Rowan as he saw Jaune's face.

''He's been marks'' said Tank.

''Well he's still dueling Jace and he's still gonna kick Jace's ass'' said Blitz.

''Yeah he is'' said Rowan determined.

-LINE BREAK-

Meanwhile Jaune sighed in relief as he saw one the screen of his Duel Runner and saw that they were ok ''thank you Jace'' said Jaune.

''Don't thank me I want this duel to be legit that's all'' stated Jace ''I want you to duel me at your best and you most certainly can't with that on your mind, excuse me I'm getting a call, hello''

''Mr. Magnum, it's me Makilla, I just want to let you know, win or lose, set up or not, I think you're an amazing duelist'' said Makilla.

''Heh of course I am'' said Jace before turning off the call ''now I'm going to prove once and for all you haven't got what it takes''

''Listen are you sure we should be doing this?'' asked Jaune ''I mean we still don't know much about the Crimson Dragon, we don't even know who the fifth Signer is''

''That's why your not a duelist Jaune your not willing to take risks or go to the edge for dueling'' stated Jace.

''Fine, if you want to lose again, I'll beat you again'' said Juane.

''In this duel a special rule is being engaged, this rule is that both of them will start out with 1 Speed Counter and during each standby phase they're Speed Counters will double and there's no longer limit to the amount of Speed Counters a player can have'' stated the announcer.

''Meaning we need to play it safe'' said Jaune.

''Exactly, if we use up all our Speed Counters then we'll be in trouble and will have to rely only on traps'' stated Jace.

''Alright, the players are about to be dropped, the first one to make the first corner will go first and Go!'' cried the Announcer.

Both Jaune and Jace both drove out of the Airship and landed on the Data Wind and started to go top speed trying to reach the corner first, both of them were neck and neck with each other going at the fastest pace they could go at to clinch to corner, soon they passed it but nobody could tell who made the corner first, even when they used a pause frame, they concluded they both drew for first place, so instead they flipped a coin and Jace was given the first turn.

''DUEL!'' cried Jaune and Jace.

 **Jaune: 2**

 **Jace: 2**

''Alright then I'll start off by summoning my Sniffer Dragon from my hand'' stated Jace as the small dragon appeared ''and now using its effect I can add another Sniffer Dragon to my hand, afterwards I'll activate the spell card Quick Revolve, with its effect I can summon a Rokket monster from my deck, such as Magnarokket Dragon''

''A spell already?'' asked Jaune, as Magnarokket Dragon appeared next to Jace.

''yes but don't worry it's the only one for this turn, I'm not dumb to use all my Speed Counters especially since I can't regain them'' stated Jace ''but enough on that now, now I'll make a new circuit to the future, I Link Summon, Twin Triangle Dragon''

 **Twin Triangle Dragon**

 **Type: Dragon**

 **Link Markers: ⬇️➡️**

 **Attack: 1200**

''Is that it?'' asked Jaune.

''No because by Link Summoning this dragon I can now special summon my Beltlink Wall Dragon'' stated Jace.

 **Beltlink Wall Dragon**

 **Level: 6**

 **Type: Dragon**

 **Attack: 0**

 **Defense: 2100**

''And now with this monster my defenses are complete'' stated Jace ''for you see when this monster is special summoned I place two counters on this card, now as long as this card is on the field for the amount of counters on it, Link Monsters cannot be summoned unless they have a higher Link Rating than this monsters counters and to top it all off only Link Monsters can attack now''

''Alright that does hinder me, but I can move on from it'' said Jaune.

''I'll throw two cards face down and end my turn'' stated Jace.

 **Jaune: 4**

 **Jace: 2**

''I'll start by special summoning my Linkslayer, then using it's effect I'll special summon my Backup Secrtary and then I'll summon Stack Reviver'' stated Jaune as three monsters appeared next to him ''and then I'll make a circuit to the future, using my three monsters, I Link Summon, Encode Talker!''

Encode Talker appeared all geared up and ready for battle, Jace just rolled his eyes as his dragon lost it's two counters.

''Now Encode Talker will get rid of your Beltlink Wall Dragon'' stated Jaune.

''Sorry but that's not happening, I activate Threatening Roar!'' cried Jace ''this negates the battle''

''Damn it fine, I end my turn with two cards face down'' stated Jaune.

''My turn then I draw'' said Jace.

 **Jaune: 8**

 **Jace: 4**

''I'll start my turn by summoning Sniffer Dragon'' stated Jace ''and then I'll remake my circuit to the future with my Twin Triangle Dragon and my Sniffer Dragon, I Link Summon, Three Burst Blast Dragon!''

 **Three Burst Blast Dragon**

 **Type: Dragon**

 **Link Markers: ⬆️⬅️⬇️**

 **Attack: 2400**

''Now Three Burst Blast Dragon will attack your Backup Secretary'' stated Jace, Three Burst Blast Dragon charged up it's three barrels ready to blast Backup Secretary.

''I activate Encode Talkers effect, I negate the attack and Encode Talker will gain attack points equal to your Dragon's attack points'' stated Jaune.

''Pointless because my Dragon can Negate one effect'' stated Jace.

''Gottcha'' said Jaune ''see I've played with you many times, at this point I know how your deck fully functions and as of such I have a way to block it, now I activate Mirror Force!''

''Damnit!'' cursed Jace.

Three Burst Blast Dragons shots were all blocked by some kind of invisible force field and shot back at the Dragon, they hit and destroyed the dragon.

''Damn you Jaune!'' growled Jace.

 _'Wow your getting him angry, keep it up'_ said Bitron as he appeared next to Jaune.

''Not really the plan but sure'' said Jaune ''why not''

''I throw a card face down and end my turn'' stated Jace.

''My turn'' said Jaune ''I draw''

 **Jaune: 16**

 **Jace: 8**

''I'll start my turn by summoning my Balancer Lord in attack mode'' said Jaune ''next Encode Talker will now finish off your Beltlink Wall Dragon''

''No it won't, I will activate my Forbidden Lance to lower your monsters attack points by 800'' stated Jace

''Damnit'' said Jaune to himself as his monsters attack was lowered.

 **Encode Talker: 2300 – 800 = 1500**

 **Jaune: 4000 – 600 = 3400**

''it's fine because now I can activate my Interrupt Resistor ability to special summon it to the field'' stated Jaune.

 **Interrupt Resistor**

 **Level: 6**

 **Type: Cyberse**

 **Attack: 0**

 **Defense: 2100**

''Now I'll make a new circuit with Balancer Lord, Backup Secretary and Interrupt Resistor'' stated Jaune as the three monster jumped into the Link Markers ''I Link Summon Decode Talker!''

Decode Talker jumped out of the Link Circuit ready for battle.

''Next I'll throw a card face down and end my turn'' said Jaune.

''My turn I draw'' said Jace.

 **Jaune: 32**

 **Jace: 12**

''I'll start with the spell card Polymerization and using it I will fuse my Big Piece Golem and my Medium Piece Golem to form my Multiple Piece Golem'' stated Jace as a large Golem appeared behind him

 **Multiple Piece Golem**

 **Level: 7**

 **Type: rock/fusion**

 **Attack: 2600**

 **Defense: 1300**

''A Fusion Summon?'' asked Jaune in confusion.

''Exactly, next I'll activate one of my face downs De-Fusion'' said Jace ''this allows me to send my Multiple Piece Golem to the Extra deck and resummons it's Fusion Materials from the graveyard''

 **Big Piece Golem**

 **Level: 5**

 **Type: rock**

 **Attack: 2100**

 **Defense: 0**

 **Medium Piece Golem**

 **Level: 4**

 **Type: rock**

 **Attack: 1600**

 **Defense: 0**

''and now since Medium Piece Golem has been summoned along side Big Piece Golem I can special summon Small Piece Golem'' stated Jace, a new smaller Golem appeared right night to Jace.

 **Small Piece Golem**

 **Level: 3**

 **Type: rock**

 **Attack: 1100**

 **Defense: 0**

''and now I'll summon Sniffer Dragon and then I'll make a new network to the future using my Golems and my Sniffer Dragon to make the Link Network and fill the Link Markers and in doing so I Link Summon, Borreload Dragon!'' cried Jace as his dragon appeared next to him.

''Next I'll use a card I put in my deck specifically to counter you Jaune, it's the Field spell, Fire Prison'' said Jace.

A Black Prison structure formed around Jaune and Jace, the bars were covered in fire and were burning with a very hot temperature, both Jaune and Jace could feel the heat, the cage moved along with them as they dueled.

''And now I'll activate Fire Prisons effect'' stated Jace.

''W-what's happening!?'' gasped Jaune in horror ''JACE WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE!''

''Oh calm down Jaune, my Fire Prison spell increases all my Dragons attack points by 300 and with it in play you can no longer Link Summon a monster with a higher Link Rating than my Borreload Dragon, but since you now have two Cyberse Monsters they're effects are negated and now they can't attack or be targeted for an attack, basically Cyberse no longer exists for the moment''

''No'' breathed Jaune.

''Yes now my Borreload Dragon will unload'' said Jace as Borreload Dragon got into stance and Jace turned the darker version of his visor on ''Alright Target locked! FIRE!''

Borreload Dragon fired a bullet blast at Jaune, but then suddenly the Scrap Iron Scarecrow appeared to block the attack, Jace scowled as he knew what it was ''fine I'll end my turn, I won't pay Speed Counters and destroy Fire Prison so your monsters are back'' he scowled.

The cage like structure disappeared and Decode and Encode Talker reappeared allowing Jaune a sigh of relief, but then chains wrapped around Decode Talker causing him to say ''what?''

''I activated my Feindish Chain trap card, this card stops Decode Talker from attacking'' stated Jace.

''Why would you do that?'' asked Jaune.

''Because Jaune you are just so predictable, I know your move, you'll attack with Decode talker to destroy my Beltlink Wall Dragon'' stated Jace ''then next turn you'll block my attacks again with either Encode Talker, Scarp Iron Scarecrow or some other defensive card, then next move you'll attack with Decode Talker and you'll use Encode Talker effect, prevent Decodes destruction while giving Encode more attack point and then you'll destroy Borreload dragon, well now I just prevented that''

''Fine then my turn, I draw'' stated Jaune.

 **Jaune: 64**

 **Jace: 10**

Jaune looked to his field and decided there was only one thing to do ''now I will make a network to the future, using my Decode and Encode Talker to make the Link Network and then I'll Link Summon Firewall Dragon!''


	32. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Jaune and Jace zipped down the Data Wind, there monsters following them closely, on Jaune's side he only had Firewall Dragon, while Jace had both Borreload Dragon and his Beltlink Wall Dragon.

Both Firewall Dragon and Borreload Dragon glared one another down, growling and snarling at one another, while they were Jaune and Jace's Signer Markers were glowing intensely and it wasn't just them, Pyrrha and Moon's Markers were glowing brightly as well.

Jaune looked at his Speed Counter's currently he had way more than Jace having accumulated a total of 64 Speed Counters, he also had three cards face down on the field, he had a plan, but he needed certain cards to pull it off, he already had some of those cards in his hand, but he needed a couple more, but for now he'd just focus hear and now.

''Alright Jace next I'll activate my Field Spell, Cynet Universe'' said Jaune.

Suddenly the world around Jaune and Jace the whole world changed into blackness, but then blue lights flashed and blue holographic hexagons floated all over the place along with orange sphere's and blue symbols, it was truly beautiful in a weird sort of way.

''Now Cynet Universe will power up all my Link monsrers by 300 attack points'' stated Jaune ''oh and as a little added incentive not to destroy this card, if it goes every Extra Deck monster goes'' Jace gritted his teeth as he knew what this meant ''oh but don't worry Jace I'm not done, Firewall Dragon destroy Beltlink Wall Dragon with it's Tempest Attack!''

Firewall Dragon with a boosted power up fired a red laser, which hit and destroyed Beltlink Wall Dragon.

 **Firewall Dragon: 2500 + 300 = 2800**

''Damnit'' growled Jace.

''Next my Cynet Universe's effect activates and I can add a monster from the graveyard to my hand, I'm going to add Encode Talker but since it's an Extra Deck monster it does back to the Extra Deck'' stated Jaune.

''Next I will throw two cards face down and end my turn'' stated Jaune ''unlike you however I will pay the cost for the field spell''

''My turn then I draw'' stated Jace.

 **Jaune: 112**

 **Jace: 20**

''Then I'm going to activate my Trap Card, Parallel Port Armor'' said Jaune ''I can now equip this to my Firewall Dragon, by doing so it means Firewall Dragon is no longer effected by your card effects and he can't be destroyed by battle''

Jace growled ''fine with me, I'll use the effect of Speed World Cyber, by removing two Speed Counters I'll draw one card''

''And so will I'' said Jaune as they both drew.

''And again'' said Jace ''and again''

Jaune drew two cards as well and then saw he had everything he needed 'it will be difficult though, Jace saw me beat Pyrrha with a similar combo, but if he pulls off the moves I think he'll pull off, this might just work' thought Jaune.

But then suddenly Cynet Universe broke down and disappeared, Jaune looked at his screen and saw the card was still in effect, this could only mean one thing and it was true, a huge Data Storm was headed right for them.

''Come on Jaune into the Data Storm, we started things there, we'll end things there'' said Jace, as he jumped into the Data storm, Jaune followed him not far behind, the two of them quickly got back on track and rode through the Data Storm, but then everything changed.

Firewall Dragon and Borreload Dragon continued to glare one another down, two aura's glowed around the two, around Firewall Dragon glowed a brilliant blue aura and around Borreload Dragon a blinding red aura, this continued until the two auras started to clash together and finally it was summoned the Crimson Dragon appeared, it flew into the sky and glowed letting out an illuminating flash of light.

-LINE BREAK-

Meanwhile in the apartment, Pyrrha, Moon, Uang and Thunder were still watching, Uang and thuder were cheering for Jaune and trying to fix the TV as it started to go static, but Pyrrha and Moon just sat there, they seemed to be in some kind of trance.

-LINE BREAK-

Jaune, Jace, Moon and Pyrrha were all transported, Jaune and Jace physically, Pyrrha and Moon were spiritually transferred, Jaune and Jace were both driving down some kind of light rode on there Duel Runners, Pyrrha and Moon both floated right behind them.

''Wait where are we?'' asked Jaune looking around.

''What's going on?'' asked Pyrrha

''I'm scared'' said Moon.

Pyrrha quickly turned to Moon ''Moon it's fine I'm hear and so is Jaune you'll be fine'' she soothed.

''Really?'' asked Moon.

''Really!'' called Jaune up to them.

''Wait what's that?'' asked Jace pointing forwards.

All of them looked forwards to see a temple with people praying to something, five of them were standing on top of the temple and were holding there arms out.

''Wait look at there arms'' said Jaune, they all had Signer marks on there arms ''there Signers like us''

''My god'' breathed Jace.

They soon they passed the Temple they then saw there was something under them.

''Wait is that the Satellite?'' asked Jaune.

Just then all the buildings exploded into purple fire, they were all exploding in a pattern until they formed a symbol.

''No!'' cried Jaune as he watched the buildings explode into purple flames.

''Is that a Snake?'' asked Pyrrha seeing the symbol.

''It must be the future'' deduced Jace.

''Well if that's the future, we need to stop this duel right now, we need to get out of hear'' said Jaune.

''There's only one way, we got hear dueling, we'll get out dueling'' said Jace.

''You must be kidding me'' said Jaune.

''I'm not, listen it might be the only way'' said Jace.

''Fine then, we really have no other choice, let's continue'' said Jaune.

''Alright then I'll start with the spell card Twin Twister, so I send a card from my hand to the graveyard and in doing so I'll destroy your Scrap Iron Scarecrow and your Parallel Port Armor'' said Jace, as two tornados appeared around the two cards and destroyed them, Jace grinned at this failing to see Jaune's smirk ''next Borreload Dragon will attack Firewall Dragon''

Borreload Dragon opened it mouth and fired a bullet blast at Firewall Dragon it hit and blasted a hole in Firewall Dragons side, the dragon roared in pain before exploding.

 **Jaune: 3400 – 200 = 3200**

''Now since Borreload Dragon battled Firewall Dragon it'll appeared in one of the monster card zones that it's Link Markers are pointing to'' stated Jace smugly ''I think this is the best way to do this Jaune, you took Firewall Dragon from my field in the first duel and used it to win and now I'm doing the same to you now, this will end it and win me the duel''

''No it won't because I'm using Kuribohrn's effect'' stated Jaune ''by sending him to the graveyard I can resummons Firewall Dragon from my graveyard''

A white Kuriboh wearing a Preist hat and a cape appeared and threw out sparkles that reformed to make Firewall Dragon, before Kuribohrn disappeared, Firewall Dragon was in the monster card zone behind the Extra Deck monster card zone.

''Alright my card helped'' said Moon giving a fist pump.

''Your card you gave that to Jaune?'' asked Pyrrha.

''Yeah it was a Father-Daughter gift, I gave him Kurbohrn and he gave me Watapon'' smiled Moon.

''Fine I end my turn with two face downs, it's your turn'' stated Jace.

''I draw'' said Jaune.

 **Jaune: 224**

 **Jace: 40**

'Perfect I have everything I need right hear and with the amount of Speed Counters I have, I don't have to worry cause I can use them recklessly without care for the amount I have' thought Jaune ''alright, I'll start my turn by activating the trap Recoded Alive, with this trap card I can remove Decode Talker from the game and then I can summon a Code Talker monster to the Extra Deck monster card zone, I'll summon Encode Talker''

Encode Talker reappeared in front of Firewall Dragon brandishing it's shield.

''Now I'll activate Battle Buffer and now with Battle Buffer's effect, each time my monsters battle one counter is added and then my monsters attack points increase by 700'' said Jaune ''next I'll summon Scan Doll''

''Oh I know what your doing hear'' said Jace.

''Next I'll use Scan Doll's ability to sacrifice itself and now Firewall Dragon can attack twice'' stated Jaune ''now Firewall Dragon attack Borreload Dragon''

Firewall Dragon fired a laser, but Borreload Dragon fired a bullet which cut through the laser and headed right for Firewall Dragon, but Encode Talker quickly got in the way and blocked the bullet, which exploded but both the Cyberse monsters survived.

''Thanks to Encode Talkers effect Firewall Dragon is not destroyed and you know what else, he gains your Borreload Dragon's current attack points'' said Jaune.

 **Firewall Dragon: 2800 + 3000 = 5800**

''Next Battle Buffer's effect kicks in and Firewall Dragon and Encode Talker gain 700 attack points'' stated Jaune.

 **Firewall Dragon: 5800 + 700 = 6500**

 **Encode talker: 2300 + 700 = 3000**

''Now Encode Talker will attack Borreload Dragon'' said Jaune.

Encode Talker jumped up unsheathing it's blade from it's shield and charged towards Borreload Dragon, but as it approached Borreload Dragon, Borreload Dragon opened its mouth and fired a laser blast which hit Encode Talker knocking it back, Borreload Dragon then fired a bullet which hit Encode Talker and destroyed it.

''Heh, you really didn't know did you'' smirked Jace ''Borreload Dragon, can decrease a monsters attack points by 500''

 **Jaune: 3200 – 500 = 2700**

''Meh, it's fine, because now Battle Buffer will add another 700 attack points to Firewall Dragon'' said Jaune.

 **Firewall Dragon: 6500 + 700 = 7200**

''Is that it?'' asked Jace.

''Oh, Jace you should know already that I'm never through'' said Jaune ''I now activate the other effect of Recoded Alive, I can banish this card from the graveyard and resummon Decode Talker''

Decode Talker appeared brandishing its sword ready for battle.

''Now since Decode Talker is right in front of Borreload Dragon it's Linked to Borreload Dragon and as of such it gains 500 attack points, plus the 1400 attack it gains from Battle Buffer'' said Jaune.

 **Decode Talker: 2300 + 1400 + 500 = 4200.**

''Now Decode Talker will attack Borreload Dragon'' said Jaune.

''Then I'll use my Shrink card'' said Jace ''this cuts your Decode Talkers attack points in half''

 **Decode Talker: 4200** **÷ 2 = 2100**

Borreaload Dragon then fired a bullet and destroyed Decode Talker.

 **Jaune: 2700 – 900 = 1800**

''it's worth it because now Firewall Dragon gains 700 more attack points'' said Jaune.

 **Firewall Dragon: 7200 + 700 = 7900**

''Alright Jaune's got this!'' cheered Moon.

''Don't count his as the winner yet Jace still has a face down'' said Pyrrha.

Jaune grinned, he had two of the three cards he had put in his deck before the duel, he was planning to take them out immediately afterwards, but he knew Jace's dueling and he knew he could win with these two cards.

''Now Firewall Dragon attacks Borreload Dragon, but first I'll activate Double Tension, so since Firewall Dragons attacking for a second time his attack points are now doubled'' stated Jaune.

 **Firewall Dragon: 7900** **× 2 = 15800**

Jace grinned he wasn't worried about this, he had just the thing to stop this ''I activate Negate Attack'' said Jace a barrier formed around blocking

''Actually it will break through'' said Jaune.

''Ha, that's impossible, I just negated the attack'' laughed Jace.

''Well then I guess it's a good thing I have the spell Double or Nothing'' said Jaune revealing the third card he put into the deck.

''WHAT!'' cried Jace.

''Now Firewall Dragon can attack again and his attack points are doubled again'' said Jaune.

 **Firewall Dragon: 15800** **× 2 = 31600**

''FIREWALL DRAGON FINISH THIS TEMPEST ATTACK!'' roared Jaune.

Firewall Dragon got into position and fired a massive laser at Borreload Dragon.

''BORRELOAD DRAGON COUNTERATTACK!'' roared Jace.

Borreload Dragon then took position and fired a large bullet at Firewall Dragon.

As they did everyone in the void was transported out, Moon and Pyrrha were now back in there body's and Jaune and Jace were in the Data Storm, which then exploded from the two attacks.

Everyone's screen which was static suddenly went back on, both the people from Neon City and the Satellite, the people from Neon City gasped in horror as the people of the Satellite cheered in joy as they saw Borreload Dragon with a massive hole in it's chest, the large red and black dragon then exploded leaving Jaune and Firewall Dragon the victors.

 **Jace: 4000 – 28600 = 0**

''T-t-t-t-t-'' the announcer seemed to be lost for words, he defiantly wasn't expecting this.

Jaune just road out truphant, until he saw that Jace had fallen off the Data Wind and was plummeting to the ground.

''JACE!'' cried Jaune.

He jumped off the Data Wind and drove down the wall, he quickly jumped and caught Jace, before landing on his wheels, but unfortunately the bounce caused Jaune to lose his grip on Jace and he fell out of his arm and landed on the ground, Jaune quickly hopped off the bike and ran to Jace.

''Jace are you ok?'' asked Jaune.

''You win Jaune'' Jace groaned ''you're the king now, I pass my crown to you''

''Jace if what we just saw was the future then none of that matters'' stated Jaune.

''Heh, you always wanted to be a hero right?'' asked Jace ''now you've got the chance''

''IT'S OFFICEIAL EVERYONE!'' cried the announcer ''WE HAVE A NEW KING, THE CROWN HAS BEEN TAKEN FROM JACE MAGNUM AND TO OUR NEW CHAMPION, HE CAME FROM THE HUMBLE HOME OF THE SATALTIE AND RISED TO THE TOP, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE LAWBREAKER, THE KING, JAUNE YU ARC!''

-LINE BREAK-

Meanwhile in the Satellite a Data Storm had just formed, it was a small one so nobody really took any notice of it or panic from it, but it left behind a young woman, this young woman had black hair, she had silver eyes and was wearing a black leotard, she looked to her arm to see some kind of mark had appeared on it, it looked to be some kind of grinning creatures face, a deck box rested in front of her, which she picked up, she didn't know why she picked up this deck box she just did, she then looked through the deck and when she was done she could only say one thing:

''Where am I?''

 **And there it is, Jaune's the champion now, I hope you enjoyed that duel I really enjoyed writing it, I tired to base it off Yusaku and Revolvers duel, but add something more to it, I hope I did, tell me if I did.**

 **Yes the final Signer has arrived, any ideas who it is? Oh who am I kidding you know who it is!**


	33. Chapter 27

**Just a little let you know, were just going to be referring to the woman who appeared in the Satellite at the end of the last chapter just as the woman.**

Chapter 27

Meanwhile in the Satellite Rowan, Boil and Tank were still around the TV which had went to static Tank was smacking the side of the TV trying to get it to work again.

''Come on!'' he cried.

''Man what a piece of junk'' sighed Rowan.

''Well we did find it in this junk yard'' said Boil.

Just then the TV came back on ''yes got it working!'' cheered Tank.

They then saw the ending to the duel that Firewall Dragon defeated Borreload Dragon.

''Wait does that mean, Jaune won?'' asked Tank.

''Yeah, Jaune just won!'' cheered Boil.

Boil and Tank both hi-5ed and then started to cheer and celebrate Jaune's victory; Rowan just steered at the screen for a little while before he cheered out ''THIS IS AWESOME!''

-LINE BREAK-

It didn't take long for the media to show up, luckily the ambulance had gotten there first and had set up a perimeter barrier to check Jace out and get him in the ambulance.

''Is Jace going to be ok?'' asked Jaune.

''Mr. Magnum will be fine, don't worry about it, were going to take him to hospital to give him a full check'' said the doctor ''oh and congratulations on winning kid''

With that the Ambulance drove away, Jaune just steering at the back of it concerned and thinking about what he saw in the light 'Jace… what did we see in that light? Is the Satellite really in danger… if it is then I have to get back to protect the Satellite, I am the Lawbreaker, the protector of the Satellite and I will protect the Satellite!' Jaune thought strongly.

Jaune was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the familiar cry of ''Jaune!'' he turned to see Pyrrha, Moon, Uang and Thunder running up to him, they had obviously been running for a while because when they got to him they took a small breather, Thunder quickly went to get Jaune's Runner.

''Hey you guys ok?'' asked Jaune.

''Were fine, but your about to face a brand new enemy! One that you cannot hope to defeat!'' cried Uang before pointing to the perimeter barrier ''The Media!''

Uang was right, there were hundreds of reporters standing there trying to get over the barrier or trying to push one another to get to the front of the barrier and were all crying out to him.

''Mr. Champion, Mr. Champion, pose for a picture!?'' cried one guy.

''What are your plans now that you've won?!'' cried a woman.

And with that the perimeter barrier collapsed and all the reporters charged forwards towards Jaune.

''Oh no there loose!'' cried Moon.

''AHHH!'' cried Jaune in fear.

''Better rev it up!'' cried Thunder who had grabbed Jaune's Runner and was pushing it.

''Got that right!'' cried Jaune, before he picked Moon up underarm and Uang over arm and began to run alongside Pyrrha and Thunder, they quickly managed to lose them, by getting into an underground tunnel.

''Wow, this is so cool, how'd you know about these Thunder?'' asked Moon.

''Well a man of my talents needs to know these things'' said Thunder smugly.

''In other words he didn't I did'' said Pyrrha.

Thunder froze for a little before he chuckled and said ''yeah she did know about these''

''I have no idea what happened to you in that light but I am so glad that you won the tournament'' said Uang.

''Hey forget the tournament, remember Jaune only agreed to do this because Caesar threatened him by taking his friends hostage'' said Thunder.

''Well, I knew you'd win Jaune you're the most amazing duelist I've ever seen, you're my hero'' said Moon.

''Superhero or regular hero?'' asked Jaune.

''Superhero of course!'' cheered Moon.

Jaune smiled at Moon, but then saw Pyrrha's serious expression that looked quite sad, he sighed and said ''I know, we need to talk about what we saw in the light, especially what that Snake symbol means and we don't know everything about this Signer stuff yet''

''Yeah, we need to figure it out'' said Pyrrha.

''Well allow me, I know quite a lot of the Signers'' stated Uang ''but first to all my story's of when I was a young adventurer''

''Ok'' said Pyrrha looking at him oddly.

Jaune just looked down now worried 'I need to figure out what that Snake symbol means before it's too late' he thought to himself.

-LINE BREAK-

Meanwhile a group of four people sat in a dark room, all of them were dressed in dark cloaks, but the outline of their cloaks were different colors, one was red, one blue, one was yellow and one was green.

''So most of the Signers have come together and have summoned the Crimson Dragon'' said the red one, he held out his hand an several snakes appeared in front of him all of them glowing with a purple aura ''I believe it is time we make our presence known now, as Jake Roberts said: The Snake will always bite back, it's time for us to bite back, the dawn of the snake draws near and soon it's venom will fill the world with shadows''

The three men just darkly laughed as they watched the snakes sliver away.

-LINE BREAK-

Meanwhile the group had made it back to Pyrrha's penthouse and were waiting for Uang to finish his drawing of what the symbol looked like ''now remember I am no artist and I've only seen it once, but this is what it looks like all in all'' said Uang, as he revealed the mark.

''Ok so I have the Dragons head, Moon has the Dragons claw and Pyrrha has the Dragons Foot, along with that we know Jace has the Dragon's body, that's one or two more'' said Jaune.

''Yes if you are five then there is only the Dragons tail left, if that is not the case then there is still the Dragons tail and the Dragons heart'' stated Uang.

''But wait we only had four Signers there, how was the Crimson Dragon summoned though, don't we need five Signers?'' asked Thunder.

''Well it maybe that the fifth Signer gave there strength to Jaune or Jace or they may have been in the stadium'' stated Uang ''or the battle between the two dragons may have summoned it, I don't know much about the Crimson Dragon, so I cannot say''

''Hmm, I guess its food for though for another time'' said Jaune.

''Another time?'' asked Pyrrha.

''Look it's been a rough few days so lets just get some rest'' said Jaune.

''Hmm, I guess that is a good call, but we still need to figure out this stuff'' said Pyrrha.

''I know'' said Jaune ''but we've been roughing it for the past few days so I think we need some rest''

''Guess your right'' smiled Pyrrha.

-LINE BREAK-

While this was happening, the Woman was still walking around the satellite, she felt exposed and vaunerable, she didnh't have her weapon anymore and she was useless in hand to hand combat, she should have taken her partners advise and learned hand to hand combat, but no she was too stubborn, she felt weak without her weapon and naked without her cloak, but she needed to stay strong, there was something about this deck that she was holding that made her feel strong.

She had looked through the deck several times and she couldn't make heads or tails as to what it was suppose to be, but she liked the cards, she liked how they looked and liked some of there names.

The mark on her arm had looked quite ugly to her previously but now she thought it looked kind of cool, it also gave her a sense of strength, she missed her loved ones thought but knew she needed to be strong just for them if anything else, she then walked up to see several people standing in a square, some just people, others seemed to be zealots.

''People of the Satellite the Crimson Dragon has come, it will offer gifts, but you must not take to the temptation, the dragon wishes to use you, to corrupt your souls, you must follow the path of the darkness!''

The woman saw while they were talking a lot of very unusual snakes slivered up to the people that were listening and quickly bit them, the people collapsed to the floor as the snakes bit them, then they somehow slivered into there skin! It was disgusting and horrifying to watch!

''T-Those Snakes, what are they doing?'' she asked, she then shivered in fear as all the people bitten collapsed, but then soon got up, they all looked to be like zombies though, the woman just stayed hidden and quickly ran at the first sign of escape ''w-what's going on?''

-LINE BREAK-

Later at night Jaune was up, he couldn't sleep; he was snuggled up in his and Pyrrha's bed with Moon and Pyrrha, he smiled looking at them, they were so peaceful, he softly kissed both of them on the forehead, Moon had fallen asleep easily and Pyrrha had wanted this to be the first time they slept together as a family, so Jaune obliged, Thunder and Uang were in there own rooms.

Suddenly Jaune felt a harsh burning sting in his arm, he looked to see his arm was glowing bright red, but the way it was stinging it was like it was trying to warn him of danger, he quickly got out of Pyrrha and Moon's grip and rushed to the window to see a cloaked figure standing down in the streets, his arm was glowing and Jaune saw why.

'That's the Snake Mark we saw! Is this the guy who's going to destroy the Satellite?!' Jaune thought.

He quickly grabbed his cloths and put them on, he then strapped his Duel Disk onto his arm, he then strapped Corcea Mors's shield to his back and sword to his hip, he quickly rushed off to confront the guy, but as soon as he rushed out the cloaked man quickly ran away, Jaune followed him and chased him until they both made it to an underground car park.

''Alright, now that we've stopped the chase answer me this who are you?'' asked Jaune.

''I am a Drone'' said the cloaked guy.

''Ok I'll just call you Drone then'' said Jaune ''that mark on your arm, are you aiming to destroy the Satellite?''

''I am not, but if you want to know who is duel me'' said Draone.

''Heh, fine'' said Jaune getting into position and activating his Duel Disk, as he did this Drone activated his Duel Disk.

''Duel!'' both of them called.

''I'll start I summon Giant Germ in attack mode'' said Drone.

 **Giant Germ**

 **Level: 2**

 **Type: Fiend**

 **Attack: 1000**

 **Defense: 100**

''Then I'll throw a card facedown and with that I'll end my turn'' said Drone.

''Alright my turn I draw'' said Jaune ''I'll start by summoning Cyberse Wizard in attack mode, Cyberse Wizards effect will then activate and your Giant Germ will be switched to defense mode, furthermore when it gets attacked the difference will come out as damage, now Cyberse Wizard will attack your Giant Germ''

Cyberse Wizard blasted Giant Germ with a blast of blue lightning destroying it, the germ exploded and parts of it flew everywhere, none of it hit Drone, but some of it hit Jaune and started to burn him, Jaune let out a pained cry as he collapsed on his knees.

 **Drone: 4000 – 1700 = 2300**

''W-what's happening?'' asked Jaune.

''My Giant Germ's ability activated, when my Giant Germ is destroyed, you take 500 points of damage and I can special summon any number of Giant Germs from my deck in attack mode'' stated Drone ''but first I will activate my Bacterium trap card, this allows me to take any number of Germ monsters and put them back in my deck, I will put Giant Germ back in my deck and then I'll special summon three Giant Germs''

 **Jaune: 4000 – 500 = 3500**

''N-no that's not what I'm talking about, I-I-I-I feel hot, m-m-my throats dry, m-my visions blurry, m-my n-n-nose feels like its stuffed, what's going on?'' asked Jaune before he started to cough.

''Oh that, your in a Shadow Duel what did you think was gonna happen?'' asked Drone.

''Shadow Duel?'' asked Jaune.

''Yes, in this duel we battle with our lives on the line or more like you battle with your life on the line as I am perfectly safe from this'' stated the Drone ''but even if I fail hear your light will be snuffed, the Dark Signers will see to that''

''Dark Signers?'' asked Jaune.

''Don't be so surprised, light and darkness are two sides to one coin'' stated Drone.

''Sorry didn't get the club membership guide'' said Jaune.

''Funny'' said Drone ''who knew the Lawbreaker could crack jokes, but can you crack your jokes when the world is destroyed?''

''So the vision was true?'' asked Jaune.

''Yes it was, the Dark Signers have a power to destroy this world'' stated Drone.

''Not if I can help it, sick or not I will beat you, I throw two cards face down and end my turn'' said Jaune.

''My turn then, I draw'' said Drone ''I'll start by playing my spell cards, Germ Spawning and Germ Blast, now with Germ Spawning if a Germ monster leaves the field I can special summon a level 3 or lower Germ monster from the deck in attack mode and with Germ Blast I can sacrifice a Germ monster and inflict 300 points of damager to the opponent''

''This doesn't sound good'' Jaune rasped.

''it's not especially when I use my three Giant Germs to build the Link Network and fill the Link Markers'' said Drone as the three Germs flew into the Link Markers ''I Link Summon, Germ Geist''

A ghost shape appeared, but it looked to be made of many small giant germ spheres, it had all the features of a ghost, it had two arms with three fingers, it had two eyes which you could see through and a mouth you could also see through.

 **(Germ Geist)**

''Why summon that, it has no attack points'' said Jaune.

''Oh you'll see'' said Drone ''But now my Germ Spawning will activate and I will special summon three Tiny Germs''

Three sphere's the size of bouncy balls, all of them looked like a giant germ, but instead of being purple it was a blue sphere with a purple center.

 **Tiny Germ**

 **Level: 1**

 **Type: Fiend**

 **Attack: 100**

 **Defense: 100**

''Next I'll use my Germ Blasts effect to sacrifice a Tiny Germ and inflict 300 points of damage, but that also activates my Tiny Germs effect to inflict another 300 points of damage'' stated Drone.

The bouncy ball size Germ exploded into a lot of splatter, which hit Jaune and again started to burn him again, he coughed a little bit more, he felt like he needed a drink of water desperately.

 **Jaune: 3500 – 300 – 300 = 2900**

Jaune collapsed to his knees and started coughing again.

''you sick yet?'' asked Drone ''because you will be, I special summon Medium Germ from my deck with the effect of Germ Spawning''

A new sphere appeared, this one was the size of a exercise ball, it looked like Tiny and Giant Germ, but it was green with a red center.

 **Medium Germ**

 **Level: 2**

 **Type: Fiend**

 **Attack: 500**

 **Defense: 100**

''Now I will attack you with Cyberse Wizard with my Germ Geist'' said Drone.

Germ Geist speeded towards Cyberse Wizard who quickly blasted the Geist with blue lightning that broke it apart, but then it reformed.

 **Drone: 2300 – 1800 = 500**

''You see when my Germ Geist is going to be destroyed I can sacrifice a Germ monster and it won't be, I'll sacrifice a Tiny Germ and then your Cyberse Wizard will lose all it's attack points'' said Drone ''but that'll allow me to special summon Growing Germs''

A sickly yellow sphere appeared, unlike the other Germs that had a center; this one had a red outer rim.

 **Growing Germ**

 **Level: 3**

 **Type: Fiend**

 **Attack: 1300**

 **Defense: 100**

After that Germ Geist fired multiple Germs at Cyberse Wizard was covered in them, Cyberse Wizard then fell to it's knees, it looked to be sick and weakened, Cyberse Wizard's face was green and looked to be sick.

 **Jaune: 2900 – 300 = 2600**

 **Cyberse Wizard: 0**

''Ok that'll be a problem'' coughed Jaune.

''Indeed now my other Germs will attack you'' said Drone.

''I'll block your Medium Germ with my Scrap Iron Scarecrow'' said Jaune.

''Good then my other Medium Germ will finish it off'' said Drone.

The Germ shot out a stream of Germs, which destroyed Cyberse Wizard.

 **Jaune: 2600 – 500 = 2100**

''Now Growing Germ will attack, this activates Growing Germ's effect activates, this allows me to summon another growing Germ since you took damage'' stated Drone ''now I attack you''

''I activate Swift Scarecrows effect, I send him to the graveyard and end the battle'' said Jaune as Swift Scarecrow knocked all the Germs back.

''Fine I'll throw a cards face down and end my turn'' said Drone.

''My turn I draw'' said Jaune.

''And in doing so allows me to activate Needlebug Nest, this allows me to send 5 cards from the top of my deck to the graveyard'' stated Drone, he then drew out five cards and put them in his graveyard ''and by the way I just discarded 3 Multiple Germs, by doing so I have activated there effect, in doing so you must send three cards from the top of your deck and for each monster you take 500 points of damage''

''Fine'' Jaune growled, he turned over three cards ''two spells and one monster''

Germs started to rain down on Jaune again, burning him and stinging him, Jaune fell to his knees, struggling not to throw up, Jaune took a few gasps, before pushing himself up, he felt like shit, but he had to push on, besides he could win now.

 **Jaune: 2100 – 500 = 1600**

''I summon Balancer Lord and I will attack'' said Jaune, Balancer Lord was summoned and slashed into Germ Geist destroying it, the Germ monster exploded and threw the Drone back.

 **Drone: 500 – 1700 = 0**

''And I win'' groaned Jaune before he started to cough; he then started to go towards the Drone, he then grabbed the guy by his cloak ''Ok talk now and do it quick I'm not sure how long I can hold it back''

The Drone seemed to be in a daze but then his eyes snapped back into it and he said ''w-what's going on where am I?''

''Don't play dumb'' growled Jaune.

''Hey take it easy man, you're the Lawbreaker right, I didn't do anything I swear it'' said the young man.

''Look I'm pretty sick right now and I'm not in the mood to put up with lies'' growled Jaune.

''I'm not lying'' cried the guy and Jaune looked into his eye, seeing he wasn't lying he was telling the truth, he must have been under some kind of mind control, he saw that the Snake mark on his arm was gone too, that was all Jaune could use to explain it.

''Ok, I believe you your not lying, but I have to ask before I do this, do you mind if I have a look at your deck?'' asked Jaune.

''Err, sure go for it'' said the young man, handing Jaune his deck.

'His cards are completely different, there's none of his Germ monsters, it's a Machine Deck' thought Jaune, before handing it back to the man and coughing out a ''sorry, my mistake, I'll leave you now''

''O-ok get well soon'' said the young man.

He then slowly started to stumble out of the card park, he started to tumble, he felt really, really weak, he slowly got to the apartment building and made his way up to Pyrrha's penthouse when he got there he collapsed.

-LINE BREAK-

When Jaune next woke up he found Pyrrha sitting next to the bed he was resting in ''what happened?'' asked Jaune.

''That's what I want to ask you, where were you!? We were so worried about you!'' cried Pyrrha.

''I'm sorry, my Mark, it was burning, warning me about something, I have found some things out about that Snake Mark'' said Jaune ''look I'm sorry I went out''

''Look it's ok, I was just worried ok'' said Pyrrha lightly ''but if your going to do this wake me up and let me know first''

''I'll try and keep that in mind'' groaned Jaune ''the guy was using some kind of power like Moons, with Germ monsters, he called it a Shadow Duel and said something about Dark Signers''

''Ah I see'' said Pyrrha ''so there is a dark counterpart to this, anyways don't worry about it, I had a doctor friend check you over, it's just one of those 24 hour sicknesses, you just need to let it go through you, just rest and consume plenty of fluids, listen I'll get you some lunch noodle soup and then I'll run you a soothing bath''

''Thank you Pyrrha'' said Jaune.

''Heck if you want I can join you in the bath'' smirked Pyrrha.

''Not yet'' said Jaune.

''Ok fine'' said Pyrrha ''do you want my Laptop for some entertainment?''

''Yeah I'd like to use it to connect to the Cyberse to check through the cameras to see if my friends are alright'' said Jaune.

''Sure go for it, but Blitzer called and he said that your friends are alright'' said Pyrrha.

''Call him back and tell him I said thanks for me please'' said Jaune.

''Sure'' smiled Pyrrha handing Jaune the Laptop.

Jaune did use the Cyberse on it to check through the cameras anyways and when Pyrrha came back into the room, she saw Jaune trying to get out of bed.

''Pyrrha, come on we need to get to the Satalite now, get your Runner and your deck, I'll check ways in which we can get there'' he said trying to get out of the bed only for Pyrrha to push him back down.

''Jaune calm down, breath and tell me what did you see?'' asked Pyrrha calmly trying to sooth Jaune.

''Pyrrha, I think I saw Ruby in the Satellite''

 **OC Cards:**

 **'**

 **Tiny Germ**

 **Level: 1**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Type: Fiend**

 **Attack: 100**

 **Defense: 100**

 **Effect: When this monster is sacrificed for an effect inflict 300 points of damage to your opponent.**

 **'**

 **Medium Germ**

 **Level: 2**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Type: Fiend**

 **Attack: 500**

 **Defense: 100**

 **Effect: When this monster is sent to the graveyard by an effect inflict 400 damage to your opponent.**

 **'**

 **Multiple Germs**

 **Level: 3**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Type: Fiend**

 **Attack: 1400**

 **Defense: 100**

 **Effect: if this card is discarded and sent to the graveyard, your opponent must send a card to the graveyard and if it's a monster card inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent.**

 **'**

 **Growing Germ**

 **Level: 3**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Type: Fiend**

 **Attack: 1300**

 **Defense: 100**

 **Effect: if this card is on the field whenever damage is inflicted to your opponent you may special summon another copy of this card to the field in attack mode, if this card is sacrificed for a tribute summon inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent.**

 **'**

 **Germ Geist**

 **Type: Fiend**

 **Link Markers:**

 **Attack: 0**

 **Summoning Requirements: 2+ Dark monsters.**

 **Effect: if this monster attacks and is destroyed by battle you may tribute one Germ monster on the side of your field to prevent this monsters destruction, if this monster attacks a monster and does not destroy it, reduce that monsters attack points to 0**

 **'**

 **Germ Spawning**

 **Card type: spell**

 **Type: continuous**

 **Effect: whenever a Germ monster leaves the fields you may special summon a level 3 or lower Germ monster from your deck in attack mode.**

 **'**

 **Germ Blast**

 **Card type: spell**

 **Type: continuous**

 **Effect: Once per turn you may sacrifice one Germ monster and inflict 300 points of damage to the opponent.**

 **'**

 **Bacterium**

 **Card type: trap**

 **Type: normal**

 **Effect: once per turn if a Germ monster is destroyed and sent to the graveyard you may return any amount of Germ monsters to your deck.**


	34. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Pyrrha quickly went to soothing Jaune before he did something that got himself hurt, ''Jaune lay down, your not going to the Satellite until your well got it'' she said strongly.

''No Pyrrha I can't Rowan and Ruby and the other-'' started Jaune.

''Your going to be no good to them if your sick alright, lay down and get well, your more of a hindrance than a help when your sick, alright, you need to recover, please, you know your friends are in good hands with Blitzer and Ruby is very capable of looking after herself, but if you want I can call on one of my favors with Blitzer to see if he can find her'' said Pyrrha ''please, just lay down and get some rest, think of Moon, she's worried enough that your going back to the Satellite, don't worry her more please''

Jaune paused for a moment, before he laid back down on his bed and pulled the cover over him and smiled at her, showing her he'd do as she said, Pyrrha smiled back and brought the noodle soup up to him ''want me to feed you or do you want to feed yourself?'' she asked.

-LINE BREAK-

Jace was up and lying in his hospital bed, one of his arms, his drawing arm was in a cast and the other one of his arms, his duel disk arm was fine, he was laying in bed an Makilla was at his side, he wasn't taking his loss to Jaune very well.

''Mr. Magnum its only a set back only one loss'' said Makilla.

''Two, it's two losses'' stated Jace ''what's the point Makilla''

''You can still regain your crown, you can, listen it just a set back, your still a great duelist, you can still win'' said Makilla.

''I guess, listen Makilla I want to have a little walk'' Jace said.

''Alright'' said Makilla, she quickly helped him up, but then he quickly picked up a bag full of his stuff and started to walk away very quickly.

''Mr. Magnum what are you doing?'' asked Makilla, Jace didn't answer so Makilla quickly followed after him ''Mr. Magnum, where are you going?''

''I'm done being hear I don't want pity anymore, I don't want to be gawked at anymore by the reporters who have come to see the jester'' said Jace.

''But Mr. Magnum, you still need to be hear, your not fully recovered yet!'' stated Makilla.

''Don't worry then I'll put him back in his room'' said a dark voice, Jace and Makilla turned to see a cloaked figure headed for them, Jace froze as he saw that on the figures arm was a Snake Mark.

''Who are you, why do you have that Mark?'' asked Jace.

''I am a Drone'' stated the cloaked figure.

''Alright then why do you have that Mark?'' asked Jace.

''Why don't we try to figure out in a duel'' said the figure activating a Duel Disk on his arm and purple flames appeared all around Jace, the cloaked figure and Makilla.

''What's this?'' asked Jace.

''A Shadow Duel, a Duel where we gamble our lives on a duel'' said Drone.

''Fine if you want it that way'' said Jace ''Makilla I need to borrow your hands''

''For what?'' asked Makilla.

''I just need you to hold and draw my cards'' said Jace.

''O-ok'' said Makilla hesitantly drawing the cards for Jace and holding the hand for him.

''Good, now…'' Jace trailed off as he steered down at the Drone.

''Duel!'' cried both of them.

''I'll start'' said the Drone ''I'll start by activating two Jam Breeding Machines, then I will summon my Revival Jam in attack mode''

 **Revival Jam**

 **Level: 4**

 **Type: aqua**

 **Attack: 1500**

 **Defense: 500**

''after that I will activate the continuous spell, Jam Base, this allows me to special summon an extra Jam monster from my deck each turn, I'll special summon my Acidic Jam in attack mode'' stated Drone.

A clear blue goop appeared, it was in the shape of a star fish, it had a single red eye and just stood with all five of its points touching the floor.

 **Acidic Jam**

 **Level: 4**

 **Type: aqua**

 **Attack: 1800**

 **Defense: 800**

''I throw a card face down and end my turn'' stated the Drone.

''Our turn'' said Makilla.

''Actually my turn'' said Jace ''it's my deck and me who's going to be doing the work''

''Right sorry'' said Makilla.

''I'll start my turn by summoning Vice Dragon in attack mode, then I'll sacrifice my Vice Dragon to summon my Strong Wind Dragon, this of course activates Strong Wind Dragons effect'' stated Jace ''next I'll use my Polymerization spell card to fuse Big and Medium Piece Golem to Fusion summon Multiple Piece Golem, but don't worry he won't be around for long because I use De-Fusion to summon back my Big and Medium Piece Golem and with there effects I'll special summon Small Piece Golem''

''Wow that was amazing Ja- Mr. Magnum'' Makilla quickly corrected.

''Jace, you've known me for a year now it's only fair, I call you by your first name, you can call me by mine'' said Jace.

''Ok'' smiled Makilla.

''Now I will attack your Revival Jam with my Strong Wind Dragon'' ordered Jace.

''Sorry, but unfortunately I have the trap card, Negate Attack'' stated Drone.

''Fine, I end my turn'' stated Jace ''I'm sorry, I used my whole hand, damnit''

''No it's fine'' said Makilla ''we can still win, you only lost yesterday its not like every single one of your wins means nothing, just cause you lost to Jaune doesn't mean you can't win''

These words gave Jace a bit of his confidence back ''right, I'm not done yet''

''Well you are for this turn, I draw, now my two Jam Breeding Machines will allow me to summon two Jam Tokens'' stated Drone ''now my Jam Base will allow me to special summon Clone Jam''

A green goop sphere appeared, that's all it looked like.

 **Clone Jam**

 **Level: 4**

 **Type: aqua**

 **Attack: 0**

 **Defense: 0**

''Now this monster can take the form and attack points of any monster on the field, but I'm not going to use it for that, it's use will come later, for now I will play Card of Sanctity, this will allow me to draw 5 card and you to draw 6 cards'' stated Drone, as both he and Makilla draw the amount of cards needed ''and now I will use Clone Jam along with my two Jam tokens to make the Link Network and fill the Link Markers, I Link Summon, Multiple Jam''

A yellowy orange custard creature that looked like some kind of gunge monster on all fours, slime ran down its body and onto the floor, it had two blue eyes glaring out at Jace and Makilla.

 **(Multiple Jam)**

''Now I will activate Card Destruction with this card we both must throw out our whole hands and then draw the same amount of cards we discarded'' stated Drone.

''Why do that though?'' asked Makilla discarding all the cards in her hand.

''My Multiple Jams effect will now activate, for each Jam monster card I discarded I inflict 500 points of damage to you'' stated Drone.

The yellowy slime monster then spat out some yellowy orange gunge at Jace and Makilla.

 **Jace: 4000 – 500 – 500 – 500 = 2500**

Jace closed his eyes and waited for the impact, but it never came, he opened his eyes and saw that Makilla had taken the hit for him.

''Makilla!'' cried Jace ''are you ok!''

''Yeah don't worry it's not acidic or anything it's just painful, the way it hit me'' Makilla grunted.

''don't worry I'll take the hits for you, you don't have to take them for me'' said Jace.

''Oh how sweet I think I'll throw up'' said Drone.

''Oh shut up what's this about anyways?'' asked Jace.

''Because your light has stained and stung this world for too long, so we will poison your light with the darkness'' stated Drone.

''Ok I will just ignore that as it is overly poetic and I have no clue what it means'' said Jace ''so yeah let's just continue''

''Very well, I then activate the effects of three of the cards sent to the graveyard, they're my Drawing Jam'' said Drone, a hole opened in front of him and three streams of red gunge came out and drew three cards for him ''so I can now draw a card for each one''

''Ok he's setting up get ready Makilla'' said Jace.

''I am ready'' said Makilla.

''next I will activate my equip spell, Slime Absorption, now for every Slime monster in the graveyard my Multiple Slime will gain 500 attack points on top of this for every Jam monster my Multiple Jam points to it gains 500 attack points'' stated Drone.

 **Multiple Jam: 1000 + 500 + 500 + 500 + 500 + 500 + 500 = 4000**

''However sadly when Clone Jam is summoned I cannot attack for the whole turn so I will end my turn hear'' said Drone.

''My turn, draw'' said Jace, as Makilla drew the next card, Jace looked down for a bit and Makilla could see he was still struggling with his confidence a bit ''well time to take the driver seat'' she said ''we'll start by activating Mystical Space Typhoon, with this we can destroy one spell card on the field and we'll destroy your Jam Absorption''

''Wait Makilla what are you doing?'' asked Jace.

''After that we will make a network to the future with all our monsters and fill the Link Markers and Link Summon, Topological Bomber Dragon'' said Makilla, as the new cybernetic dragon appeared ''after that we'll play Double Summon in doing so we can summon two monsters this turn so now we'll summon a Sniffer Dragon, it's effect allows us to add another Sniffer Dragon to our hand, but first Topological Bomber Dragons effect activates, this allows us to destroy every card in the main monster card zones''

Topological Bomber Dragon's wings opened out and fired out multiple shots destroying Revival Jam and Acidic Jam.

''Damn, Acidic Jams effect can't activate now'' growled Drone.

''After that we'll summon Power Supplier, with that my Topological Bomber Dragon gains 400 attack points'' stated Makilla.

 **Topological Bomber Dragon: 3000 + 400 = 3400**

''Next we'll activate Forbidden Lance this deducts 800 attack points from a monster, your Multiple Jam just so you know'' stated Makilla.

 **Multiple Jam: 1000 – 800 = 200**

''Now Topological Bomber Dragon will attack your Multiple Jam'' stated Makilla, Topological Bomber Dragon fired a red laser blast which blasted into the gunge monster and splattered it everywhere.

 **Drone: 4000 – 3200 = 800**

''Next Power Supplier will attack you directly'' stated Makilla, Power Suppler fired a laser from it's rod hitting the Drone and knocking him back.

 **Drone: 800 – 400 = 200**

Makilla then snapped out of it and looked at Jace ''oh Jace I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that'' she said, but Jace just looked star struck.

''Makilla, that was amazing, how did you know to do that?'' asked Jace.

''I've been a duelist for a while now'' stated Makilla.

''Alright, I'll question it some more later'' nodded Jace ''WE end our turn''

''Fine it's my turn I draw'' said Drone ''if I'm going down your going down with me I draw, next I'll play Jam Impact, this spell allows me to send one Jam monster to the graveyard and you take damage equal to it's attack points''

 **Jace and Makilla: 2500 – 1500 = 1000**

''and next is the face that the card I sent to the graveyard was Exploder Jam, so now we both take 1000 points of damage'' stated Drone.

''No we don't I activate the spell, Ring of Defense'' stated Makilla as a large shield like ring appeared in front of them.

''Wait that cards not in my deck'' said Jace.

''Yes it is, I just put it in'' said Makilla.

A purple ball of sludge appeared in front of them before it spike out and gained a red eye, it then exploded and blasted the Drone back, but the Ring protected Jace and Makilla.

 **Drone: 200 – 1000 = 0**

''Alright we won!'' cheered Makilla, but then Jace almost collapsed but Makilla caught him ''are you ok Jace?''

''Makilla get me out of hear'' groaned Jace.

Makilla, quickly made a decision she didn't know if it was right or wrong, but she was going to make it and hope it was the right decision, Makilla quickly hauled Jace up and quickly got him on a rolling stretcher, she quickly got Jace into her car and drove off with him to her apartment.

-LINE BREAK-

As Jace escaped from the Hospital with Makilla, Jaune was up and on his feet, all healthy; he and Pyrrha had been talking about the situation in the Satellite and the fact that they didn't know much so they had talked out there options and decided that they would try and figure out everything they needed to before they could do anything else, but as they decided on this a message came up on Jaune and Pyrrha's Runner screens, Pyrrha's Laptop and there Scrolls, Jaune quickly checked up on it.

''Who is it?'' asked Pyrrha.

''It's Caesar, he wants to talk to us'' said Jaune.

 **OC cards:**

 **'**

 **Acidic Jam**

 **Level: 4**

 **Attribute: water**

 **Type: aqua**

 **Attack: 1800**

 **Defense: 800**

 **Effect: When this card is destroyed by battle the monster that destroyed it is destroyed.**

 **'**

 **Clone Jam**

 **Level: 1**

 **Attribute: water**

 **Type: aqua**

 **Attack: 0**

 **Defense: 0**

 **Effect: Once per turn you may select one of your opponents monsters and until the end of your next turn this monster gains that monsters; name, level, attack and defense points.**

 **'**

 **Drawing Jam**

 **Level: 3**

 **Attribute: water**

 **Type: aqua**

 **Attack: 1300**

 **Defense: 300**

 **Effect: if this card is sent from your hand to the graveyard by an effect, you may draw one card.**

 **'**

 **Exploder Jam**

 **Level: 4**

 **Attribute: water**

 **Type: aqua**

 **Attack: 1500**

 **Defense: 500**

 **Effect: When this card is sent from your hand to the graveyard inflict 1000 points of damage to all players.**

 **'**

 **Multiple Jam**

 **Type: Aqua**

 **Link Markers:**

 **Attack: 1000**

 **Summoning Requiems: 2+ Aqua type monsters.**

 **Effect: for each Jam monster this card points to, this card gains 500 attack points.**

 **'**

 **Jam Base**

 **Card type: Spell**

 **Type: Continuous**

 **Effect: Once per turn you may special summon 1 Jam monster from your deck in attack mode.**

 **'**

 **Jam Absorption**

 **Card type: Spell**

 **Type: Equip**

 **Effect: if a Jam monster has this card equipped to it increase the attack points of the monster by 500 for each Jam monster in the graveyard, if the monster equipped to this card is not a Jam monster it's attack points are decrease by 500 for each Jam monster in the graveyard.**

 **'**

 **Jam Impact**

 **Card type: Spell**

 **Type: Normal**

 **Effect: send one Jam monster to the graveyard and inflict that Jam monsters attack points to your opponents life points, you may only activate one Jam Impact per turn.**

 **'**

 **I want to say this, I wanted to make 'Slime' monsters but unfortunately they had already done a lot of them in GX and I couldn't think of anything new to do with Slime monster and we had Revival Jam, which seemed like it belonged with Slime monsters but had sadly been left behind and forgotten, so I made Jam monsters instead.**


	35. Chapter 29

**Hey I know I usually do these two chapters at a time, but I decided to only do one this time, why, you'll see in the end.**

Chapter 29

Jaune and Pyrrha road there Duel Runners across the streets, until they reached the point where they were suppose to meet Caesar, it was the edge of Neon City, where the city ended and looked out the sea to see the Satellite, Jaune looked at the Satellite longingly, he wanted to go back so badly, he wanted to protect the Satellite, Pyrrha saw this and put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a quick peck to the cheek to cheer him up a little.

''Ah, you made it'' said a voice, Jaune and Pyrrha didn't need to turn to see whom it was, it was Caesar.

''What do you want Caesar?'' asked Jaune.

''I just wanted to talk'' said Caesar.

Jaune and Pyrrha, turned to him and Pyrrha said ''were listening''

''Hmm I'd rather it not be hear'' said Caesar.

''Well, too bad, we came hear, so were having the discussion hear'' said Jaune.

''Hmm, very well I basically just wanted to give you a brief run through of the legend and ask you a favor'' stated Caesar.

''You've got nerve asking me for a favor after what you did!'' snapped Jaune.

''I guess, I do but I know you'll do it anyways Jaune'' said Caesar ''because it involves the Satellite''

Jaune froze, he looked back to the Satellite and remembered the vision, Pyrrha knew what Jaune was thinking and so quickly said ''Jaune it's fine, we'll get back to the Satellite, we don't need him''

''I know'' said Jaune.

''But you know that I can get you back easier and you know that I know things that you want to know'' said Caesar.

''I know that too so how's the Pyrrha we'll hear him out, listen to his stupid story and formulate a plan from there'' stated Jaune.

''Fine'' said Pyrrha ''tell your tale, then give your offer and we'll talk it over and decide''

''Thank you'' smirked Caesar ''now to the tale of the dragons its quite an interesting story''

''Yeah, yeah were all interested now can you please just tell it'' said Jaune.

''At the beginning of time there was a war'' said Caesar.

''Of course there was the beginning of anything can be peaceful can it?'' asked Jaune.

''there were two great army's, one of light, one of darkness, the army of light was not comprised of men, but Dragons or at least beasts claiming to be dragons as you've seen from your Firewall Dragon, Jaune'' said Caesar.

''Ha, ha, ha very funny'' laughed Jaune dully ''now tell the stupid story funny man''

''The army of Darkness, was comprised of monsters, that called themselves the Earthbound Immortals, they are still known today for the scars they have left on the earth, now the two army's went for one final confrontation'' said Caesar.

''Oh let me guess, the Dragons knew they couldn't win on there own so they combined there powers, created the Crimson Dragon and won'' said Jaune.

 **''Such a cliché story''** said Bitron appearing next to Jaune.

''yes, that is how it happened, the Earthbound Immortals were turned into the Nazca lines, but first they took a Prisoner, the Moonlight Dragon, Tsukuyomi'' stated Caesar.

 **''Ok, that's sort of a plot twist''** said Bitron.

''Bitron please go'' said Jaune.

 **''Going''** said Bitron before disappearing.

''Ok, now it's our turn to ask some question's'' said Jaune.

''Of course go ahead'' said Ceasar.

''Our marks what do they mean?'' asked Pyrrha.

''The Marks of the Crimson Dragon are there to show that you will always protect the world from darkness'' said Caesar.

''Oh, that's all then why did the marks choose us?'' asked Jaune.

''Because, you are both strong and selfless, you both care for others and put others needs before your own'' stated Caesar ''and it knows you will fight to protect the world from the Dark Signers''

''Wait, I met one of there Drones, he had a snake mark, wait, since when was there a Snake Nazca line?'' asked Jaune **(I saw some fan art for a snake earthbound immortal and thought, ok that's pretty cool I'll do one for this, but seriously is there a snake Nazca line?)**

''Then the first battle has already been fought and won, by you Jaune'' said Caesar.

''But how are they back?'' asked Jaune ''aren't they trapped in the earth or something''

''They were… until the negative reverse'' said Caesar.

''Yeah, your going to need to explain that'' said Pyrrha.

''Right, you see it was an idea, dueling generates some kind of energy called Ener-D, there was a plan to make a generator to collect the energy and send it out'' stated Caesar ''just imagine it, a whole city powered by nothing but a deck of cards''

''That is pretty crazy'' said Pyrrha ''but let me guess there was some kind of accident

''There was, the reactor pumped out a kind of negative energy and through that, it exploded and separated the city into two, Neon city and the Satellite, the satellite holds all this negative energy and as of such is a good place for the immortals to flourish, the negative energy was in fact so powerful, it awoke the immortals'' stated Caesar ''now you must believe me I never meant for this to happen I only wanted to help the people''

''Yeah, on the factor that you're the guy who gives them no help, constantly allows your security goons to bully them and makes them live like refugees I seriously doubt that'' said Jaune.

''Jaune, I think he meant the city'' said Pyrrha.

''Ah right'' said Jaune.

''Now the negative energy came from the satellite and it must end in the satellite, you must fight the dark signers there'' stated Caesar.

''What are we suppose to do, can't we just evacuate?'' asked Jaune ''I have friends their Caesar!''

''Where can we take them?'' asked Caesar ''the people need a hero and you can be that hero Jaune!''

Jaune looked down thinking about it, maybe he could do this, he did want to be a hero, but that dream was gone now, he saw it as just a dumb childhood thing, but he couldn't just leave all those people and besides he needed to protect the Satellite, he was the Lawbreaker! The Satellites protector!

''Fine I'll do it'' said Jaune.

''Good, now there was a data storm in the satellite a small one yes, but there was one and from it emanated a kind of energy we picked up, it's the same energy you, Jace, Pyrrha and Moon released when your marks were active'' stated Caesar.

''You think it's the final Singer?'' asked Jaune.

''Yes, I'd like to take you their tomorrow for you to investigate'' stated Caesar.

''Fine I'll go tomorrow'' said Jaune.

''Thank you'' said Caesar, a car pulled up and he got in and the car then drove off.

''Ok, now that's he's gone I can ask what happened to us talking about it?'' asked Pyrrha.

''Pyrrha I don't want to, I honestly don't, but I think at the moment it might be the fastest way to see what's going on'' said Jaune ''I can investigate from the Satellite and you can investigate from hear, look we need to find out what that Snake Mark meant, along with who these Dark Signers are, the faster we can do that the better we can do that''

Pyrrha hesitated for a moment, she seemed to be thinking out his argument, trying to see if there were any flaws, sure he could possibly get back to the Satellite the same way he got into Neon City, but not only would that be very tedious, but security would be trying to stop him every step of the way, besides they could possibly work better together split up, it seemed like a good choice, so hesitantly she said ''fine''

''Thank you Pyrrha'' said Jaune.

''You better be safe, not just for me, but for Moon'' said Pyrrha.

''I will be'' said Jaune smiling at her.

-LINE BREAK-

For few days Jace had been recovering in Makilla's apartment, his arm had fixed, his pride had fixed up a little bit too, but not too much, Jace was still lamenting about his loss to Jaune, he had mostly been laying on Makilla's couch just thinking and Makilla was starting to get tired of it.

On the third day she had decided it was getting ridiculous and so was going to try and talk some sense into him, she walked into the living room and saw, he was gone and a window was open, so she concluded that Jace must have left, she quickly got to her car and started to look for him, she found him headed for the train station.

''Where is he going?'' Makilla asked herself.

Jace managed to board a train; Makilla was following closely behind Jace, he got off at a lookout tower, that tourists used to overlook the city and looked out over the ocean, Makilla now knew why he came hear, she walked out and he turned around to see him.

''Your looking at the Satellite right now aren't you Jace?'' asked Makilla

''Yeah, I kind of always have really, I left behind everything just for a shot at fame, I got that shot at fickle fans who if I lost once turned on me, I left behind everything just for that and only now I see just how fucking stupid that was'' said Jace looking down.

''You can start over'' said Makilla ''think about it like this, Old Jace died when Jaune beat him and New Jace was born from the ashes like the phoenix, find Jaune, find all your friends and just apologize and try to make everything right again''

Jace paused and looked out to the Ocean and the Satellite again, maybe Makilla was right, maybe he could make everything right, Jaune was one of the nicest guys he had ever met, he pretty much forgave everyone, maybe he'd forgive him, maybe he could prove himself and make it right with everyone, no, not could, would he would do this, Makilla was right the self-confidence, egotistical, jerk him was gone! And new and improved him was hear!

''Thanks for the stay Makilla, I know I'm not an easy person to deal with'' said Jace ''but Thank you, I need to go now, I need to look for Jaune''

''Maybe I can help you there'' said Makilla.

-LINE BREAK-

Meanwhile Jaune had been taken by Security Airship back to the Satellite, he drove out into the Satellite ignoring the words the piolet had said when they landed and started to look for either Rowan and his friends or Ruby, eventually he saw the woman.

''Ruby!'' he called, the woman saw him and quickly ran off as fast as she could.

''Ruby wait!'' Jaune cried out as he chased after her, but she was as fast as ever and evaded him, but luckily Jaune had his Runner with him and quickly chased her into a corner, she turned and looked at him in fear.

Jaune slowly went up to her still wearing his helmet, but took it off revealing himself ''Ruby, it's me it's Jaune, I know I'm a bit older now and my hairs changed but its me I promise you!'' he said.

''W-wait, Ruby?'' asked the woman ''you mean Ruby Rose?''

''Y-yes I mean Ruby Rose'' said Jaune, wondering where she was going, this was Ruby wasn't it?

''How do you know her?'' she asked, this confirmed it, it wasn't Ruby.

''Wait, your not Ruby are you?'' asked Jaune.

''Answer, my question first how do you know her?'' asked the woman.

''We met at Beacon'' stated Jaune.

''She went to Beacon, oh baby I didn't want you to do what I did!'' cried the woman falling to her knees crying.

Jaune walked up to her and kneeled down ''listen, she ok alright, I think she is anyways, I don't know I haven't seen her for a year and a half, that's as long as I've been hear, I don't know who you are, but I know that I care for Ruby, ok and I can tell you care for her, so listen I want to help you in anyways I can, my name is Jaune Yu Arc what's your?'

''My name is Summer Rose, I'm pleased to meet you'' said the woman.

 **Yeah, sorry but it's not Ruby, its Summer, I planned it to be Summer from the get go and you guys almost did convince me to make it Ruby, but I decided to stick to my guns and keep it Summer.**


	36. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

''Wait, your Summer Rose, as in Ruby's mother Summer Rose?'' asked Jaune.

''Yes'' said Summer.

''Ok, listen Summer, I don't know how your hear, Ruby told me you were dead'' said Jaune.

''I thought, I was going to die too'' said Summer ''but I didn't, I came hear, I don't know why and then I found this odd mark on my arm and this box of cards''

Summer showed it to Jaune and his eyes widened as he realized what it was ''Summer, don't worry, I know what that is… partially listen I know someone who can explain it alright'' said Jaune ''I can explain the thing about the cards and all that, but for now, lets just get out of hear before-''

Jaune was cut off as he heard ''Lawbreaker! Your busted now!''

''Damnit, I thought this would be over!'' cried Jaune ''Summer on the Motorcycle now!''

''What why?'' asked Summer.

''Security is on us'' said Jaune getting on his Runner and throwing Summer a helmet, she quickly followed and climbed onto the back of the Runner, Jaune then quickly drove off, but Security started to pursuit.

''Why are they chasing you anyways?'' asked Summer.

''Long story short Summer, we are in an area called the Satellite, this is were the poor live, criminals are also sent hear and for the reason that the Satellite is an island of exile pretty much, the whole city is kept under very strict dictator rules where there starved and forced to work'' said Jaune.

''That's horrible!'' cried Summer.

''Yeah it is, but that's where I come in, you see I'm known around hear as the Lawbreaker!'' stated Jaune ''I've broken the law, I've stolen food, clean water, clothing, blankets, all for these people, that's why Security wants me gone so badly, they're scared I'll start a revolution or something, I'm not however I'm just protecting Satellite''

''That's very noble of you Jaune'' said Summer ''but wait why did you think it would be over?''

''Well, you see, there this sort of competition, the winner becomes the champion of the city so to say, I won against the previous champion and such became the new champion or the King as people seem to like to call the champion, so yeah, I kinda thought that would end my problems with Security, I guess I thought wrong'' said Jaune.

''You, did indeed Lawbreaker, I'm going to put you away for a long time now, I'll take the girl too, she's abetting and aiding a futurities'' stated the cop.

''Hmm, well how's this I don't think I've seen you around hear, you new?'' asked Jaune.

''Yes, my number is 7689'' stated the cop.

''Well around hear cops and me usually duel, I win I go free, they win they take me in, I haven't lost yet'' said Jaune ''and I doubt I will lose, but how's this I lose you take me leave Summer out of this, you ok with that?''

''Fine enough Lawbreaker, my deck has been finely tuned to take you down'' said 7689.

''Wait, you two are going to play a card game?'' asked Summer.

''I will explain later'' said Jaune ''for now yes we are''

''On Motorbikes?'' asked Summer.

''Yes, on Motorbikes'' said Jaune.

''Where the heck has she been!'' cried 7689 ''never mind lets just get onto this, first one to, turn the corner goes first''

''Fine'' said Jaune ''Summer, hold on this is going to get very fast, very quickly''

The two of them started to speed up, Jaune was easily faster though, Summer held onto him tightly as they sped up to try and pass one another, eventually they both made the corner, but Jaune was just faster and so got to go first.

''Duel!'' they both cried out.

''I'll start'' said Jaune drawing a card.

 **Speed Counters:**

 **Jaune: 1**

 **7689: 1**

''Summer, just watch me duel and learn from me, but just remember this is my deck not your deck and I haven't seen your deck yet, but just remember to take notes for moves you could make that are similar to my moves'' said Jaune.

''Alright, but I don't get it, why are both playing on motorbikes?'' asked Summer ''I mean wouldn't it be easier just to play the game on a table?''

''Pff, nobody's played Duel Monsters on a table for decades, as to the Motorbike thing, your about to see, just watch'' said Jaune looking at his cards ''I'll start by summoning my Cyberse Wizard in attack mode''

Cyberse Wizard appeared following besides Jaune and Summer and Summer started to freak out pointing at Cyberse Wizard.

''Oh my god, the card's character just appeared! That is so cool!'' cheered Summer ''how did you do that? Is it real? Is your Semblance the ability to summon these cards? Can you do it for every card in your deck? Can you do it with my deck? Can I do it with my deck?''

''Yep, she's Ruby mother alright'' sighed Jaune ''look Summer I will explain it later, just let me focus now please''

''Oh, sure sorry'' said Summer.

''Next I'll special summon Backup Secretary with her ability, after that I will throw two cards facedown'' stated Jaune.

''Then it's my turn, I draw'' said 7689.

 **Jaune: 2**

 **7689: 2**

''I'll start with Card Destruction, with this both of us discard our whole hands and then draw a whole new hand with that many cards'' stated 7689.

''Why would he do that?'' asked Summer.

''He's betting the cards he draws will be better than the ones he's got'' stated Jaune, as he did the same and discarded his whole hand, before redrawing his cards.

''Next I will play the Spell, Soul Charge!'' cried 7689 ''this allows me to special summon as many monsters from the graveyard as I want, so I will special summon, three Steelswarm Mantis's!''

 **Steelswarm Mantis**

 **Type: fiend**

 **Level: 5**

 **Attack: 2200**

 **Defense: 0**

''Oh, no your card guys are outnumbered!'' cried Summer.

''Doesn't matter'' said Jaune ''if my monsters have greater attack they can win, but unfortunately they're outmatched by both numbers and attack''

''How perceptive you are Lawbreaker, but unfortunately I'm not even done! Your in boiling oil now!'' cried 7689 ''I sacrifice my three Mantis's''

''Sacrifice?'' asked Summer as she watched the Mantis's burst into golden dust.

''You can sacrifice weaker monsters to summon stronger ones'' said Jaune.

''Then were really in trouble if he's sacrificing all three of them'' said 7689 ''I will now summon Steelswarm Hercules!''

 **Steelswarm Hercules**

 **Type: fiend**

 **Level: 10**

 **Attack: 3200**

 **Defense: 0**

''THAT THING IS HUGE!'' cried Summer.

''Yeah, it is it's pretty powerful too, but don't worry, the bigger they are the harder they fall'' smirked Jaune.

''Pretty tough talk Lawbreaker, lets hope you can back it up'' said 7689.

''More like if you can back it up, Soul Charge renders your Hercules useless this turn as it can't attack and you lose 1000 life points for each monster you special summoned with Soul Charge'' stated Jaune.

 **7689: 4000 – 3000 = 1000**

''Ha, take that ya Loser!'' cried Summer.

''Heh, it's not over yet little girl, next turn my Steelswarm Hercules will be able to attack and will wreck your life points Lawbreaker!'' sneered 7689.

''There is no next turn'' stated Jaune ''because now it's my turn, I draw''

 **Jaune: 3**

 **7689: 1**

''Cyberse Wizards effect now triggers and switches your Hercules to defense mode and now if my Cyberse Monsters attack they inflict piercing damage!'' stated Jaune strongly.

''Wait he only has 1000 life points, but you have monsters with more than that'' said Summer.

''That's right, meaning I win'' said Jaune ''go for it Cyberse Wizard, finish him off''

Cyberse Wizard fired a blue bolt of lightning which hit Steelswarm Hercules and blasted a hole through the giant monster and destroyed it, finishing the game.

 **7689: 1000 – 1800 = 0**

''I win'' said Jaune driving past 7689 who abruptly stopped.

''Wow, that was awesome Jaune!'' cheered Summer.

''Thank you, come on we'll stop somewhere where I can explain everything and where I can catch you up on this world'' said Jaune.

-LINE BREAK-

Later Jaune had explained everything to Summer ''are there any questions or do you just want to take it in?'' asked Jaune.

''Yes, if you wouldn't mind, it's just-'' Summer stopped for a bit.

''I know it's a lot to process'' said Jaune ''but listen I'm going to help you in any way you can, currently it looks like your going to have to duel I will help you learn how to duel and I will get you to becoming a dueling master alright''

''Thanks Jaune, I still think its kind of ridiculous that a card game basically runs the world'' laughed Summer.

''Yeah, it kind of is, the police do it too, its how they capture people and me and Pyrrha are the Lawbreaker and the Renegade, the ones who stick it to the cops'' said Jaune.

''Who's Pyrrha?'' asked Summer.

''Oh, she's my girlfriend'' said Jaune.

''Oh, is she a friend of Ruby's?'' asked Summer.

''Yes, she is, but listen I have some friends I need to check up on'' stated Jaune.

''Alright'' said Summer ''you know I'm gonna be honest, I really don't like going at high speed, but that was really fun and really exhilarating''

''Then how about I go at top speed for the rest of the ride'' said Jaune getting on his Runner and revving it up.

''No, thank you just go fast, not top speed'' said Summer, as she climbed onto the back of Jaune's Runner, the two then started to ride off.

-LINE BREAK-

Soon enough Jaune and Summer were in front of Jaune's old hideout, Jaune parked in front and got off the bike, Jaune walked into the building and looked around, Jaune took out Corcea Mors blade and walked in ''Hello Rowan, Tank, Boil, Blitzer?!'' called Jaune.

''Doesn't seem like they're hear'' said Summer.

''No wait'' said Jaune as he heard something up ahead; he got into stance, only to drop it as Rowan ran out.

''Jaune your hear!'' he cheered hugging Jaune.

''You know it little buddy'' grinned Jaune.

''Guy's, Jaune's hear!'' called Rowan.

Soon enough Tank and Boil, came out to greet him along with Blitzer, to greet Jaune ''Blister thanks for looking for my friends and looking out for them'' grinned Jaune.

''What are friends for Jaune?'' asked Blitzer, he then noticed Summer ''oh who's this?''

''Oh, this Summer'' said Jaune ''I found her out in the Satellite while I was looking for you guys''

''Are they Ruby's friends?'' asked Summer.

''No they're natives'' said Jaune.

''Natives?'' asked Rowan.

''Yeah, I'll explain that later, but for now let me show you something cool little buddy'' said Jaune ''you know how my sword became Decode Talkers sword, well check this''

Jaune took out his shield revealing it to look like Encode Talkers shield now, the guys all grinned as they saw it, Jaune showed that it even had the blade and everything ''I also did glow Green when I summoned Excode Talker, I wonder what that could mean''

Suddenly though Jaune started to glow green and two green spheres of energy formed into his hands ''whoa that is so cool!'' cheered Rowan.

''Yeah but be careful with that Jaune'' said Boil.

''Why, maybe its like some kind of cool energy weapon, like an energy flail'' said Tank.

''Eh, try it out Jaune'' said Blitzer.

Jaune thrust a hand forwards at an abandoned building, the sphere flew forwards and hit the building and exploded, with a small explosion, nothing that would make them stand out but it still exploded, with a green burst.

''Whoa that was cool!'' cheered Summer.

''Yeah, but it still gives us one, two questions really'' stated Blitzer ''what did you mean by Native and how did you do that''

Jaune just sighed and said ''well it was bound to come out at one point, one of you, get a fire ready another one go get some food, because this will be one long story''


	37. Chapter 31

**Hey, I'm sorry this took a while to get out, but this is the chapter that held it all back, why, your going to see why.**

 **WARNING, THIS CHAPTER HAS MANY JABS AT YUYA AND ME SAYING HOW SHITTY HE IS, JUST WARNING YOU PEOPLE WHO MIGHT ACTUALLY LIKE YUYA, THOUGH I HAVE NO FREAKING IDEA WHY YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

Chapter 31

So the group sat around a fire while Jaune told the story of how he came to the dimension they were in which he had decided to call for the purposes of the story 'Speed Universe', when he was done it was easy to see only Rowan believed him, so Jaune showed them his connection to the Cyberse to prove it to them and in doing so he had won them over and proved it to them.

When they were done, Summer decided it was a better time then ever ''Jaune I want you to duel me, I have this deck, so I am guessing I'll need to duel as well, so please duel with me to give me a better idea'' she said.

''Sure, of course I will'' said Jaune getting his duel disk out ''guys get Summer a duel disk please''

Rowan quickly complied by getting a spare duel disk they had and handing it to Summer, he put it on her and explained how it worked, with that Jaune and Summer started to play there game.

''Duel!''

 **Jaune: 4000**

 **Summer: 4000**

''You can go first'' said Jaune.

''Thanks'' said Summer ''I draw, I'll start by summoning Madolche Butlerusk in attack mode''

 **Madolche Butlerusk**

 **Type: Spellcaster**

 **Level: 4**

 **Attack: 1500**

 **Defense: 800**

''I end my turn with that'' said Summer.

''Ok, so she uses a Madolche deck'' said Rowan.

''Hmm, that deck looks sweet and lovable but in reality it's got one mean sting if you allow it to get going'' said Blitzer.

''My turn, I'll start by special summoning Linkslayer due to his ability'' said Jaune ''then I'll summon Backup Secretary and Stack Reviver''

''Ok, now what?'' asked Summer.

''Now, I'm going to show you a little trick'' said Jaune ''now I will use Linkslayer, Backup Secretary and Stack Reviver to fill the Link Markers''

''Link Markers?'' said Summer confused as she watched the three monsters fly into the Link Markers.

''I Link Summon, Decode Talker!'' called Jaune as Decode Talker appeared.

''What how did you do that!?'' cried Summer.

''It's called Link Summoning, there are several forms of summoning, normal Summon, Set where you put the card in face down defense mode, Special Summon, Fusion Summon, Synchro Summon, XYZ Summoning, Ritual Summoning and Link Summoning'' stated Jaune ''there is another form of special summoning but some stupid shit head made that and we don't really talk about it and it broke the game, meaning the game needed the Link format **(GOD DAMNIT YUYA!)** ''

''Ok, so what's the Link Format?'' asked Summer.

''The Link Format works like this, there are 5 main monster card zones for normal monsters, effect monster and ritual monsters, you know the monsters in your deck and one extra deck monster card zone'' said Jaune ''that is the only monster card zone you can summon extra deck monsters to unless you have Link monsters that can in words make the other main monster cards zones into extra deck monster card zones at the same time''

''ok, got it'' said Summer ''thanks Jaune''

''Your welcome, you know I need to thank that loser somewhat, I mean he sucked yeah'' mused Jaune ''but I do like the Link Format so I need to say thank you that guy who's name I don't say even though you suck''

''Wow, that guy who ruined it must have really sucked'' stated Summer.

''Yeah, he did he really did and he was a really shitty duelist, I mean he sucked so badly, he didn't even trust in his deck or his cards, that makes him not a duelist, in fact everyone goes so far as to make sure we don't know him, that's how much he sucks'' stated Jaune ''I mean he was so terrible, but enough about how shit he was back to the duel''

''Right'' said Summer.

''Now, I use Stack Revivers effect to bring Backup Secretary back to the field in defense mode'' said Jaune ''now, Decode Talker will attack your Butlerusk, now to his ability, since Backup Secretary is in the same card zone as he's pointing to he gets 500 attack points, now Decode Force!''

Decode Talker easily cut into Butlerusk destroying the butler and dealing damage to Summer.

 **Summer: 4000 – 1300 = 2700**

''Wait, my Butlerusk's ability, first I put him back into my deck and I shuffle, then adds a field spell from my deck to my hand'' stated Summer, retrieving a field spell from her deck.

''Alright, you know what a field spell is or do you want me to explain it?'' asked Jaune.

''Yes, I know what a field spell is, it's a spell that effects the whole field isn't it?'' asked Summer.

''Pretty much, well then I'll throw two cards face down and that's my turn'' said Jaune.

''My turn then, I draw'' said Summer ''I'll start with the spell Cost Down, so I send a card from my hand to the graveyard and then all my monsters levels decrease by 2, then I will play the spell card Hand of Destruction, with this we both discard two cards from our hand and then draw two more''

Both of them did as they were told, Jaune smirked as he discarded his second card, they then drew two more cards and then something appeared on Jaune's field another monster made of Pixels.

''What! How did that thing get there?'' asked Summer.

''This thing is called Dotscraper, when Dotscraper is sent to the graveyard I am allowed to special summon him to the field'' stated Jaune ''and since he's Linked to Decode Talker, it means Decode Talker gains 500 more attack points''

 **Decode Talker: 2800 + 500 = 3300**

''Well, I'm not done either, I now summon my Madolche Puddingcess in attack mode'' said Summer.

 **Madolche Puddingcess**

 **Type: Fairy**

 **Level: 5**

 **Attack: 1000**

 **Defense: 1000**

''Ok, I'll admit that is pretty cute'' said Blitzer.

''No arguments from me'' stated Jaune.

''Next I will activate two continuous spells, the first is Madolche Ticket this spell allows me to add new Madolche monsters to my hand every time they're shuffled back into the deck or returned to my hand and with Puddingcess on the field another surprise will be revealed'' stated Summer ''Second spell is Field Barrier, with Field Barrier in play you and I can't destroy field spells and once a field spell is on the field'' stated Summer ''next I will activate the field spell, Madolche Chateau, with this spell I move any Madolche monsters from my graveyard to my deck and any Madolche monsters that would be shuffled into my deck by being destroyed are now added to my hand instead, also my Madolche monsters get 500 attack points''

''Also your Puddincesses ability, I've faced this card once before and when there are no monsters in the graveyard your Puddingcess gains 800 attack points'' stated Jaune.

''Right'' said Summer.

 **Madolche Puddingcess: 1000 + 800 + 500 = 2300**

''Now Madolche tickets effect activates and I can add three more Madolche monsters to my hand, but since Puddingcess is hear I can special summon all of them to the field'' stated Summer ''so now I special summon, Madolche Hootcake, Messengelato and Magileine, in attack mode''

 **Madolche Hootcake**

 **Type: Beast**

 **Level: 3**

 **Attack: 1500**

 **Defense: 1100**

 **Madolche Messengelato**

 **Type: Warrior**

 **Level: 4**

 **Attack: 1600**

 **Defense: 1000**

 **Madolche Magileine**

 **Type: Spellcaster**

 **Level: 4**

 **Attack: 1400**

 **Defense: 1200**

''Wait, why summon them all in attack mode?'' asked Boil ''I mean, I get they all get an attack point boost like Puddingcess, but they don't have enough to defeat Decode Talker''

 **Madolche Hootcake: 1500 + 500 = 2000**

 **Madolche Messengelato: 1600 + 500 = 2100**

 **Madolche Magileine: 1400 + 500 = 1900**

''Aw, man this duel is making me hungry'' stated Tank.

''Simple, it's because she might be able to make a one turn win this round'' stated Blitzer ''her Puddingcess also has the ability to destroy a monster should she win in battle''

''If that were to happen then her other monsters would completely deplete Jaune's life points'' said Rowan.

''Now, Puddingcess attack's Dotscraper'' stated Summer.

The cute princess took a spin before leaping forwards, but before she could kick Dotscraper, Scrap Iron Scarecrow appeared in front of Puddingcess scareing her off.

''What?'' asked Summer.

''My trap card Scrap Iron Scarecrow activated blocking your attack'' said Jaune.

''What- b-but my move- my move was perfect why?'' slumped Summer.

''Heh, that's just dueling Summer, you set everything up, you have the perfect move and then one card is played and everything is thrown off'' stated Jaune.

''I-I-I end my turn'' said Summer looking downtrodden.

''My turn, I draw'' said Jaune ''I'll start my turn by activating the spell Monster Reborn, with this I will special summon Stack Reviver from my graveyard in attack mode, then using both Backup Secretary and Stack Reviver to fill the Link Maerkers, I Link Summon Underclock Taker!''

 **Underclock Taker**

 **Type: Cyberse**

 **Link Markers: ⬅️⬇️**

 **Attack: 1000**

''Now thanks to Stack Revivers effect Backup Secrtary will be revived'' said Jaune ''but that's not all, now for a little strategy I was planning with this new card, I return Backup Secretary to my hand and special summon Backup Operator''

 **Backup Operator**

 **Type: Cyberse**

 **Level: 3**

 **Attack: 1200**

 **Defense: 800**

''Then I will special summon Backup Secrtary, then using these ladies I fill the Link Markers and Link Summon, HoneyBot!'' chanted Jaune as the lady robot appeared making a pose ''now Underclock Taker's effect activates since it's pointing at Honeybot I can choose one of your monsters and decrease it's attack points by the same amount as Honeybot's and I'm picking your Madolche Magileine''

Underclock Talker fired a laser which hit Madolche Magileine and caused her to slump and weaken, making it difficult for her to carry her fork.

 **Madolche Magileine: 1900 – 1900 = 0**

''And now Decode Talker finish this!'' called Jaune, Decode Talker leapt forwards and slashed into Magilenine, winning Jaune the duel.

 **Summer: 2700 – 3300 = 0**

Summer looked down sadly, but the others soon approached her to cheer her up.

''Hey, Summer don't worry that was really good'' said Rowan.

''Yeah, for your first time that was excellent'' said Blitzer.

''There right Summer, heck if you pulled off that move, you might have beaten me'' said Jaune.

''Yeah, I guess I'm just a little sad I lost and I kind of think maybe I need to upgrade my deck'' said Summer.

''Well, that is a good point, it took me years to make this deck and I'm still updating it'' stated Jaune.

''Yeah, but I don't know how to make a deck'' said Summer.

''How's this, I will help you power up your deck and build it up'' stated Jaune.

''Sure, thanks Jaune'' smiled Summer.

 **There, that's why, I needed a deck for Summer and I came across this one, so I decided screw it lets do it, I will make up a deck for Summer, for now I don't have it though, I hope this was a good pick for Summers deck.**

 **To any people who actually like Yuya (WTF is wrong with you!) I am sorry at the jabs I took at him I just… I hate Yuya, I hate him with a burning passion, I despise this character, I just can't stand him, he in fact ranks up there with Ash Ketchem as either my number 1 or number 2 most hated character in all of fiction, but if you like him I'm sorry for the jabs I took at him.**


End file.
